Abysses
by LK-chan
Summary: 6éme années pour nos chers maraudeurs! Entre les cours, une sphére, les gifles, les pleines lunes et les mauvais coups aurons t ils le temps de savoir d'où viens la nouvelle élève? Cette jeune fille si froide et si distante au premiers abords FINI
1. prologue

Note de l'auteur: Première fic Harry Potter de ma carrière XD et il n'y aura pas Harry veuillez m'en excuser mais cette fic se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs nn

J'espère que cela vous plaira!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ici présenté appartiennent à J.K Rowling, auteur de son état et désormais extrêmement connue. Cependant quelques personnages sont quand même de mon invention!**

PROLOGUE

A 7 ans, James Potter assistait au mariage de ses parents. Il regardait, un grand sourire illuminant son visage d'enfant, son père qui tenait la main de sa mère, légèrement rougissante devant l'assemblé qui applaudissait. Les yeux marron, les cheveux en bataille, le petit James se leva alors et courut dans les bras de son père qui le souleva. Après avoir embrassé sa mère et scellé ainsi leur union, M.Potter fit un bisou sur la joue de son fils:

-Bravo papa, dit le petit garçon en découvrant ses dents

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent avec plus de conviction face à la petite famille, certaines vieilles dames s'essuyaient les yeux avec leur mouchoir en tissus, les jeunes hurlaient à s'en casser la voix. Mme.Potter songea avec un plaisir fou que c'était une merveilleuse journée.

A la fin de cette si longue après midi, James Potter se retourna dans son petit lit, les yeux grands ouvert dans le noir. Ses parents étaient heureux, il l'était aussi, rien n'était plus simple pour lui.

A 7 ans, Sirius Orion Black décida de devenir un grand frère responsable. Lui, le charismatique héritier de la famille Black, aux cheveux et aux yeux d'un noir profond, venait de comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour son petit frère. Le petit Régulus n'était pas aussi apprécié que son aîné, il passait toujours après, car dans la famille Black l'honneur venait au fier héritier male de la maison, a lui la gloire et le prestige. Mais Régulus n'était pas jaloux, sans doute était il encore trop petit, il vint un jour soudainement vers son cher frère et lui fit un grand sourire. Ses yeux marron s'illuminèrent quand il déclara:

-Tu es mon héros Sirius.

Sirius fut d'abord prit au dépourvus, son regard croisa celui de sa mère. Les cheveux long, lisses et noirs, le regard froid et sombre, Mme Black fronça le nez et ignora ses enfants, un tel tableau était déplorable selon elle. Sirius ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se disait aux réunions familiales, il ne comprenait pas plus la raison qu'ils avaient à vouloir chasser des "sang-de-bourbes" et des moldus…c'était un enfant et certains mots lui échappaient encore, mais les intentions lui arrivaient droit au cœurs. Autant les compliments et les regards de sa familles le lui transperçait comme un poignard, autant la simple phrase de Regulus le lui réchauffa. En tant que grand frère responsable, Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

A 7 ans, Remus Lupin sortait de sa première métamorphose. Il était tremblant et pâle, proscrit sur le sol glacé et poussiéreux il pleurait silencieusement, n'ayant plus assez de forces pour hurler son dégoût et sa crainte. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas, ni un geste, ses muscles lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Il était seul, il avait peur et froid mais n'osait pas bouger. Ce qui l'assaillit d'abord fut sa morsure du mois dernier, mais ses seuls souvenirs était la douleur lancinante qu'il avait alors ressentit, ensuite c'était les larmes de sa mère, les injures de son pères. Puis il se souvint de la veille, ses cris pour ne pas aller dans la cave, il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait il fait? Rien de suffisant pour être punis et pourtant il s'y était retrouvé. Mais à présent il comprenait, il venait de décoder, dans son cerveau d'enfant, les sens des mots "malédiction" et "lycanthropie". Il se força à s'allonger sur le dos, ses omoplates supportèrent difficilement cet appuie du sol mais seule les larmes indiquèrent que Remus souffrait.

Ses parents viendraient, ils allaient sûrement arriver prochainement. Mais qui l'avait donc mordu? Du coin de l'œil il aperçut des armoires défoncées et ce fut juste à cet instant qu'il remarqua de nombreuses blessures sur son corps

"Des morsures" songea t il avec amertume

Celui qui lui avait fait ça n'avait pas du pouvoir résister à l'envie de le mordre, comme il n'avait pas put résister lui-même et s'était déchiqueté sa propre chaire. Il comprit aussi pourquoi il entendait bien mieux qu'avant à présent…ses capacités qui désormais n'appartiendrait qu'à lui…

Il entendit alors avant qu'il ne vis des pas courir, descendre les escaliers de la cave. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, il reconnut son odeur et sa chaleur, il ferma les yeux. Il comprit alors tristement que sa vie n'allait pas être facile.

A 7 ans, Peter Pettigrow montra son premier talent pour la magie. Son père, un mécanicien au crâne luisant, des cheveux de plus en plus blancs épart autour de ses oreilles et sa mère, assistante sociale, les yeux vert en cet instant écarquillé, observaient médusé les peluches de leur fils, tournant dans les airs sans attache à la façon d'un mobile. Peter, assis sur le sol en tailleur, regardait aussi ce qu'il venait de faire mais en souriant. Il leva la main en l'air et ses peluches lui retombèrent dessus:

-Peter! S'exclama sa mère, mais comment…comment

-Regarde maman j'ai fait de la magie! Cria son fils en montrant fièrement ses jouets

Il semblait que c'était l'événement de sa journée, personne ne songea alors que c'était surtout l'événement de sa vie. M.Pettigrow s'avança vers son fils et sa femme et déclara en souriant, encor un peu choqué, qu'il savait que son fils était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Peter sentit la fierté de ces parents affluer vers lui, son cœur en bondissait de plaisir.

Il y a bien plus de 7 ans, tout un monde disparaissait.

A SUIVRE

Note: ah oui c'est étrange XD Je crois que c'est ma façon d'insérer le caractère des maraudeurs dans leur enfance, au chapitre suivant ils entrerons directement en 6éme année nn

Pourquoi "7 ans" d'ailleurs? Et bien tout simplement en référence au tome 6 d'Harry Potter ou on apprend que 7 est un chiffre de grandes force magique. Tout simplement!


	2. prémice de 6éme année

ABYSSE

CHAPITRE 1 : Prémices de 6éme année

**Disclaimer: Encore une fois, les perso de Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling et non à moi TT Ca me désole mais que voulez vous…bon par contre un personnage futur (ainsi que de nombreux autre) m'appartiendront nn**

James bailla longuement dans les couloirs du Poudlard express, il traînait avec désinvolture son énorme valise et, de sa main libre, se passaient les doigts dans ses cheveux déjà plus qu'ébouriffait quand il passait devant un wagon ou il apercevait une représentante de la gente féminine. A chaque fois qu'il était remarqué il se retrouvait assailli de propositions mais il déclinait tous avec un sourire charmeur. Dans son esprit il enrageait, pourquoi Evans ne marchait pas avec le même mode d'emploi que les autres! Il ne lui restait plus que deux compartiments, des rires de filles se firent entendre de celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était là, c'était sur. Il posa sa malle avec milles précautions pour ne pas attirer l'attention en faisant trop de bruits, pris bien soin que ses cheveux ne retombent pas sur son visage comme un "premier de la classe avec des lunettes et boutonneux"…certes il portait des lunette, mais il ne s'estimait pas boutonneux!(malgré tout il admettait avec fierté être un des premiers de sa classe) Il se trouvait même beau, très beau et très classe, n'était il pas un attrapeur immensément doué? N'était il pas un sorcier hors pair et fils de deux aurors mondialement reconnu par le fait? Il était James Potter, il avait pris quelques bons centimètres et il s'était exercé à sourire tout l'été pour réussir. Il reprit sa valise d'une main ferme et passa devant le compartiment, une fraction de seconde plus tard il l'avait vu et il ouvrait la porte:

-EVANS! Comment vas-tu ma belle et radieuse fleur de septembre? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-Va crever Potter!

Le garçon ne lâcha pas pour autant:

-Moi c'était horrible, tu as reçu mes lettres? Je m'inquiétait tu n'avais pas répondu…et pourtant je suis…moi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Un grand silence s'installa et le garçon ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux roux s'abattre sur lui, puis le noir.

- Comme c'est mignon! James est passé voir Lily avant nous, regardez il à une joue plus rouge que l'autre! S'exclama Sirius

-Cette claque était mémorable Cornedrue, sourit Peter, une des plus retentissantes! La nouvelle année commence bien.

Le garçon ne répondit rien et se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette, les bras croisé et ruminant de sombres pensées. Sa joue droite le brûlait encore mais son amour propre en avait pris un coup bien plus fort. Sirius lui tendit une chocogrenouille:

-Quand je pense que t'a passé une demi-heure dans ce couloir pour attendre qu'elle revienne du wagon des préfets…

-Merci Sirius, c'est trop aimable de me le rappeler, grogna James en prenant le bonbon

-T'as même loupé le premier passage des bonbons, ajouta Peter en se servant une grosse poignée de Patacitrouille

-Je vous trouves bien gentil aujourd'hui, remarqua le brun en levant un sourcil, QUOI?

Ses deux amis étaient morts de rire, James se releva, bouillonnant de colère:

-Et malgré tout…tout ça, s'étouffa Sirius, la belle Lily Evans t'as encore frappé sans un mot!

Il repartit d'un rire semblable à un aboiement, James l'avait soupçonnait de se transformer un peu trop souvent depuis qu'il était animagi:

-Elle ne m'a pas "rien dit", déclara t-il quand même

Peter sourit en dévoilant ses dents blanches, il se rassit un peu plus confortablement en se tortillant un peu et demanda:

-Elle t'as dit bonjour?

-Elle m'a dit d'aller crever…

-En effet beau progrès, retentit une voix à la porte

Remus Lupin le regardait, ses yeux profondément cernés et d'une couleur miel pétillant:

-Très drôle Lunard, dit James, vous pouvez arrêter de vous moquer de moi maintenant!

-J'ai rien dit encore, répliqua le lycanthrope en s'asseyant avant de grimacer

-T'as dormi? Demanda Sirius sur le ton de la conversation

-Oh bien sur, au moins 1h30 avant que ma mère me rappelle que le train partait dans quelques minutes.

Et sur cette déclaration il se décala pour s'appuyer contre la fenêtre et essaya de dormir. Ses amis parlèrent un peu plus bas de quidditch et des devoirs de vacances. A chaque secousses un peu trop brusque le visage de Remus se contractaient, au bout d'une heure il entendit le chariot à friandises qui repassaient dans le couloir avec son habituel bruit de ferraille brinquebalant, renonçant avec un soupir il se rassit lentement et recoiffa d'un geste ses cheveux châtains. James et Sirius jouaient à la bataille explosive sur le sol, en ayant jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation au jeu de carte avant (ce qui rendait la tache plus dur car ils ne pouvaient même pas se fier au crépitement annonçant l'explosion pour se protéger), chacun d'eux avaient des marques noirs sur le visages mais ils arboraient un grand sourire. Peter lisait un livre de sortilège sur la banquette et refaisait avec son petit bras potelé les gestes indiqués dans l'ouvrage. Quand ils virent Remus se relever ses amis quittèrent leur occupations, le jeu de carte explosa bruyamment et coupa la parole à James qui reprit avoir rangé le jeu:

-Bien dormi?

-Non, répondit simplement Remus, vivement que je sois dans le dortoir

-On n'a pas fait de bruit, se défendit Sirius

-Le chariot arrive et j'ai des courbatures à tous les muscles, pour une fois vous n'y êtes pour rien, ajouta t il avec un sourire.

A l'évocation de l'arrivé d'un chargement de bonbon, Peter fouilla dans le fond des poches de son vieux jeans pour retirer quelque mornilles, Sirius se rassit à côté de lui et prit dans son manteau resté sur le siège une poigné de gallions, James fit de même en piochant dans sa valise avant de se laisser tomber à côté du lycanthrope:

-James…, commença celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils

-Ouais?

-tu…

A ce moment la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme, replète, avec une robe de sorcière à fleurs et le chapeau de travers, elle poussait devant elle son traditionnel étalage. Instinctivement Sirius se leva, ramassa l'argent auprès de ses amis ("merci cher public") et tendit le tout à la sorcière en remplissant trois sacs de bonbons. Quand elle fut partie, il lança à chacun de ses amis un Patacitrouille avant de se rasseoir en essayant de voler le livre que Peter défendait sauvagement tout en mâchant:

-Tu disais Remus? Reprit James en mordant avidement son bonbon

Le loup-garou le regarda intensément:

-Tu t'es blessé récemment? Ton pull à une vague odeur de sang

Le silence s'installa, Peter, allongé sur son livre sur la banquette avait les mains appuyé sur le torse de Sirius pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage, ce dernier se releva lentement et ferma la porte du compartiment en s'assurant qu'aucunes oreilles indiscrètes, en l'occurrence Lucius Malfoy ou sa très chère cousine Bellatrix, ne soit dans les parages. Le brun remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se passa la main dans ces cheveux avant de demander:

-Je ne me suis rien fait, tu es sur que tu n'es pas encore trop fatigué?

Remus hocha négativement la tête, il lui rappela dans un murmure que ses sens étaient toujours plus développés quelques jours avant et après la pleine lune:

-Qui as-tu touché dernièrement?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit longuement, il n'avait pas vraiment "touché" Sirius où Peter. La vision fugitive de deux yeux vert émeraude se superposa à ceux, sombre, de Sirius qu'il fixait en réfléchissant:

-EVANS! S'exclama t il en se levant d'un geste

Sirius le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne passe la porte:

-Lâche moi Patmol! Ma belle et douce a été blessée!

-Ta Belle ne t'a pas pris dans tes bras Roméo! Elle t'a GI-FLE!

James se calma et son ami se rassit en soupirant, James balbutia:

-Alors c'était ma…ma mère…

Il leur épargna le fait que sa mère l'a pris dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il songea un instant avec un pincement au cœur que Lily Evans ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras…

-T'a mère est une Auror, soupira Remus apparemment soulagé, elle devait être en mission récemment et il à du se passer je-ne-sais-quoi

-Ouais…j'espère que c'est pas grave, dit le brun

Sirius baissa les yeux, l'air grave, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose aux parents de son meilleur ami il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Lui qui n'était plus traité comme un membre de la famille Black depuis que le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, il avait trouvé chez les Potter une nouvelle famille, un endroit où il était reçu en ami et presque en second fils des parents de James. Peter sembla aussi soulagé qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave et repris doucement son livre pour s'y replonger dedans. Soudain le brun releva sa tête:

-Ca me fait penser, s'exclama t il, mon père m'a dit un truc hier soir, il était en mission il n'a pas pu m'accompagner au train, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux sous peu!

Son cœur s'emballa, il avait essayé de soutirer des informations à son père toute la soirée de la veille sans sucée, et tant de mystères lui donnait un sentiment d'excitation mais aussi de fierté, ses parents lui faisaient entièrement confiance pour "cacher un objet d'apparemment grande forces magiques":

-Et tu ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble? Demanda Sirius un peu vexé du peu d'informations

-On sait déjà qu'il faudra le cacher, ils mettrons peut être une lettre, suggéra Remus

James allait répondre quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse flamboyante souriait à en fixant Remus, ses yeux vert hypnotisèrent James qui resta la bouche ouverte:

-Remus, on doit faire un tour dans les compartiments, déclara Lily Evans, mais si tu veux j'y vais sans toi, tu devrais dormir…

Remus se releva et s'avança en souriant:

-C'est bon ne t'en fait pas

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre? Soupçonna Lily

Elle passa sa main sur le front de Remus et la retira quelques instants après:

-Non tu n'es pas chaud

James sembla retrouvé la parole d'un seul coup:

-J'ai sûrement de la fièvre Evans!

-Oui mais ça arrive souvent aux enfants en bas age, répliqua Lily du tac au tac

Peter et Remus réprimèrent un éclat de rire mais Sirius se leva et tendit la main vers Lily en s'étouffant à moitié:

-Bien joué ma belle tigresse, sert moi la main!

La jeune fille leva un sourcil en fixant la main du jeune homme un quart de seconde:

-Je viens de comprendre comment s'attrape la stupidité Black, tu as du serrer de nombreuses mains pour qu'autant de filles bavent à tes pieds. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, tu viens Remus?

Ce dernier sortit en souriant devant le regard noir de James:

-Pourquoi? Cria le brun une fois qu'ils furent partit, Pourquoi elle parle à Remus et pas à moi?

Peter déclara d'un ton docte:

-Tu enchaînes les retenus depuis la première année, tu n'es pas préfet et tu la dragues ouvertement dans les couloirs depuis 3 ans

-Je préfère quand tu te bourres la bouche avec la nourriture Queudver, grogna James

Remus ne revint que plusieurs minutes après, son ami fit semblant de lui en vouloir toujours mais ne se retenant plus il le bombarda de questions en tout genre, celle qui revenait le plus souvent était "est-ce que Evans à parlé de moi?" Remus confirma que non à chaque fois avec un sourire compatissant, il avait bien essayé de glisser quelques mots positifs à Lily sur James mais les seules réponses qu'il a eut furent "crétin" et "veracrasse avarié »…le lycanthrope estima préférable de garder ces charmantes confidences secrètes. Peter poussa un cri quand il regarda sa montre plusieurs heures plus tard, le train aller arriver et ils n'étaient toujours pas changé. Il se précipita tant et si bien qu'il renversa sa valise, avec des soupirs las Sirius, James et Remus l'aidèrent à tout ranger, a moitié habillé dans leur compartiment. Quand enfin les valises furent bouclées, les robes de sorciers ajustés et les bonbons regroupés dans les poches, ils sortirent de leur compartiment. S'ensuivit l'habituel trajet dans les carrosses tiré sans aides apparentes (Remus avait pourtant affirmé qu'il y avait des chevaux en première années) et ils rentrèrent dans le vaste hall de Poudlard alors qu'une pluie fraîche et brumeuse commençait à tomber. Les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives, James se mit en face de Sirius à côté de Remus et se tourna vers Peter:

-C'est moi ou tu as faim Queudver?

Son ami lui tira la langue et se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour orienter la conversation ailleurs que sur son estomac qui criait de plus en plus fort:

-Nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal? Celui avec les yeux bleus

Ses yeux étaient en effet les premières choses que l'on pouvait apercevoir chez le nouveau professeur, ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque blanc, il avait un visage chaleureux au teint rose, ses lèvres vermeilles s'agitaient vite alors qu'il parlait avec enthousiasme au professeur Flitwick qui l'écoutait en souriant. Il faisait de grands moulinets avec ses bras quelques fois et menaçait de renverser tous les verres de cristal disposé devant les assiettes d'or vides. James lui trouva l'air d'un adolescent qui aurait grandi un peu trop vite, seul quelques rides au coin des yeux pouvaient aider à lui donner un age:

-M'as l'air jovial en tout cas, commenta Sirius avec un regard appuyé sur leur nouvel enseignants

-En tout cas il à des yeux…étrange, ajouta Remus en fronçant les sourcils

-Lunard à une touche! Ne put s'empêcher de dire James

-Pitié, commenta le loup-garou en levant les yeux

Ils ne purent rien dire de plus, le professeur Mc Gonagall, toujours aussi raides et d'apparence sévère que l'année précédentes, était entré suivie de tous les premières année, qui la suivaient hésitants. Le silence se fit complet lorsqu'elle posa l'antique choixpeau sur le traditionnel tabouret à trois pieds:

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur la tête et serez répartie dans les différentes maisons! Annonça t elle en déroulant un long parchemin: ARIST Josh

La répartition commençait, les maraudeurs croisèrent leur bras dans leurs assiettes désespérément vides et attendirent. Quand le professeur de métamorphose roula son parchemin à la fin, Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les côtés de James qui se réveilla en sursaut au moment ou Albus Dumbledore se levait. Le vieux directeur ne changerait jamais, c'est ce que pensaient tous les anciens avec un sourire, la barbe longue et blanche comme les fantômes, les yeux lumineux et pétillant derrière des lunettes en demi lune et le nez aquilin. Qui aurait pu penser que ce sympathique vieillard qui venait d'ouvrir les bras dans un geste chaleureux était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps?

-BIENVENUE! Annonça t il de sa voix claire, bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle, ou première, année à l'école Poudlard! Avant d'entamer le délicieux festin qui suit notre chère répartition je me dois de jouer les vieillards radoteurs et de rappeler encore une fois les règles de cette école.

Il eut un sourire conciliant envers les quelques élèves qui roulaient des yeux:

-Vous pouvez bien sur vous endormir un instant, quelques rires fusèrent mais tous restèrent attentifs, ainsi donc la forêt interdite qui borde les limites du parc porte bien son nom. Interdiction d'y aller, je ne citerais pas les mascottes de notre écoles qui ne sont pas un exemple à suivre.

Dumbledore attendit que les éclats de rire se furent calmé, James levait les bras en signe de triomphe et Sirius hurlait :

-ON NOUS A NOMME! ON NOUS A NOMME!

Peter se tortillait nerveusement et Remus rougit un peu de honte, mais ne put effacer le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres:

-Aussi, je me dois au nom de notre concierge Monsieur Rusard, il fit un geste vers le vieux sorcier hargneux qui portait sa chatte décharné dans se bras, vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits se trouve affiché sur la porte de son bureau et que la magie est interdites dans les couloirs. Pour s'inscrire dans les équipes de quidditch, merci d'inscrire votre nom vers mi-octobre dans un formulaire situé dans le bureau de votre directeur de maison. Les capitaines des équipes respectives vous feront passer la date des tests. Je vous présente aussi le Professeur ESSARO qui sera votre nouvel enseignant au poste de Défense contres les forces du mal. Et à présent…

Peter attrapa ses couverts dans un geste quasi-convulsif, ce qui fit rire les maraudeurs:

-Bon appétit!

A SUIVRE…

**Auteur: Et voila le chapitre 1 ! Avant l'arrivé de mon personnage (sur lequel j'ai tous les droit muhahaha) je vais m'amuser à faire quelques chapitres de la vie des maraudeurs à Poudlard, car c'est quelque chose que je voulais profiter dans cette fic pour le développer nn j'espère que cela ne vous ennuieras pas, sinon dites "stop" XD merci de laisser un commentaires, j'accepte les critique à bras ouverts pour faire mieux !-**


	3. des yeux aux couleur de l'océan

ABYSSE

**Merci beaucoup à cerisevanille et nekoGod o vos review m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours!**

Chapitre 2: Des yeux aux couleurs de l'océan

Le soleil se levait lentement et peu à peu ses rayons éclairèrent les 4 visages endormis des maraudeurs. Ils occupaient ensemble une même chambre de la tour de Griffondor depuis leur première année et n'avaient jamais changé de places ou d'habitude. Ce fut l'habitude qui, d'ailleurs, réveilla Remus Lupin. Le jeune garçon se frotta les yeux en se mettant en position assise sous ses couvertures encore chaudes, ses muscles ne lui faisaient presque plus mal et il put s'étirer sans grimacer. Il tenta d'arranger ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés puis prit sa montre sur sa table de chevet, il leur restaient une bonne heure avant d'aller déjeuner, mais c'était bien le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'ils soient tous prêt. Remus repoussa ses drap et quitta à contrecœur la chaleur douillette de son lit pour enfiler ses chaussons, il attrapa ses vêtements et se déplaça souplement et silencieusement pour atteindre la salle de bain. Une fois enfermé il s'autorisa un bruyant bâillement avant de faire couler une eau brûlante.

Quand le jeune garçon sortit, réveillé et habillé, il ne fut pas étonné de voir ses amis toujours plongés au pays des songes. Il soupira, jeta pêle-mêle son pyjama, ses chaussons et sa serviette sur son lit et se dirigea vers Peter qu'il secoua doucement:

-Hein? Demanda l'endormi d'une voix pâteuse

-File à la douche pendant que je réveille Patmol et Cornedrue, répondit Remus

Il fallu qu'il insiste encore quelque minute pour que Peter Pettigrow puisse sortir de son lit et allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, après s'être pris l'un des pilier du lit de Remus au passage. Le lycanthrope s'avança résolument vers les deux derniers lits qui se faisaient face. Il hésita un instant puis sortit sa baguette, dans un mouvement vif les couvertures et draps des deux lits s'envolèrent, James et Sirius se réveillèrent en sursaut:

-Quest qui s'passe! Dirent ils d'une même voix

Sirius au réveil était loin du Sirius éveillé, ses cheveux plus longs que la plupart des garçons de Poudlard étaient éparts, ses yeux d'ordinaire brillants et malicieux ne reflétaient que son envie de dormir un peu plus, à demi fermés. Il grogna, bailla et s'étira à la manière d'un chien. James avaient ses cheveux noirs complètement en batailles et les ébouriffa encore plus d'un geste machinal, puis il attrapa ses lunettes et les mis devant ses yeux gonflés de fatigue. Les deux maraudeurs se tournèrent vers le troisième qui leva les bras en signes d'impuissance:

-Il vous reste 20 minutes, j'ai été tranquille ce matin

Sirius se leva sans rien dire et se dirigea d'un air comateux vers la salle de bain, qui resta vigoureusement fermé. Un regard vers le lit de Peter lui fit comprendre qui bloquait sa salle préférée:

-Queudver libère immédiatement la salle de bain! Cria t il

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et le cliquetis du verrous et Peter apparut encore un peu ensommeillé:

-Tu devrais laisser James…

Mais il ne se fit pas écouter et Sirius entra derechef. Quelques minutes plus tard il l'entendirent chanter, signe qu'il venait de se remettre de son réveil difficile à la vue de son reflet dans le miroir. Le chien entamait le refrain de sa chanson "oui je le sais je suis le plus beau" quand le brun commença à tambouriner contre la porte en vociférant:

-Black laisse moi entrer. BLACK! SIRIUS BLACK LIBERE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN IMMEDIATEMENT!

Remus et Peter leur faussèrent compagnie et descendirent dans la salle commune avec leur sac de cour. Les deux garçons les rejoignirent en courant un quart d'heure plus tard et les maraudeurs se rendirent à la grande salle.

N'importe quel étranger voyant le trajet des maraudeurs comprendrait à quels point le groupe était célèbre dans l'école. Sirius Black était le bellâtre, le Don Juan poli avec les demoiselles, doué en classe et ignoré de sa famille, sa cousine Bellatrix, se qui lui donnait une attitude rebelle. Sur son chemin, les filles se retournaient dans l'espoir d'un sourire ou d'une œillade dans leur direction. James Potter était considéré comme le chef du groupe, le talentueux joueur de Quiddich au poste d'attrapeur, le grand ami de Sirius Black et un beau garçon de surcroît. Il semblait toujours descendre de son balai et amusait grandement la galerie en se passant et se re-passant la main dans ses cheveux brun, ses yeux marron brillaient de malices derrière des lunettes ronde. Ils étaient le duo de choc, ils mettaient en place diverses attaques contre les Serpentard et éblouissaient les professeurs par leur intelligence…et leurs bêtises.

Ensuite venait Remus Lupin, le calme et le réfléchie du groupe. Quand ses amis en faisait trop, il les arrêtaient, quand ils n'avaient pas pris de note pendant les cours, lui le bon élèves les leur cédaient. Il avait toujours un petit sourire timide sur un visage pâle et fatigué, il supervisait les blagues de ses amis tout en remplissant ses devoirs de préfet. Cependant, même s'il repoussait continuellement les avances qu'on lui faisait, beaucoup de filles avaient flashé sur ces beaux yeux couleurs d'or qui semblaient lire au plus profond de votre âme quand ils vous atteignaient. Peter Pettigrow était le quatrième membre. Il n'était pas aussi brillant en cour que ses amis, c'était même plutôt l'inverse, il peinait dans beaucoup de matières. Il était petit et grassouillet, ses yeux marron reflétaient plus l'angoisse que la confiance et ses cheveux brun étaient dépourvu d'une quelconque élégance. Mais le fait qu'il fasse parti du groupe des maraudeurs lui permettait de ne pas être la tête de turc des élèves de l'école, seul les Serpentard ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette règle, mais les amis de Peter le défendaient toujours avec beaucoup d'efficacité.

Les quatre garçons se rendirent alors dans la grande salle et s'assirent face à face à leurs petits déjeuners, Sirius fit un clin d'œil à une troisième année aux cheveux court et blond qui rougit fortement et plongea dans son bol de chocolat, il en rit avec James et prit un morceau de pain:

-Remus tu vas pas prendre les emplois du temps? Demanda t il à son ami qui se servait un bol de café

Le concerné hocha négativement la tête:

-C'est Mc. Gonagall qui va nous donner notre emploie du temps en fonction de nos BUSE cette année

Peter émit un petit glapissement:

-C'était si catastrophique que ça tes résultats? Demanda James en haussant les sourcils, on t'avaient bien aidé pourtant

Le garçon but son chocolat avant de se tortiller à nouveau et d'avouer, sous les regards imposants des trois maraudeurs:

-J'aurais put faire pire mais…enfin j'ai pas eu un seul Optimal…

Remus secoua son visage pâle mais ne dit rien, Sirius soupira et James déclara:

-Au moins t'as eu des BUSE non?

Peter hocha la tête:

-Ben voila! Certes personne ne peux atteindre ma prestence..je n'ai eu que des Optimal et Efforts Exceptionnels, sauf en histoire de la magie ou j'ai eu un magnifique Désolant!

Sirius frappa du poing sur la table, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent:

-Cher James désolé de te dire que je n'ai au aussi QUE des efforts Exceptionnels et des Optimal et UN Désolant en histoire de la magie!

Les deux garçons se firent face, alors que quelques personnes autour deux rigolaient sous cape. Après une longue discussion et récitation de résultat (Le visage de Peter se décomposant à chaque notes) il en sortit que les deux amis avait eu exactement les même résultats. Ils se retournèrent naturellement vers Remus, qui attentait, sa tête reposant négligemment sur sa main:

-Oh, commença t il avec un sourire, je n'atteint votre incroyable niveau…mais j'aurais eu le mérite d'un Effort Exceptionnel en histoire de la magie…

Sirius et James le dévisager:

-Lunard, dit Sirius, faudra m'expliquer comment tu fait…l'histoire de la magie, c'est bien le truc qui va jamais nous servir!

Remus eu un petit sourire triste et se re-servit une tasse de café.

-Lily!

Une jeune fille au visage rond et chaleureux, aux cheveux brun et délicatement bouclés faisait de grand geste auprès de son amie. Lily chassa une mèche rebelle qui tombait devant ses yeux vert émeraude et sourit à travers la fumée que provoquait sa tasse de thé brûlante:

-Oui Alice?

-Les emploies du temps, c'est pas les préfets qui les prennent cette année?

La jolie rousse haussa les épaules et répondit:

-Remus ne s'est pas encore levé, et c'est vrai que je n'ai eu aucune indications…

Elle jeta un regard un peu à côté, Remus était bien là, mais James Potter aussi…et puis après tout? Elle s'en fichait de cet imbécile qui, de toute façons, était trop occupé à se décoiffer:

-REMUS! Appela t elle

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers elle, il lui adressa un petit signe de la main et demanda:

-Oui Lily?

-Les emplois du temps…t'as eu des nouvelles toi?

-En fait c'est Mc. Gonagall qui nous les adapte en fonctions de nos BUSE, répétât Remus

Elle soupira de soulagement, elle avait eu peur d'avoir oublié d'aller les chercher ou elle ne savait pas quoi d'autre encore. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire en remerciement et détourna les yeux vers Alice au moment où James ouvrait grand la bouche pour lui déclarer son amour matinal:

-Patience Cornedrue, patience, ricana Sirius

James se renfrogna et abandonna son toast beurré, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Les élèves commençaient à se rendre à leur premier cour quand, de la table des professeurs, les maraudeurs virent Mc Gonagall se lever. Ils attendirent en baillant et en jouant avec leur couverts. Peter avait ouvert un livre mais il le referma aussitôt, quand ses amis lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas il répondit qu'il avait angoissé tout l'été pour cette année. Sirius lui adressa un sourire encourageant, après tout, aussi empoté que pouvait l'être Peter il était quand même devenue animagus, et ça ce n'était pas rien. Le professeur de métamorphose arriva prés d'eux, alors que Lily s'en allait vers son cour avec Alice Longdubat, et se tourna vers Peter:

-Pettigrow…voyons…vous n'aviez pas d'idées précises de métiers c'est cela?

-Euh…non mais en fait…

Le professeur leva un sourcil:

-Oui?

-En fait, j'aurais voulue avoir le plus de cour en commun avec James, Sirius et Remus…s'il vous plait

Minerva ne répondit rien mais se tourna vers James et Sirius:

-Commençons par vous alors…carrière envisagée, Aurors c'est cela?

-OUI! S'exclamèrent ils en chœur

-Vos notes vous le permettent bien évidemment…donc potions, sortilèges, métamorphose, histoire de la magie, défense contre les forces du mal et botanique…tenez

Elle leur tendit leur emploie du temps, presque à contrecoeur en songeant qu'elle retrouverait les deux énergumènes dans sa classe, ils étaient peut être brillants mais aussi casse pied que des lutins de cornouailles. Elle réfléchit un instant, et tapota un papier du bout de sa baguette magique avant de le donner à Peter:

-Je vous ai mis un peu plus de botanique que de potions, pour être sur que vous restiez à niveau. Ensuite…M.Lupin

Elle lui jeta un bref regard que le jeune garçon évita:

-Je peux vous donner le même emploie du temps que vos camarades, cependant vous vouliez d'autres matières?

-Oui, répondit Remus sous le regard de ces amis, la botanique comme Peter mais aussi de l'arithmancie, si possible.

Mc Gonagall eu presque un sourire de tristesse mais elle l'effaça aussitôt qu'elle faisait apparaître son emploie du temps. Elle quitta les maraudeurs et se dirigea vers la suite des sixièmes années alors que les garçons sortaient de la grande salle pour se diriger en histoire de la magie. Sirius regarda Remus avec des yeux ronds:

-Pourquoi pas soin aux créatures magique tant que t'y est?

-Parce qu'elles ne m'apprécient pas trop, les Botruc ont tendance à m'attaquer, pas facile de décrocher un ASPIC dans ce cas là, répondit le lycanthrope du tac au tac

-Franchement Lunard, s'exclama James, tu es un mordu du travail!

Remus allait lui renvoyer qu'il avait été justement était mordu et que c'était là son vrai problème mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de murmurer:

-J'ai mes raisons…

De l'avis général, l'histoire de la magie était la matière la plus ennuyeuse jamais créé, c'était sur cet unique point que toutes les maisons de Poudlard s'entendaient. Dans chaque maisons il y'avait en moyenne un élève qui réussissaient à suivre et donnait ses notes aux autres, chez les Griffondors ils en avaient deux, pour leur plus grandes joie, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. Cela arrangeait les maraudeurs que Remus réussisse à combattre le pouvoir soporifique de la voie monotone du professeur Binns, unique professeur fantôme du collège, car Lily refusait de leur passer ses notes. Pour les quatre garçons il était clair que Binns devrait disparaître, le cour d'histoire était obligatoire, qu'importe la voie futur que l'ont choisissait, et avoir un fantôme qui récitait à voix basse et sans s'arrêter les luttes acharné de gobelins et de géants ne parvenait pas à intéresser le quart de la classe. Généralement les maraudeurs s'endormaient sur leur tables ou faisaient quelques jeu sur un bout de parchemin, cette fois ci fut comme les autres, seul Remus, la tête posé sur sa main gauche, écrivait sans se lasser pendant une heure entière. Quand la sonnerie retentit, le lycanthrope s'autorisa une pause de quelques secondes pour étirer ses bras, puis reprit sa plume la trempa dans l'encre et se remit à écrire. Sirius poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et repoussa avec classe une mèche de ses cheveux sombres et fixa la plume de son ami qui filait d'un bout à l'autre de son parchemin, d'un œil éteint. James et Peter enchaînaient les parties de pendus en baillant toutes les deux secondes. Enfin, après deux longues heures d'attente, la cloche retentit.

Les élèves rangèrent leur affaires et sortirent dans un grands bruit, certains se réveillaient et d'autre respiraient. James s'étira longuement avant de demander:

-Où on va? On à une heure de libre avant le repas et ensuite on à juste double court de défense contre les forces du mal

-J'aime ce lundi, renchérit Sirius, allons au lac

-Peter et moi on à Botanique après la défense, précisa Remus, vous aurez qu'à faire notre devoir pour Binns

Le loup garous rit à la tête que firent James et Sirius:

-Quand même, ronchonna Peter, un demi rouleau de parchemin sur je-ne-sais-quoi

-Guerre des géants et des Trolls, rappela Remus avec un sourire

Ils s'allongèrent sous leur arbre préféré, un peu à l'abri des regards, et qui offrait une vue sur le saule cogneur dont les branches obscurcissaient le soleil. C'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient, depuis l'année dernière, après chaque pleines lunes avant d'aller chercher Remus à la cabane hurlante:

-Quand va-t-on finir notre merveilleuse carte? Demanda soudainement Sirius

James fit mine de réfléchir avant de lancer:

-Dans environs 22 jours banane

-Dans 20 jours, marmonna Remus

Sirius se releva un peu et demanda:

-Déjà grognon mon loulou?

-Merci de ne pas appuyer sur mes nerfs Patmol, soupira l'intéressé

Peter se releva en position assise et regarda fixement le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant:

-Il nous manque juste pré-au-lard sur la carte…

Il avait dit ça simplement, et aucun de ses amis ne firent de signes d'inquiétude où d'excitation mais chacun d'eux avaient le cerveau en ébullition. Sirius avait vraiment envie de braver encore plus l'interdit, il se sentait heureux de faire ça, visiter le village en pleine nuit, James éprouvait le même sentiment mais ponctué d'un soupçons d'inquiétude tout de même, puisque, élevé par deux aurors, il connaissait le genre de risque et de conséquence qu'une telle sortie pouvait provoquer et Remus avait l'esprit vide. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire et pourtant lors de ces soirée, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait:

-Vous voulez donc lâcher quelque chose comme moi dans un village? Dit Remus à mi-voix

Il était resté calme mais son ton était froid, métallique:

-Ecoute Lunard, tenta James, l'année dernière à la fin on à fait ça dans la forêt et il n'y à eu aucun problème. Maintenant si on explore pré-au-lard en détail on aura fait une carte fantastique!

Remus grogna à la façon d'un loup, d'habitude c'était plutôt un jeu, grogner pour montrer son mécontentement, la seule chose qui pouvait l'amuser depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre et avait découvert des amis. Mais là c'était un bruit rauque empreint de mauvais souvenirs pour lui, ses amis se raidirent un instant mais comme rien ne se passait ils arrêtèrent d'en parler. Remus ne se souvenait en rien de cette nuit, mais il s'était retrouvé avec la bouche en sang, le sang d'un animal de la forêt, et rien que ce souvenir le répugnait.

Au loin le repas fut annoncé, les maraudeurs se levèrent d'un coup et se hâtèrent en direction de la grande salle. Une fois leurs assiettes débordant de ragoût, Peter remarqua:

- On n'a pas beaucoup vu Servilus…

Sirius ricana:

-Il à trop peur pour montrer sa tête grasse

Severus Rogue avait en effet essuyé de nombreux coup des maraudeurs, pièges volontaires, vengeances, essai de sortilèges…il avait tout subit:

-Moins il traîne dans mon champ de vision mieux je me porte! Déclara James avec véhémence, ce crétin graisseux insulte ma tendre Lily quand elle essaye de l'aider. C'est d'ailleurs son seul défaut à ma fleur délicate, ce penchant pour aider les cas désespéré…

-Faux Potter! Je refuse de t'aider en quoi que ce soit, tu es pourtant un cas perdu à jamais, lança la rousse en passant

Les maraudeurs retinrent un éclat de rire.

-Bonjour, je suis Ryan Essaro, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique balayèrent la classe, visant chaque regard, chaque geste de chacun des étudiants. Ils avaient tous sur leur table leur livre, un encrier et une plume et certains d'entre eux avaient sortie leurs baguettes magiques. Le professeur leur sourit chaleureusement et prit un parchemin afin de commencer l'appel. A chaque nom le professeur regardait l'élève qui répondait "présent". Enfin il s'assit à son bureau et commença:

-Je ne tient pas à faire de grands discours, pour savoir ce que nous étudierons cette année je vous renvoie au sommaire de votre manuel, je pense essayer de tous faire…

Certains jeunes se regardèrent d'un œil inquiet, si il voulait vraiment finir le manuel les cours risquaient d'être superficiels:

-Cependant je ne tiens absolument pas à bâcler, ni à repousser les épreuves pratiques. Commençons donc, ne perdons pas de temps et n'ayez crainte, nous en aurons bien assez. Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitait pas à m'en faire part, nous le réglerons. Ouvrez vos livre p. 5 je vous prie, miss…Bakett? Veuillez nous lire l'introduction s'il vous plait.

Pendant que le jeune fille lisait, Sirius jeta un regard critique à son nouveau professeur, il écoutait son élève en suivant la lecture sur son livre, il avait de grandes main blanche, ses bras semblaient musclés bien que dissimulés sous sa cape. James s'était détaché de sa belle Lily pour contempler ce visage qui l'avait tant intrigué des le premier jour, aucune rides, juste des joues roses et des lèvres vermeilles. Il inspirait beaucoup de sympathie et était vif dans ces propos, cela rassura James qui sut qu'il ne dormirait pas pendant ces cours là. Peter se désintéressa vite de l'introduction à la défense contre les forces du mal, peu lui importait la différence entre une créatures pensantes et une qui agit par instinct…le début ne lui semblait pas encore assez attirant, il joua donc à regarder le soleil faire briller chacune des mèches si clairs des cheveux de Ryan Essaro. Remus quand a lui, prenait consciencieusement des notes, mais relevait à plusieurs reprises la tête pour voir les yeux bleu de son professeur:

"La couleur de l'océan, ne pouvait il s'empêcher de penser"

-Il est bien ce prof! Commenta Sirius en sortant

-Je me serais bien passé de son résumé de l'introduction en devoir…mais on ne va pas s'ennuyer, renchérit James

Les maraudeurs se trouvaient devant la grande porte du hall, Remus et Peter s'apprêtait à aller en botanique:

-En tout cas il vaut bien mieux que celui de l'an dernier, rappela Peter, M. Grew…m'en reparlait plus!

-PettigrAUw, relisez la pÂge 45 et viiiiiiteuh, imita Sirius

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire:

-Moi j'aimais bien Celle qu'on à eu en 3 éme année, reprit James, Miss. Joys

-Oui mais elle à quitté le collège en grande partit parce que tu lui faisait des avances bien visibles…continua Remus

-C'était le premier prof que j'ai vu entrer en dépression nerveuse, ajouta Sirius

-Mais maintenant Lily est dans mon cœur! Se défendit James

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire:

-C'est vrai la douce Lily, dit Peter

-Ta gracieuses fleur, sourit Remus

-Qui t'envoie balader et te frappe à tout bout de champs, acheva Sirius

Ils sourirent de toutes leur dents face à un brun exaspéré et rouge de honte:

-En cour vous! Cria James à l'adresse du rat et du lycanthrope, et toi Patmol, vient recevoir la raclé de ta vie!

A SUIVRE…

**Note: Voila la fin du chapitre 2, rien de très intéressant j'en suis désolé. La suite viendra bientôt j'espère nn une petite review svp? Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur!**


	4. Un colie pris à la lune

ABYSSE

**Note: Ce chapitre aurait put s'appeler "habitude" tant j'ai mis ce mot dedans XD (vous pouvez vous amuser à compter XD) mais j'aime bien le premier titre trouvé alors je l'ai laissé **

**Merci à : NekoGod, Lili-puce et Cerisevanille ! ..: Vos review sont un véritable plaisir et une sources de motivation merci:.. **

Chapitre 3 : Un courrier pris à la lune

Les murs et les portraits des sous sols de Poudlard voyaient chaque jours les Serpentard entrer et sortir de leur salle commune, et chuchotaient souvent sur le passage de Severus Rogue. Ne recherchant aucune compagnie, ses camarades l'avaient délaissé. Le jeune garçon avait 16 ans, le nez crochu, les cheveux gras et le visage blafard constamment penché sur un grimoire poussiéreux ou les yeux froid posé sur son chemin. Rogue était solitaire et les rumeurs qui couraient dans son dos, selon lesquels il serait un adepte de la magie noire, semblait vrai, en tout cas il ne faisait rien pour les démentir. Dans son dortoir, son lit se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres, il n'était ni organisé ni désordonnée. Il n'était pas chahuteur en cour mais était loin de s'attirer les faveurs de ses professeurs. Même en potions où il excellait, il ne faisait aucun commentaire, et abrégeait les conversations que son professeur faisait sur son avenir dans cette matière d'un geste de la main et d'un soupir rauque.

On était mi-Septembre, Severus sortit ,comme à son habitude, avant les autres de son cours de métamorphose, d'une démarche saccadé, il avança le regard penché sur son parchemin ou il avait noté ses devoirs. Les gens s'écartaient sur son chemin puisqu'il ne prenait pas la peine de les éviter, au dernier moment il grimpa à l'escalier sur sa gauche. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu. Il rangea son parchemin dans son sac quelque mètre avant la pièce et y entra sans s'arrêter, ses yeux glacés balayèrent la salle à la recherche d'un coin tranquille et devinrent deux fentes sombres quand il aperçut le dos de Remus lupin. Il vérifia rapidement autour de lui, pas de Potter ni de Black. Il alla donc s'asseoir en face de lui, par pure provocation. Il avait "appris" l'année précédente la condition de loup-garou du garçon. Il se promit de se venger un jour de Black, cet abruti qui avait faillie le tuer! Mais il ne remercierait jamais Potter, pas directement en tout cas, cela il n'aurait jamais put s'y résoudre. Le directeur lui avait demandé de ne pas révéler la condition de Remus, il ne l'avait pas fait, bien que l'envie le tiraillait à chaque nouveau coup des maraudeurs, mais Severus ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la confiance du directeur de Poudlard. C'est donc avec un air d'extrême suffisance qu'il bougea la chaise en face du lycanthrope, ce dernier leva les yeux et se raidit un instant en voyant de qui il s'agissait:

-Tu ne te permettras pas de mordre ici Lupin, susurra Rogue

Remus retourna à son devoir:

-Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour faire un duel dans une bibliothèque…

-Tu devrais peut être aller t'enfermer…

-Ferme là, Rogue, ou Serpentard risque de perdre plusieurs points d'un coup

-Mais Dumbledore ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses Lupin, l'abus de pouvoir…ce n'est pas bien

Remus se retint à grande peine de l'étriper, oui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trahir Dumbledore, Rogue avait trouvé son point faible.

Les étudiants laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux, Remus tentait à grand peine d'empêcher Rogue de voir le tremblements de ses mains en se forçant à se concentrer sur d'autres choses, le bruit du vent qui faisait claquer les feuilles dans les airs de l'autre côté des grandes fenêtre, le bruit des chaussures à talon de la bibliothécaire. Ce fut ainsi qu'il entendit 3 personnes entrer dans la bibliothèque, il laissa échapper un sourire alors que Sirius tirait Rogue en arrière et le balançait de l'autre côté de la table avant que James ne lui balance ses affaires. Peter attrapa deux autres chaises et les laissèrent aux deux garçons qui s'installèrent tranquillement, comme si rien ne c'était passé:

-Alors, questionna Sirius, on sympathise avec l'ennemi?

-Sûrement, répondit le lycanthrope toujours souriant, ne t'ais je jamais dit que j'envisageais de lui demander d'être un cinquième maraudeurs?

-AH PLUTOT MOURIR! S'exclama James d'un coup

Deux minutes après ils se retrouvèrent jeté dans le couloir par la bibliothécaire. Pliés en deux à force de rire les quatre amis se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers la tour de Griffondor. Au dehors la pluie commença à tomber, doucement, dans une mélodie chatoyante. Une fois dans la salle commune, ils prirent quatre fauteuils et les déplacèrent devant la cheminée ou les branches craquaient délicatement sous l'attaque des flammes. Remus ressortie son livre de potion et son parchemin, retrouva une page d'un air distrait et reprit sa rédaction. Peter sortit à son tour ses affaires, alla à la même page que son ami mais resta bloqué un long moment avant d'écrire très doucement de sa petite écriture. Sirius et James, assis comme des rois sur les fauteuils cramoisis parlaient de la saison de quiddich qui approchait grandement. Le brun ne cessait de vanter ses qualités en tant qu'attrapeur, ce à quoi Sirius répondait que tous n'était du qu'à la chance:

-Désolé Patmol mais l'année dernière, ma feinte de Wronski n'était pas de la chance! C'était de la maîtrise! Mon piqué était parfait, ma posture était parfaite, ma vitesse parfaite et moi aussi j'étais parfait!

Il se tourna vers un groupe de premières années qui jouaient au échec sur une table prés d'eux:

-N'est ce pas que je suis parfait petites fleurs!

Elles le regardèrent les yeux ronds et, reconnaissant le célèbre James Potter, piquèrent un fard. Leur baffouillements fut incompréhensible, Peter éclata de rire alors que Remus soupirait:

-Je me demande comment tu peux voler avec de telles chevilles Potter! Quoique ça doit faire balance avec ton cerveau inexistant!

-Evans! Bonsoir! Cria t il avec de grands signes à la rousse qui venait d'entrer

La salle commune se fit quelque peu silencieuse, ces disputes étant toujours un riche sujet d'attractions. Lily revenait des serres où elle avait proposé son aide au professeur Chourave, son amie Alice était près d'elle. Toute deux avaient les joues rosies par le temps devenu frais, quelques gouttes de pluie perlaient à leurs cheveux, les faisant briller sous la lumière chaleureuse du feu et des bougies et toutes deux avait les mains un peu terreuses. La belle rousse replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, décidant d'ignorer le brun, Alice s'excusa auprès de son petit ami, disant qu'elle le retrouverait après une bonne douche et s'en alla vers les dortoirs d'un pas souple en prenant au passage la main de son amie. James se repassa la main dans ses cheveux:

-Elle est sensible à mon charme

-Non Cornedrue, remarqua Sirius, elle est sensible à tes chevilles, c'est la seule chose qu'elle ai remarqué…d'ailleurs je la comprend on les vois de loin

Le dit Sirius se prit un livre d'histoire de la magie sur le nez en guise de réponse.

Lily sortie de la douche, sa serviette nouée au dessus de sa poitrine, elle tomba à la renverse sur son lit. Le contact doux des couvertures la fit soupirer de bonheur, elle aurait put s'endormir là, tout de suite, si un devoir ne l'attendait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Alice renfilait sa robe de sorcière avant d'attraper un élastique pour nouer ses cheveux bruns:

-Merci Alice pour le coup de main, soupira la rousse

-James ne te lâchera pas de sitôt

-ça tu peux le dire

"Que lui avait elle fait?" ne pouvait elle s'empêcher de se demander en se rhabillant. Rien bien sur, il était un jour débarqué devant elle pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, plutôt gober des œufs de veracrasses! Elle discutait un peu avec lui en première année, il était certes gentil, mais un petit peu trop poseur de problème à son goût. Puis après son admission dans l'équipe de quiddich de Griffondor, elle n'avait plus put se le voir. Un petit avorton arrogant et imbu de sa personne! Lily soupira et posa sa serviette à sécher, elle attrapa une barrette et se noua les cheveux à la va vite. Elle prit son sac en bandouillère et fit un petit signe de la main à Alice qui redescendait voir Franck ,son petit ami, et regarda ses devoirs. Elle fit la grimace, un travail sur les sortilèges d'apparition en métamorphose. Devant les résultats catastrophiques obtenus au BUSE l'an dernier sur cet exercice, Mc Gonagal avait décidé de refaire travailler ces élèves dessus. La rousse fixa sa baguette et son livre où la consigne était expliqué mais elle n'arriva à rien de bon. Elle réfléchit et pensa que Remus pourrait sûrement l'aider, elle pourrait aussi se venger de James en lui piquant son ami si le garçon aux cheveux châtains voulait bien l'aider.

Elle avait vraiment appris à connaître Remus lors de leur nomination en tant que préfet et préfête l'an dernier, elle y avait trouvé quelqu'un de calme, de patient et d'attentionné. Elle redescendit les escaliers et retomba dans la salle où beaucoup de ses occupant se trouvait plongé dans leur leçon, leur discussion ou leur jeu. Elle alla vers le groupe des maraudeurs, James commença à lui parler mais elle l'ignora superbement et se tourna vers Remus tout sourire:

-Pourrais je requérir ton aide sur les sortilèges d'apparitions?

James cria qu'il était meilleur que Remus mais la jeune fille regarda ce que faisait le garçon et sourit de plus belle:

-Je te l'échange contre une aide pour le devoir de potion.

Remus éclata de rire, Lily l'avait peu entendu, surtout si le rire en question était pour elle, elle le trouva léger et agréable alors qu'il répondait:

-Avec grand plaisir! J'aurais fini plus vite! Je m'efforcerais d'être un bon professeur

Ils s'éloignèrent donc sur une table un peu à l'écart après que Remus se soit discrètement excusé auprès de James qui martelait le bras de son fauteuil, envoyant valser des bouts de mousses à travers une déchirure.

Les derniers élèves montèrent se coucher, seuls restaient Remus et Lily qui achevaient tous deux leur devoirs. La rousse avait mis un peu plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue au départ pour réussir, de façon volontaire ce que Remus lui fit remarquer quand ils fut certain qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux:

-Que veut tu dire? Demanda t elle peut être un peu trop vite pour paraître naturelle

Remus eut un sourire:

-Je veux dire que tu maîtrisait le sort impeccablement il y a de cela 2 heures, mais tu t'es forcé à le rater encore…je peux savoir pourquoi?

Le jeune fille réfléchit longuement, oui pourquoi?

-Peut être parce que ça fait du bien de sembler avoir un ami et non une amie. Pas un de ces prétendants débile ou un de ceux qui ne reste avec toi que pour tes qualités en cour ou pour simplement être vu en ta présence.

-Pas facile d'être comme tu es Lily-jolie, plaisanta le lycanthrope, c'est agréable de discuter avec toi aussi

Elle rougit un petit peu, c'était sûrement le premier garçon qui lui faisait un compliment involontairement. Remus la sentit un peu gêné et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se gifla mentalement:

-Tu sais…pour James…, le regard de Lily se glaça, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'en parle mais…même si il est particulier et assez enflé au niveau de la tête et des chevilles…

La rousse émit un petit rire:

-Il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de courageux et d'honnête, à lui Peter et Sirius je peux leur dire merci. Ce sont des personnes extraordinaires! Il faut juste les connaîtres un peu…

Lily le regarda, la bouche un peu ouverte prête à lancer une réplique cinglante sur les amis de Remus mais quand elle croisa son regard elle se sentit fondre, ses yeux miels brillaient de sincérités. Alors elle hocha doucement la tête :

-Je comprends

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue pâle du garçon:

-Bonne nuit Remus! Merci.

Et sans un regard en arrière elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Le mercredi matin, Remus se réveilla avec beaucoup de difficulté. Son corps semblait être collé au lit alors qu'il s'en extirpait avec difficulté. Il se leva, en sentant que la journée serait bien longue. Le lendemain soir serait la première pleine lune de sa rentrée, et il serait en liberté à prés au lard. Si le loup en lui qui commençait à s'éveiller ne protestait pas sans cesse il aurait sûrement put sauter tous les repas de la journée tant il se sentait mal. Les maraudeurs descendirent en faisant comme à leur habitudes, mais Peter, Sirius et James se tenait prés à soutenir à tous moment Remus qui, le teint plus pâle que jamais, ne cessait de baisser ses yeux qui se vidaient de leur lumière de vitalité. Ils s'assirent à la table, un peu à l'écart, et Sirius versa un grand bol de café devant Remus qui le repoussa d'un geste las et attrapa plusieurs toasts:

-Désolé Patmol mais je me sens pas capable de boire grand-chose…

-Plus angoissé que d'habitude?

-Hum…

Que pouvait il répondre d'autre?

-On fera très attention, murmura James dans un souffle

-Oui je sais…

Et, se répugnant lui-même, il avala plus que ses trois amis réunis qui ne firent pas d'autres commentaires.

Les cours du professeur Essaro avaient l'avantage d'être aussi variés qu'intéressant, leur professeur parlait d'une voix enjouée et énergique de chaque créatures qu'ils étudiaient ou de chaque anti-sorts qu'ils apprenaient. L'histoire de chacun des sujets d'études était un conte avec le professeur aux yeux bleu, beaucoup de filles craquaient devant ses mèches brillantes et ses sourires empreint de bonté. Aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait il emmenait une créature en classe pour les cours pratiques, du timide mais pas moi dangereux Gerois, une sorte de lézard géant dont les écaille devenait incandescente pour quiconque s'approchait trop prés, au Quaria, créature aquatique aux tentacules électrisé et qui nageait durant tout le temps du cour dans un aquarium verticale d'un mètre cinquante. Le professeur expliqua rapidement qu'il allait les chercher lui-même, les élèves guettèrent ensuite bien souvent ses escapades dans la forêt et ses plongées dans le lac mais il les effectuaient toujours au petit matin ou bien après le couvre feu. Ce jour là, Ryan Essaro expliquait avec patience un paragraphe du livre consacré à la création et l'utilisation des anti-sorts, il évoluait avec grâce dans la classe pendant que les étudiants écrivaient, penché sur leur parchemin. Peter jetait souvent des coup d'oeils à ce que notait Sirius qui, d'une écriture vive et nonchalante, avait presque de l'avance sur le professeur. James vérifiait à plusieurs reprises que Remus ne tombe pas de sommeil sur son bureau, ce dernier écrivait lentement, se retenant à grande peine de bailler et évitant les différents mouvements qui lui arracheraient quelque plainte de douleurs:

-Ainsi donc, repris Essaro alors qu'il venait d'attendre qu'une élève finisse d'écrire, les anti-sorts sont des protections magique destiné à prévoir d'éventuelle attaques, vous n'êtes cependant pas sans savoir que les sortilèges impardonnable?

-Ne connaissent aucuns anti-sorts, répondit Rogue

Un silence s'installa, Essaro avança à grand pas vers Rogue. Toutes sa chaleur, sa gentillesse s'étaient envolée pour ne faire place qu'à un regard glacé et sur un ton cassant il répondit:

-On ne m'interrompt pas sans permission Severus.

Le ton n'apportait aucune réplique possible. Severus plongea dans un mutisme qui lui était propre depuis bien longtemps et Ryan l'ignora en poursuivant sa leçon comme si de rien n'était. Remus afficha une grimace, l'atmosphère changeante lui avait fait vivement relever la tête comme les autres, mais les autres n'avaient pas la nuque aussi douloureuse et raide qu'un arbre. Pour une raison bien inconnue, Essaro ne supportait pas Rogue. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais c'était une évidence à voir son attitude vis-à-vis du garçon aux cheveux gras pourtant, bien que Rogue le méritait selon eux, les maraudeurs se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait. "Sûrement qu'il à taché de gras une robe du prof, c'est inlavable ce genre de tâche" avait répondit Sirius pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Le repas du jour était composé de purée et de viandes, Remus regarda d'un air à la fois d'envie et de répugnance l'assiette de côtelette que lui tendait James:

-Evite de me tenter, grinça le lycanthrope

-Reprend des forces, et puis me dit pas que tu vas manger de la purée, insista le brun en avançant un peu plus l'assiette d'argent

-Ce sont vos parts!

-On mangera la tienne de purée et de dessert, conclut Peter

Etant plus prés il passa l'assiette des mains de James à celle de Remus qui ne répondit rien et mangea tout jusqu'au bout. Mangeant leur repas diminués ses amis discutèrent de la saison de quiddich , encore une fois, et finirent par tomber d'accord avant d'aller en sortilège que le nouveau capitaine de Poufsouffle était bien plus stratégique que le précédent. Ils se dirigèrent, le sac à l'épaule, vers la salle du professeur Flitwick.

Le minuscule professeur monta sur sa pile de livre, afin de voir au dessus de son bureau et de commencer sa leçon. Ils avaient deux heures pour maîtriser le sortilège de Tetenbulle, qui requerrait beaucoup de concentration et de vigilance. Le résultat final devait être une bulle solide et contenant à volonté de l'air, la bulle se formait autour de la tête et déformait assez grossièrement le visage de celui qui se trouvait dessous, mais son invoqueur pouvait ainsi rester le temps qu'il voulait sous l'eau. Certain comme James avait quelques problèmes avec la solidité de la bulle, Sirius peinait à y faire tenir suffisamment d'air (il crut réussir jusqu'à ce que James lui fasse remarquer que sa bulle venait d'éclater) et Peter ne produisait que de petites bulles, semblable aux bulles de savons, qui volaient devant son visage abattu. Remus, lui, avait essayé au début mais son poignet lui fit bien vite trop mal pour continuer, il se contenta de regarder les autres mais bientôt, la salle s'effaça. Les sons se firent un instant bruyant alors qu'auparavant ils n'était que murmures, son regard se troubla puis devint trop puissant et lui donna mal à la tête. Il baissa les yeux quand sa crise fut passée, il ne serait jamais comme les autres. Il leva la main, la mine sombre alors que le professeur Flitwick passait prés de lui:

-Oui Monsieur Lupin?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien professeur, je peux aller à la l'infirmerie?

Le professeur de sortilège eut un sourire triste:

-Oui bien sur

Remus se leva et commença à ranger, Sirius posa sa main sur son bras:

-Vas y, on t'apportera tout ça après

Leur regards se croisèrent et Remus retira sa main de son livre de sortilège en le remerciant d'un petit mouvement de la tête. Il sortit et traversa d'un pas incertains les couloirs, de la pitié encore et toujours. Il n'en pouvait plus de la tristesse des autres à son égard, de la pitié des autres à son égard, de sa fatigue et de sa lycanthropie. Il n'en pouvait plus des pleines lunes! Une pensée amère vint alors contredire cette dernière, une petite voix lui murmura doucement "demain soir tu l'admira cette pleine lune", il eut envie de pleurer, elle avait raison.

Quand le garçon poussa la porte de l'infirmerie il retrouvera l'odeur douceâtre de l'éther qui régnait dans tout bon hôpital, moldus ou sorcier, la salle n'était pas uniformément blanche. Les draps, les rideaux entourant les lits de fer étaient immaculé mais le reste de la pièce n'aveuglait pas aussi intensément que les hôpitaux moldus que Remus avait déjà visités, l'infirmerie était dans des ton pâle et dégageait une sensation de confinement douillet. Le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent un instant puis la porte claqua derrière lui, l'infirmière sortit de son bureau et lui sourit gentiment:

-Venez M.Lupin vous avez besoin de repos

L'adolescent songea qu'il devait avoir une mine réellement affreuse mais ne répondit rien, il suivit docilement la jeune femme dont les cheveux gris s'échappait de sous son chapeau blanc. Elle lui donna un pyjama et alla chercher ses médicaments, le garçon enfila le tissu de laine avec des gestes lents et se glissa sous les couvertures. Comme si son corps avait attendu cet instant de répit depuis son réveil il sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement, les talons de l'infirmière traversant l'espace entre son bureau et son lit, un peu isolé, le réveilla:

-Buvez ça avant, rappela t elle, évitons tout rêves qui vous fatiguerez plus.

Elle lui tendit un gobelet qui contenait une potion violette, une potion de sommeil sans rêves, Remus demanda:

-Mme. Pomfresh il n'y à toujours pas de remède à la lycanthropie?

L'infirmière soupira, s'assit sur le bord du lit et dit doucement:

-Remus…il faudrait que vous…

-Je sais, coupa t il

Il sourit doucement et ajouta:

-J'ai grandi, je ne pose plus ce genre de questions maintenant mis à part à vous, une sorte d'habitude je pense. Il est loin le temps ou j'allais voir le professeur Dumbledore en pleur, pour le supplier de m'arracher de Poudlard ou pour le convaincre de tenter une formule ou une potion pour me guérir…

Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus l'édredon:

-Je crois que j'ai aussi consulté tous les livres de la bibliothèque sur les loups-garous, désolé de vous avoir dit ça

-Si c'est l'habitude, soupira t elle devant la réponse, je vous répond à mon grand regret que non, il n'y pas plus de remède que lors de votre première année ici. Mais vous avez trouvé des alliés de taille, vos amis n'on jamais rien dit, ils ont gardé le secret comme vous leur aviez demandé. Et il me semble qu'ils ne dorment pas de la nuit et partent vous chercher le lendemain.

Remus hocha la tête en souriant, il se retint à grand peine de signaler que ses amis allaient jusqu'à passer la nuit entière à ses côté en tant qu'animagus non déclaré:

-Buvez votre potion Remus, dormez et à votre réveil vous mangerez quelque chose

Remus fit une grimace alors que l'infirmière se retournait, elle commença à refermer les rideaux alors qu'il buvait sa potion d'un coup. Son esprit se fit plus détendu et avant de s'endormir il demanda d'une voix pâteuse:

-Mmme. Pomfresh…

-Oui?

-On ne connaît pas le loup garous qui m'a mordu?

Remus s'endormit avant de connaître la réponse de l'infirmière.

Le garçon entendit des murmures prés de lui, il se retourna et pris conscience qu'il était sur un matelas chauffé depuis sûrement plusieurs heures par sa chaleur corporelle. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux et ne désirait que replonger dans un sommeil comateux pour oublier la douleur qui appuyait sur ses muscles. Mais les murmures comme un inlassable bourdonnement augmenta alors qu'il se réveillait malgré lui, les sens en alertes. Il décrypta bien vite ce que disaient les voix:

-…dort depuis longtemps maintenant, on le réveil?

-Naaaan on va rester là! Dit une voix avec plus de sérieux, vaut mieux qu'il se repose…mais qu'est ce qu'on fait la?

-On le veille, reprit la première voix

Remus grogna, ses amis firent le silence:

-Veillez sans parler, murmura t il épuisé.

Il ne voulait pas le croire, d'après sa montre il était 3 heure du matin et il buvait une soupe brûlante dans un lit de l'infirmerie avec Peter, James et Sirius qui lui faisait la conversation à côté depuis prés de 2 heures:

-Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que MOI j'aurais voulu dormir non? Demanda Remus à présent complètement réveillé

-Ben au début non, commença Peter

-Ca nous a vaguement traversée l'esprit après 1 heure d'attente, compléta Sirius

Remus ne chercha pas plus d'explication et les laissa parler en souhaitant se noyer dans son bouillon fumant.

James fouilla dans sa malle, il ne la trouvait pas. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre, le ciel noircissait de plus en plus et le soleil avait presque disparu, il plongea la tête la première dans sa valise et au milieu des vêtements il la retrouva, sa cape d'invisibilité. Il songea vaguement qu'à force de bien penser à la cacher il oublierait un jour ou elle se trouvait. Sirius était dans la salle commune, en train d'aider Peter à ses devoirs. D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé, comme on mettrait en scène une pièce de théâtre, que James monterait le premier après avoir bouclé ses devoirs et que Sirius et Peter resterait attablés devant la cheminée ronflante jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne de Griffondor soit couché, allant jusqu'à forcer les derniers trainars en prétextant avoir besoin de concentration. Cela avait parfaitement marché puisqu'un grand silence régnait dans la pièce aux fauteuil cramoisie, James fixa un instant la porte du dortoir des filles, désespérément inaccessible pour les garçons, et imagina comme de nombreuses autre fois sa Lily en train de dormir. Chaque fois il lui inventait une posture et un pyjama différent, cette fois là il la voyait allongée sur le dos, son beau visage sur le coté, les yeux clos, un livre pendant au bout de son bras et traînant sur le sol à peine retenue par sa main. Le tout dans une chemise de nuit en soie verte pâle, s'accordant avec son regard émeraude.

Il se réveilla quand son frère de cœur lui arracha la cape des main et les pressèrent, lui et Peter à l'extérieur. Ils s'enveloppèrent soigneusement de la cape d'invisibilité et se fondirent dans les couloirs obscurs du château. Se mouvant avec légèreté et rapidité, mu par l'habitude, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans le parc de Poudlard. L'air était mordant et ils rêvaient de revêtir les fourrures qui composaient leur métamorphose, les protégeant de la température, ils songèrent aussi que Remus se plaindrait du froid des son réveil mais ils devaient se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Le saule cogneur se découpa devant la pleine lune qui brillait d'un halo doré, les trois maraudeurs laissèrent la cape dans un buisson, comme à leurs habitudes, enlevèrent leur cape qu'ils cachèrent à leur tour et rentrèrent dans le souterrain, la peur au ventre. Ce n'était pas le fait de se retrouver devant un loup garous déchaîné qui animait ce sentiments, ça il le connaissait bien à présents et leur moyen de protection était asse efficaces, mais c'était surtout qu'à force d'entendre les inquiétude de Remus au sujet de leur ballade approfondie de Pré-au-lard, ils commençaient à avoir peur à leur tour.

James se transforma, la désagréable sensation d'être un animal à quatre patte n'avait duré que quelque heures lors de leur première transformations réussie, à présent c'était toujours un plaisir de se changer en cerf et de profiter d'une nouvelle force…qui lui semblait toujours dérisoire quand Remus se mettait à hurler à la lune en dévoilant ses crocs d'une longueurs assez impressionnantes en sachant qu'il n'avait que 16 ans. Peter se trouvait sur la tête de James, entre ces deux bois alors que Sirius se précipitait vers son compagnon canidé pour le calmer. L'opération réussie assez bien et quelque minutes après ils sortirent tous les quatre dans l'obscurité du parc de l'école plongé dans la nuit. Le chien et le cerfs eurent un moment de grande panique alors que le loup garous se précipitait sur les grandes portes de chêne, à regret Sirius le mordit violemment à la patte arrière, le faisant tomber et James le poussa, le chargea même, pour qu'il se rabatte sur la forêt. Le loup abandonna bien vite et les suivit, grognant et retroussant ses babines quand un de ces compagnons décidait de lui bloquer le chemin qu'il choisissait. Prés au lard se dessina, petit village paisible et immobile, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Que la nuit commence!

Après une dizaines de minutes consacrées à son réveil partiel, Remus se rappela qu'il était dans la cabane hurlante, sur un lit à baldaquin branlant, une couverture qui lui semblait bien trop fine sur lui, et que la veille c'était la pleine lune. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire fatigué rien ne lui revenait comme à chaque fois, ses souvenirs s'arrêtait alors que s'achevait sa transformation, en fait il n'avait jamais sentit être un loup comme ses amis sentaient être différents lorsqu'ils se transformaient. Lui il souffrait et se réveillait le matin dans un état épouvantable au niveau fatigue et moral. Quand le lycanthrope eut fini d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier, ses amis s'éveillèrent à leur tour. Recouvert par leur cape, il semblait avoir bien chaud, Remus les envia alors qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied, presque fiévreux. A les voir la nuit avait été calme, aussi calme que pouvait l'être ce genre de nuit bien sur, en tout cas il ne semblait avoir attaqué personne. Quand Peter s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le bras avec un rouleau de bande dans la main gauche il prit compte de ses blessures, il nota un violent élancement dans son talon gauche, des marques de croc s'y découpaient nettement:

-Désolé vieux, marmonna Sirius d'une voix pâteuse

Remus voulut répondre que ce n'était rien, comme d'habitude, mais son regard se dirigea vers un paquet que James venait de récupérer dans un coin de la cabane, il répondit à son regard interrogateur:

-Mon courrier avec un peu d'avance.

-Ce cher Cornedrue, en passant devant la poste, à repérer une chouette avec une lettre à son nom, s'esclaffa Sirius, donc avant de rentrer il est allé chercher son colis

-Ca vient de mes parents! Précisa le brun avec excitation, leur objet précieux que je dois cacher!

Il commença à défaire le papier kraft quand Remus bascula sur l'épaule de Peter un instant, la tête lui tournait. Peter annonça:

-Met ton paquet dans ta poche Cornedrue, on emmène d'abord Remus à l'infirmerie et nous on à cour bientôt…

A regret, James rangea le paquet et saisie la cape d'invisibilité récupérée la veille qu'il rangea comme son courier. Sirius détacha sa cape et la noua autour du cou du lycanthrope, ressentant à présent trop fortement sa fatigue pour protester. James et lui l'aidèrent à sortir de la cabane hurlante sous un soleil froid qui pointait doucement, annonçant les formes d'une nouvelle journée.

A SUIVRE….

**Note: Alors? Avis, critique et conseils je vous attends! Une petite review ça prend 5 min et ça aide grandement l'auteur que je suis **


	5. mémoire

ABYSSE

**Disclaimer: L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette fic appartient à JK Rowling, ainsi que ces merveilleux maraudeurs. Je la remercie d'ailleurs pour avoir créé de tels personnages :p**

**Je remercie aussi : Zelda-sama ; Tinn-tamm ; NekoGod et Cerisevanille toutes vos review me vont droit au cœur o**

Chapitre 4 : Mémoire

Sous le pâle soleil qui commençait à pointer, froid et distant comme pourrait être l'astre en début d'hiver, les maraudeurs rentraient en titubant sous le poids de Remus. James avait deux envies folles qui lui tenaillaient l'estomac, la première était de dormir même si ce ne serait que pour quelques heures, et la seconde était d'ouvrir le colis envoyé par ses parents. Un regard vers le lycanthrope cependant refroidit quelque peu son enthousiasme, Remus n'avançait presque pas, à cause de sa cheville blessé, il avait des cicatrice de partout et tremblait des pieds à la tête sous la morsure du froid, oui James attendrais que les maraudeurs soient au calme et au complet pour savoir ce que contenait le papier kraft. Remus sentit le regard de James sur lui, il le regarda un instant, malheureusement tout était assez floue tant il était fatigué, il lui sourit cependant et le remercia, il fit de même avec les autres. Peter qui ne le portait pas répondit pour les autres que ce n'était rien, Sirius émit un petit grognement qui signifiait qu'il pensait pareil, James sourit. Il venait d'atteindre le couloir qu'il suffisait de traverser pour arriver à l'infirmerie:

-Laissez moi là ça ira, déclara Remus, passez par la tapisserie et rejoignez la salle commune

Sirius le regarda comme si c'était un dégénéré et, le calant un peu mieux sur son épaule, reprit sa marche avec James en murmurant:

-A quoi ça sert de te laisser là? T'auras pas attend l'infirmerie que tous les couloirs serons pleins

-Sirius, vous êtes épuisés

-Alors tais toi, on ira tous dormir plus vite

Le garçon eut un sourire, un peu fatigué, qui serra la gorge de Remus. Ils en faisaient toujours trop.

Le lycanthrope frappa seul à la porte de l'infirmerie, ayant convaincu ses amis d'aller se reposer avant d'aller en cour. L'infirmière apparut et, le soutenant avec douceur, l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit. Remus sentit que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, d'ailleurs la personne en question était profondément endormie d'après ce qu'il entendait, il n'allait donc pas poser de questions inutiles dont il raterait sûrement une bonne partie des réponses vu son état de fatigue. Il s'assit sur le matelas en grimaçant, il avait un mal de chien, l'expression était plus qu'adaptée en se rappelant que c'était Sirius qui lui avait presque arraché un tendon. Mme. Pomfresh ne posait jamais de questions pour savoir d'où venaient les blessures, beaucoup d'élèves lui en étaient reconnaissant, les maraudeurs ne faisaient pas exceptions. Aussi elle examina en silence la cheville, la banda soigneusement avant de s'occuper rapidement des blessures les plus profondes. Remus retira sa robe de sorcier, la jeune femme prit une pommade fraîche qui donna des frissons au garçon alors qu'elle l'étalait sur son dos. Les main de l'infirmière le massait en même temps qu'elle le soignait, les yeux de Remus papillonnèrent longuement, il s'endormit finalement en position assise. La femme l'allongea avec délicatesse sous les couvertures, rangea en silence les potions et pommades et alla se coucher.

Le réveil sonna dans le dortoir des Griffondor. Aucun des maraudeurs ne fit un geste pour l'éteindre. Les trois garçon étaient aller s'allonger sans un mot, le temps de s'endormir il fallait qu'ils se lèvent. James mis sur son nez les lunettes qu'il venait d'enlever mais elle ne chassèrent pas le brouillard qui envahissait sa vue et engourdissait son cerveau. Peter se moucha, faisant sursauter Sirius qui venait de se rendormir, une main posée sur le réveil désormais éteint. Ils était bien pitoyable les maraudeurs au matin des pleines lunes. Aucune bataille pour la salle de bain n'eut lieu mais Sirius y resta quand même plus longtemps que nécessaire, forçant Peter et James à se mettre à deux pour le faire sortir. Ils furent finalement prêts miraculeusement à temps. Peter sortit le premier et se dirigea vers la salle commune d'un pas lent, Alice et Franck les saluèrent d'un geste de la main, James et Sirius y répondirent comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé de nuits blanche à courir dans pré au lard avec un loup garous à leur trousse, Peter était trop abruti par le sommeil et se prit les pied dans sa robe de sorciers avant de trébucher lourdement. Quelques rires fusèrent, Sirius alla aider Peter à se relever quand Lily arriva. Le cœur de James rata un battement:

-Salut Black, où est Remus? Encore couché?

-Infirmerie, répondit James le plus normalement possible, il ne se sentait pas bien

Lily arqua un sourcil en le regardant et le brun se retint à grande peine de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux flamboyants en une longue natte, ce qui alluma un peu le regard de James, celui de Lily en revanche se voila un peu:

-Rien de grave?

-Nan, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Sirius

-Si tu le dit, soupira t elle, bon soyez pas en re…Sirius c'est quoi cette blessure?

Le garçon regarda son poignet, une cicatrice bien marquée luisait à la lumière du matin. Il haussa les épaules, prenant un air dégagé:

-Le petite Anna Joys à du laisser son chat en liberté dans la salle commune et …

Il chercha ses mots sans pour autant avoir l'air d'un abruti parfait, James rattrapa le coup:

-Et comme Remus est partit dans la nuit il à du mal fermer la porte…y avait un courant d'air, d'ailleurs et Peter à attrapé un peu froid!

Il désigna comme un policier indiquant le coupable, le pauvre Peter qui se moucha de nouveau. Lily regarda encore une fois la blessure:

-Il est violent son chat …je vais aller lui parler!

Elle commença à se diriger vers le groupe d'élève de première année où se trouvait la fillette mais James la retint par le poignet:

-Attend c'est rien! Aucun chat n'a jamais apprécié Sirius. Ce n'est pas de sa faute

Se rendant compte de son geste il lâcha le poignet de sa bien aimée d'un geste vif, Lily revint sur ses pas et déclara d'un ton froid:

-Bien

Et elle sortie par le trou dissimulé par le portrait de la grosse dame en suivant ses amies qui l'avaient attendue. Le brun se passa la main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Anna, elle rougit un peu devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, James lui fit un petit clin d'œil et retourna vers ses amis:

-Cornedrue…tu te rends compte que tu viens d'attraper le poignet de Lily Evans sans te prendre de baffe?

James se prit le fauteuil devant lui et s'affala dessus. Il se releva sous les éclats de rire de Sirius et Peter, non il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Les maraudeurs ne s'attardèrent pas à la grande salle. Ils firent leur petit manège habituel, comme envoyer quelques répliques cinglantes aux serpentard qu'ils croisaient, Sirius s'absentas vers une jeune fille aux long cheveux noir et James du tirer Peter par le col de sa robe pour le détacher du baiser échangé au cœur du couple. James adressa quelques gestes de la main, Peter sur ses talons. Quand Sirius les rejoignit trente secondes après il murmura:

-Tu crois qu'il est réveillé?

-Avec le nombre de personne qui passe devant l'infirmerie pour déjeuner…

-Je prends ça pour un oui

James attrapa trois oranges pendant que Peter et Sirius discréditaient secrêtement d'autres choses, le brun croisa le regard de Dumbledore, il se figea un instant. Le vieux directeur lui adressa un sourire discret et l'invita d'un petit geste de la main à sortir de la grande salle. Sirius qui venait de voir l'invitation du directeur hocha brièvement la tête et se dirigea, suivit des deux autres, vers la sortie.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, arrivé là ils virent Mme Pomfresh sortir de son bureau, elle leur sourit:

-Bonjour

Elle jeta un regard inquisiteur aux bras remplis de victuailles des maraudeurs:

-C'est pour nous, précisa James

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un autre lit ou apparemment quelqu'un dormait encore. Sirius en tête, les garçons se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce et sourirent face au Remus, épuisé, qui les attendaient callé contre ses oreillers:

-J'aurais eu le temps de m'endormir de nouveau depuis le temps que vous marchez, dit il d'une voix fatigué

Sirius, une fois débarrassé de son chargement leva les bras au ciel:

-Notre préfet vient de créer une marge de vitesse obligatoire, nous sommes fichue!

Remus sourit. James alla chercher trois chaises et les amis s'y laissèrent tomber d'un coup, ils commencèrent à manger calmement, l'infirmière passa les voir, les trois maraudeurs, un quartier d'orange devant les dents lui fit un grand sourire. La jeune femme les traita de gosse et retourna vers l'autre patient. Peter avala difficilement son quartier et demanda à Remus:

-Elle était calme la soirée de hier non?

Remus grogna avant d'ajouter:

-Parle pour toi…

Peter se tortilla sur sa chaise et Sirius reprit à voix basse:

-Oui mais ça prouve deux chose, la première nous pourrons nous balader hors de la cabane hurlante. Aucun problème, assura t il devant l'air effrayé que prenait Remus, la seconde c'est que nous pouvons compléter et même achever notre carte.

Il sortit fièrement de son sac un vieux parchemin qu'il déplia avec délicatesse, un plan du château apparut aux yeux des maraudeurs qui affichèrent tous un sourire victorieux. C'était une merveille. James sortie une bouteille d'encre, une plume et ajouta consciencieusement les nouveaux chemins, passage secret et surtout le village de pré au lard. Ses amis attendirent avec patience, quand le travail fut terminé ils sortirent leur baguette. Remus confirma que Pomfresh était encore à l'autre bout de la pièce et ils murmurère l'incantation travaillé depuis plusieurs semaine suivit de:

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises

La carte se mit à briller fortement et d'une même voix ils ajoutèrent:

-Méfaits accomplies

Le parchemin redevint vierge, la carte du maraudeur venait de se terminer et ses créateurs rayonnaient de fierté malgré leurs mines fatiguées.

La voix de l'infirmière retentit fortement dans la salle, à l'intention de James, Sirius et Peter. Remus se boucha les oreilles:

-Si certaine personne ne voudraient pas manquer leur cour il serait temps de déguerpir

James et Peter tirèrent Sirius qui restait accroché au bras de Remus le suppliant de venir juste au cour d'histoire de la magie pour qu'il puisse dormir. Mais les deux autres était intraitable, eux ils dormiraient mais c'était au tour de Patmol de prendre les notes:

-Au revoir Mme Pomfresh, dit une voix avant que la porte ne se referme

Les maraudeurs arrêtèrent leur manège:

-C'était qui l'autre patient? Demanda James comme s'il se retenait depuis son arrivé de poser la question

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius:

-Il c'est pris un sortilège de Tetenbulle raté, il est arrivé à moitié évanouie à l'infirmerie tant il manquait d'air…d'après Pomfresh…

Ne pouvant feindre l'ignorance plus longtemps Remus acheva:

-C'était Regulus, mais on dirait qu'il va mieux

Le regard de Sirius se vida. Il se reprit cependant, souhaita un bon repos au lycanthrope et sortit suivit par les deux autres. Le loup garous soupira avant de se rallonger, pauvre Sirius.

Le professeur Binns attaqua sans prévenir le second paragraphe, qui ne parlait plus des gobelins et de leurs vies sociales mais des relations économique avec les farfadets. Sirius ratura pour la énième fois son parchemin et essaya de suivre le cour de la leçon. Un ronflement de Peter lui vint aux oreilles, il enragea, d'accord c'était son tour de prendre des notes mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui ronfler à côté alors que sa seule envie était de récupérer de sa nuit blanche. Il eut une pensée pour Remus, couvert d'égratignure dans son lit à l'infirmerie, courbaturé, qui devait en plus de rattraper sa nuit reprendre des forces et les leçons qu'il allait manquer. Patmol se redressa et tendit l'oreille, il se remit à écrire, le grattement de sa plume sur le parchemin couvrant presque le flot de paroles du professeur. Il songea un instant que si Remus réussissait à rester éveillé durant ses cour c'était peut être grâce à son ouïe plus développé. Sirius arrêta d'écrire, repenser à son ami lycanthrope lui fit se souvenir douloureusement que Regulus était lui aussi à l'infirmerie pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Apparemment il était toujours la tête de turc d'un groupe de Serpentart.

Regulus avait deux ans de moins que Sirius, un jour il lui avait dit qu'il l'admirais. Au milieu de sa famille aux préjugés douteux, de leurs rêves illégaux, se trouvait Regulus, un garçon qui admirait son grand frère. Sirius s'était promis de prendre soin de lui à partir de ce moment là, cependant le destin en avait décidé autrement. Quand Patmol s'était retrouvé sous le choixpeau il s'est mis à douter, on lui laissait le choix pour la première fois de sa vie d'aller où bon lui semblait. A Serpentard était passé toute la famille Black, Serpentard c'était se plier aux idéaux de sa famille, hors Sirius n'avait jamais apprécié ses idéaux. Des le lendemain sa mère lui avait envoyé une beuglante qui explosa à la table de Griffondor, elle crachait sa haine à son égard, lui hurlait sa honte et le reniait comme fils. Sirius n'avait rien dit. Quand il revint pour les vacances d'été il n'y eut qu'ignorance, cris et coups. Il supporta tout cela pour le sourire de Regulus, maintenu à l'égard de tous ça, qui était devenue le fier héritier Black. Son admission à Serpentard avait définitivement rompu le pont entre les deux frères, ils ne se parlaient plus et s'ignoraient dans les couloirs. Sirius remarqua que son frère se détachait de lui de façon physique aussi bien que moral. Regulus ne pouvait renoncer à quitter le charme caractéristique des membre masculin de sa famille et dont Sirius se servait sans retenu, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de geais comme Sirius, des yeux sombres et brillants comme Sirius. Mais au lieu d'avoir les cheveux long, il se les étaient coupés bien courts, ils partaient un peu dans tous les sens vers l'arrières, au lieu d'avoir des yeux brillant de joie et de malice il avait des yeux froid, deux pupilles couleur d'encre qui ne brillait plus pour son frère. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius s'endormit doucement, une autre façon de lutter contre les larmes et le chagrin.

_-Pourquoi pleures tu Sirius? Maman dit que tu es tombé dans les escaliers, ça fait mal?_

_"Pauvre naïf, on ne se lacère pas le dos avec des escaliers mais avec un fouet"_

_-Tu ne dit rien tu m'en veux?_

_"Regulus jamais je ne t'en vou…"_

_-Je vais soigner ça, ça saigne vraiment!_

_-Merci_

_-Ah enfin tu parle grand frère!_

_Regulus fit un grand sourire, une étincelle brillait derrière ses iris:_

_-Je vais rentrer à Poudlard dans 1 mois à peine, je suis si impatient!_

_"Alors adieu…"_

-Sirius…oh Patmol!

James secoua vigoureusement l'épaule de son ami qui s'étira en baillant longuement. Un rêve…un souvenir:

-Tu t'es endormi…alors maintenant on à pas de note, Remus va nous faire la peau! Remarqua James

A cette pensée Peter se mordit la lèvre inférieure

-J'ai pris le début, se défendit Sirius

James attrapa le parchemin sur lequel son ami avait dormi, quelques lignes sans aucun sens s'étiraient dessus. Sirius ne put rien ajouter. Ils sortirent de la salle en baillant encore un peu, Peter s'en allait en botanique tandis que James et Sirius avaient métamorphose:

-Prend des notes pour Remus hein? Rappela James à Queudver

Ce dernier sourit et leva son pouce avant de sortir pour ne pas arriver en retard:

-On retourne le voir avant ou après le repas? Demanda James

-Après, sinon il va me couper l'appétit

-M'en parle pas…la dernière fois qu'il à pas eu ses cours il s'est enfermé deux jours à la bibliothèque, maugréa James

Lily regarda le dos des deux maraudeurs s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas cour avant le repas, n'ayant pas d'option à ce moment. Durant le cour d'histoire de la magie, tout en prenant consciencieusement ses notes, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait faire son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal pendant cette heure de libre, puis d'aller manger. Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque, rien ne valait le calme de cette grande pièce silencieuse, emplit de livres qui sentaient les années passés pour travailler l'esprit tranquille. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier elle s'arrêta. Qu'avaient dit ces imbéciles de maraudeurs déjà? Qu'ils n'avaient pris aucune note et que Remus serait en colère. La jeune fille réalisa alors que le garçon devait sûrement être vraiment mal pour séjourner encore à l'infirmerie, sans vraiment réfléchir elle marcha plus vite, ses cheveux roux volant derrière elle maintenue dans sa natte, pour se diriger dans la direction opposé. Elle arriva devant la porte ouverte à la peinture d'un blanc crémeux. Elle frappa doucement, hésitante, et l'infirmière vint à elle avec un sourire:

-C'est pour quoi?

-Une visite…Remus Lupin est là?

La femme la fixa un instant, Lily crut un moment qu'elle aller se faire jeter mais le regard de la femme redevint calme et elle la conduisit vers le fond. Un lit se trouvait un peu à l'écart et la gorge de Lily se serra: était ce grave?

L'infirmière écarta un peu les rideaux avant de se reculer et de faire signe à l'adolescente qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir. Lily la remercia et passa à travers les rideaux pour trouver un Remus souriant, quoiqu'un peu étonner:

- Que fait tu là? Demanda t il poliment

Lily se raidit, oui que faisait elle là? L'image de son devoir de métamorphose lui revint en mémoire. Elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Elle croisa le regard ambré de son vis-à-vis qui attendait une réponse, non elle voulait donner à Remus les leçons que ses amis n'avaient pas prises. Elle sourit avec assurance:

-Tes imbéciles d'amis se son endormi en histoire de la magie, je t'apporte les notes.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise située à côté du lit, ouvrit son sac et en sortie une liasse de parchemins. Remus rit doucement et les pris:

-Merci beaucoup

Le regard vert émeraude la jeune fille s'était arrêté sur le bras de Remus. Un bandage l'entourait en s'arrêtant au poignet, le garçon remit rapidement la manche de son pyjama pour le cacher:

-Rien de grave, murmura t il à la question muette de son amie

-Tu peux me le promettre? Que ce n'est pas grave…tu ne t'es pas battu ou je ne sais quoi?

Remus hocha négativement la tête:

-Je t'assure, je me suis râpé le bras contre le mur…en allant à l'infirmerie…

-Ah oui, tes amis m'ont dit que c'était la nuit

-C'est ça, assura le garçon en remerciant mentalement les maraudeurs d'avoir eut de la présence d'esprit

Le jeune garçon se rendit compte, devant le silence qui suivit cette déclaration, de la distance que la jeune fille mettait en parlant de James, Sirius et Peter. "Tes amis"…Remus décida de garder ça pour lui, comme la conversation qu'il avait eut avec la fille que le brun aimait, tard le soir:

-Tient, dit soudainement Lily comme pour combler le vide, j'ai…j'ai parlé à tes amis ce matin, sans m'énerver.

Elle grimaça:

-Sûrement pour ne pas te blesser, après que tu m'ais dit tenir tant à eux…

Avec l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote elle jeta un regard discret au garçon, qui souriait, elle sourit timidement à son tour. Durant l'heure qui suivit ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur famille un petit peu. Ainsi Remus apprit que la jeune fille avait une sœur détestable qui méprisait la magie, Lily fut étonné d'apprendre que le garçon déménageait souvent: "Pour le travail de mon père, il rédige des articles dans un journal" avait dit le garçon. Le temps passa très rapidement, ils venaient d'évoquer les sorts qu'ils devraient apprendre durant l'année quand la cloche annonçant le repas sonna. Elle réveilla Lily en sursaut, Remus lui assura qu'elle pouvait aller manger, qu'il dormirait encore un peu:

-Repose toi bien alors, dit elle en se levant

-Promis, merci pour les cours!

Elle sourit, fit un petit signe de la main et sortit. Une fois dehors la jeune fille se trouva face à une foule d'élève bruyant, il lui sembla alors qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer normalement. Elle repensa à sa conversation, un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvre, peut être qu'elle éprouvait un peu plus que de l'amitié.

Quand les maraudeurs rentrèrent au dortoir pour chercher leurs affaires de cour un grand sourire illumina leur visage. Remus était revenu, certes encore un peu pâle, mais il était là:

-MON P'TIT LOUP! Hurla Sirius

Le garçon se jeta sur le lit de Remus ou ce dernier se trouvait et se retrouva la face plaquée contre l'oreiller contre lequel son ami était un instant auparavant:

-Un, tu évite les surnoms débile de ce genre et deux, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir sans être dans le lit de l'infirmerie

Peter s'approcha avec mille précaution, il n'avait jamais eu de chance au jeu de hasard et bien sur c'était à lui d'annoncer:

-Remus on à pas…p…pas de notes du cour d'histoire

-C'est rien Lily vous à entendu et m'a passé les siennes, c'est déjà recopié, répondit le lycanthrope, en fait il me faudrait les sorti…

-MA LILY!!?

Sirius, qui était resté sur le lit dans la pose d'un empereur romain découvrit ses dents blanches dans un grand sourire narquois, Peter qui ne savait pas où se mettre fini par se retrouver assis sur son propre matelas. Remus arqua un sourcil:

-Ce n'est pas une propriété James

-Tu veux parler de Lily Evans?!

-On connaît combien de Lily?

James donna un coup de pied dans une table de chevet de dépit, le loup garou soupira fortement et referma son livre d'un geste sec:

-Nous sommes AMIS Cornedrue, elle peut me passer ses cours si elle apprend que je suis cloué à un lit de l'infirmerie, vous avez fait pareil je te rapelle

Ca ne calma pas le brun qui grinça:

-On est pas des filles nous

-Brillante remarque James, ajouta Remus, et je ne suis pas homosexuel.

Sirius aboya de rire et même James eut un sourire contrit devant la bêtise de ses arguments:

-Tu me promets de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle? Demanda t il quand même

Son ton était presque suppliant, les nerfs de Remus se détendirent un peu:

-Je suis son ami James, je ne sortirais pas avec elle.

Cornedrue releva subitement la tête, au diable les devoirs ils avaient mis de côté quelque chose d'important! Il retourna vers son lit à baldaquin et retira sa valise, après mille précautions il retira le paquet offert par ses parents. Les trois autres maraudeurs vinrent se regrouper autour de lui en silence. James enleva doucement le papier kraft, une sphère comme celle que l'ont trouvait en salle de divination reposait au creux de sa main. Elle était pourtant distinctement différente de celle que les sorciers connaissaient. D'un bleu lumineux, la sphère était un peu plus petite qu'un cognard, sa paroi avait la consistance du verre, le contact aussi glacial, mais semblait bien plus solide et résistante. Comme si un soleil miniature se trouvait enfermé dedans, elle rayonnait d'une aura bleuté, belle et fraîche:

-Alors là…c'est bizarre, souffla James

Sirius hocha la tête et la prit dans ses mains avec délicatesse:

-Elle est plus lourde qu'il n'y parait…pas de mot?

Peter prit le papier, il regarda soigneusement et ses yeux noisette s'agrandirent:

-Si là! "Cache là…et…." Il retourna le papier en faisant une grimace

Remus tendit la main, Queudver lui laissa le mot:

-"Cache la et fait bien attention à elle et à toi- tes parents"

Remus fixa la sphère, elle semblait qu'elle méritait toute les intentions du monde, qu'elle était fragile et concentrait en elle une chose bien plus importante qu'il n'y semblait. Il en fit part à ces amis, du malaise qui le prenait un peu en la regardant:

-Je ne ressent rien de tel, affirma Sirius pour les autres

-Bizarre, murmura le lycanthrope, je suis encore un peu fatigué aussi je crois. En tout cas James ça j'en suis certain, c'est très précieux

Le brun hocha pensivement la tête, il avait soudainement très peur pour ses parents. Remus sentit l'inquiétude de son mai, il se mordit la lèvre d'incertitude. Que devait il faire? Il détestait ressentir des émotion que les gens cachaient de leur mieux comme James en cet instant avec un sourire, les autres retournèrent à leur devoirs, Remus se pencha sur James:

-Pas d'odeur de sang sur le papier Kraft Cornedrue…à King cross c'était un hasard, j'en suis certain

Le brun sourit en emballant son précieux colis dans sa cape d'invisibilité:

-Merci

Remus se releva, pourquoi devait on le remercier, lui le monstre qui s'immisçait si facilement dans la vie de ses amis et de ses proches? Lui qui était si différent? Peter traîna Sirius en bas, les deux autres promirent de les retrouver le temps de rassembler leur livres scolaires. Avant d'ouvrir la porte James dit:

-Remus?

-Ouai?

-Quand prendras tu certain aspect de ta malédiction pour un don?

Remus rit nerveusement à cette remarque:

-Quand cela me sera vraiment utile. Quand j'arrêterais d'entendre les conversations à l'autre bout des dortoirs aussi.

Ils sourirent, complices, et sortirent retrouver les deux autres.

A SUIVRE…

**Note: J'ai tellement l'impression de faire souffrir Remus TT mais qui aime bien châtie bien dit on…mon affection pour Remus est débordant au vue de mes projets XD. Merci à vous qui avez lu ce nouveau chapitre, je vous demanderais de nouveau une petite review parce que ça motive. J'annonce aussi à mon regret que je part vendredi matin jusqu'à jeudi, donc mon cerveau travaillera en cet instant mais pas Word…je ferais le plus vite possible pour taper la suite à mon retour! Bon me faire pardonner je peux peut être donner un titre pour le prochain chapitre (peut être qu'il changera, mais le contenue non :p) : Quiddich - annonce d'un bal titre un peu vague, je risque de faire les suivant dans ce genre là j'aime bien, je me lance dans les bals aussi (vous aviez deviné? Woah XD) merci encore et à la prochaine!!**


	6. quiddich annonce de bal

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai cependant pris quelques libertés pour les personnages secondaires et son, pour beaucoup, de mon invention.**

**De gros merci à : Zelda-sama ; NekogOd et Lili-Puce pour leur adorables review!! **

Chapitre 6: Quiddich - annonce de bal

Octobre arriva, le fond de l'air était devenu plus froid et le vent cinglait le soir quand les élèves retournaient travailler dans leurs dortoirs. La pelouse se couvrait régulièrement de givre au petit matin et la forêt interdite semblait de plus en plus sinistre sous un ciel gris métallique. Au milieu de journée, cependant, le soleil se mettait à briller dans le ciel sans nuages, permettant aux étudiants qui avaient cour en extérieurs de garder l'usage de leur membres, bien utile pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ou pour aller chercher des jeunes pousses de géraniums mordeurs en dehors de l'abris étouffant des serres. C'est donc en soufflant sur leurs membres gelés que les maraudeurs traversaient le parc de Poudlard pour retrouver le château et ses salles chauffées par les nombreuses torches et les feu de cheminée. Sirius ôta sa cape une fois à l'intérieur et étira ses membres:

-Il reste plus qu'à bosser mais avant, petit goûter!

Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la grande salle sans laisser aux autres le temps de répliquer. Ils s'installèrent tout au bout d'une table et dégustèrent en silence leur chocolats chauds. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que la grande salle résonnaient du bruit des conversations, James sortit de son sac un parchemin et le parcourut brièvement:

-Ce serait bien de finir les sortilèges maintenant…on serait tranquille pour le week-end.

Sirius aquiessa, le nez dans sa troisième tasse de chocolat. Peter se tourna vers Remus:

-Tu vas où Lunard?

Le lycanthrope venait de se lever, il regarda son ami avec un sourire moqueur, balança son sac sur les épaule et lança finalement un regard désespéré envers les deux autres qui le regardait tout aussi dubitatif:

-Tu vas pas nous traîner à la bibliothèque? Demanda Sirius, quand je disais travailler maintenant…je voulais dire "plus tard" tu le sais bien.

Remus soupira:

-J'ai arithmancie les gars, tous les vendredi vous oubliez, vous devriez voir Mme Pomfresh ça devient inquiétant

James protesta:

-C'est pas un problème de mémoire c'est un problème de logique! Pourquoi as-tu pris autant d'options? T'as pas besoin d'autant de choses

Remus baissa les yeux, ils avaient beau être ses amis il se rendait compte une fois de plus qu'il y avait bien des choses qui les séparaient:

-Enfin, poursuivit Sirius, on s'était dit qu'on feraient auror tous ensemble

Peter émit un glapissement:

-Ou presque, en tout cas tu en a les capacités…alors ne les ruines pas avec des matières inutile

Remus redressa vivement le visage, ses yeux miels habituellement doux et chaleureux, ne reflétait qu'un froid, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Les maraudeurs s'éloignèrent légèrement en se convaincant que leur ami ne perdrait pas son sang froid devant toute la grande salle, du moins ils espéraient:

-Vous ne comprenez décidemment rien à rien.

Sans un regard de plus le loup garou s'en alla en marchant de façon souple et rapide, il disparut bien vite du champ de vision de ses amis. Son ton avait était sec, tranchant et profondément haineux, Peter murmura:

-Je préfère presque quand il manque de nous étrangler pas vous?

Les deux autres ne purent qu'hocher de la tête.

Sa rage loin d'être apaisée, Remus marchait en direction de sa salle de cour, il gardait les yeux résolument baissés et se concentrait sur le bruit de ses pas pour tenter de se calmer, rien à faire. Ses pieds semblaient marteler douloureusement la pierre froide, produisant comme un écho à son humeur noire, son insigne de préfet brillait en évidence sur son uniforme mais personne n'osait lui demander quoi que ce soit. Voir Remus Lupin, un maraudeur terriblement calme, dans un tel état avait de quoi refroidir n'importe quelles ardeurs. Sans ralentir, il s'arrêtât sec devant sa salle et releva la tête. Il inspira profondément mais il ne s'était pas encore calmé, il était un des premiers à être arrivé, un groupe d'amis discutaient devant lui sans lui prêter attention, tant mieux pour eux:

-Hey Remus, ça va?

-Non! Répondit il abruptement

Il se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva en face de Lily. La jolie rousse replaça une mèche de ces cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste nerveux, elle était légèrement rouge et ses yeux le dévisageait, aucun sourire n'illuminait son visage, ou alors il venait de disparaître:

-Oh désolé, bégaya t elle, je change de place aujourd'hui si tu n'est pas en forme…

Depuis leur première année d'arithmancie ils s'étaient retrouvés à côté, créant ainsi à l'abris des maraudeurs un lien d'amitié, renforcé par leur nominations mutuelle au poste de préfet. Remus s'en voulut, il n'avait rien contre Lily…rien contre personne d'ailleurs, mais à l'approche de la pleine lune ses nerfs étaient souvent à vif. En tant normal il n'aurait pas répondu ainsi à ses amis:

-C'est rien, soupira t il pour s'excuser, désolé Lily je…je suis un peu sur les nerfs

-Pas de problème, déclara la jeune fille, on à tous ce genre de période. Je…je peux quand même m'asseoir à ma place habituelle?

-Bien sur

La jeune rousse sourit, Remus autorisa à son tour à ses lèvres de se dérider un peu, peut être pour la rassurer. Les autres élèves affluèrent, le professeur fermait la marche des derniers avant de passer devant et d'aller ouvrir la salle de classe:

-Entrez s'il vous plait

Remus se dirigea vers sa chaise, sortit ses affaires et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas fait sa dernière équation:

-C'est rare, remarqua Lily en souriant malicieusement devant le blanc suivant le problème

-Je me suis endormi avant de la faire, murmura t il dépité

Sa camarade lui glissa sa solution discrètement pendant que le professeur commençait à vérifier le travail des élèves, souriant franchement cette fois ci, Remus reprit la réponse:

-Merci, glissa le garçon quand le professeur s'éloigna

Lily leva le pouce pour indiquer que ce n'était pas un problème.

La moitié de l'heure était écoulée, les élèves griffonnaient depuis tout ce temps une nouvelle façon de procéder pour résoudre les problèmes qui risquaient de tomber aux ASPIC. Le professeur, M.Vector, fraîchement arrivé dans l'établissement, mit un point final à la leçon. Sa classe soupira doucement, faisant des mouvements du poignet pour calmer les douleurs naissantes dans leurs doigts, mais grincèrent des dents alors qu'il écrivait une suite de problème à résoudre pour la fin de l'heure. Travailler permettait à Remus de réfléchir convenablement, orienter son cerveau sur une solution lui permettait d'éclaircir tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête à ce moment là et c'était bien ce qui lui manquait. Les nerfs suffisamment relâchés il s'attaqua à ses exercices en repensant au paroles de Sirius:

"En tout cas tu en as les capacités alors ne gâche pas avec des matières inutile"

Inutile? Si autant de matières ont été inventé c'est bien qu'elles servent à quelque chose…mais bien sur il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis. Le garçon releva un peu le menton pour survoler son problème…ses problèmes. Il s'expliquerait avec les maraudeurs le soir même, il fallait tenir vingt petites minutes avant la fin du cour, ce n'était pas l'enfer. D'ailleurs s'il voulait dormir un temps raisonnable ce soir, si ses cauchemars ne dérangeaient pas son sommeil, il avait intérêt à résoudre ses équations. Il trempa l'extrémité de sa plume dans l'encrier, il entendit tomber une goutte d'encre sombre dans le reste du liquide dans un délicat bruit d'éclaboussure, puis posa sa plume sur son parchemin et écrivit. Fin du premier problème. Il relut le second, le comprit enfin et replongea sa plume dans l'encrier, il avait l'esprit plus clair. Un peu trop même, le silence ambiant laissait libre court à ses sens développé. Le dernier rang de la classe chuchotaient les différentes solutions qu'ils avaient obtenue, la petite Poufsouffle à sa gauche mâchait une friandise de Honeyduke, la confiserie de Pré au lard, dont le parfum sucré donnait soif à Remus. Une impression de chaleur émanait de sa droite, il mit un point à sa phrase et s'autorisa un regard sur Lily. La jeune fille n'avais pas beaucoup avancé, ce qui était plutôt rare car elle avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à tenir tête aux maraudeurs en matière de bonnes notes et de capacité intellectuelle vives. Mais là elle semblait ailleurs, dans ces pensées intimes, elle avait attaché ses cheveux roux qui lui retombaient sur les yeux sinon, elle avait les joues un peu plus rouge. Remus se sentit mal, il avait espéré se tromper quand elle était venu le voir à l'infirmerie, se convaincre qu'il n'y avait de sa part que de l'amitié, mais il avait malheureusement trop côtoyé les groupies de James et Sirius. James. L'estomac du lycanthrope se tordit légèrement en pensant au garçon qui aimait une fille qui passait son temps à le gifler. Le brun avait de quoi être jaloux de Remus finalement, le loup garou soupira, pour lui c'était une amie et il ne l'aurait pas ignoré en temps normal, mais après tout, est ce que c'était si anormale cette situation?

-Besoin d'aide Lily?

La jeune fille se tourna vers son voisin, quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux, miels, de Remus elle détourna vivement le regard:

-Je veux bien, murmura t-elle, mais ne te sens pas obligé…

-Je ne suis pas obligé, répliqua Remus, mais nous sommes amis Lily non? Et si tu continuer à être dans tes pensées le prof te repérera

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, riant doucement, Remus se sentit mal mais il n'avait pas le choix, sa fâcheuse manie d'instaurer des limites revenait comme un boumerang:

-Oui nous sommes amis, murmura Lily

Elle reprit contenance et fit glisser son parchemin vers le garçon, tout sourire:

-Alors professeur Lupin, pourriez vous me déchiffrez cet incompréhensible exercice je vous prie?

Camille Hervet entra en trombe dans sa salle commune, les fauteuils rouges l'éblouie un instant après les pierres grises des couloirs de Poudlard, mais elle se reprit bien vite et s'élança vers James Potter dont les épis apparaissait au delà d'un siège devant la cheminée. Elle atterrit comme une fleur devant lui, le bouchant à la vue de Peter et Sirius qui avaient placés leurs fauteuils en cercle:

-Camille on travail, grommela Sirius faussement en colère

-Grande première, clama t elle en lui tirant la langue

Camille, en septième année, était une des rares filles à n'avoir pas succombée au charme de Sirius, grâce notamment à son petit ami avec qui elle sortait depuis prêt de cinq ans. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à ce que sa petite amie se fasse accoster par d'autre membre masculin de l'école, elle, avait accepté à bras ouvert cette belle déclaration de protection, Sirius avait grincé des dents plus d'une fois mais avait finalement renoncé:

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici? Demanda James en abandonnant avec joie son livre d'histoire de la magie

-Monsieur Potter aurait il oublié que nous devons changer de batteurs et qu'un poursuiveur nous manque cette année?

James se leva d'un coup, laissant à Peter le soin de rattraper sa bouteille d'encre et sa plume chargée avant que tous ne s'écrase avec fracas sur le tapis:

-La saison commence! Hurla t il, YOUHOUUUUU!

Sirius se passa la main dans ses cheveux long, dans une parfaite imitation de son ami et demanda d'une voix mielleuse:

-Seras tu à la hauteur super-James?

-Toujours Black! Railla son ami, alors Camille c'est donc un bon vent qui t'amène! Mais pourquoi on doit changer de batteur déjà? Et c'est quel poursuiveur qui nous manque?

Camille se frappa le front d'une de ses grandes mains, Sirius rit à gorge déployée, Peter masquait son hilarité dans son livre de cour et James continuait de fixer sa capitaine d'équipe dans un grand sérieux. Camille s'y était attendu, quand elle avait recruté James elle avait tout de suite remarqué son habileté au vol, la place d'attrapeur lui était tout désigné, mais elle savais aussi que, aussi bonne que pouvait être son osmose avec les autres joueurs, le quiddich restait pour le garçon du quiddich, il éclipsait tout le reste au nom du sport. Il avait sûrement complètement oublié l'état de l'équipe à la fin de l'année dernière. Peter, après s'être calmé, demanda alors:

-Vos poursuiveurs…les frères Jeckells, ils ont eu un problème… familial c'est ça?

Le capitaine de Griffondor hocha la tête la mine sombre:

-Leur parents ont été grièvement blessé par le groupe de ceux qui se font appeler mangemorts…ils ont du partir pour un autre paix, ils doivent être à Durmstrang maintenant.

-Et leurs parents? S'inquiétât James

-Je ne sais pas, dit elle en souriant faiblement, souhaitons que tout aille pour le mieux pour eux

Le brun opina du chef, il semblait malheureux pour ses anciens coéquipiers, Camille savait qu'aussi tête en l'air que pouvait être son attrapeur, il était très inquiet de tous ce qui pouvait décimer une famille ou ses amis:

-Mais bon ça va être dur de trouver aussi bon qu'eux, lança la jeune fille pour détendre l'atmosphère, ils étaient vraiment en chœur, mais j'ai eu quelques inscrits qui me semblaient pas mal à les voir évoluer dans les couloirs…bref et en poursuiveurs je te rappelle que Marina à fini ces études l'an dernier

James hocha la tête et demanda:

-Elle fait quoi maintenant?

-Elle travaille à mis temps dans le magasin de quiddich du chemin de traverse, tu la connais, une mordu des balai comme elle n'aurait pas put rester loin du mot "quiddich"

Sirius sourit et se leva de son fauteuil ou il trônait comme un empereur romain, la toge en moins, contournât Camille et posa son menton sur son épaule:

-Je suppose que ce parchemin c'est la liste des inscrits pour les essais

-Oui, dit elle, James tu es libre dimanche à 16h00?

Le brun se passa la main dans ses cheveux et déclara finalement:

-Ouai, je te retrouve sur le terrain de quiddich

-Bien, sache que tu viens de t'engager à ne pas avoir de retenue, donc PAS de farces pourris aux Serpentard. Ca compte pour toi aussi Sirius, finit elle en repoussant le garçon en appuyant sur son front

-Nos blagues pourris te font rire je te signale, se défendit Sirius

Camille approuva mais ajouta que cela ne l'amuserait pas de renvoyer son attrapeur parce que ce dernier préférait faire des farces plutôt que s'assurer du bien de l'équipe. Sur cette tirade elle s'éloigna vers ses amies qui lorgnaient avec envie ses rapports amicaux envers James et Sirius, Patmol leur adressa un petit signe de la main. James se rassit, remercia Peter d'avoir gardé ses affaires, les reprit, rouvrit son livre et du tirer son ami par le milieu de sa robe de sorcier pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Sirius reprit son parchemin et sa plume d'aigle et déclara songeur:

-Y en à une bien mignonne dans ce groupe…

Puis il se mit à écrire devant le sourire moqueur que lui lançait James.

Remus quitta la bibliothèque en emportant un livre sous son bras. Il ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers la salle commune de Griffondor, où des explications seraient de mises, mais s'orientât vers la volière. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de descendre manger aussi préférait il envoyer une lettre à ses parents tout de suite avant d'oublier. Il remit correctement son sac en bandouillère sur son épaule ou la lanière menaçait de glisser et repartit d'un bon pas. Il passa devant la tour où se trouvait la salle commune des Serdaigle et finie par entrer dans la volière.

Des centaines de hiboux et chouettes aux plumages chatoyants s'ébrouaient, commençaient à ouvrir les yeux, alors que la nuit commençait de tomber. A cette heure là personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, Remus posa son sac sur le sol fraîchement nettoyé et posa un parchemin sur le mur glacé, il sortit sa plume la trempa dans l'encre et écrivit avec soin:

_Bonjour,_

_Comment allez vous? Ici tout se passe comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas encore écopé de beaucoup de retenue mais ça ne saurait tarder…je dirais pour ma défense que c'est James qui m'a incité à envoyer Rogue nager dans le lac et que c'est Peter et Sirius qui ont fait s'exploser neufs bouteilles de shampoing sur sa tête. Ce type à vraiment les cheveux gras vous savez?_

_Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'acheter un livre moldus? Faites changer l'argent que je vous envois à Gringot, j'aime beaucoup les livres de la bibliothèque mais ils manquent un peu d'histoires. Prenez Anne Franck ou un truc historique du genre, quelque chose qui m'occupera car vous l'avez sans doute deviné je suis loin d'être guéris de mes insomnie…_

_Je vous embrasse, portez vous bien_

_Remus_

Il relut sa lettre, la roula et appela doucement une des chouettes de l'école. L'oiseau enfonça ses serres dans le bras du garçon qui grimaça:

-Je suis pas dangereux là, se plaigna t il

Comme si elle avait compris la chouette huhula sombrement, Remus soupira:

-Sans commentaire s'il te plait

Il lui accrocha la lettre et la porta à la fenêtre ou elle s'envola comme un petit fantôme. Il la regarda s'envoler en passant devant la lune tout en se massant son bras douloureux la où la chouette l'avait griffé. Il fixa un instant la lune, il se sentit un peu somnolent devant sa presque rondeur argenté…il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il secoua la tête fermement, ses cheveux clairs s'éparpillèrent autour de son visage, il rouvrit les yeux, récupéra son sac et se hâta en direction de la chaleur de la salle commune. Quelques élèves allaient en sens inverse, partant déjeuner, mais il n'y fit pas attention et arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame:

-Vermeille

Le passage s'ouvrit et il entra pour retrouver, sans surprise, James, Sirius et Peter devant la cheminée. Leur fauteuil en cercle comme en train de tenir un conciliabule, Remus soupçonna qu'ils devaient travailler. Il s'avança, un peu hésitant, Sirius releva la tête. Il se leva, dégagea son fauteuil et en rapprocha un autre avant de se rasseoir, invitant le lycanthrope à les rejoindrent, aucune animosité. Jamais d'animosité. Remus les rejoignit et vit ce que ses amis consultaient avec tant d'ardeurs, le devoir d'histoire de la magie à rendre pour le lendemain et la carte du ciel qu'ils devaient remplir en astronomie. Remus avait fini tout ça à la bibliothèque, mais à voir le travail de ces amis c'était aussi leur cas, il pointa cependant son doigt sur un passage de la rédaction d'histoire:

-La c'est 1499 et pas 1489

Il parcourut rapidement le reste et désigna un paragraphe:

-Et là c'est un peu trop confus on comprend pas tout

James grogna:

-Bon ok Sirius, ok Peter vous aviez raison…n'empêche que j'ai jamais dit que je serais un grand auteur, moi je veux faire aurors

Il reprit son parchemin et en sortit un autre:

-Etre auror c'est pas écrire des rédactions sur les gobelins qui découvrent l'Amérique et savoir écrire de façon claire pour tous le monde

-Sauf dans les rapports que tu devras rendre, remarqua Remus, donne ça je vais te l'écrire en corrigeant ton paragraphe

Il tendit le bras et recueilli le parchemin de son ami, il sortit de quoi écrire et s'y mit tranquillement. Le silence n'était pas pesant mais gênant, cependant Remus ne donnerait pas d'explications si ce n'était pas ses amis qui lui demandaient. Pendant quelques minutes on entendit que le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, puis quand le lycanthrope mit un point final et rendit le morceau corrigé à James ce dernier dit:

-Donc on comprend rien à rien…et à propos de quoi au juste?

Remus prit son temps pour reboucher sa bouteille d'encre et la ranger:

-Sur mon avenir je dirais…avoua t il finalement, vous ne comprenez pas que c'est à moi qu'il revient de choisir les options que je veux…mais j'avoue je me suis emporté comme c'est bientôt la… enfin je veux dire j'ai les nerfs à vifs et vous le savez bien

Sirius soupira fortement:

-Enfin, l'an dernier, on était bien d'accord qu'on ferait tous aurors? Peut être pas Peter si il ne s'en sent pas capable, bien que je maintienne qu'il en aurait les capacités avec un peu plus de confiance en soit, mais on serait une super équipes, tu aurais changé d'avis?

Remus médita cette hypothèse, être auror ne lui déplaisait pas c'était même un métier qu'il lui plaisait d'envisager cependant:

-Je ne pourrais pas être auror, lâcha t il enfin

Ces amis le regardèrent dubitatif:

-Mais enfin, murmura James, pourquoi? Tu es assez bien classé dans l'école, tes seules difficultés c'est la métamorphose mais tu t'en tire franchement bien

-Et encore renchérit Sirius, c'est parce que c'est quelque chose qui t'effraie…tu dépasse cette peur et ce serait parfait

Remus se mordit la lèvre, non ils n'y étaient pas du tout:

-Mais vous deux, dit il en regardant Patmol et Cornedrue, vous vivez dans des familles de sorciers au sang pur vous devriez avoir que…et bien que quelqu'un de ma condition ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut

Il avait baissé la voix, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le fait qu'il était un loup-garou, bien que la salle commune soit à présent totalement vide:

-Tu veux dire que…tu ne seras pas auror parce que tu es…

-C'est ce que je veux dire, coupa sèchement Remus, excuse moi je voulais pas parler comme ça Patmol mais bon ça m'énerve moi-même tu sais? J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir étudier à Poudlard mais tous les prof savent que ça ne me fera pas forcément des débouché pour des métiers

Il rangea ses affaires, ses amis l'imitère, ils allèrent poser leur sac dans leur dortoirs et se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers la grande salle, guidés par leur estomacs:

-Mais, chuchota Peter, tu as des sens ultra-développé, tu serais excellent en espions…

Remus rit jaune:

-Ouai mais tu comprend le ministère à peur que la bête les trahissent. Il emplois quelqu'un comme moi ça peut être pratique mais si je me retourne contre eux…

-C'est des veracrasses avarié au ministères, cracha James avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle

Le sujet fut clos. Pour le jeune loup garous cependant ce fut une véritable libération d'en parler. Il n'avait pas pris autant d'option par plaisir, au début car à présent il aimait ce qu'il étudiait, mais par espoir qu'un jour une de ces matière lui permette de se rapprocher des autres, c'était sa façon de se sentir un peu plus humain.

Sirius empêcha Peter et Remus de finir de goûter correctement et les poussèrent vers le terrain de Quiddich, ou plutôt, les tirèrent. L'air était horriblement glacé et leur mordait les joues, mais rien n'aurait empêché Sirius d'aller assister à l'entraînement de James, surtout que ce dimanche ils devaient choisir les nouveaux joueurs de leur équipe:

-Je ne comprend pas, Patmol, se plaignit Peter en resserrant sa cape, si tu aimes tant que ça les entraînements dans le froid…pourquoi tu t'est pas inscrit?

-Leur équipe ne méritent pas encore mon talent, dit il d'un air docte

-Ca veut dire qu'il aime juste voir évoluer les balais vu d'en bas, grogna Remus en tremblant, j'aurais le droit d'aller à l'infirmerie après? Rassure moi

-Mais bien sur Loulou, mais je ne pouvais pas te permettre de louper ça, c'est toujours un grand moment quand y a des nuls qui se présentent

-C'est sur ç'aurait été bête de rater ça, railla le lycanthrope

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au terrain et allèrent s'asseoir dans les tribunes, Camille avait donné son accord pour qu'ils assistent à l'entraînement avec l'interdiction de faire du bruit:

-CORNEDRUUUUUUUE IMMAGINE QUE JE SUIS EVANS ET TU SERAS LE MEILLEUR, hurla Sirius en voyant son ami entrer sur le terrain

James leva le pouce pour dire qu'il avait compris puis se passa l'index sur le cou pour signifier qu'il lui fera payer cette humiliation. En effet tous ces coéquipiers, ainsi que les nouveaux, le regardaient en ne sachant s'il fallait rire où rester de marbre. Ce fut Camille qui mit fin aux indécisions, le balai dans la main gauche et la boite contenant les balles sous le bras droit. Elle posa la boite et s'époumona:

-BLACK ENCORE UN COUP COMME CA ET JE T'ENVOIE EN ENFER PLUS DOULOUREUSEMENT QUE POTTER LE FERAIT APRES CE CRI DU CŒUR

A cet instant elle se tourna vers les autres et Sirius fit vœux de silence pour l'heure que durerait l'entraînement.

Camille fit d'abord passer les batteurs, elle décolla pour mieux les surveiller, Peter fit justement remarquer qu'elle avait eu raison de se couper les cheveux à la garçonne. En effet la jeune fille était une habituée des feintes et des tonneaux en plein vol pour arrêter le souaffle, ses cheveux l'année précédente encore long, devait la gêner. Elle les avaient désormais très courts, toujours d'un noir d'ébène, et n'avais jamais semblée aussi vive sur son balai. Elle appela la première équipe de batteurs, deux garçons s'envolèrent et James lâcha un cognard.

Par soucis de praticité, Camille avait demandé à ce que les personnes désirant être batteurs s'inscrivent par deux, afin de s'assurer de leur union pendant le vol, elle avait certifié que les batteurs étaient bien plus efficaces s'ils se connaissaient bien et étaient synchrones. La première paire se débrouilla modestement, Camille bougeait juste assez pour les faire exécuter des figures compliquées alors que la jeune fille était visé par le cognard. Elle les remercia et appela les autres, deux jeunes filles qui se trouvèrent réellement agiles au vol, enfin l'une plus que l'autre. Leur noms étaient Jeanne pour celle qui avaient les mèches rouges et Ambre pour celle aux cheveux décoloré. Si Jeanne éprouvait quelque difficulté, malgré son habileté, à garder une bonne vitesse dans ses figures, Ambre s'en tirait merveilleusement bien et même Camille semblait impressionné. Ce fut les commentaires que Sirius fit à mi-voix à ces amis alors que Camille nommait les derniers concurrents au poste.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveaux en s'élançant dans les airs, les trois maraudeurs ne purent que constater leurs parfaites ressemblance, c'était un garçon et une fille qui confirmèrent leur jumellité à Camille. La fille avait noué ses cheveux dans un chignon maintenue par de nombreuses pinces qui brillait sous le cru soleil qui illuminait la journée, apparemment elle avait les cheveux assez courts, Remus l'avait vu faire son chignon avant que la première paire ne fasse les essais, elle tenait sa batte dans la main droite, la faisant tourner avec agilité. Le garçon avait des cheveux courts et bien lisses, aussi blonds que ceux de sa sœur, il tenait sa batte dans la main gauche en faisant de rapide mouvements du poignet, comme pour s'échauffer. Le cognard fut lâché et s'élança avec férocité vers Camille, elle commença à se pencher légèrement pour l'éviter mais la fille arriva d'un coup pour le renvoyer vers son frère qui l'éloigna encore plus dans un synchronisme parfait.

Il était certain que ce serait eux qui seraient choisie, les autres équipes ne furent pas vraiment jalouses et applaudissaient les prouesses de vol. Le garçon se révéla ambidextre quand il fit passer sa batte dans sa main droite en plein piqué pour abattre la balle sombre sur le sol, la clouant pour quelques secondes. La fille était d'une rapidité exemplaire, bien sur balai y était pour beaucoup, un des dernier sortit, mais sa taille de guêpe et sa position sur le manche la faisait ressembler à un rapace, quand elle s'arrêtait dans sa virée pour donner un grand coup de batte c'était comme si l'oiseau qu'elle était devenue venait d'ouvrir ses ailes, son dos se recourbait souplement freinant sa vitesse d'un coup.

Quand ils atterrirent, Camille leur annonça sans surprise leur nomination mais refusa les étreintes dans l'équipe pour les accueillir avant que tout ne soit pas bouclé. Elle envoya ses deux poursuiveurs dans les airs avec le souaffle, alla se placer face au but et fit passer les autres joueurs un à un. Les deux poursuiveurs se nommaient John Dankun, un garçon d'un bon mètre 90, les cheveux éparts avec un simple souffle de vent d'une couleur châtaine tirant sur le roux. L'autre, Lucas Wells, était d'une taille plus simple, relativement costaud, qui souriait à pleine dent à chaque qu'il marquait un but, ses cheveux étaient sombres, il y avait ajouté une longue tresse avec une formule magique, qui flottait comme un étendart quand il était en vol. Les deux compagnons se connaissaient depuis leur premières année, il étaient en 4éme et avaient eu du mal au début à concilier le quiddich et leur étude. Les joueurs évoluèrent chacun leur tour, au bout du 4éme Peter demanda:

-Ils sont pas super non?

Remus hocha la tête mais regretta bien vite ce geste, sa nuque était douloureuse. Sirius répondit à sa place:

-Nan ils sont pas excellents du tout…faut dire qu'ils avait fait leur scolarité ensemble tous les trois, même si Marina était plus âgée, et là faut remplacer un ami dans l'équipe…il faudrait quelqu'un mais c'est pas ceux là

-Il en reste encore deux, fit remarquer Remus

Quand ils furent tous passés, Camille convia tous le monde au milieu du stade, Remus, Sirius et Peter allèrent les rejoindre. Quand elle les vit arriver le capitaine sourit avant de déclarer:

-Bon pour les batteurs, je vous remercie d'être venue, mon choix s'est porté, donc, sur Maïa et Milo Winster

Quelques applaudissements polis retentirent dans le vaste terrain silencieux, Maïa avaient relâché ses cheveux blonds, au carrée, et remercia à unissons avec son frère leur nouveau capitaine. Ils se tournèrent vers chaque membre de l'équipe et leur serrèrent la main. Quand ce fut fini Camille reprit:

-Donc ensuite…le ou la poursuiveur. C'est un peu particulier mais, Ambre tu voudrais bien?

La jeune fille parut franchement étonnée, elle avait détaché ses cheveux décolorés qui lui descendaient en bas du dos, elle sembla réfléchir alors que Sarah, l'une des essayeuses au poste de poursuiveur s'offusqua vivement:

-Attend c'est injuste! Elle s'est inscrite au poste de batteur et elle à le poste de poursuiveur? C'est n'importe quoi!

-Et elle à fait de merveilleuses figure que tu as été incapable de réaliser, nota Lucas, je suis pour

-Et moi aussi, ajoutèrent à l'unisson James et John

Ambre rougit légèrement, elle semblait tellement moins assurée quand elle ne volait pas:

-euh et bien…je suis d'accord, dit elle

John et Lucas l'embarquère dans une ronde et scandèrent en tournant de plus en plus vite:

-Bienvenue Ambrinette! Bienvenue Ambrinette!

Bientôt toute l'équipe se joignit à la folle ronde tandis que Sarah s'éloigna avec son amie vers le château.

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus descendait les escaliers en direction de la grande salle avec Lily. Apprenant qu'il avait été encore une fois malade elle était allé le voir un peu chaque jours, quand ce n'était pas les maraudeurs. Le lycanthrope avait apprécié de la voir, c'était une très bonne amie, et ce n'était pas lui qui faisait le frais de ces baffes ou de ces vannes retentissantes, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que James le prendrait vraiment mal si la situation évoluait. Ils se mêlèrent à un groupe de premières années particulièrement bruyantes et rejoignirent la table de Griffondor, Lily le salua et partie retrouver Alice et ses amies alors que Remus s'asseyait à côté de Peter. Tous le saluer chaleureusement avant de retourner à leur petit déjeuner, Sirius reprit comme si de rien n'était la conversation qu'ils tenaient juste avant:

-Bon alors ça doit faire plus d'une semaine

-Record battu, applaudit James

Remus but une gorgée de thé et demanda:

-Nouvelle conquête?

Peter avala un gros morceau de pain avant de répondre:

-Dans le mille, tu te souviens quand Camille est venu chercher James pour les essais de quiddich?

-Oui

James répondit à la place de Peter:

-Et ben Patmol a dit qu'une de ces amies était mignonne et nous venons d'apprendre qu'il la regardait depuis plus d'une semaine

Remus se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire:

-Qui l'eut cru mon cher Patmol, serais tu pour une fois réellement amoureux?

Ce dernier fit semblant d'être vexé:

-Désolé mais quelqu'un de mon rang se doit d'avoir une femme qui lui corresponde parfaitement. J'en essaye autant que je veux, c'est comme une tenue: Si elle ne correspond pas il faut en essayer d'autre

Ses amis pouffèrent devant une telle philosophie mais leur rire redoubla d'intensité quand Sirius joignit le geste à la parole en buvant du café le petit doigt en l'air. Chose qu'il regretta car il se mit à tousser, faisant tomber James du banc dans son hilarité, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent:

-Comment on peut boire cette chose? Se plaignit Sirius

-Sûrement une question d'aristocratie, répondit Remus en se servant une tasse de café avec un sourire moqueur

A cet instant Dumbledore se leva et fit tinter son verre de cristal du bout de sa petite cuillère. Le silence se fit instantanément dans la grande salle, seul quelques chuchotements en provenance des Serpentard retentaient mais Dumbledore les fit taire à leur tour en adressant aux bavardeurs un sourire poli:

-Merci Mr Mc.Gerfield. Bonjour à vous cher élèves

Quelques bonjours fusèrent timidement:

-Décembre approche, avec lui Noël bien sur mais aussi un évènement spécial qui s'est déjà produit l'an dernier…

Quelques élèves surexcités qui pensaient avoir compris affichèrent un grand sourire, toute la grande salle était pendue aux lèvres du vieux directeur:

-En réponse au sucé obtenue l'an dernier, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le renouvellement du bal de Noël

Dumbledore laissa le temps aux élèves d'exprimer leur joie. Les filles commençaient à regarder autour d'elles, cherchant l'éventuel cavaliers et les garçons hurlaient leur plaisir de pouvoir faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure même si certain faisait de grands signes à leurs petites amies. De nombreuses représentantes de la gente féminines se tournèrent vers les maraudeurs, pleines d'espoir. James, lui, regardait en direction de Lily, les yeux brillants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui envoie un croissant dans la figure ce qui fit bien rire Peter. Sirius n'avait pas vu, il faisait quelques clins d'œils à ces admiratrices mais son plus long sourire fut adressé à l'une des amie de Camille et Remus pouvait sentir la chaleur des joues de la jeune fille de là où il était. D'autre filles, ne rencontrant pas de sucé auprès de Sirius ou James, regardaient Remus qui fit mine de les ignorer en fixant Dumbledore, le priant presque du regard pour faire arrêter ce supplice. Il était presque certain que le directeur lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant d'étendre ses bras, comme pour embrasser toute la grande salle faisant revenir le silence:

-Pour les premières années, bien que ce ne soit pas difficile à comprendre, je vais fournir de plus amples détails. Le bal de Noël est né de l'idée de plusieurs élèves l'année dernière, le principe étant que tous les élèves arrivent à 21h00 dans la grande salle le 20 Décembre, accompagné si possible au vu des nombreuses danse s'effectuant à deux, et de danser. Un buffet sera disponible retardant donc l'heure du repas qui n'aura pas lieu. Pour les achats des tenue de soirée, c'est obligatoire, un week-end à prés au lard sera organisé juste avant. Pour ceux n'étant pas encore en troisième année, le ou la directrice de votre maison se chargera de votre garde robe. Merci de votre attention.

Il était vrai que l'année précédente le nombre d'élèves enthousiastes de recommencer un bal avoisinait la majorité. De nombreux couples furent créé à cette occasion et beaucoup se sont défaits peu de temps après, mais l'important était que chacun s'était bien amusé. Les maraudeurs y avaient mis du leur aux niveaux des éclairages, toutes les heures une fusée et des pétards retentissaient dans un véritable feu d'artifice, et les débris consumés semblaient suivre à la trace chaque Serpentard pour que chacun reçoivent sa dose de fusée calciné sur la tête. La grande salle avait été magnifiquement décorée à cette occasion et ce fut le sujet de discussion de la journée. Les professeurs durent reprendre leurs élèves de nombreuses fois pour atténuer les bavardages, Mc Gonagal ne tint pas très longtemps avant de décider de leur enseigner une métamorphose très compliquée prise à la fin du livre pour calmer leurs ardeurs. Ses étudiants sortirent de classe avec un terrible mal de tête du à la concentration qui avait était exigé. Les maraudeurs prirent, à la fin de leur journée, le chemin du dortoir pour pouvoir y discuter tout à leur aise, mais Sirius les pria de l'attendre 5 minutes et sans attendre de réponse il se mit à courir vers un groupe de fille. Ses amis s'adossèrent au mur gelé pour l'attendre, Peter le dévorait des yeux:

-Belle et jolie Johanna je me demandais quel cadeau t'offrir pour faciliter ma demande mais je n'en ai pas trouvé d'égal à l'éclat de tes yeux.

La jeune brunette le fixa un instant mais ne semblait pas être capable de répondre quelque chose, Camille claquait sa langue dans un geste d'impatience et de profonde pitié pour le Sirius Black qui venait de se mettre à genoux:

-Je ne peux t'offrir que mon cœur…tu veux bien sortir avec moi?

Sirius revint finalement, après un quart d'heure de discussion avec Johanna, vers ses amis qui souriaient:

-Tu ne l'as pas invitée au bal?

-Patience Lunard patience…je l'inviterais en temps voulu. Ne brusquons pas les choses

Ils se remirent en route mais James explosa:

-POURQUOI? Pourquoi elles te disent "oui"?

-A toi aussi elles te dirais oui…la question ne serait pas plutôt: Pourquoi Evans me dit "non"?

James frappa son ami à l'arrière du crâne pour qu'il cesse son rire semblable à un aboiement. Peter en rajouta une couche:

-C'est vrai que tu lui à déjà demandé 4 fois…en une journée

-Le résultat fut 2 baffes, une assiette de porridge et un sortilège de bloque jambe

James grogna, marquant la fin de la discussion et de l'évocation de ces trophées.

Au vue de l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle commune, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'étudier dans leur dortoir. A plat ventre sur leur lit chacun avançait plus ou moins vite. Peter tentait de démêler les explications sur un sortilège qu'il devait réussir le lendemain. Remus alignait des colonnes de chiffres pour son arithmancie, les sourcils froncés, James recopiait ses notes d'histoire de la magie et Sirius finissait sa carte d'astronomie. Quand ce dernier roula son parchemin il déclara, fier:

-Mon esprit va au delà du commun des mortels. Une rédaction sur MA constellation, ce n'est pas la preuve de ma puissance sur le monde?

-D'après le professeur Sinistra c'était la preuve de ton narcissisme, répondit distraitement Remus avant de rouler à son tour son parchemin.

-Alors, annonça James, la discussion de ce soir sera le bal! Moi bien sur j'irais avec Evans…

-Prévoit un plan de rechange, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Peter, parce que c'est pas forcément maintenant qu'elle dira oui

Le brun plongea sa tête dans son oreiller en étouffant un cri de frustration et se releva, les cheveux formant une auréoles autour de son visage:

-Il y a Judith Frely de Serdaigle…au pire

Sirius enleva le papier de sa patacitrouille et mâcha lentement la friandise avant de dire:

-Moi j'irais avec Johanna et toi Peter? La petite Samantha ne voudrait pas retenter l'expérience de l'année dernière?

Peter hocha négativement la tête, la fille en question avait refusé de le revoir après qu'il est renversé une bouteille de bierraubeurre sur sa robe:

-Tu trouveras, dit James conciliant, et toi Lunard? Cette année tu vas bien y aller avec quelqu'un?

-Ca tombait pendant la pleine lune l'année dernière, rappela Remus

Sirius fit un signe comme quoi ce n'était pas une raison:

- Ca n'y tombe pas cette année non?

Remus soupira et retira de sa valise son calendrier lunaire, il le rangea:

-Non c'est bon…vous allez pouvoir jouer avec moi…

-On ne joue pas! S'offusqua James, on veut juste te trouver une petite amie depuis quelques année

-Ouai ben c'est pareil

Sirius lui envoya son oreiller en pleine figure et le lycanthrope se dépêcha de riposter. Quand Peter et James reçurent leur dose de coussins ce fut une véritable bataille de rire et de plume qui démarra. Ils avaient encore du temps pour penser au bal.

A suivre…

**Note: L'équipe de Quiddich n'était pas forcément prévue…je l'ai inventée sur le coup mais je crois que je l'aime bien (je me suis attaché à Camille en quelques ligne XD), j'espère juste que vous n'allez pas vous embrouiller . . J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et cela doit se voir à sa longueur. J'espère que vous en avez eu aussi à le lire. Une petite review pour les commentaires et les critiques s'il vous plait? Le prochain chapitre sera très sûrement:_ Bal de Noël – Ennoa _alors je compte bien vous y retrouver .- A bientôt!**

**Rajout idiot (XD) Les noms des joueurs de Quiddich ont été défini au hasard, pour peut être plus de simplicité je vous met toute l'équipe ici **

**Gardienne et Capitaine: Camille (Je me suis dit que ce nom lui allait bien XD)**

**Poursuiveur(se)s: Ambre (vient de la francisation d'un prénom d'un mangas que m'avait montré une amie )**

**John (un nom un peu British que j'aime bien XD)**

**Lucas (donné par mon amie Coralie parce que j'étais en panne sèche)**

**Attrapeur: James (nan sans blague XD Bon j'ai appris qu'en fait il était poursuiveur…mais je le voit mieux en attrapeur ")**

**Batteurs: Maïa (une fille de ma classe s'appelle comme ça, j'adore ) et Milo (Tiré d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, en plus les deux prénom commencent par la même lettre, parfait)**


	7. Bal de noël Ennoa

**Note: merci aux habituelles **

**Zelda-sama ; Lili-puce; cerisevanille et NekoGod (merci pour avoir vérifié si un certain dialogue était niais ou non )**

**Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le temps mis à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques soucis à cause de mes devoirs…et qui à impliqué que je me couche tôt " **

**Donc voila, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!**

**Disclaimer: A part Ennoa et Ryan aucune personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JK Rowling que je félicite pour son, talent! (Si elle vend Remus par contre je le veux bien XD)**

Abysse: chapitre 6: Bal de noël – Ennoa

Essaro annonça la fin du cour et demanda à ses élèves de noter les devoirs à faire pour la prochaine séance. Les étudiants grognèrent légèrement face à la dissertation qui leur était demandé, Remus se sentit quelque peu abattue en voyant que c'était sur un cour qu'il n'avait pas put suivre pour cause pleine lune. Il n'avait absolument rien compris aux explications de James et Sirius qui ne faisait que se contredire sur tous les détails de la leçon. Peter n'avait pas plus compris mais lui au moins avait été en présent pendant la leçon, il n'avait pas d'excuse. Remus rangea ses affaires en se demandant si Lily pourrait lui expliquer quand il fut tiré de ses pensé par son professeur:

-Mr. Lupin? Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plait?

Remus releva les yeux, surpris, il n'avait encore rien fait qui pourrait lui attirer des ennuis, et surtout pas en défense contre les forces du mal. Il acquiesça alors que quelques filles désespéraient, assez bruyamment, de ne pas avoir était retenue elles. Tous les élèves sortirent, les maraudeurs annoncèrent à leur ami qu'il l'attendait juste dehors, puis la porte se referma. Ryan Essaro eut un petit rire en voyant que son élève ne bougeait pas:

-Je ne vous mangerez pas voyons, approchez

Le lycanthrope laissa son sac sur sa table et s'approcha du bureau professoral sur lequel était à moitié assis son instituteur. Essaro lui souriait, il semblait hésiter à se lancer et Remus crut passer très longtemps à regarder la figure pale, qui semblait ignorer le temps et la colère, de l'homme en face de lui. Il se retrouva sans le vouloir à fixer les yeux bleus du professeur, il savait que ce n'était pas poli de soutenir ainsi le regard de quelqu'un, mais il appréciait de voir la lumière créer reflets et différences de nuances sur l'iris. Enfin Essaro lâcha un soupir, eut un soupir indulgent et dit:

-Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet autrement qu'en évitant de tourner autour du pot, de plus vous devez être affamé

Il eut un petit rire cristallin, comme celui d'un enfant, complice:

-Je voulais vous proposer quelques cours de rattrapages M.Lupin

-Pardon? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Remus

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir un niveau si faible:

-Aucun rapport avec votre travail scolaire actuel qui se trouve dans les meilleurs, avec vos amis

Remus hocha doucement la tête et décida de lâcher les yeux bleu de son professeur, il avait eu l'"impression qu'il avait lu ses pensées de cette manière:

-Ce serait plutôt pour votre condition de…

Il semblait chercher ses mots:

-Loup garou? Demanda Remus à mi-voix

-Oui, désolé je ne voulais pas vous blesser

-Tout va bien

Remus se passa la main dans ses cheveux, il avait copié ce geste à James, mais pour montrer son énervement ou sa confusion:

-C'est juste que d'ordinaire on ne me propose pas ça, enfin sauf en première année, pour que j'attire moins l'attention

Essaro hocha la tête, Remus crut un instant qu'il le comprenait mais se reprit. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre:

-Dumbledore m'a parlé de ça cependant, reprit l'homme, je pense qu'avoir des notes claires des cours que vous avez manqué serait mieux que les brouillons que semble écrire vos amis.

Le lycanthrope ne répondit rien. Voyant son silence Essaro continua, un peu plus confiant:

-Vous ne refuserez pas si je vous donne les notes détaillées de mon cour non? Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me demander des éclaircissement mais au pire…venez dans mon bureau le soir, pour ne pas éviter de soupsons

-Les sortie nocturnes son interdites Monsieur, répondit Remus machinalement

-Peut être mais vous semblez ne pas vous occuper des interdits avec Messieurs Potter, Black et Pettigrow

Remus eut un sourire d'excuse et son professeur l'autorisa à sortir, le jeune garçon reprit son sac au passage, salua l'homme, et sortit de la salle pour se retrouver sans grandes surprises face aux maraudeurs. James, qui était assis contre le mur, se releva en s'étirant et s'avança vers son ami:

-Il te voulait quoi?

-Des cours de rattrapages si je voulais

Sirius leva un sourcil:

-Ca passerait vachement inaperçus…

Remus haussa les épaules:

-Il me donnera les notes des cours que j'aurais manqué, et si je veux des détails je pourrais aller le voir le soir

-Mais et nos notes à nous? S'offusqua Sirius

-Désolé mais c'est incompréhensible, avoua Remus

Sirius fit la moue et fit de grandes enjambées pour aller manger, ses amis durent trottiner pour le rattraper, Peter lui courait. Remus arriva à la hauteur de Sirius:

-Vexé Patmol?

-Non, indigné, tu as préféré ce professeur à mon intelligence

-Si ton intelligence pouvait moins ressembler aux cheveux de James où à ta façon de faire ton lit ce serait mieux

-C'est-à-dire?

-Un champ de bataille

Remus partie d'un grand éclat de rire alors que Sirius le tenait immobile et que James prenait grand soin de faire une copie de sa coupe de cheveux avec les mèches châtains du lycanthrope. Plusieurs personnes se retournaient et riaient, même un peu plus fort et plus longtemps que d'habitude. Lily passa devant eux la tête haute, sans accorder un seul regard à la masse de maraudeurs qui bloquait le milieu du couloir. Cependant, apercevant sa belle, James se remis d'aplomb et cria:

-Evans tu viens avec moi au bal?

-Ferme les yeux Potter et compte jusqu'à 100 si ton cerveau tient le coup jusque là, rétorqua cette dernière déjà en bas des marches

James claqua des doigts d'un geste rageur tandis que Peter allait vers lui pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait d'autres filles disponibles. Les concurrentes aux postes se mirent comme en réponse à se recoiffer, à sourire, où à se remettre à rire d'un rire suraigu qui se voulait envoûtant. Remus aplatissait ses cheveux et demanda à Sirius:

-Il n'a pas abandonné l'idée d'inviter Lily?

-Non…et Lily n'a pas abandonné l'idée de le tuer je crois

Ils rirent mais s'arrêtèrent presque d'un coup en voyant le regard du brun qui s'était tourné vers eux. Sirius prit un air innocent et poussa James par les épaules pour l'emmener dans la grande en criant dans le couloir à quel point il avait faim. Faute de mieux, Remus et Peter les suivirent.

Le bal de noël approchait à grand pas, dans le lycée c'était l'effervescence continuelle, qui ne se calmait que pendant les heures de cours, les professeurs ayant exprimés leur colère de voir leurs élèves ainsi dissipés. Sirius avait fait sa demande pour le bal à Johanna qui lui avait demandé un peu de temps pour réfléchir, se prenant les foudres de bon nombre de filles qui aurait tout donné pour être à sa place. Elle était finalement venue se planter devant lui, dans la salle commune, en lui disant qu'elle acceptait d'être sa cavalière, Sirius lui avait fait un grand sourire et, légèrement rougissante, elle était allée retrouver ses amies après un chaste baiser.

Peter, qui n'avait pas autant de popularité que ses amis, passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder ses camarades masculins faire leurs demandes aux filles dans les couloirs ou aux heures des repas. Avec l'appui de James, Sirius et Remus il décida de demander à une jeune poufsouffle qu'il trouvait mignonne très prochainement. A cette annonce James déclara qu'il était enfin en train de devenir un homme, son ardeur se refroidit quand Sirius lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière.

James avait fait sa demande à Lily 57 fois d'après les calculs de Remus et la jeune fille était à bout de nerfs, cependant le brun fit remarquer à ses amis que, en comparaison de l'année précédente, Lily n'avait toujours pas de cavalier pour dissuader James. Remus lui conseilla quand mêle de changer de cible, ce que les autres maraudeurs s'empressèrent d'accepter, le brun se laissa faire à regret. Il revint un soir en disant à voix haute dans la salle commune, afin d'arrêter les dernières groupies, qu'il irait à cette soirée avec quelqu'un, Judith Frely, qui s'était empressé d'accepter. Remus eut une pensée pour la pauvre jeune fille qui allait se recevoir les foudres de ses camarades, mais il se mit à se plaindre lui-même quand il sentit des regards insistant sur son cas.

Le lycanthrope n'avait pas de cavalière, de sa propre volonté, il n'avait même pas fait l'effort d'en chercher une au grand désespoir de Sirius et James. Quand Peter arriva en disant qu'il irait au bal avec la petite Poufsouffle, Remus décida de filer à la bibliothèque, seul endroit où ses amis ne pouvait pas lui crier dessus. Il venait de se lever quand Sirius s'empressa de le faire se rasseoir avec la ferme intention "d'avoir une discussion sur les cavalière éventuelle qui lui restait" quand le portrait de la grosse dame pivota, faisant apparaître le professeur Mc Gonagall. Le silence tomba sur la salle, qui était l'instant d'avant habitée par un brouhaha inimaginable:

- Londubat asseyez vous correctement, aboya le professeur

Franck fit une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu et retira ses pieds du second fauteuil qu'il occupait. Mc Gonagalle appela:

-Lupin et Evans, les préfets sont demandés chez le professeur Dumbledore, suivez moi.

Remus et Lily échangèrent un regard mais ne répondirent rien, ils laissèrent là leur amis en leur disant un vague "à tout à l'heure" avant de suivre leur directrice de maison qui s'était déjà mise en route.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs et croisèrent les deux préfets de Serdaigle qui ne semblait pas plus informés qu'eux. Ils arrivèrent devant la statut de gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore:

-Ballongomme, murmura Mc Gonagal

Le chemin en colimaçon s'ouvrit et elle laissa grimper les élèves en leur disant que les autres les attendaient dans le bureau du directeur. Ils ne dirent rien et, une fois arrivée à destination, frappèrent à la lourde porte du bureau. Dumbledore les invita à entrer et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle vaste et magnifique. Bien sur Remus connaissait assez bien le bureau du directeur, pour y être allé plusieurs fois seul en raison des pleines lunes d'abord, mais ensuite avec James, Sirius et Peter pour recevoir diverses punitions pour leurs farces plus ou moins de mauvais goûts. Dumbledore y trônait, face aux quatre autre préfets, derrière son bureau en bois massif et aux motifs complexes, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage et les yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes, il étendit sa main et invita les nouveaux arrivant à approcher.

Du coin de l'œil Remus vit Lily regarder avec admiration la grande salle, les objets divers qui peuplaient les étagèrent. Certain émettaient de doux son, d'autre effectuaient de nombreux balancement dans un grand silence mécanique:

-Merci d'être venue, annonça le vieux directeur, les préfets en chef étant en train de patrouiller à cette heure je ne pouvais leur ôter ce plaisir en les conviant ici

Il eut un sourire complices, certain de ces vis-à-vis y répondirent:

-Et de plus, il me semble plus simple que ce soit à vous de vous confier ce que j'ai à dire, mais quoi devez vous penser, pardonnait les bavardages intempestifs d'un vieil homme. J'entre dans le vif du sujet, très prochainement une nouvelle élève nous rejoindra, elle m'a écrit il y à peu et je l'ai accepté, je m'entretiendrais avec elle avant de l'emmener dans la grande salle où elle sera répartie, directement en sixième année, dans l'une des maisons dont vous avez la charge. Je vous demanderai donc de veiller à ce qu'elle se sente à l'aise dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas encore.

Dumbledore se rassit dans son grand fauteuil, croisa ses long doigt pâles et regarda avec politesse ses étudiants, attendant leur réactions:

-Directement en sixième année…murmura le préfet de Serdaigle, elle doit être très intelligente, ça ne s'était jamais vu

-En réalité, répondit Dumbledore, elle à simplement 16 ans. Je ne connais pas encore son nom ou ses capacités en matière de magie, dans sa lettre elle exprime le vœux de venir à Poudlard afin de pouvoir effectuer certaines recherches, elle compte ne rester qu'une année si tout se passe bien, en échange de quoi elle promet de travailler le plus sérieusement possible.

Les deux préfets de Poufsouffle se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient rien à ajouter. Les responsables de Serpentart fixaient Dumbledore sans rien dire, les bras croisé, tandis que ceux de Serdaigle s'échangeaient des regards, comme s'ils négociaient divers points de vue par le biais de leurs pensées. Lily se passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux et dit d'une voix hésitante:

-Professeur, ne rien connaître est dangereux. Ce groupe…les Mangemorts, elle pourrait en faire partie

-D'où mon intention de m'entretenir avec cette personne Miss Evans avant sa répartition, je ne permettrait pas que mes élèves soient en danger ne vous en fait pas.

-Mangemorts, ricana la prèfete de Serpentart, il y plus dangereux Evans quand même. Non elle pourrait être bien pire, un Loup garous par exemple, on ne sait pas qui ils sont et là ce serait une honte pour cette école

Remus se raidit et évita volontairement le regard que lui lançait discrètement Dumbledore, pas besoin de pitié ni d'insultes, il était bien assez capable de se traiter de monstre seul:

-Je pense avoir plus d'expérience que vous, répondit finalement le directeur, excusez moi si je vous annonce qu'avec l'age et la pratique, on peut reconnaître un loup garou ou du moins, une personne particulière

Le silence tomba dans le bureau, Dumbledore se leva:

-Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je ne vous retiens pas, vous pouvez retourne à vos dortoirs

Les Serpentart partirent sans saluer, les six autres élèves firent un signe de tête à leur directeur, lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, et quittèrent le bureau.

Remus et Lily marchèrent un temps en silence, avec le préfet et la préfète de Serdaigle qui bavardaient vivement de qui pouvait bien être la nouvelle et d'où elle pouvait venir. Les deux Griffondor les laissèrent aux pieds de la tour de la salle commune de Serdaigle et prirent le chemin de leur maison. Au bout d'un moment Lily s'arrêtât, ne l'entendant plus avancer Remus se retourna, il la vit le fixer avant qu'elle n'avoue:

-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

-Je t'en prie

Elle se mordit la lèvre:

-Ca fait quelque temps que je veux te dire ça, mais je n'ai pas put trouver un moment où tu étais tranquille

Elle leva vers son vis-à-vis son regard d'émeraude, Remus attendait avec patience qu'elle cesse de tourner autour du pot, elle prit une grande inspiration:

-Le bal de noël, tu n'as pas de cavalière c'est ça?

-Toi non plus, remarquas le lycanthrope

-Justement, tu veux bien y aller avec moi?

Remus baissa ses yeux sur le bas de sa robe, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à son amie qui semblait trouver le mur de sa droite hautement intéressant. Il releva le visage, elle ne le remarqua pas. Il la regarda lisser ses cheveux avec ses deux mains, son visage aux couleurs fiévreuses et ses yeux fixant sans la voir une lézarde dans le mur de pierre. Oui, il aimerait bien aller au bal de noël avec elle, il savait qu'ils pourraient s'y amuser, cependant c'était la fille que James aimait par-dessus. C'était le nom de Lily Evans que James n'avait cessé de rabattre aux oreilles des maraudeurs depuis quelques années. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Remus n'ai vent des yeux "merveilleusement brillant" de Lily, de ses "cheveux de feu", de son teint "de poupée" et de toutes ses qualités morale. Sentant le regard de son ami, Lily se retourna, Remus décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à la fixer sans donner de réponse:

-Lily, vraiment j'aurais vraiment aimé…mais tu sais, James est mon ami. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il veut sortir avec toi, et c'est sérieux quand il te dit tout ça, alors…je ne peux pas…

Il s'arrêta, la jeune fille avait les yeux humides de larmes et les sourcils froncés, il ne répondit rien. Les bras tendus le long de son corps, les poings serré, Lily hurla à pleine voix:

-ALORS JE NE SUIS QU'UN PRIX? J'APPARTIENS À POTTER PARCE QU'IL LE VEUT BIEN?

-Lily ce n'est pas…

-OH NON TU LA FERME MAINTENANT ! Que Potter se mette bien ça dans le crâne, et toi aussi, je ne suis pas à vendre je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même. Ce que je pense de Potter? Que c'est un type prétentieux, arrogant, désagréable, laid et complètement abrutit!

Remus accusa le coup pour son ami, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille aussi furieuse, ni aussi triste. Elle criait sans nettoyer son visage des tracés de larmes:

-Je sort avec qui je veux, j'embrasse qui je veut…ET SI J EVEUX INVITER LE MEILLEUR AMI DU TYPE LE PLUS DETESTABLE DE POUDLARD AU BAL DE NOËL JE LE FAIT!

Elle essuya son visage rouge et courut en direction de la salle commune:

-Oh...LILY! Appela Remus

Elle ne répondit pas et ne s'arrêta pas de courir, il la suivit le plus vite possible. Il suivait la crinière de cheveux roux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au portrait de la grosse dame:

-VERMEILLE! Hurla t elle

-Du calme jeune fille, protesta le portrait en ouvrant le passage

Sans s'excuser, Lily franchit le trou qui permettait d'accéder à la salle Remus à sa suite, et parcourut la salle directement en direction de l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Il y avait nettement moins de monde à présent, quelques dernières années qui finissaient leurs devoirs, où d'autres élèves qui avaient déjà commencé à monter les marches menant à leur dortoir. Remus ne pouvait pas la suivre dans l'étage réservé aux filles, il soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de repérer les maraudeurs et Camille, assis devant la cheminées. Il les rejoignit et s'écrasa sur le fauteuil qu'ils lui avaient laissé:

-Remus, il s'est passé quoi? Demanda James d'une voix blanche

-Dumbledore nous prévenait qu'une fille arriverait en 6éme année prochainement, répondit il d'une voix neutre

James claqua sa langue contre son palet:

-Je ne parle de ça et tu le sais, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Evans?

Remus détourna la tête mais James se pencha aussitôt et le lycanthrope ne put éviter le regard glacial que lui lançait son ami. Il détestait ce genre de regard, et pourtant le brun avait toutes les raisons de le lui imposer:

-Lily veut que je l'accompagne au bal

James se redressa, Remus pensa qu'il valait mieux tout avouer d'une traite:

-Et quand je lui ai dit que ça ne me plairait pas parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de peine elle t'as traité de tous les noms en pleurant et est rentré directement en salle commune

Il n'ajouta pas qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus, rouge et passionnée, qu'elle avait dit qu'elle sortait avec qui elle voulait, il ne précisa pas la façon dont elle avait parlé de James, mais le brun le sentit, inconsciemment. Il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, d'un geste vide, juste mécanique, pivota et grimpa les escaliers menant au dortoir très lentement. Comme une fatalité, Remus entendit la porte de leur chambre se fermer dans un bruit sec.

Sirius murmura à son ami que James s'en remettrait et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Remus hocha simplement la tête, il fixait vaguement le haut du fauteuil ou Peter s'était rassis en fixant ses pieds d'un air gêné. Il n'osait jamais imaginer ce qui se passerait si ces amis lui tournaient le dos, s'ils disparaissaient en le laissant seul, mais là il venait de savoir ce qu'il ressentirait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. James qui avait été le premier à venir vers lui en apprenant sa condition? Le premier à être enthousiaste des nuits de pleines lune, serait il capable détruire leur amitié pour Lily Evans? Il ne détruirait jamais le lien qu'il avait avec Sirius, Remus en était certain. Chacun des deux garçon besoin de l'autre pour vivre presque…Peter c'était différent, James avait incité Sirius et Remus à le prendre sous leurs ailes, à le protéger en quelque sorte…mais et lui qu'est ce qu'il représentait au sein du groupe des maraudeurs?

Remus en était là de ses pensées quand Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant sursauter. La salle commune était vide à présent:

-Il est tard, dit Sirius d'une voix légèrement rauque

Cela faisait un bon moment que personne n'avait prononcé un mot:

-James doit dormir, on va se coucher et demain tu parleras à Lily

-Non, protesta Remus, je préfère éviter je…

-Tu parlera à Lily, reprit Sirius en le coupant, car elle finira bien par t'écouter. Et tu parleras avec James pour lui demander si tu peux aller au bal avec elle

Remus secoua vivement la tête en signe de dénégation, Sirius n'avait rien compris où quoi?

-Je ne vais pas demandé la permission à James pour quelque chose qui concerne Lily…ce n'est pas la propriété de James c'est un être humain et…

Il s'arrêta seul face au grand sourire que lui lançait Sirius. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs leva son index et appuya sur le nez de Remus en déclarant:

-Voila Loulou, c'était ça que je voulais entendre. Tu iras au bal avec Lily parce qu'elle le veut et que toi tu n'as personne et que ça te dérangerait pas.

Remus arqua un sourcil mais fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il aimerait bien aller au bal de noël avec son amie. Déjà il n'aurait plus les groupies qui gloussaient en permanence dans son dos, par contre il aurait sûrement les regards noirs des garçons de poudlard…mais d'un côté, qui serait assez fou pour défier les maraudeurs? Si maraudeurs il y avait toujours après avoir annoncé ça à James…Le lycanthrope se prit la tête entre ses main une fraction de seconde, juste assez pour arrêter de penser à des choses qu'il ne voudrait même pas voir dans ses pires cauchemars, juste assez pour se rendre compte qu'il était épuisé, il se releva, les jambes en coton:

-Il est quelle heure? Demanda t il

- 1 heure passée, répondit Peter d'une voix pâteuse, il était temps que tu demandes

-Tu n'avais qu'à monter te coucher Queudver…

-Pour que tu passes une énième nuit blanche à fixer la cheminée?

Sirius partie de son grand rire tandis que Peter jetait un petit regard à Remus en espérant ne pas l'avoir vexé, mais ce dernier affichait un léger sourire en grimpant l'escalier.

Sirus passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, James avait fermé les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, il n'eut pas besoin de voir le regard de Remus pour comprendre que son ami ne dormait pas, et qu'apparemment il n'était pas capable de feindre le sommeil même en savant qu'il avait un ami lycanthrope attentif aux respirations. Ils jouèrent quand même le jeu, se mettant en pyjama dans un silence complet. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et chacun rentra sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit, leurs pensées se stoppèrent et ils entrèrent aux pays des songes.

Rogue n'entendit pas frapper à la porte de son dortoir. Il était seul, comme toujours, sur son lit a moitié fait au fond du dortoir des 6éme année de Serpentart. Il était plongé dans un énorme grimoire poussiéreux à la reliure de cuivre ou de fins traits couleurs d'or et d'émeraudes s'entrelaçaient pour former le titre _"Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire 1158 à nos jours"_. Le garçon aux cheveux gras était complètement penché sur les pages jaunies par le temps, son nez crochu touchait presque les pages. On frappa de nouveau et il leva la tête prestement, il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il était sur son lit, et qu'on venait de l'interrompre dans sa lecture. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur la porte puis, lentement, sur sa montre. A cette heure là il n'y avait qu'une personne pour venir. Il se leva et ouvrit la lourde porte de bois pour laisser passer Regulus Black.

Regulus ressemblait à son frère, même en faisant tout pour qu'on ne fasse pas trop de comparaison entre eux deux. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux de la couleur noire caractéristique des Black, il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Rogue. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre:

-Intéressant?

-C'est pas de ton age, rétorqua Severus en refermant l'ouvrage avant de le ranger dans sa table de nuit

Regulus fit une petite moue mais n'ajouta rien. Rogue alla s'asseoir à son tour et ils restèrent tout deux dans le silence qui était très souvent le commencement de leur conversation. Regulus avait commencé à parler à Rogue dans sa première année pour trouver son chemin dans le château, puis il s'était mis à lui parler à côté car il le trouvait "trop seul". L'adolescent au nez crochu avait d'abor tout fait pour l'éviter, rester avec le petit frère de Sirius Black, qui lui ressemblait tant à l'époque, lui était impossible. Un jour Rogue le lui avait crié:

-Je refuse de rester avec le frère de Sirius Black est ce que c'est clair GAMIN?

-Je déteste mon frère, avait alors répondu Regulus d'un ton ferme

Rogue n'y avait pas cru un mot, il n'y croyait toujours pas d'ailleurs quand le garçon lui disait ça. Mais le fait est que le lendemain de l'altercation, Regulus était arrivé les cheveux courts, il s'était planté devant Rogue qui avait fini par soupirer avant d'engager la conversation. Depuis Regulus venait régulièrement dans la journée ou Rogue ne pouvait être que seul dans son dortoir, il venait s'asseoir sur son lit, le silence pesait puis ils parlaient.

Regulus brisa cet instant de calme:

-Tu vas avec qui au bal?

-Et toi?

-Répond à ma question d'abord!

Rogue renonça à le traiter de gosse et réfléchit un instant avant de dire:

-Personne, et toi?

Mais le jeune Black n'était pas rassasié:

- Personne ne t'intéresse?

-C'est le bal qui ne m'intéresse pas Regulus, avoua Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel

Regulus lissa ses cheveux sombres et fixa ses chaussures. Severus lui lança un regard de côté:

-Et toi? T'y vas avec qui?

Regulus ne répondit pas. Rogue trouvait les enfants désespérément consternants:

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ça que tu dois ne pas aimer

-Je ne sais pas encore avec qui j'y vais

-Ah bah faut oser, les filles vont pas te manger

Le garçon aux cheveux gras s'empêcha de sourire en voyant la jolie teinte rosée qu'avaient prise les joues de Regulus:

-Elles ne me font pas peur, protesta t il faiblement

-Non bien sur, se moqua Rogue

-C'est juste que je sais pas comment faire

-Comme beaucoup

-Tu m'apprendrais toi? Demanda t il plein d'espoir

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel:

-Regulus je viens de te dire que je m'en fous, comment je pourrais t'aider?

Le jeune Black se frotta vivement les cheveux avant de rester la tête dans ses main, silencieux et immobile. Rogue avait l'habitude de cette position, quand le jeune garçon réfléchissait ou était en proie à un grand débat face à lui-même c'était ce qu'il faisait, il lui avait expliqué une fois qu'il se frottait les cheveux pour réchauffer ses neurones et qu'il les maintenaient emprisonnés en gardant ses main sur son crâne. Severus avait trouvé cela bien ridicule, trop enfantin pour lui qui n'avait jamais osé être aussi ouvert et expressif:

-Peut être que mon frère…Sirius, enfin je veux dire il à la côte avec les filles

Rogue se releva vivement et lança d'un ton sec:

-Va voir ton frère sans qui tu ne peux pas vivre et fout moi la paix

Il claqua la porte, mais elle se rouvrit presque aussitôt sur Regulus qui descendit les marches du dortoir pour suivre Rogue:

-Attend! Severus! S'époumona t il

Le garçon aux cheveux gras était assis, profondément enfoncé, dans un fauteuil d'un vert sombre recouvert de velours, les bras croisé sur son torse, le visage baissé et dissimulé par sa tignasse raide et noire. La salle commune de Serpentart possédait les murs froid et gris des cachots où elle se situait, mais de grandes et belle tapisserie représentant un serpent, l'emblème de la maison, ou de grandes runes finement tracé en lettres d'argents, recouvraient en divers endroit les pierres lisses. Au centre de la pièce divers fauteuils étaient posés, tous de velours verts, devant la grandes cheminée où quelques braises rougeoyaient encore comme de minuscules rubis, le sol était recouvert en cet endroit d'un moelleux tapis émeraudes, divers tapis, plus fin, argenté étaient disposé sous les nombreuses tables de bois pour les études.

La salle était vide, et Regulus se rendit compte que l'heure du repas devait être bien avancée. Il s'approcha de son ami, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque automatiquement, il s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil, jeta un regard vers la masse de cheveux qui cachait Severus et dit:

-Je déteste mon frère. Ma mère à raison, c'est un bon à rien et traître à notre sang. Tu sais bien que je ne lui parlerais pas…Severus

Regulus soupira mais poussa un cri de surprise quand il fut soulevé du siège par Rogue, qui lui tirait fermement le bras:

-On va manger, dit il simplement

Le garçon hocha la tête et afficha sur son visage aux traits fins un grand sourire, ils sortirent ensemble de la salle commune puis des cachots. Ils sortirent en silence et croisèrent, au grand déplaisir de Rogue, les maraudeurs. Sirius croisa un instant le regard de son frère qui s'empressa de le rendre glacial. Sirius le lui rendit avec un froncement de sourcil et lança:

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas lavé les cheveux Servilus?

Et il repartie à la suite des autres sans attendre son reste. Regulus garda le silence mais Rogue remarqua:

-Potter n'était pas avec eux, tant mieux j'espère qu'il est partit se pendre

Au petit matin Sirius, Peter et Remus s'étaient réveillés, sans James. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, Remus avait toujours un noeud à l'estomac même si Sirius tentait de lui remonter le moral en chantant à tu tête dans leur chambre. Ils se rendirent en courant presque dans la grande salle, en chemin Sirius croisa son frère et Rogue. Préférant ignorer Regulus il avait envoyé une réplique à l'autre étudiant de Serrpentart avant de rattraper Remus et Peter. Il vit Remus parcourir rapidement la salle du regard avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc en bout de table, vite imité par Peter qui se servait déjà à manger. Sirius s'accorda un petit temps pour regarder la salle, Lily semblait plongée dans ses pensées, son amie Alice lui parlait avec un sourire conciliant mais elle fixait d'un air vague le panier de fruits. James la fixait, à son opposé, il avait la tête négligemment posée sur sa main et était véritablement passionné par la jeune fille. Sirius se dit que si Lily l'avait vu dans cette attitude, elle n'aurait jamais rien put lui reprocher. Il se rassit au moment où Regulus passait, la tête haute, avec Rogue. Patmol se renfrogna immédiatement:

-Mon frère devrait surveiller ses fréquentations…

Remus tourna la tête et vit le jeune Black s'asseoir, il se retourna et esquissa un vague sourire:

-Il n'a plus l'influence de son grand frère

-Il ne doit plus me voir comme tel depuis longtemps

Sirius croisa les bras et enfonça son visage dedans, son ami le regarda patient, lui accordant avec calme cet instant de faiblesse. Sirius interrompit sa transe de lui même, se releva, il passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux et attrapa un croissant. Il mordit dedans à pleine dent et lança, retrouvant son énergie:

-Tu vas voir James

Remus grogna mais Sirius ne se laissa pas impressionner:

-Oh non Lunard tu vas pas te défiler! Va voir James!

Le dit James passa d'un coup derrière eux, il ne semblait pas les voir, fixant devant lui d'un air vague. Remus n'en put plus, il se leva et partit à sa suite.

Le lycanthrope retrouva James dans une salle de classe vide. Comme s'il était en cour il était assis sur une chaise, se balançant en arrière sur les deux pieds, les bras croisé derrière sa tête. Quand Remus referma la porte, le bruit des deux autres pieds de la chaise suivit, James le regarda derrière ses lunettes:

-James je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle calmement

-Je le crois aussi

Le brun poussa du pied une chaise en direction de son mai qui s'y assit:

-Remus, lança James avec un grand sérieux, est ce que Lily est amoureuse de toi?

Remus soupira mais ne voulait pas répondre n'importe quoi alors il replongea dans les souvenirs qu'il avait des derniers moments passés avec elle. Lily qui était venu le voir à l'infirmerie, gênée, Lily qui rougissait quand elle était avec lui, la même jeune fille dont il sentait la chaleur plus forte quand elle était assise avec lui en arithmancie. Et surtout, Lily qui avait décidé de moins s'énerver envers James, Peter et Sirius, parce que Remus lui avait dit qu'ils étaient très important pour lui:

-Je pense que oui, répondit il

James se passa la main dans ses cheveux, qui se redressèrent en épis sur son crâne:

-Et toi?

Remus garda le silence:

-Répond moi franchement Lunard. Est-ce que oui ou non tu aimes Lily Evans?

-Non, répondit Remus

Il releva la tête et fixa James dans les yeux. Le brun chercha une trace de mensonge dans ce regard ambré qu'il commençait à connaître, il savait son ami doué pour raconter des histoires ou pour défendre quelqu'un en racontant n'importe quoi. Mais là il n'y avait que sincérité dans les iris brillantes qui le fixait. James sentit un grand poids quitter ses épaules:

-Mais j'irais avec elle, reprit Remus sans quitter le contact visuel qu'il avait obtenue, je vais aller au bal avec Lily. Parce que c'est mon amie…

-Et que tu veux rester un éternel célibataire hein? Rétorqua James

Remus sentit une bouffé de joie l'envahir, c'était fini. Ca avait était si simple et si dur, mais c'était fini:

-Tu me connais Cornedrue, je n'imposerais pas ma présence à une innocente personne toute ma vie

-Un jour t'ira voir un psy à Saint Mangouste, de grés ou de force

-Tu as déjà du me le dire ça, ricana Remus

Ils sortirent de la salle et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Sirius et Peter qui les accueillir avec un grand sourire. Ils se rendirent en grand bruit à leur cour, les maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas séparés longtemps, et personne n'en avait rien sut, mais ils avaient remarqués à quel point la perte de l'un des leurs leur manquerait.

Alice sortie de la cabine d'essayage et se retrouva face au regard critique de Lily. Son amie prit une pose de styliste moldus. Appuyée sur sa jambe droite, faisant ressortir sa hanche, la main gauche tenant son coude droit dont la main faisait se reposer son menton. Elle tourna autour de la jeune fille au visage lunaire qui piaffait d'impatience:

-Alors Lily? Est-ce que oui ou non je prend celle ci?

Alice venait d'enfiler une robe de soirée bleu pâle avec un décolleté généreux qui lui allait à merveille, la robe était légèrement fendu sur le côté pour permettre de plus grands mouvements de jambes et possédait d'épaisses bretelles. De fins motifs couraient sur les côtés de la tenue sous forme de tracés délicats de fils d'argents s'entrelaçant en de nombreuses courbes. La jeune fille avait essayé de petites chaussures d'argents avec de hauts talons qui lui avait faits gagner quelques bons centimètres à son grand bonheur. Après son troisième tour complet Lily lança d'un air de grand professionnel:

-Cette robe te sied à merveille…

Elle se tu, Alice claqua sa langue contre son palet:

-Et donc miss Evans?

-Donc vous avez intérêt à la prendre mademoiselle.

Alice soupira fortement de soulagement:

-C'était la 10éme, tu m'en aurais fait essayer une autre j'aurais hurlé

-Tu voulais mon avis

-Oui mais même, conclut Alice en lui tirant la langue

Elle referma les rideaux de la cabine d'un geste vif sous l'éclat de rire de son amie. Lily attendit en regardant la boutique pleine d'élèves de Poudlard venu acheter les robes de soirée pour le bal de noël qui allait arriver. D'un commun accord Alice avait recherché la première, assisté par la jolie rousse qui avait mis un temps indéfinissable avant de faire passer son amie dans la cabine. Lily sursauta quand Alice lui tapa sur l'épaule, la sortant de ces pensées, la brune avait un grand sourire:

-A toi maintenant ma grande! Je vais trouver quelque qui plaira à Remus!

Lily souris, sentant son visage s'embraser, heureusement qu'elle avait vu les dit maraudeurs sortirent de la boutique quand elles même y entraient! Alice lui attrapa fermement le poignet et la traîna vers un grand présentoir de robes, elle se mirent à chercher, quelque fois Alice tirait une tenue de la masse ou elles fouillaient mais Lily les refusaient: trop fendue, trop vive, trop courte,trop longue, trop coloré…

Après un quart d'heure Alice soupira fortement, elle prit les épaules de son amie et la tourna face à elle:

-Bien on va faire simple Lily, tu veux quelle couleur?

La rousse rit doucement, elle ne facilitait pas la tâche à Alice qui pourtant y mettait tous son cœur:

-Pas de vert, conclut elle

Alice arqua un sourcil:

-Ca se serait accordé avec tes yeux…on va quand même pas te mettre une robe orange…

-Ah non pitié!

Alice la regarda un instant et attrapa une robe:

-Le rouge ça irait non?

-Je ne vais quand même pas porter celle là? S'insurgea Lily

Alice jeta un œil à la robe qu'elle tenait à bout de bras, elle était rouge vif et le col en V était orné de dentelles, le bas était en froufrous. Cela ressemblait plus à une robe pour des danses espagnoles que pour un bal anglais:

-Non, avoua Alice, mais je vais t'en trouver une rouge ma belle!

Elles se remirent à fouiller activement. Lily regarda autour d'elle, chaque fille avaient dans ses main une tenu coloré, cela ferait bizarre dans les couloirs de Poudlard toutes ces couleurs, l'année dernière ça avait déjà était un choc. Alice lui mit sous le nez une nouvelle robe, que les essayages commencent!

Le matin précédent la grande soirée arriva enfin. La grande salle était déjà agitée d'une vive effervescence. Le courrier arriva comme à son habitude à la table du petit déjeuner. Sirius prit la gazette du sorcier avant que la chouette ne se pose et déposa une petite pièce de monnaie dans la bourse avant que l'oiseau ne reprenne son envol. Peter avait eu une lettre de ses parents la veille et continua donc de déjeuner tranquillement. James détacha de la patte du hibou grand duc qui venait de piétiner son toast une lettre de ces parents et Remus enleva un colis du rapace qui s'était posé devant lui. Un peu inquiet à l'idée d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles venant de sa mère ou de son père, James s'intéressa plutôt au courrier du lycanthrope qui venait d'enlever le papier kraft pour révéler un livre moldus. Remus lu le résumé un petit sourire sur les lèvres:

-Cadeau de noël en avance? Suggéra Sirius

-Hum? Répondit Remus

Il leva les yeux du livre:

-Non ça fait quelque temps que je leur avais demandé de me l'envoyer

-Ils n'ont pas été très rapide, remarqua James

Remus haussa les épaules:

-Ils doivent être en déménagement

Il déroula le parchemin, qui semblait plutôt court, avant de le replier:

-C'est ça ils déménagent, ils n'ont trouvé le temps de l'acheter que très récemment

Peter releva la tête de son petit déjeuner:

-Ca veut dire que tu seras encore dans une autre maison pendant les vacances d'été?

-C'est le sens du verbe "déménager" Queudver, se moqua James

Peter fixa ses mains et murmura:

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu déménages beaucoup…

-Mes parents m'on dit que c'était pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons sur moi dans les endroits où on est…mais je ne les crois pas vraiment, avoua Remus

-Qui est ce que tu ne crois pas? Demanda une voix dans son dos

James sembla soudainement intéressé par le contenue de sa tasse alors que la main de Lily surgissait entre lui et Remus pour attraper le livre. Elle le feuilleta et le rendit à Remus avec un sourire:

-Je l'ai déjà lu, il devrait te plaire

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit le loup garous, mais dit moi Lily as-tu dormie cette nuit?

La jeune fille le fixa un instant avant d'avoir un sourire d'excuse:

-Alice m'a tenu éveillé un bon moment avant de me laisser dormir

Elle avait les paupières lourdes et les yeux légèrement rougis:

-Mais je vais me reposer cette après midi, dit elle

-Les filles ne sont pas sensé se préparer toute l'après midi? Demanda Sirius

Lily le regarda de haut:

-Certaines pensent que pour se coiffer, prendre une douche et enfiler une robe il faut 5 heures. Ce n'est pas mon cas Black

-Tu vas donc dormir 4 heures, c'est pas mieux espèce de paresseuse, nargua Patmol

Lily attrapa un morceau de pain et l'envoya dans la figure à Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Ca fait du bien de se défouler sur quelque chose, bonne journée à vous. A ce soir Remus

Elle partie et fut bien vite remplacée par Camille qui riait ouvertement devant Sirius dont quelques mèches de cheveux étaient désormais imprégnées de confiture:

-Très élégant Monsieur Black, Johanna devrait apprécier!

Sirius tira la langue:

-Tu apprendras bien vite que je suis plus séduisant visqueux, les gens ne peuvent plus se détacher de moi

-A condition qu'ils osent encore te toucher, rétorqua Camille, James je t'ai noté les heures d'entraînements pour la rentrée…tu les regarderas quand tu seras redescendu sur terre

Elle donna le parchemin à James qui le prit d'un geste vague. Ces amies lui firent de grands signe du fond de la salle, elle souhaita à son tour une bonne journée, piqua le toast que James s'apprêtait à avaler et s'en alla. Le brun se résigna à prendre un autre toast et ouvrit la lettre de ses parents, il la replia quelques minutes après:

-Ils semble qu'ils soient bien occupés, ils me souhaitent de m'amuser…mais moi je m'inquiète pour eux!

Ces amis hochèrent la tête et Peter proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc enneigé, ils acquiescèrent et sortirent dans l'air frais de la matinée. Sirius déplia la gazette du sorcier, mais la replia presque immédiatement dégoûté:

-Tes parents peuvent avoir du travail, déclara t il à l'intention de James, apparemment il y a eu plusieurs agression sur moldus et sur sorciers par les Mangemorts

James garda le silence, il se pencha, fit une boule de neige et la lança avec force sur un arbre en criant:

-MERDE!

Ils regardèrent les débris de neiges retomber mollement sur le sol. Peter proposa une bataille de boules de neiges avant le repas mais le brun ne semblait pas enjoué:

-On peut tout simplement aller dans un endroit calme en attendant le repas.

James regarda Remus, "endroit calme" signifiait "la cabane hurlante" et le lycanthrope détestait cet endroit, mais James avait besoin de se calmer et il n'y avait que là bas qu'il pouvait passer ses nerfs sur divers objets déjà réduit en poussières par le loup garous. Ils se rendirent au saule cogneur et Remus attrapa une branche pour appuyer sur le noeud de la racine qui bloquait l'entrée secrète, ils descendirent sous l'arbre immobilisé et traversèrent le long tunnel pour ressortir au pied d'un escalier branlant. Ils le montèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce où commençait et s'achevait les pleines lunes. Pendant que Remus, Sirius et Peter prenaient place sur le lit à baldaquin James donna de violents coups à la table qui céda, déjà bien maltraités, il balança des chaises à travers la pièce:

-Là les gens de pré au lard doivent trembler, tenta de plaisanter Sirius, hurle un coup Remus et ce sera nickel

Remus esquissa un sourire:

-Ce serait bête que j'utilise mes performances vocales pour le lamentable carnage que nous fait Cornedrue

James se calma et rit:

-C'est sur que je peux pas faire mieux que toi Lunard niveau carnage!

Le temps passa rapidement. Les maraudeurs rentrèrent au château pour le repas de midi puis ressortirent et se promenèrent autour du lac, autour des serres et à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils revinrent au château 2 heures avant l'ouverture de la soirée. Ils croisèrent Hagrid, le garde chasse géant à la barbes hirsutes et aux cheveux noirs, déplacer les sapins pour la décoration de la grande salle, et grimpèrent dans leur salle commune.

Il n'y avait que des garçons dans la salle commune, et une vive agitation ainsi que des rires leur arrivaient des dortoirs. James alla saluer les membres de son équipe de quiddich, Lucas et John avait respectivement une tenue bleu nuit et ocre. Ils discutaient avec Milo qui réajustait sa tenue couleur d'or et décoré de doux motifs rouge pâle. James revint vers ses amis qui l'attendaient et leur demanda:

-Milo y va avec sa sœur jumelle…

-C'est pas interdit, remarqua Sirius

-N'empêche…ça me fait bizarre

Remus lui donna une tape dans le dos:

-On dirait qu'il ne voit pas le bal comme une occasion de draguer

James remarqua que c'était peut être ça et Sirius enchaîna sur la robe de Johanna. Cela faisait 3 heures déjà qu'ils demandaient à ses amis quelle couleur, à leur avis, Johanna avait décidé de choisir pour sa robe, et depuis le début ses amis répondaient qu'ils ne savaient pas mais que ce serait au moins une des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Sirius investit la salle de bain des qu'il fut rentré, mais comme ils n'avaient plus le temps de prendre de douche il se laissa convaincre de la laisser ouverte et de partager le miroir avec James:

-Tu aurais décidé de te coiffer? S'étonna Peter

-Non bien sur que non, balaya James, je veux juste m'assurer qu'ils ne bougent pas

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et regarda, d'un air désespéré, James lancer un sort à ses cheveux afin qu'ils restent bien en épis et son crâne. Le lycanthrope reconnu quand même que si leur ami arrivait avec les cheveux bien lissé et bien coiffé il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Sirius, au contraire, se saisit d'un peigne et coiffa ses cheveux un peu plus afin qu'ils tombent bien raides, il se tourna ensuite vers Remus:

-Je peux te coiffer?

Le lycanthrope se saisit du peigne en guise de réponse, Sirius se mit à crier que c'était injuste:

- Je ne suis pas une poupée, pourquoi tu ne coiffes pas Peter?

-Peter à les cheveux trop courts

-J'y crois pas…va t'habiller Patmol!

Il poussa son ami hors de la salle de bain avant d'aller chercher sa tenu de soirée, qui était, pour tous les garçons, du même genre que leur tenue habituelles mais en colorée et décorée. James enleva sa robe de sorcier noir et la troqua contre celle vert bouteille qu'il s'était choisi, la découpe était un peu plus large que sa tenue de cour. Peter en avait une très simple, d'une couleur violette, deux fines rayures bleu clair couraient sur tout le bord du tissu. Sirius, qui s'était longuement plaint de la négation de ces amis sur son envie d'avoir une tenue sombre, semblait finalement heureux dans son costume gris clair aux motifs de runes en fil d'or, les manches étaient évasées. Sirius ressortit ses cheveux et fit un tour sur lui-même:

-Je conçois que la couleur est pas mal

-C'est mieux que le noir, remarqua Remus, tu vois qu'on avaient raison

Sirius répondit par une grimace mais ajouta:

-Toi aussi on avait raison finalement

Remus sourit, un peu gêné, ses amis lui avaient conseillé de profiter du fait d'avoir des yeux jaunes pour choisir une tenue dans ces teintes. Elle était d'un doux mélange ambré et jaune pâle, très simple, mais qui faisait largement ressortir la couleur de ses yeux:

-C'est quand pas super discret, inutile de cacher que mes yeux son bizarres avec ça

-Bah si t'as trop de question tu diras qu'on s'est amusé à changer la couleur de tes iris, proposa James

Remus rit:

-Le pire c'est que tout le monde sait que vous en êtes capable

James et Sirius semblèrent hautement fier d'eux.

Les maraudeurs rangèrent leur affaires et descendirent dans la salle commune, ils n'y avaient plus personne presque, tous les couples s'étaient déjà retrouvé et étaient partit vers la grande salle qui n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir. James retrouva Judith qui l'attendait sur un fauteuil, dans une robe bleu pervenche aux manches longues et aux épaules dénudées, de petites perles blanches ornaient la robe sur sa poitrine. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon traversé de deux piques noirs d'encre, elle sourit en apercevant James et se releva avec grâce, sa tenue lui arrivait aux genou:

-Tu es très jolie Judith, complimenta James

-Et toi aussi James, répondit elle

Peter annonça qu'il allait retrouver sa cavalière aux escaliers et ses amis lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. James se rendit soudainement compte où ils étaient:

-Comment as-tu eu le mot de passe de Griffondor? S'étonna t il

-Influence mon cher Potter, ricana t elle, on y va?

James sembla hésiter et il était facile de deviner ce qui le tourmentait, il aurait volontiers voulu voir Lily dans sa robe de soirée:

-Tu la verras tout à l'heure Cornedrue, intima Sirius, je doute qu'elle ose descendre si tu gardes les yeux rivés sur la porte de son dortoir

Le brun hésita encore un peu puis souhaita une bonne soirée à ses amis, promit de les retrouver plus tard, et il repartit avec Judith à son bras. Sirius le regarda partir, suivit des deux autres personnes qui restaient encore en plus d'eux, les jumeaux Milo et Maïa. La sœur était habillée d'une robe moulante de la même couleur que son frère, ses cheveux attachés par de petites pinces d'argents. Johanna arriva bientôt et Sirius lui fit un baise main:

-Princesse Johanna, je suis à vos ordres pour la soirée

Elle rit et ramena une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrières son oreille alors que les autres frôlaient ses épaules recouvertes d'une robe de satin rose et rouge pastel. Elle avait des manches courtes et un col en U attaché d'une extrémité à l'autre par un entremêlement de fils sombres, elle descendait jusqu'en bas des mollets, attachée à la taille par une fine ceinture sombres elle aussi. Elle faisait la même taille que Sirius grâce à ses chaussures rouges sombre à talons. Elle indiqua à Remus que Lily allait descendre et entraîna son petit ami vers la sortie en courant presque.

Remus n'attendit pas plus longtemps, une fois le portrait de la grosse dame refermé, Lily ouvrit la porte du dortoir et descendit les escaliers:

-Désolé je suis en retard, je ne voulais pas que tes amis me voient…Sirius se serait encore moqué de moi

Remus lui prit la main:

-Il n'aurait eu aucune raison Lily-jolie, croit moi

Elle sourit avec chaleur et resserra sa main dans celle de Remus. Elle trouva sa tenue très bien adapté, faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux qu'elle avait toujours trouvé fascinants, elle se sentie un peu idiote dans sa robe de soirée rouge sang et ornée de nombreux raccord de tissus qui rendait la découpe au niveau des genoux inégal, tous les morceaux tombaient un moment sur ses mollets, l'autre épousait la découpe originelle de la robe, le tout retenu en un petit noeud dans le bas de son dos. La robe avait un décolleté droit, pas trop prononcé, et laissait ses épaules nues où ses cheveux roux tombaient lourdement et avec souplesse. Ils descendirent l'escalier avec les derniers retardataires, Lily apprécia de nouveau la sensation que le château de Poudlard venait de s'illuminer et de s'agrandir grâce aux nombreuses couleurs qui s'y trouvaient. Les tenues sombres côtoyaient les robes pastel, les dentelles et les perles blanches contrastaient avec les costumes vifs et éclatants. Remus vit les yeux émeraudes de son amie illuminés en regardant la scène:

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse? Demanda t il

-Honnêtement? Etre avec toi en cet instant!

Il rit doucement:

-Mais c'est aussi toutes cette farandole de couleur, avoua t elle, ça change et je trouve c'est merveilleux. On dirait…

Elle chercha ses mots:

- Un pré! Un pré fleuri de toutes les fleurs possible

Remus la regarda gentiment, elle était vraiment enthousiaste, pas besoin d'avoir des sens développé pour remarquer la lumière de ses yeux, son sourire:

-Je suis tombé sur une des plus belles fleurs alors

Elle rougit d'un seul cou:

-Je refuse que tu me dragues à la Sirius black

-A vos ordre, je tenterais de ne plus me laisser influencer

Elle rit, attrapa son bras, et ils descendirent quand la grande salle s'ouvrit.

Dumbledore se tenait devant les grandes portes ouvertes, les bras grands ouverts, dans une tenue bleu pastel avec un chapeau d'argent. Il invita tout le monde à entrer et à s'amuser. Les élèves le remercièrent en chœur et pénétrèrent dans la salle richement décorée, ils poussèrent tous une grande exclamation de ravissement à la vue du décor.

Tous n'était que glaces et illuminations. Toutes les pierres étaient recouverte d'une fine couche de glace éternelle, qui n'influençaient en rien la température de la salle, qui brillaient doucement grâce aux centaines de bougies qui volaient au dessus des élèves et qui s'y reflétaient dans un ballet lumineux. Les grandes vitres avaient étaient nettoyées et bordées de petite lumière qui n'était rien d'autre que des petites lucioles. Les grandes tables avaient étaient aligné à la place de celle des professeurs, sur la grande estrade du fond, et croulaient sous les plats et les boissons. Tous y étaient, des petits bols de friandises aux plats d'or de viandes et de légumes, des pichets d'argent de bierraubeurres aux tartes toutes plus succulentes les unes que els autres.

Beaucoup écoutèrent leurs estomacs et allèrent se rassasier. D'autres partirent s'asseoir sur les chaises placées sur les murs tous le long de la salle, ou d'autre encore discutaient à deux ou en groupe au centre la grande salle, qui semblait immense une fois libérée des tables et des bancs. Quelques élèves fixèrent avec attention l'estrade qui avait été installé dans un coin de la salle, plusieurs instruments s'y trouvaient. Lily et Remus décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se restaurer un peu, ils discutèrent avec pas mal de connaissance et s'amusèrent à rire de leur professeurs, tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, en essayant de voir avec qui il où elle serait le mieux. Ils finirent par aller s'asseoir en attendant que la vrai fête ne commence, Camille alla voir Remus:

-Bonsoir Remus! Bonsoir Lily

-Bonsoir Camille, tu cherches James? Demanda t il

Camille secoua la tête, faisant se balancer ces très longues boucles d'oreilles:

-Non je l'ai déjà vu, je fait juste un peu de pub: Il faudra danser tout à l'heure d'accord?

-Si le groupe est bon, remarqua Lily avec politesse

Camille effectua un petit pas de danse, sa robe évasé tourbillonna un instant dans un magnifique mouvement de drapé:

-Oh il l'est je te l'assure! C'est des amies à moi qui l'ont monté!! Elles veulent faire évoluer leur groupe plus tard, elles ont eu une forte approbation de Slughorn à un de ces clubs

Lily lui demanda leur nom, étant elle-même au club créé par leur professeur de potion, elle devait en avoir entendu parler. Mais le capitaine de quiddich lui répondit que leur groupe était un grand secret, elles n'en parlaient à Slughorn qu'à la fin du club, quand ils étaient seuls:

-Bon je vous laisse! Conclut elle, je m'en vais pour une autre campagne de pub! Merveilleuse couleur d'iris Remus au fait!

Elle s'en alla comme un tourbillon, laissant le couple sur place:

-Quelle énergie, constata Lily en souriant

-Il faut ce qu'il faut pour Griffondor. Mais la couleur de mes yeux se remarque tant que ça?

Lily le regarda fixement et avoua:

-J'ai toujours aimé cette couleur, tu as bien de la chance d'avoir de tels yeux. C'est mieux s'ils sont mis en valeurs

Remus n'eut pas le temps pour se lamenter sur la remarque de Lily "une chance d'avoir ça?" qu'il se faisait entraîner par la jeune fille vers la scène. Le groupe venait d'apparaître, quatre jeunes filles habillé de la même façon, jeans moldus noirs et ouverts aux genoux, une chaîne d'argent attachée à la ceinture et à une veste du même genre que le jeans, les manches arrachées, sur un tee-shirt moulant gris. Elle avaient les cheveux attachés de manières différentes, tresse, couettes, queue de cheval, et lâché ainsi qu'une paire de lunette noire rectangulaires.

La fille aux couettes et celle à la tresse accrochèrent à l'aide de leur baguette la banderole portant le nom de leur groupe "les bizzar sisters" au dessus de la scène, et saisirent respectivement une guitare qui reproduisaient magiquement le son des guitares électriques moldus, et une basse. La fille à la queue de cheval se plaça derrière la batterie aux cymbales de cristal et empoigna les baguettes en bois, les faisant tourner entre ses doigts agiles. La dernière s'attacha un bandeau noirs sous sa franches et lança le sortilège "sonorus" afin d'amplifier magiquement sa voix:

-Bonsoir Poudlard!

Une salve d'applaudissement lui répondit. Les douces lumières des bougies s'éteignirent et furent remplacées par un effet magique de lumières tamisées. Remus aperçu Sirius vers sa droite:

-C'est un peu nos début de scènes, continua la chanteuse, mais on espère quand même que ça va vous plaira. C'est partit!!

Un coup de batterie annonça le début d'une musique entraînante. Tous les jeune se prêtèrent au jeu et commencèrent à danser follement au centre de la, désormais, piste de danse. Sirius et Johanna faisait une danse endiablé qui semblait bien à eux entrecoupé de temps en temps par un furtif baiser, la fraction de seconde que durait le rapprochement de leur visages. Remus et Lily imitèrent bien vite le style des autres. La fin de la première musique s'accompagna de hurlement enthousiastes et d'applaudissements:

-Merci beaucoup! Reprit la chanteuse, ya un peu de tout dans notre répertoire mais ce serait bête d'engager les slow maintenant donc…c'est repartit! Let me dance!

Après une heure de danse intensive, Remus et Lily allèrent s'asseoir pour boire un jus de citrouille rafraîchissant. Les bizzars sisters entamèrent leur premier slow, James se fit traîner sur la piste par Judith qu'il suivait en rigolant, l'air de franchement s'amuser. Sirius et Johanna avaient engagés la danse en s'embrassant, fixé de loin par Peter qui semblait hésiter à franchir le pas avec sa cavalière. Remus regarda discrètement Lily, peut être avait elle envie de danser un slow…même entre amis:

-Si on allé dehors? Proposa t elle, ce n'est pas interdit et ça nous fera du bien un peu d'air

Remus accepta et ils sortirent, passant devant de nombreux couples partis chercher le calme et la fraîcheur du hall, ils passèrent les grandes portes d'entrée et le froid les assaillit violemment.

Lily frissonna, Remus passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui proposa de rentrer mais elle refusa et le rassura:

-Je vais vite m'habituer au froid

Ils marchèrent, sans trop s'éloigner des lumières du château, avec pour unique bruit leur pas qui crissait sous le tapis de neiges qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un rocher, assez proche pour éviter à Lily de claquer des dents. Un très vague écho atteignirent leur oreilles, indiquant que les slow devait être fini, Lily décida d'engager la conversation:

-La lune est belle non?

Elle se gifla mentalement, pourquoi lorsqu'on était gêné de se retrouver avec quelqu'un on avait que la météo en sujet de conversation?

-Oui c'est vrai, consentit Remus

Sa voix était un peu mélancolique et elle décida de changer d sujet:

-Hum, Remus? Est-ce que je peux dire un truc franchement idiot dont je connais la réponse?

Il la regarda, très sérieusement, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle se sentait assez stupide comme ça pour qu'il en ri en plus, même gentiment:

-Je t'en pris, dit il

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air qui lui glaça la gorge puis les poumons:

-En acceptant de m'accompagner au bal, tu m'as dit que ce serait "entre amis"

Il hocha la tête:

-Et ce sera toujours "entre amis" n'est ce pas?

-Oui

Elle fut frappée par la vitesse à laquelle il venait de répondre. Pas d'hésitation, pas d'incertitude:

-Pour deux raisons en fait, argumenta t il, la première tu la connais, c'est James. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre quelqu'un comme lui…

-Bien sur, répliqua t elle froidement, le grand Potter!

Remus baissa la tête:

-Je ne peux pas te dire Lily, mais il à vraiment fait beaucoup lui, Sirius et Peter. Plus qu'un soutient…

Elle l'observa, les yeux baissés, la lumière jaune de ses iris disparut sous l'obscurité de ces cils:

-Excuse moi

Elle ne voulait pas voir s'éteindre ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant:

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser c'est juste que…Potter moi il me déclare une flamme éternelle depuis quelques année et ça me tape plutôt sur le système.

Il esquissa un sourire et releva un peu la tête:

-Et ta deuxième raison? Poussa t elle

Il la regarda:

-C'est mon petit secret, mais ça permet d'en arriver à la conclusion que je serais un célibataire endurci.

Elle fit la moue et s'étira un peu:

-Alors j'abandonne, restons amis Remus…cependant

-Cependant?

-J'aurais bien voulu que tu me donne quelque chose, je te rendrais la pareille bien sur

Il se figea, il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Lily le remarqua, bien sur son ami n'était pas stupide, elle sourit et fit semblant de prendre un air détaché alors qu'elle tremblait de peur de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire:

-Tu risques de ne jamais embrasser personne en tant que célibataire endurcie, et moi je n'ai jamais eu de vrai baiser, j'aurais voulue connaître mon premier avec toi. Alors pour marquer la fin de tes amours et le début des miens. Pour marquer la fin de mes folles idées de sortir avec toi et le renouveau de notre amitié…

-Je suis d'accord

Ils emblait aussi à l'aise qu'elle, ça l'a fit sourire doucement et il lui répondit de la même façon. Un coup de vent passa, Lily resserra ses mains sur ses bras mais Remus passa le sien derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et obtint le contact de ses lèvres, elle accueillit avec plaisir ce baiser sucré qui réchauffa son corps efficacement.

James et Sirius discutaient tranquillement sur deux chaises, leur cavalière à leur côté en train de bavarder tranquillement. Elles les quittèrent le temps d'aller manger quelque chose, ils leur firent un petit signe de la main alors qu'elles traversaient la foule compacte. Ils virent alors rentrer Remus et Lily, bras dessus bras dessous. La jeune fille semblait morte de froid mais son ami lui frictionnait les bras avec vigueur et ils rougissaient à vue d'œil, Sirius fit remarquer à James qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Le brun ne put qu'acquiescer en souriant, voir la fille de ses rêves rire était pour lui la façon d'entendre la plus belle des musique. Remus les aperçut et leur fit un petit signe, Lily lui proposa de les retrouver mais il fit "non" de la tête:

-La soirée est presque finie, je peux l'achever avec toi

Elle le remercia puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille:

-Merci aussi pour tout à l'heure, ce sera notre secret d'accord?

-Bien sur, répondit il, un secret très agréable d'ailleurs

Elle rougit et lui donna un petit coup à l'arrière du crâne:

-Doucement M. Lupin, se moqua t elle

Il l'entraîna vers le buffet pour boire quelque chose, elle ajouta à mi-voix:

-Tu sais je le découvrirais bien un jour

-Quoi donc?

-Le secret de Remus Lupin, le garçon sage et réfléchie du groupe des maraudeurs

Il sourit et elle le lui rendit avec bien plus d'éclat et de confiance. Elle le saurait bien un jour, il en était sur, Lily Evans, une des élèves les plus brillantes de Poudard, la première personne qu'il avait embrassé et sûrement la dernière, elle découvrirait bien un jour sa condition de loup-garou.

Les vacances se passèrent sans anicroches, dans le calme de la salle commune de Griffondor ne demeurait que les maraudeurs et quelques autres, les jumeaux de l'équipe de quiddich principalement, que James s'évertuait à connaître. Ils restaient ensemble, sur le canapé, plongés dans un livre ou dans leur discussions à voix basses, tenant conciliabule sur un monde qui semblait n'appartenir qu'à eux. Le brun avait proposé une petite viré sur le terrain de Quiddich, la jeune fille avait poliment décliné l'invitation:

-quand il y aura toute l'équipe, avait elle dit

L'envie de James de rendre les deux personnes plus vivantes retomba ce jour là et il ne les dérangea plus. En fait, James se serait ennuyé à mourir sans les batailles de boule de neiges, les virées nocturnes à la cuisine où dans le château et la pleine lunes qui était arrivé quelques jours avant noël, car comme il s'amusait à le répéter à ses amis, Lily passait les fêtes chez elle. Les trois maraudeurs accusaient ses cris du cœur sans craquer, sauf quand le brun remit ça alors que Remus était à l'infirmerie, Sirius avait attrapé un pyjama et avait bâillonné son ami:

-Silence Cornedrue, ordonna t il

James ne put que pousser des cris étouffés par la manche du vêtement qui lui arrivait dans la bouche, faisant rire ces amis.

Le matin de noël, comme chaque noël, James, Peter et Remus furent réveillés par les cris de Sirius:

-JOYEUX NOEL CHERS MARAUDEURS!

Ils ouvrirent tous les yeux d'un même mouvement, encore endormis, Remus grogna:

-Je sort de l'infirmerie hier, tu pourrais me laisser dormir….il n'y à rien à voir à…

Il regarda sa montre posée sur sa table de chevet:

-5h30 du matin, acheva t il une note désespéré dans la voix

Sirius se leva bruyamment, pour éviter que ses amis ne se rendorment:

-Ben si, ya moi par exemple, votre prince au seul moment où il est naturel

-C'est ce que je dit ya rien à voir, répétât Remus en baillant

Peter fut agité d'un petit rire:

-Au pire il y a les cadeaux, remarqua t il

-Ca c'est déjà plus intéressant! S'exclama James en se mettant en tailleur sur son lit

Il fut bien vite imité par Peter et Remus, ce dernier s'étira pour chasser les dernières contractions de ces muscles. Sirius fit mine d'être vexé et s'écroula sur son lit en faisant la moue en saisissant le premier paquet qui lui tombait sous la main. Sa mauvaise humeur s'envola en même temps qu'il découvrait les livres illustrés de ces équipes de quiddich préférées offert par James.

S'ensuivit un long moment de déballages de cadeau, Peter avait eu de nombreuses friandises d'Honeyducke qu'il affectionnait, des livres de sortilèges qu'il voulait de la part de Remus, un scrutoscope de la part de James (il précisa que l'instrument se mettrait à siffler en présence d'un Serpentart qui lui voudrait du mal) et une montre de la part de Sirius que Peter regarda avec émerveillement. James semblait au comble du bonheur entouré d'une nouvelle robe de Quiddich, de bonbons, de lunette neuve pour les matchs par jour de pluie, d'un nécessaire à balai, Sirius découvrait avec rire une mallette avec des brosses, peignes et autres nécessaire pour son apparence, d'un gros sac de friandises et…

-Un mouchoir…remarqua t il en voyant le paquet de ses parents, chaque année ma mère m'étonnera un peu plus

-Il est taché de sang, remarqua Remus en réprimant un haut le cœur

-Tous les ans elle souhaite ma mort, répondit il négligemment

Et il brûla le petit bout de tissus qui disparut bien vite. Remus lisait, un sourire sur ses lèvres, le dos de chaque livre qu'il avait reçu. Ces amis lui avaient demandé une liste de toutes les lectures qu'il comptait effectuer dans l'année et le compte était presque bon. Ses parents lui avaient aussi offert des bonbons, le cadeau de noël que tout élève de Poudlard aimait découvrir, ainsi qu'une magnifique plume d'aigle pour écrire et de nombreuses bouteilles d'encre de toutes les couleurs. Remus apprécia un moment le jeu de couleur provoqué par la lumière du petit matin sur l'encre quand James frappa dans ses mains, réclamant l'attention.

Le brun se leva et il déclara en s'éclaircissant la voix:

-Chers maraudeurs ici présent, il y à un cadeau que je me dois de vous donner, j'y ai passé quelques soirée dernièrement et je suis assez fier du résultat

Ses amis le fixèrent incrédule:

-On va dire continua t il en cherchant ses mots, que l'inspiration me vient du badge de notre cher préfet ici présent

Remus détourna les yeux mais James ré attira l'attention en levant ses bras bien haut, de petit paquet dans ses mains. Il découvrit le sien et montra à tous un petit badge argenté représentant le mot "maraudeurs". Il laissa ses amis admirer son travail et se sentit obligé de fournir une petite explication:

-C'est pour être sur que les gens nous connaissent, et puis ça officialise notre poste. Je l'ai fait dans de l'argent pur que j'ai put trouver par hasard

Remus se raidit, James avait il oublié l'effet de l'argent sur un loup garous? Mais ce dernier le regarda en lui tendant son paquet:

-Pour le tient j'ai fait fondre un gallion, dit il, tu es un peu à l'origine du grand secret des maraudeurs, alors c'est normal que ton badge brille plus

Remus ressentit une bouffé de gratitude qu'il masqua par un "merci", et il découvrit son badge doré en souriant:

-Et si on allez déjeuner? Proposa Sirius en s'habillant, je meurt de faim!

Les maraudeurs hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à s'habiller à leur tour, épinglant leur nouvel insigne sur leurs uniformes. Peter s'approcha de Remus:

-Dit Lunard, pourquoi les mornilles ne te font rien? Je veux dire c'est de l'argent ça aussi

-Les pièce son faites d'un argent traité, expliqua t il

Devant l'air incrédule de Peter il éclaircit:

-Du plaqué argent si tu préfères

James ouvrit grand les yeux comme frappés d'une illumination:

-C'est pour ça que c'est moins brillant! Et que j'ai préféré chercher de l'argent qui semblait plus pur

Remus esquissa un sourire:

-A quoi ça sert que je vous donne mes notes d'histoire de la magie si vous ne retenez rien?

Les cours reprirent leur rythme habituel, une semaine après les vacances les élèves de Griffondor se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le dîner mais une note placardée retint leur attention. Sirius partit en reconnaissance et revint un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles:

-La nouvelle, elle va faire sa répartition pendant le repas!

James regarda autour de lui:

-Hein? La nouvelle dont Dumbledore t'avait parlé Remus?

-Il semblerait

Lily arriva devant Remus:

-Il vaut mieux ne pas être en retard au repas, nous sommes préfet et ce sera à nous de la diriger

Remus acquiesça et les maraudeurs descendirent à la suite de Lily qui les avait distancé avec Alice.

Les élèves s'installèrent à table mais ne regardèrent pas le contenue des plats, très peu se servaient et encore moins mangeaient. Tous attendaient que la nouvelle arrive, la première personne sûrement à arriver à Poudlard après le début d'année, à entrer directement en 6éme année et à être répartit au repas de midi. Finalement Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves de faire bon accueil à la jeune fille qui arrivait. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant passer le professeur Mc Gonagalle, munit du traditionnel tabouret à trois pieds et de l'antique choixpeau et suivit de la nouvelle.

Elle marchait vite, sa robe de sorcier volant autour de ses jambes, son visage fin semblait se refuser de regarder les étudiants qui avaient les yeux fixés sur elle ou faisaient divers commentaires. Elle n'avait aucun sourire pour éclairer son teint pâle, aucune impression de gêne n'émanait de ses yeux bleus gris, le regard fier elle se dirigea vers l'estrade et salua Dumbledore et les professeurs d'un bref mouvement de tête. Suivant les indications du professeur de métamorphose elle s'assit sur le tabouret et laissa le choipeaux tomber sur ses cheveux clairs et courts, cachant ses yeux qui fixait toujours un point situé bien au-delà des regards. Tous attendirent, retenant leur souffle, que le choixpeau se décide. Enfin, après un long moment d'attente, la déchirure s'ouvrit toute grand et la voix retentit:

-Griffondor!

Une grande salve d'applaudissements retentit à la table rouge et or. Les maraudeurs sifflèrent fortement, Remus vit avec un petit sourire que Lily gardait les lèvres pincées pour ne pas les réprimander tout en continuant d'applaudir.

Le directeur passa derrière la table et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui venait de se lever:

-S'il vous plait, demanda le vieil homme, un peu de silence. Merci. Je tient à vous présenter Miss Ennoa Alentis, il y à une forte probabilité pour qu'elle ne reste qu'une année parmi nous, cependant je vous demande de lui faire un accueil chaleureux. Miss Evans, Monsieur Lupin, levez vous je vous prie

Remus et Lily obtempérèrent:

-Miss Alentis voici les préfets de Griffondor, si vous avez le moindre souci vous pouvez leur demander.

-Je vous remercie professeur Dumbledore, répondit la nouvelle

Sa voix avait un timbre à la fois sec comme du métal et doux comme du cristal. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily et le repas commença, tous les regards étaient fixés sur Ennoa qui avait commencé à manger. Lily se présenta:

-Bonjour je suis Lily Evans

-Ennoa Alentis, répondit l'autre, mais tu n'est pas sourde tu as du entendre. Et toi tu es Lupin?

-Remus, répondit le lycanthrope, bienvenue à Griffondor

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et mâcha sa bouchée, l'avala avant de répondre:

-Ce ne sera pas pour très longtemps si tous se passe bien

Un vague froid parcourut les quelques personnes qui l'avaient entendus. Finalement Alice demanda, reprenant un ton enjoué:

-J'aime bien la façon dont son coupé tes cheveux!

En effet, ils pouvaient à présent voir la façon inégal, presque barbare, qu'avaient les cheveux d'Ennoa autour de son visage. Certaines mèches étaient égales d'autres absolument pas:

-Merci, répondit elle, je me le suis fait seule avec un couteau, ils étaient trop longs et je n'avais pas le temps qu'on me le fasse convenablement.

Les Griffondor préférèrent la laisser finir son repas dans le silence.

**Note: Incroyable °° 21 pages!! Je suis vraiment contente mais je ne pensais pas que ça m'en prendrait autant! Est ce que ce chapitre vous à plut? Comme vous le voyez Ennoa viens d'arriver j'espère que vous l'aimerez (au moins un petit peu XD). Il me semble que son prénom est un prénom masculin (en tout cas quand je l'avais lu c'était pour un garçon) mais je trouve que ça lui va bien …**

**Une petite review pour motiver? Et à la prochaine!! (Encore pardon de l'attente)**


	8. L'associable misanthrope

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages (excepté Ennoa, Ryan et autres personnages secondaires) appartiennent à JK Rowling, ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Merci NekoGod pour ton message o J'espère qu'il y aura un peu moins de fautes dans ce chapitre (est ce seulement possible:p) et qu'il te plaira**

**Le titre est étrange XD mais il m'éclate**

CHAP 7

L'antipathique misanthrope

L'arrivé d'Ennoa à Poudlard ne fut vive qu'une courte période, la jeune fille n'imposait pas plus de chaleur que d'indifférence. Elle marchait à travers les couloirs pour se rendre à ses cours, puis vers la grande salle, tout cela en regardant devant elle, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, raide et droite. Rare étaient les élèves des autres maisons à lui adresser la paroles, ce n'était pas quelle était impolie ou même glaciale, elle était simplement neutre. Quand on lui demandait si elle allait bien, elle répondait "oui" avant de passer son chemin, en cour elle suivait avec attention, répondait uniquement si on lui posait une question, toujours avec ce ton d'indifférence et de distance qui lui était propre. Personne, ni même dans son dortoir, ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu une véritable conversation avec elle.

Ennoa était dans la même chambre que Lily et Alice, et depuis son arrivée, c'était la même scène tous els matins:

-Bonjour Lily! Ennoa!

-Bonjour Alice, répondait Lily en s'extirpant de sa couette, bonjour Ennoa, bien dormie?

-Oui, merci

Et elle partait à la douche, en sortait dix minutes après habillée, peignée et lavée, traversait la chambre et quand on la retrouvait c'était à la table des Griffondor en train de déjeuner en silence en lisant un livre de cour. Mais ni Alice ni la rousse ne désespérait, même si l'enthousiasme à son égard commençait à s'effriter. Lily avait, au début, proposé de nombreuses fois son aide à Ennoa qui avait accepté une visite de l'école. La rousse était passée un peu partout, désignant quelle cour aurait lieu à telle ou telle salle, expliquant comment grimper à la tour d'astronomie, les heures de repas. Son vis-à-vis avait tout suivie, de son regard couleur de pluie, attentive, et des le lendemain elle se repérait parfaitement dans tous les couloirs. Trois jours après elle se déplaçait sans aucune hésitation dans les passages secrets, comme n'importe quel élèves de Poudlard de 6éme année.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lily alla retrouver, un matin, les maraudeurs en train de déjeuner. Elle sembla hésiter un moment puis se redressa et s'assit à côté de Remus qui la regarda en souriant:

-Bonjour Lily

-Bonjour Remus…et les autres

Le visage de James s'illumina, il réalisa qu'il venait de passer du statut de "véracrasse" à "les autres", il s'éclaircit la gorge, prit une voix profonde et mature et déclara:

-Bonjour ma belle, que me vaut ta visite?

La rousse le regarda sans ciller, James perdit de sa superbe au bout de quelques minutes sous les éclats de rire de Sirius et Peter:

-Fermez la vous deux, craqua James en détournant les yeux

Remus soupira et se retourna vers Lily pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait:

-Hum c'est la nouvelle, Ennoa, avoua t elle, elle semble assez…renfermée

-On à vu ça, remarqua Sirius, on lui à demandé plusieurs fois si elle suivais bien en cour et tout ce qu'elle nous à répondue c'est "pas si vous me parlez toutes les cinq minutes"

Lily réprima un sourire, si Ennoa savait comment faire redescendre les maraudeurs de leur piedestral c'était parfait! Elle se retint, cependant, et poursuivit sa demande:

-Et bien justement, vous ne voudriez pas lui montrer quelques passages secrets du château? Pour lui délier la langue, qu'elle se sente un peu mieux…plus à l'aise…

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux rond, Lily Evans leur demandait de passer outre le règlement avec la nouvelle? Elle sentit les regards peser sur elle et se défendit:

-Remus est préfet alors je pense que ça devrait aller…je ne vous dénoncerez pas, je veux juste qu'elle se sente bien dans cette école…même si elle ne reste qu'un an

Peter but une longue gorgée de jus d'orange, les pupilles brillantes et trépignant d'impatience à la perspective d'une nouvelle sortie nocturne. Sirius retourna à son toast la mine songeuse, son visage n'avait aucune expression mais ses yeux brillaient, on pouvait y voir passer toutes les idées d'endroits chouettes qu'il pourrait faire découvrir à Ennoa. Remus réfléchi en regardant droit devant lui, ses yeux ambré fixant le mur derrière la table des Serpentard, son cerveau pesant le pour et le contre. James, qui buvait une tasse de thé, reposa brutalement la vaisselle sur la table, renversant au passage son contenue brûlant, et s'exclama:

-Je sais!

Lily le fixa, elle espérait qu'il ne voulait pas encore se mettre en avant devant elle:

-Les cuisines, fit il plus doucement, c'est vachement sympa comme endroit, ça fait traverser le château le soir mais on peut prendre un passage pour s'y rendre plus rapidement

Le visage de la rousse s'illumina alors que, déjà, les maraudeurs étaient penchés les uns vers les autres pour savoir quand et comment ils feraient leur coup. Les cheveux long de Sirius lui cachaient une partie du visage, Lily reconnut qu'Alice avait raison quand elle disait qu'il était beau garçon. James aussi pouvait être pas mal songea t elle, si il était moins…lui-même, ses cheveux se dressaient en épis sur son crânes, il remit ses lunette sur son nez fins, ses yeux marrons étaient grands ouvert comme un enfant, Peter lui ressemblait à un petit garçon bien en chair mais le visage adorable quand il souriait comme maintenant…mais finalement ce fut Remus qui attira le regard de Lily. Toujours le même, difficile d'oublier leur baiser même avec tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait. Quand ce même Remus se retourna vers elle, souriant, ses yeux lumineux dans les émeraudes de Lily il déclara:

-On s'en occupe, pas tout de suite tout de suite mais ne t'en fait pas!

Elle se sentie rougir devant l'impact de ses iris, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Elle balbutia un remerciement, le loup garou sentit, avec une pointe d'amertume, son malaise et détourna le regard pour prendre une tranche de bacon. Lily respira à fond, fini en vitesse son petit déjeuner, remercia les maraudeurs, à voix un peu plus audible, et partit vers son cour d'arithmancie.

Dix minutes plus tard, les garçons se levèrent, James sautait presque au lieu de marcher. Il avait parlé avec Lily Evans, certes pas seul à seul mais quand même! Il avait très bien dormi, et Camille venait de lui annoncer que le premier entraînement de Quiddich aurait lieu le soir même à 18h30. Que la journée s'annonçait belle!

Sirius et Peter saluèrent Remus, qui partait lui aussi en arithmancie, avant de tirer leur ami en arrière vers leur cour de potion. Remus ouvrit la porte de classe, s'excusa pour son retard, et prit place aux côtés de Lily qui lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné:

-Bon, en vue de mon absence de la semaine prochaine, annonça le professeur Vector

Tous les visages de la classe s'armèrent d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles:

-Je vous prend donc, continua t-il, ce soir de 17h à 18h en plus. Maintenant les exercices…

Avec moult grognement et soupir, les étudiants ouvrirent leurs encriers.

-Messieurs Potter et Black! S'écria Sluhgorn, je vous demanderais le silence à présent!

Le gros professeur, à la moustache de morse, leur jeta un regard noir et les deux maraudeurs préférèrent retourner à leur anti-poison qui bouillonnait dans leur chaudron. Peter les regarda avec un sourire mi-compatissant, mi-amusé avant que son coéquipier ne le ramène à son propre chaudron.

Depuis le début du cour, Sirius et James réfléchissaient à une blague pour les Serpentard, qui atteindrait peut être plus l'endroit ou Rogue se trouverait, par pur hasard bien entendu. Ils en étaient à penser à lâcher des Niffleurs, les petites créatures magiques couvertes d'une douce fourrure qui auraient mis à sac leur salle commune pour rapporter tout ce qui brillaient, quand l'instituteur de potion les avait rappelé à l'ordre. En voyant leur potion désespérément incolore les deux garçons décidèrent de se concentrer dessus, après tout, cela serait important pour leur carrière d'auror. Sirius reprit son livre et suivit avec le bout de sa plume l'endroit où ils en étaient:

-Couper la queue de salamandre en 12 parts égales…

-Fait, répertoria James d'une voix las, on à vérifié avec le sortilège de mesure

Sirius acquiesça et commenta:

-Très pratique d'ailleurs

-Difficile de croire qu'on nous à appris ce sort en défense contre les forces du mal l'an dernier…il devait être couturier moldus dans une ancienne vie

James partit dans un mime d'un grand styliste moldus qu'il avait une fois vu en se promenant dans le Londres moldus, Sirius poussait de petits cris étouffés en se retenant de rire, bientôt imités par son ami. Un raclement de gorge menaçant de Sluhgorn les remit à leur place, Sirius reprit le livre et poursuivit:

-Tourner la potion deux fois dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre après ajout de chaque morceau de la salamandre…

-Fait

-mettre la corne de licornes…

-Fait

-La potion prend donc une teinte mi-bleu, mi-noir

Les deux garçon fixèrent d'un air dépités leur contenue toujours aussi bleu que la moustache de Shuhgorn:

-Pas fait, bailla James

Remus retrouva ses amis à leur sortit de potion, ils étaient les derniers loin derrières les autres de leur classe. Remus réprima son troisième bâillement, adossé négligemment contre le mur froid, il fit mine d'ignorer les gloussements de deux Serdaigles de 4éme année quand il aperçut enfin la touffe ébouriffée et caractéristique de James dans la pénombre des cachot, il se redressa au moment où ses amis sortaient, la mine sombres, Peter trottinant derrière eux. Remus décida, par tact et habitude, de ne pas les provoquer sur leur retard, il attendit donc que les trois maraudeurs s'expriment, ils ne se firent pas prier:

-un D, s'exclama Sirus, un D parce que notre anti-poison aux venins de Dragon nordique n'était pas de cette couleur bleu noir!!

-En plus on a fait comme le disait ce stupide bouquin! Grogna James

-"Et vous n'avez pas vu votre erreur? Vous êtes vraiment deux petits prétentieux qui passent leur temps à parler pendant mon cour", imita Sirius

Le lycanthrope décida de calmer leurs ardeurs après un regard désespéré de Peter:

-L'anti-poison pour le dragon Nordique? Vous étiez bloqués où?

James le regarda de travers:

-Tu n'a pas fait ce passage Lunard…à l'infirmerie tu n'est sensé que rattraper ton retard…

-Disons que je lis un chapitre supplémentaire parfois, cassa Remus, alors ou est ce que ça a coincé?

Sirius remit la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et dit devant les portes de la grande salle:

-Ca devait être bleu/noir après l'ajout de la corne de licorne, et c'est resté incolore chez nous

-Euh les gars…vous aviez rallumé le feu? Il faut l'éteindre pour l'ajout de la salamandre mais l'aviez vous rallumé après?

Sirius et James s'arrêtèrent net et se regardèrent, contrits. Remus les jaugea de son regard ambré puis éclata de rire, Sirius et James firent mines de n'avoir rien entendu et détournèrent les yeux. Peter se racla la gorge discrètement, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des larmes au coin des yeux:

-Les gars? Vous bloquez le passage là

Et il repartit d'un grand rire, suivit de ses amis qui libérèrent la porte avec leurs excuses.

A la fin de leur cour de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus expliqua qu'il avait un cour d'arithmancie en rattrapage. James et Sirius se mirent en position de deuil, une main sur le cœur:

-Soit fort Lunard, dit sombrement Sirius

-Nous sommes avec toi, ajouta James

Remus se retint de rire avec difficulté:

-Merci les gars, je penserais à vous dans l'adversité

Ennoa passa prés d'eux à cet instant, James réagit au quart de tour. Il passa inutilement sa main dans ses cheveux et lança:

-N'est ce pas Ennoa que c'est injuste?

La jeune fille se retourna doucement, son teint semblait plus pâle qu'a l'ordinaire mais ses yeux y étaient peut être pour quelque chose, couleurs d'averse et brillants:

-Peut être, ça ne me concerne pas

Et elle repartit sans ajouter un mot ni se retourner. Les maraudeurs tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge pour lui arracher quelques mots.

Ils quittèrent Remus au troisième étage et grimpèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor tandis que le lycanthrope rejoignait Lily qui était au bout du couloir. Elle avait un petit sourire, les joues roses, mais quand elle lui fit un geste de la main enjoué il n'y avait plus de gêne. Le garçon se sentit soulagé et attaqua gaiement la conversation avec la jeune fille. En arrivant à leur salle ils parlaient du cour de défense qu'ils venaient d'avoir et qui était une leçon sur les vampires d'Albanie. Quand Vector arriva les adolescents avaient dérivés sur les livres moldus qu'ils avaient lus récemment.

Beaucoup de gens de leur année n'avaient pas tardé à trouver les points communs entre Lily et Remus. Chacun d'eux avaient au moins un parents moldus, ils étaient studieux, les deux seuls à réussir l'exploit de suivre les cours de Binns, le professeur fantôme. Ils partageaient une passion pour les livres moldus depuis leurs premières années, même si à ce moment là ils ne le savaient pas encore. Leurs nominations au poste de préfet semblaient être déjà prévu depuis longtemps.

Suivant distraitement le cour, Remus jeta un regard à la fenêtre qui était sur sa droite, de très loin on pouvait apercevoir le terrain de quiddich, l'entraînement devait avoir commencé. Camille n'était pas du genre à traîner.

-JAMES! Redescend à notre niveau! Hurla Camille

Le brun stoppa son balai d'un geste rapide et ferme, enfin il revivait le sentiment d'être dans les air, de ne subir ni contrainte ni ordres, le ciel était à lui et il le parcourait librement. Il fixa le point tout en dessous qui se trouvait être Camille et avec un sourire satisfait il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe qui s'étaient réunis au centre du terrain, à 20 mètres au dessus du sol. Camille les rejoignit, le souaffle sous le bras:

-Bon tous le monde m'écoute, déclara t elle, James arrête de regarder le terrain tu le connais par cœur, fixe ton équipe! Maïa on ne va prendre qu'un cognard pour l'entraînement, vise bien pour le libérer

La jeune fille hocha la tête, la main sur sa baguette dans une attitude d'extrême concentration. Son frère tourna la tête vers elle et, instinctivement elle fit de même, un message traversa leur iris et ils se concentrèrent sur leur capitaine qui continuait ses explications:

-Lucas et John vous avez mis au point une stratégie avec Ambre?

-OUI! Clamèrent ils

Camille arqua un sourcil, les deux garçons étaient bien connus pour préparer leur coup en solo en refusant d'impliquer qui que se soit d'autre. John fit la moue devant le regard de la jeune fille:

-Mais, se défendit il, c'est vrai! Hein Ambrinette?

Un rire vif et enjoué s'échappa de la poursuiveuse, comme une mélodie, et elle hocha vivement la tête:

-Ils l'ont fait! Regarde nous bien ça va être un vrai spectacle de voltige

Camille sourit face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, qui était si timide habituellement, mais reprit un ton ferme et rappela qu'il fallait marquer des points et non faire des figures sur balai:

-Oh mais tu les verras passer les buts! Annonça Lucas avec un sourire carnassier, très rapidement mais tu pourras quand même voir leur magnificence

-C'est ce qu'on verras Luc' , répondit Camille, Bon en joue tout le monde! James? Reste un peu en l'air pour voir comment se déroule jeu, tu traques le vif d'or dans 5 minutes, ajouta t elle en le lâchant

James opina et grimpa plus haut. Sur un appel du capitaine, bien campé devant ses buts, Maïa lança un sort qui libéra le cognard qui partit à la recherche de sa première victime. Lucas lança le souaffle en l'air et James sentit l'extase du quiddich le piéger.

Au début le brun s'inquiéta que le cognard ne le prenne en chasse, mais à peine avait il le temps de voir la balle noire qu'une batte la renvoyait immédiatement à l'autre bout du terrain. Les jumeaux volaient en synchronisation parfaite, comme quand ils étaient dans la salle commune, ils étaient dans leur monde. Que ce soit en cour, dans la grande salle, dans la salle commune ou avec leur équipe de Quiddich, les deux jeunes personnes semblaient ne vivre que tant que l'autre vivaient. Si Milo s'arrêtait soudainement, Maïa faisait de même, un regard dans la direction de l'autre faisait passer le message et les jumeaux s'élançaient de nouveau, parfaitement ensemble, frappant leur ennemis ensorcelé.

Camille s'était entraîné durant les vacances, le but gauche, qui d'habitude était son point faible, était maintenant parfaitement couvert. L'adolescente visualisait les pirouettes et figures de ses coéquipiers et bloquait presque tous le temps. Peu de balles passèrent, mais James nota que c'était des balles d'exceptions.

Il avait eu de nombreuse fois l'occasion de voir les figures de Lucas et John, les deux amis avaient pourtant intégrés sans aucunes difficultés une troisième joueuse qui s'élançait, comme un faucon, au dessus 'eux, récupérant le souaffle. James accueillit avec de grands cris impressionnés la dernière figure qu'il eut l'occasion de voir. Les trois poursuiveurs volaient à bonne distance les uns au dessus des autres, John en bas et Ambre en haut. Lucas, le souaffle coincé sous le bras gauche, plongea et envoya la balle en passant à John qui fit une accélération vers Camille qui, instinctivement bloqua le but central. Ambre passa en piqué devant son coéquipier et quand elle remonta en diagonal vers le but droit, alors sans surveillance, c'était pour marquer avec la balle qu'elle avait reprise.

Ensuite, comme si un réveil sonnait dans son cerveau, James comprit que les 5 minutes étaient passées et il partit à toute vitesse à la recherche du vif d'or. Tout était flou, les tenues rouges et or de son équipe étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas les rencontrer de plein fouet. Il zigzagua, feinta, piqua avant de voir un éclair dorée. Cela n'avait durée qu'une fraction de seconde mais le brun savait que la balle se trouvait prés des tribunes des Poufsouffles. Quelques secondes plus tard il brandissait la balle qui s'agitait inutilement au creux de sa main.

Peter était plongé dans un livre de reliure noir, Sirius avait vaguement essayé de déchiffrer ce que les grandes lettres d'argents affichaient mais la lumière du feu s'y reflétait trop fort et il abandonna bien vite. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux, au calme. Soudain, il les rouvrit à l'approche d'une tempête, il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une cape d'uniforme que Johanna était déjà assise sur ses genoux, son front collé contre celui du garçon. Il sourie pleinement et l'embrassa passionnément avant de la caler plus confortablement sur ces genoux:

-Tu es gelée, constata t il

Elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles:

-Il fait froid dehors tu sais?

Elle l'embrassa sans retenu, glissant ses mains sur sa nuque, sous sa chemise. Elle s'écarta un court instant et murmura avec sensualité:

-Alors réchauffe moi s'il te plait

Sirius la serra contre lui un instant, puis se leva avec sa proie dans ses bras et ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Un peu plus grand et un peu plus à l'écart. Peter les regarda un court instant puis les laissa et grimpa à son dortoir, sans lâcher son livre des yeux. Une fois dans le dortoir il s'assit sur son lit, le livre ouvert sur ses cuisses, s'étira un grand coup. La lumière baissait à vue d'œil, dans quelque instant James serait revenu de son entraînement, il surprendrait les ébats de Sirius et Johanna et monterait directement prendre une douche. Comme en réponse Peter entendit de grand cri venant de la salle commune, signe que les bruyants Lucas et John venaient de faire leur retour. Le garçon jeta un petit coup d'œil à son livre, garda la page avec un bout de parchemin et le referma soigneusement. "Les sortilèges noirs" retrouvèrent leur place au fond de sa table de chevet.

James entra presque instantanément, il salua Peter d'un grand sourire et retira son équipement de Quiddich avant de se jeter sous la douche. Peter s'allongea sur son lit en sifflotant un air des bizzar sister, qui faisaient parler de plus en plus d'elles, quand la voix de James retentit de derrière la porte:

- Remus n'est pas revenue?

-Il doit être passé à la bibliothèque avec Lily comme d'habitude

Lily demanda à la bibliothécaire un livre à emprunter à la suite de Remus qui l'attendait devant le seuil de la porte. Ils saluèrent Mme Pince qui ne fit que renifler d'un air dédaigneux et leur rappela que les livres ne devaient pas être abîmés. Sur le chemin désert menant au dortoir Remus fit remarquer que la femme ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de mémoire, leur livres étaient toujours en excellent état une fois rendue. Lily rit doucement en acquiescent, en effet ils devaient être ceux de Griffondor à totaliser le plus d'emprunt hebdomadaire à la bibliothèque, surtout après un cours 'arithmancie aussi difficile ou il leur fallait un peu de documentation. Arrivé au milieu du chemin, la jolie rousse se mordit la lèvre, elle venait d'apercevoir la tapisserie rouge sang. Son ami passa devant sans la voir mais Lily s'arrêta subitement:

-Remus, appela t elle doucement

Le loup garous se retourna, son amie le fixait avec chaleur avant de se tourner vers la tapisserie qui prenait une bonne partie du mur. Le garçon décida de se rapprocher d'elle, ne la voyant pas décrocher un mot il fixa à son tour le lourd tissue. Il représentait le cœur de la forêt interdite,du moins c'était ce que les maraudeurs en avaient conclus après avoir vus de leur yeux ce même petit lac miroitant au centre d'un cercle fermé d'arbres hauts et obscurs, même si la tapisserie était tressé avec des fils d'ors, brillants.

Ce que Remus avait oublié c'était que le mur derrière le "tableau" n'existait pas vraiment, c'était un passage secret qui faisait tomber sur une petite pièce vide aux murs froids. Lily n'avait pas oublié, elle lui attrapa le bras et s'appuya contre la tapisserie. La jeune fille sentit le mur s'effacer doucement dans son dos et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt plongés dans la pénombre. Remus y voyait bien sur mieux que Lily mais il fit comme si le visage de la jeune fille lui était invisible:

-Lily? Qu'est ce qu…

Il se stoppa en sentant la pression de l'index de son amie sur ses lèvres, un instant il voulut s'enfuir rapidement. Mais il abandonna tout plan quand l'index fut remplacé par la bouche de la jeune fille qui s'empara avec force de celle du lycanthrope.

L'idée que James ne découvre ça traversa l'esprit de Remus et le fit se retirer de Lily comme une décharge électrique:

-Lily pourquoi? Articula t il

Il la maintenait par les épaules à une distance raisonnable, qu'elle ne força pas à franchir:

-Je ne sais pas Remus, je ne sais pas mais…tu sais j'en ai vraiment envie

Elle avait prononcé la fin dans un soufflement résigné. Le lycanthrope baissa la tête, il ne savait plus quoi penser…James:

-Remus, reprit elle, gardons ça secret. Le baiser au bal, ce baiser, peut être même les suivants.

Il la sentit légèrement trembler sous ses mains mais avec du recul il songea que ce n'était pas la raison qui l'avait poussé à la ramener contre son visage et à re-goûter à ses lèvres.

Quand ils retournèrent à la salle commune, Lily fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle souriait à Alice qui venait de courir vers elle, les cheveux éparts, et qui réclamait son aide en potion. Devant l'air piteux de son amie, la rousse éclata de rire et l'emmena avec gentillesse vers une table pour lui expliquer. Remus la regarda un instant, planté à l'entrée de la salle commune, quand Sirius surgit devant lui en tenant toujours Johanna par la main. Le jeune Black embrassa sa petite amie qui salua Remus avant de monter dans son dortoir:

-Vous étiez où? Demanda Sirius

-Bibliothèque

-Je ne poserais même plus la question, s'esclaffa Sirius

Remus sourit et proposa avec un enthousiasme non feint d'aller retrouver James et Peter pour préparer l'excursion d'Ennoa. Sirius jeta un regard à la nouvelle, qui rangeait ses affaires de cours, la tête basse. Les yeux perdus dans un endroit loin du brouhaha des Griffondor, il hocha la tête avec force:

-T'as raison, viens!

Il entraîna le lycanthrope qui le suivit d'un bon pas, en passant devant Lily et Alice il l'entendit parler d'un ton naturel, comme si leurs baisers lui avait redonné un peu de confiance. Il tourna la tête vers elle, juste assez pour croiser un regard qui lui était adressé, et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de pierres. Mentir pour lui n'était pas dur, il cachait une lycanthropie depuis l'age de 7 ans, mais il admirait son amie qui reprenait une vie normale alors que dix minutes plus tôt elle l'avait entraîné dans une pièce à l'écart pour l'embrasser passionnément. Lily Evans était une fille étonnante quand elle le voulait.

Regulus sortit de table le premier chez les Serpentard, il salua ses camarades qui lui lancèrent des "à toute à l'heure". Il quitta la grande salle avec l'estomac qui grondait, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si il n'aimait pas le chou fleur et le mouton…le garçon regretta de ne pas se souvenir où se trouvait les cuisines. Il se souvenait de l'été d'avant son entrée à Poudlard, il était allée voir Sirius, l'avait épié par la porte qu'il avait entrouverte. Le dos voûté de son frère, penché sur son bureau, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant avec élégance sur ses épaules, le bruit de sa plume d'aigle qui grattait le parchemin. Il admirait encore son frère, cet étudiant à Poudlard très doué, bien qu'à Griffondor.

Regulus se sentit revenir chez lui plusieurs semaines avant la date prévue, il venait de pousser la porte de chêne de la chambre de Sirius et écoutait, regardait son frère en train de faire ses devoirs d'été:

-Entre Regulus et ferme la porte, grogna Sirius

Le petit garçon sursauta à l'entente de son nom mais s'exécuta, les yeux encore baissés. Sirius ne s'arrêtât pas d'écrire quand Regulus fit craquer délicatement le plancher en avançant dans la pièce, ni quand il ferma la porte avec un doux déclic. Le petit frère s'avança avec discrétion et pencha sa tête par-dessus le bras de son frère, qui arrêtât sa plume sans l'ôter du parchemin:

-Tu fait quoi? demanda t il

-Je réfléchie, grogna Sirius

Regulus fit la moue:

-Je voulais dire quels devoirs?

-Métamorphose…je dois chercher comment on peut changer un métabolisme animal en métabolisme végétal

Regulus n'avait rien compris, il ancra ses yeux noirs sur le visage mat de son frère qui claquait la langue d'impatience en cherchant un mot. Quand Sirius sentit les yeux sombres de Regulus sur les siens il soupira et se tourna vers lui, le visage du garçon indiquait qu'il attendait des explications:

-Pour faire simple…comment je peux changer une souris en fleur

La bouche du petit garçon s'ouvrit sous l'effet d'une subite compréhension:

-En agitant ta baguette non? Proposa t il

Sirius le fixa et rit doucement, se retenant de se moquer de son frère:

-Il y a aussi une certaine théorie et de la pratique, précisa Sirus, tu verras dans un mois

Regulus était impatient, il voulait que son grand frère continu de lui parler de Poudlard et ne cessa de le fixer, les yeux brillants d'avidités. Sirius posa sa plume et poursuivit alors:

-D'ailleurs y a plein de trucs chouettes à voir aussi! Il y à la tour d'astronomie, si tu t'arranges pour y aller le soir c'est superbe! Y a surtout les cuisines!

-Elles son pas cachée? S'étonna Regulus

Sirius prit un air fier:

-Oui mais vois tu, Moi et les autres on les a trouvé ses cuisines. Approche ton oreille je vais et le dire

Et Regulus s'avança, les chuchotements de son frère lui chatouillèrent les tympans…

Regulus, de retour dans les cachots de Poudlard, debout devant sa salle commune, tentais de se remémorer ces chuchotements. Imperceptiblement ils se changèrent en la voix du choixpeau magique "Tu ne veux pas suivre ton frère? Hum je vois, dans ce cas: SERPENTART"

Le jeune Black donna un coup de poing sur le mur glacial, qui le ramena instantanément à la réalité:

"Honneur" indiqua t il au mur devant lui qui s'ouvrit en réponse. Il pénétra seul dans la salle commune, ses pas le menèrent tout d'abord à son dortoir ou il s'empara d'un paquet de bonbon envoyé par ses parents. Assis sur son lit il en mangea jusqu'à sentir son estomac un peu lourd. Il mis ensuite ses livres de Défense contre les forces du mal et de sortilèges dans son sac. Il était assez fier de son sortilège servant à remplir les récipients d'eau pour Flitwick, mais il craignait un peu plus le cours d'Essaro. Cet homme avait les yeux si froids, d'un bleu polaire. Il frissonna à cette pensée, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Quand il se réveilla il constata qu'il lui restait dix minutes avant son cours, il se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir dormi trop longtemps mais était barbouillé à cause de ses friandises. Il se leva, frissonnant et les membres engourdis, récupéra son sac qui était tombé sur le tapis vert au pied de son lit et sortit. Quelques élèves étaient rentrés mais il n'y prêta pas attention et quitta la salle commune pour se diriger, encore dans un état de somnolence, vers les toilettes du premier étage. Prés de son cours de sortilège.

Il n'aimait pas trop cet endroit, assez reculé mais il devait se réveiller. Il s'aventura dans l'angle au fond du couloir de l'étage, pénétra dans les toilettes des garçons et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Prenant de l'eau fraîche et claire entre ses main il la lança sur son visage qui dégoulina, il ouvrit les yeux, papillonna un instant et referma le robinet en constatant son réveil. Il se regarda dans la glace, il avait les yeux tellement sombres qu'on ne distinguait que très difficilement la pupille et l'iris, il avait le teint un peu mat et ces cheveux sombres et courts. Il essuya l'eau qui coulait encore avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier et sortit avant qu'une masse ne lui coupe sa route, se postant devant lui:

-Tient tient…Regulus Black. La petite mauviette…

Regulus sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que la personne avec une voix si rauque n'était autre que Pierre Smith et que le gros qui lui barrait la route s'appelait Endrick Metter. Le garçon voulut reculer mais Pierre lui attrapa avec force le bras:

-Attend reste

Un sourire narquois étira son visage blafard:

-Un petit peu d'argent le Black

Regulus ne le fixa qu'une fraction de second et hocha négativement la tête en tentant de se libérer, peine perdu. Pierre lui attrapa le col:

-Ton FRIC Black, cracha t il

Reglus se mordit la lèvre mais un cri stoppa toute action:

-Smith tu le lâches maintenant! Metter dégage!

-Evans, ricana Endrick, pousse toi de là prefete-parfaite, tu vas te casser un ongle

Regulus croisa le regard d'émeraude de Lily, elle arqua un de ses sourcils avant de s'avancer gracieusement vers Endrick, et de lui envoyer une claque retentissante avant de se tourner vers Pierre:

-Quelque chose à ajouter?

Pierre serra le poing et Regulus se sentit décoller, il étouffa un peu et toussa sous le choc. Une seconde gifle de Lily lui rendit le souffle et le sol de l'école:

-Dégagez à présent! J'ai déjà prévenue Mc Gonagall

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de faire un bras d'honneur à Lily et Regulus et de repartir. Une voix sèche et ferme leur indiqua qu'il venait de tomber sur la dite prof de métamorphose, Lily arborait un sourire de gagnante et se tourna vers Regulus.

Le garçon voulut faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne devait pas adresser la parole à une Griffondor, sang de bourbe de surcroît:

-tu vas bien? Demanda la jeune fille

Il la regarda, incapable de la juger de haut vu qu'elle le dépassait un peu. Il répondit par l'affirmative et elle lui sourit, ramenant ses cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles:

-Ils devraient te laisser tranquille maintenant je pense, dit elle, une chance que je sois passée par là

Un brouhaha envahit les escaliers puis la cloche sonna, Lily remarqua le sac de Regulus par terre. Le garçons emblait ne pas l'avoir vu, il la regardait toujours sans expressions. Elle remis ses livres éparpillés dans le sac et le luit tendit, il le prit et déclara fièrement:

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je suis suffisamment fort!

Elle le regarda, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Finalement un grand sourire s'afficha sous ses yeux verts, Regulus la regarda bizarrement mais elle dit d'une voix chantante:

-Tu es bien le petit frère de Sirus. Bonne journée

Sur ce elle se retourna, et Regulus observa sa silhouette aux cheveux flamboyant s'éloigner lentement.

Ennoa quitta la salle d'Essaro la première, à grandes enjambées. Elle n'aimait pas la façon que le professeur avait de la fixer continuellement, et elle n'aimait pas plus que les quatre garçons, les plus "célèbres de Poudlard" d'après Alice, la suive de si prés. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec eux comme elle ne parlait avec personne, pas de temps à perdre dans ce monde, tout presse, surtout en ces instants. En allant poser son sac elle remarqua tous les rires, les sourire, les moqueries et les discussions banales de jeunes sorciers autour d'elle. Et en quittant la salle commune pour se rendre à la grande salle pour manger, les maraudeurs toujours dans son dos, la jeune fille trouva tout ce monde désespérément joyeux. Ils n'avaient pas ses inquiétudes à elle, mais ils avaient des morts chaque jours plus nombreux ou plus sanglants et pourtant…pourtant deux filles de premières année se battaient pour un miroir pour se recoiffer, pourtant un serdaigle de 7éme année roulait des muscles devant un groupe d'adolescentes:

-Futile, chuchota t elle pour elle-même

Sa vois était comme d'habitude, métallique, elle parlait ainsi et tant pis pour ceux que ça gênait. Elle bailla exagérément et se laissa tomber sur un banc avant de se servir une bonne part de rôtie. Les garçons semblèrent hésiter puis celui aux cheveux châtains clairs, Remus si elle se souvenait bien, demanda poliment:

-On peut se mettre à côté de toi?

-Ce n'est pas interdit, répondit elle

Ils prirent ça pour un accord et s'assirent. Leurs noms lui revenaient en mémoire, les présentations exigées par ses professeurs devaient être l'unique chose utile qu'elle ai put apprendre à présent, sans compter les sorts bien sur. Elle était donc presque certaine, en émiettant machinalement un morceau de pain, que sur sa gauche était Peter et Sirius, et qu'en face d'eux, réciproquement se trouvait Remus et James. Remus retint son attention un moment, il dut sentir son regard car il se tourna vers elle:

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose?

Ennoa le fixa encore un peu, peut être…peut être pas. Elle haussa les épaules et saisit sa fourchette:

-Non

Sirius acheva sa grappe de raisin en écoutant attentivement James qui évoquaient leur devoir de potion. Peter semblait perdu à certains moments et préférait se resservir un dessert, Remus comme à son habitude ajoutait quelque commentaire à la discussion. Les maraudeurs se trouvaient presque ridicule au début, de chercher un sujet de conversation pour feindre le fait qu'ils voulaient parler à Ennoa. En effet, ils souhaitaient descendre aux cuisines le soir même mais ils devaient lui faire passer le message tôt et surtout, s'assurer que personne n'entende, mis à part Lily et Alice. Leur "protégée" se leva souplement et s'éloigna à travers les tables de la grande salle. Sirius arracha Peter à la fin de son morceau de tarte, et ils la suivirent tous les quatre.

Quand ils la retrouvèrent, c'était à la bibliothèque, en train d'emprunter un livre. Ils voulurent entrer mais Mme Pince, la terrible bibliothécaire, leur jeta un regard froid et ils préférèrent, même Remus, attendre à l'extérieur. James lança sur le ton de la conversation:

-Elle n'a pas oublié le jour ou on est rentré dans la réserve sans son accord et quasi devant ses yeux non?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et Remus ajouta:

-Ni la fois où avait renversé une étagère entière de livre il me semble

Sirius et James pouffèrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et ils s'apprêtèrent à en rediscuter quand Ennoa sortit, son livre sous le bras. Les voyant, adossés nonchalamment contre le mur, elle les jaugea du regard. Un regard de glace, avant de dire:

-Vous m'attendiez peut être?

Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet et les maraudeurs grimacèrent, ils ne cherchaient pas d'hostilités, c'était même l'inverse:

-On attendaient que personne ne puissent nous entendre, on voulait te proposer quelque chose, annonça James prenant la voix du groupe

Elle les fixa durement, elle ne voulait pas être en retard en cour:

-Alors vas y

-Faut s'assurer qu'il n'y est personne

Ennoa fronça les sourcils, ses yeux ressortirent avec forces, leur couleur pluie les inondant:

-Pince s'est barré au fond de la bilbi quand j'ai pris mon livre. J'étais seule la dedans et vous voyez bien que le couloirs est dépourvus de passage secret et d'angles où se cacher…alors?

Elle claqua la langue d'impatience, Sirius poursuivit en baissant un peu la voix:

-Ce soir, à 23h00 retrouve nous dans la salle commune, on t'emmènera voir les cuisines

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil et se passa la main dans ses cheveux inégaux d'un geste sec:

-Pour quoi faire?

-Tu verras c'est très sympa! Insista Sirius, s'il te plait, après si tu as vraiment détesté on te fiche la paix

Elle accepta alors, rapidement. Les garçons crurent à une victoire, mais entendant la cloche juste après et la voyant courir en sens inverse ils songèrent que ce n'était sûrement qu'une façon, la plus radical, de les quitter sans manquer son cour. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et la suivirent en silence, plus à leur rythme, pour se diriger vers la classe de Mc Gonagall.

En montant les escalier, ils croisèrent des serpentard de classe inférieur, Regulus était au fond de leur groupe, sa baguette dans une main et une souris qui s'agitait vainement dans l'autre. Il passa devant son frère et les quatre maraudeurs sans les voir, plongé dans ses formules et sa souris qui ne subissait aucun changement apparent:

-Qu'il est bête, râla Sirius

Ses amis ignorèrent la remarque, Patmol faisait souvent des réflexions sur sa famille, Regulus n'échappait pas à la règle, mais Remus l'entendit murmurer extrêmement bas:

- Il n'articulait pas assez…

Le lycanthrope adressa à son ami un sourire compatissant et Sirius se ferma. Il oubliait trop souvent que marmonner prés de Remus c'était comme parler normalement. Il ne pu cependant pas prétendre ignorer le garçon aux cheveux châtains, pour lui faire regretter de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il avait entendus, car Remus les tira du savon que leur professeur de métamorphose leur adressait pour le retard à leur entré en cour.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table au fond de la salle et munit de leur livre, leur baguette et un lapin chacun ils commencèrent les exercices. James relut bien la formule et s'entraîna à la reformuler à voix haute, il effectua cela sur son animal en y ajoutant le geste de la baguette en arc de cercle. Au lieu de se transformer en tabouret, les poils du lapin devirent couleur du bois. James se mordit la lèvre:

"Ne pas penser à Evans assise devant moi, ne pas penser à ses yeux, à ses cheveux…"

Mais déjà il se perdait dans des scènes les plus folles ou Lily se jetait dans ces bras lui vouant un amour éternel.

Peter tenta de ramener son mai sur terre mais il devait se résoudre, James ne reviendrait pas tout de suite de son nuage et son lapin avait toujours une forme de lapin. Le garçon se trémoussa sur sa chaise, s'assit bien droit, racla sa gorge et prononça la formule. Mais la baguette laissa une traînée noirâtre sur sa table, lui faisant dégager une odeur de fumée, ce qui ne fit qu'effrayer d'avantage le lapin, que Peter du se résoudre à calmer avant de reprendre ses essais.

Sirius refit l'arc de cercle avec un geste plus assuré, ça y est! Il y était presque! Il s'étira avec grand bruit et reprit son travail. Il planta ses yeux sombre dans ceux, rouges, de son lapin albinos, appliqua son sort de métamorphose. Le résultat était presque concluant, il ne restait au tabouret qu'une paire d'oreille soyeuse sur le siège. Quand Mc Gonagall lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas encore au point il argumenta avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde:

- Mais professeur comprenez, un tabouret avec un coussin intégré, aussi doux que ça, c'est de l'innovation!

Remus pouffa avant d'entendre son propre lapin couiner. Il se retourna à contre cœur vers la bête qui le regardait avec une grande frayeur. Bien sur que les lapins étaient peureux, il le savait, mais il détestait quand même les métamorphoser pour la simple raison que de voir trembler l'animal alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire quitter sa forme initial lui rappelait désagréablement sa propre personne avant le lever de la pleine lune. Sirius, qui avait envie de se reposer un peu avant d'enlever, à la toute fin du cours, les oreilles de son tabouret se tourna vers Remus. Le lycanthrope soupira, pas question d'hésiter d'avantage. Comme toutes les autres fois il se convainquit que les lapins étaient toujours effrayés par tous et n'importe quoi et lança le sortilège: un tabouret de fourrure gris perle remplaça le lapin. Il croisa le regard de son professeur et songea qu'il pouvait toujours donner le même argument que Sirius pour expliquer sa métamorphose incomplète, avec plus de force cependant.

Le soir, à 23h00 tapante, Ennoa quitta avec silence et agilité ses couvertures chaudes pour grimacer au contact des pierres glacées. Elle frissonna et changea de position pour se retrouver sur son tapis, elle enfila une robe de chambre rouge sang, épaisse, enfila ses chaussures, au cas où il faudrait courir pour éviter Miss teigne, et avança jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit avec milles précaution, et se faufila à l'intérieur d'un interstice découvert pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades avec la lumière de l'extérieur. Elle referma et s'accorda un instant de répit contre le mur de pierres, elle entendait les garçons rirent à l'étage inférieur, elle devait être folle. Dans son contrat avec Dumbledore il était dit qu'elle suivrait les cours comme une élèves normale et effectuerais les recherches qu'elle voudrait en parallèle…mais la jeune fille songea que le directeur n'incluait pas les "sorties nocturnes dans les cuisines de l'école" comme "un privilège des 6éme années". Se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner se coucher sans le risque d'être harcelé toute la journée du lendemain, elle descendit à pas lent les escaliers.

Sirius et Peter parlaient avec force, un verre d'eau à la main. James riait car à chaque fois que Peter voulait ajouter un argument avec un peu trop de force il se renversait le quart de son verre sur lui. Remus les regardait, un sourire en coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, bien calé dans un fauteuil. Il fut le premier à tourner le regard vers elle, elle arqua un sourcil quand elle aperçut ses yeux ambrés, mais baissa la tête quand se rajoutèrent deux paires d'yeux marron et une noire ainsi que quatre sourires éblouissants:

-Prête pour une nuit de folie? Demanda Sirius en se levant avec énergie

-Non rétorqua t elle, faites vite je suis fatiguée. Même si vous semblez adepte des nuits blanches, moi pas

Sirius éclata de rire, Ennoa trouva que cela ressemblait plus à un aboiement:

-C'est Remus qui fait le plus de nuits blanches, indiqua t il

-Nous on est plutôt adepte des grasses mat' le week-end, ajouta James en tapant l'épaule de son ami, allez suis nous, on va prendre un passage secret très rapidement et le plus possible pour pas se faire repérer. D'habitude j'utilise ma cape d'invisibilité mais là on est un peu trop, ajouta t il

Et il prit immédiatement les devants, suivit de ces amis et de la jeune fille qui ne fit pas de commentaire sur le fait que James possède un objet aussi rare et coûteux qu'une cape d'invisibilité. Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame, avancèrent en silence dans le couloir sombre, froid et lugubre de leur étage. A travers une des grandes fenêtre donnant sur le parc on pouvait distinguer la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite se détacher du ciel bleu nuit à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune, presque pleine.

Remus, en tournant la tête vers la lune, sa pire ennemi, fit se détourner Ennoa des vitres, son regard le gênait. Il lui indiqua avec son index un mur sur leur gauche et aussitôt les quatre maraudeurs bifurquèrent pour pénétrer dans le passage secret qui menait directement au sous sol et qui se présentait sous forme d'un long escaliers en spirale, éclairé par la lumière blafarde de centaines de torches fixées sur les murs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les 5 dans un des nombreux sous sol du château, et arrivèrent prés d'un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Sirius approcha sa main du tableau et se mit à chatouiller la poire, le fruit peint gigota et Ennoa pouvait presque l'entendre glousser, quand une porte s'ouvrit juste derrière. Les garçons l'invitèrent à entrer, radieux, formant un rang d'honneur pour elle.

La salle était immense, fortement illuminée et l'adolescente papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'y faire. Elle put ensuite voir quatre immenses tables, positionnées à l'exactitude même de la grande salle qui devait donc être juste au dessus. La salle s'étendait encore loin derrière où on apercevait un atelier de travail. La jeune fille remarqua ensuite les elfes de maison, un sourire jusqu'à leurs oreilles de chauve sourie, leurs yeux en balle de tennis brillants de joie d'avoir des invités. Ils devaient être plus d'une centaine à s'incliner devant eux, puis ils ne se retrouvèrent que 5. Un elfe, apparemment jeune, aux yeux jaune vif s'approcha d'eux et dit d'une voix claironnante:

-Bonsoir Miss! Bonsoir Messieurs Lupin, Black, Pettigrow et Potter! Comment allez vous ce soir?

-Très bien Famir, merci, répondit Sirius, je te présente Ennoa qui est en visite ce soir

Le petit elfe s'inclina, ses oreilles touchèrent presque le sol:

-Bonsoir Miss Ennoa! Pouvons nous vous proposer une tasse de thé?

La jeune fille acquiesça et instantanément, un plateau porté par 3 elfes, se retrouvait devant elle avec 5 tasses de thé fumant. Un quatrième elfe leur apporta des gâteaux et les invita à s'asseoir:

-Si vous voulez encore quelque chose, demandez, déclara Famir en repartant vers le fond

Les garçons le remercièrent et se tournèrent vers leur invitée, un gâteau à la main, sauf Peter qui se resservait déjà. La jeune fille prit son temps de choisir un éclair à la vanille, but une gorgée de thé et avoua:

-C'est impressionnant.

Les garçons eurent l'air satisfait d'eux. La jeune fille continua:

-En tout cas ils vous connaissent bien ici

-On est arrivé la première fois c'était en deuxième année, admit Sirius, c'est assez régulier qu'on vienne maintenant

-Je vois ça

Elle fini sa tasse de thé dans un grand silence. Elle commençait à être fatiguée mais devait admettre qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue, elle se leva cependant et demanda:

-On peut y aller?

Les maraudeurs semblèrent déçus, elle fronça les sourcils:

-Veuillez m'excuser de vouloir être en forme demain!

-En fait on pensait qu'on pourrait parler un peu, avoua Remus avec un sourire contrit, mais ne te sens pas forcée

Elle se releva de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches:

-Ma vie ne regarde personne. Et même pas vous, qui vous prenez pour supérieurs dans cette école.

Les quatre garçons battirent en retrait et la ramenèrent en silence. Le trajet se passa sans encombre jusqu'à la salle commune ou James s'étira:

-BON! Une bonne chose de faite et maintenant, dodo!

Peter et Sirius acquiescèrent avec vigueur, Remus s'excusa:

-Je vais rester un peu en bas, dit il, bonne nuit

Ses amis se regardèrent et soupirèrent en lui demandant de ne pas tarder à monter. Ennoa regarda le garçon aux cheveux châtains:

-Tu devrais dormir, sinon tu seras mal demain

Remus fui son regard en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil face au feu qui crépitait:

-C'est pas la première fois, au pire je m'endormirais ici

Elle haussa les épaules et remonta se coucher, les garçons voulurent discuter un peu avec le lycanthrope mais il se fâcha:

-Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser seul un peu quand je le demande?!

Sirius soupira, en même temps que James, Peter c'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Remus se sentit gêné et retourna dans la contemplation du feu:

-Désolé…murmura t il, je suis sur les nerfs avec enfin bref. Je suis pas très bien et si je vais dormir ça risque d'être pire.

Sirius posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et monta avec James et Peter. Remus ne dormit pas de la nuit, comme très souvent.

Le lycanthrope rejoignit cependant sa chambre à l'aube, attrapa ses affaires et partit se doucher. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, ses amis émergeaient à peine de leurs couvertures, il s'assit sur son lit et bailla ostensiblement. Le garçon saisit son uniforme et s'habilla:

-Tu penses qu'on va croire que tu viens de te lever Lunard?

Remus sortit sa tête, ébouriffé, du col de sa robe et croisa les sourcils froncés de James. Il esquissa un sourire fatigué:

-Non je n'ai pas cette prétention Jamesie, je vous attends en bas.

Il semblerait que seule Ennoa avait décidé de se lever tôt, elle était assise dans le fauteuil que Remus avait occupé toute la nuit. Il resta en bas des escaliers à fixer sa nuque dégagée, elle se retourna et le garçon fixa ses yeux de pluie:

-Je t'avais conseillée d'aller dormir, remarqua t elle, maintenant tu as une mine affreuse

Il leva les bras en signe d'abandon et partit s'asseoir sur un autre fauteuil, ouvrit son sac et lu son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Ennoa le regarda un court instant avant de détourner ses yeux vers la cheminée:

-Tu aimes cette matière demanda t elle?

Remus releva la tête sous l'effet de la surprise, Ennoa se retourna vers lui. Elle n'avait pas de sourire mais une moue mi-ennuyée, mi-impatiente sur la figure, le coude sur ses genoux, son poing calant son visage fin. Il répondit en reprenant sa lecture:

-Oui beaucoup, je la trouve aussi très intéressante, et toi?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et retourna vers l'âtre:

-Je dirais que oui, mais les sortilèges sont aussi très importants

-C'est vrai

-L'histoire de la magie c'est chiant

Il rit doucement:

-Tu as bien raison

D'autres élèves descendirent dans la salle commune qui se remplie de bruit et d'agitation matinal. Les deux adolescents s'était tu, le loup garou s'autorisa un regard vers son ancienne auditrice, c'était peut être un effet de son imagination, mais elle semblait observer les autres pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

A suivre…

**Note: BON un peu moins long que le précédent chapitre, il aurait du se continuer encore un peu mais j'aime bien cette coupure…et puis ma fic sera déjà assez courte XD pas la peine de raccourcir encore plus vous ne pense pas? Je n'ai pas grand chose a dire :p je connais le bon début du prochain chapitre et sa fin mais j'aimerais insérer quelques trucs entre…je dois encore planifier 2-3 choses pour cette fic je pense. Une pitite review? Si quelque chose vous titille n'hésitez pas à me le dire **

**A la prochaine!!**


	9. Mauvaises lettres

Chapitre 8: Mauvaises lettres

**Disclaimer: Les personnages principaux de cette fic (les maraudeurs) ainsi que l'univers où ils évoluent ne m'appartient pas. C'est la propriété de JK Rowling.**

**Merci beaucoup à Lilli-puce et NekoGod pour leur review**

**Vraiment désolée pour le retard . **

Ennoa allongea le bras devant la figure de Sirius et attrapa la confiture de groseille, ce geste coupa la parole au garçon qui attendit patiemment que la jeune fille ai retiré son bras pour reprendre son monologue. James l'écoutait parler de Johanna avec beaucoup d'attention et Peter avec avidité, la jeune fille, elle, se renfrogna. Depuis leur escapade nocturne, les maraudeurs avaient décidé de garder sur Ennoa un œil attentif, ainsi ils ne la lâchaient presque plus. Ils s'assuraient qu'elle n'était jamais seule au repas ou durant les intercours, la jeune fille n'y avait pas vu de problèmes au départ, ayant remarqué que c'était l'unique façon de ne pas être harcelé, mais s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle devait supporter depuis une semaines leur conversations la moitié de la journée. Peter ne parlait presque jamais, sinon pour vanter ses amis ou pour demander des conseils dans les devoirs, il faisait les commentaires dans les conversations, Ennoa l'associa bien vite à un pauvre type dominés par les 3 maraudeurs, son jugements avait vite changé quand elle avait vu James et Sirius frapper sans vergogne un Serpentard qui venait de tordre le poignet de Peter. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait du intervenir pour que le Serpentard ne finisse pas en bain de sang. James n'avait principalement que 2 sujet de conversation quand il devait lancer la discussion: le quiddich et Lily Evans. L'un comme l'autre ennuyait profondément Ennoa. Sirius lui parlait de ses anciennes conquêtes, mais plus souvent encore de sa petite amie, Johanna. Ennoa était sur qu'a présent elle connaissait presque autant la copine de Sirius qu'elle-même. Finalement, elle n'aimait parler qu'avec Remus, le jeune homme lui avait une fois demandé ce qu'elle aimait lire, leurs goûts n'étaient pas très différents et leurs conversations,souvent courtes, mais elles ne laissaient pas à la jeune fille l'envie de démolir une fille ou un balai.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier, il écoutait patiemment Sirius. Il avait la tête reposée sur sa main droite, les yeux brillants mais un teint pâle et maladif. James la tira de ses pensées:

-Ennoa qu'à tu me conseiller sur Lily? Histoire que je me fasse un cour de psychologie féminine

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux de pluie et les posa sur son vis-à-vis:

-Je n'ai rien à dire

James fit une grimace et Peter poussa un soupir. Sirius quand a lui esquissa un sourire narquois, le brun n'abandonna cependant pas:

-Allez s'il te plait, tu es dans le même dortoir qu'elle

-Et alors?

-Alors vous devriez être proches non?

-non

Ennoa fini sa tasse de thé en silence alors que James commençait à perdre patience. Elle décida de ne pas le laisser s'énerver:

-Demande à Remus, il la voit presque autant que moi non?

Le dit Remus se figea un instant, mais se repris et se tourna vers Ennoa:

-Je parle déjà de James à Lily et sans me vanter il y a déjà eu des effets, après je ne m'appelle pas cupidon

-Dommage ça te va bien

-Ferme là Patmol, grogna Remus

Soudain le garçon plaqua ses main sur ses oreilles, Ennoa sursauta un instant puis se calma. Elle fixait les iris ambré de Remus, les yeux exorbités il semblait en proie à une violente douleur. James et Sirius l'entourèrent rapidement, en silence, mais ils semblaient douter que ça ne change quelque chose. La jeune fille baissa légèrement les yeux, Remus fixait la table, la respiration saccadée:

-Remus, dit elle

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Sa respiration se calma instantanément, il ne la quittait plus. Ennoa sourit discrètement, elle ne s'était pas trompée:

-Remus ça va? Demanda Sirius avec inquiétude

-euh oui…murmura t il hébété sans lâcher les yeux d'Ennoa, ça va allez je…je vais aller à l'infirmerie

James hocha la tête avec conviction et se proposa pour l'accompagner, le lycanthrope le remercia et quitta les iris bleus d'Ennoa.

Le couloir menant à l'infirmerie était on ne peut plus silencieux, la lumière du soleil matinale traversait les grande vitre du collège et inondait les pierres grise. Remus était plongé dans ces pensées, il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait eu un signe d'avant-garde de pleines lune, ça c'était une chose qui pouvait lui arriver fréquemment. Les sons s'étaient amplifiés d'un coup, il avait eu mal, très mal à la tête…et quand Ennoa l'avait appelé il avait levé les yeux et…et il avait vu les siens. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas plus, il avait vu les iris couleurs de pluie d'Ennoa et s'était calmé, tout avait cessé, l'animal s'était détendu.

Il sentit le regard de James sur lui et lui adressa un sourire lui indiquant qu'il allait bien:

-Je te donnerais les cours ce soir, déclara son ami

Remus le remercia et se passa la main dans ces cheveux châtains, il ne désirait que dormir finalement, il aurai peut être les idées plus claires:

-Dit Remus, lança James d'une voix enjouée, j'ai peut être une idée pour savoir si Lily me déteste vraiment!

Remus sourit, les plans de James n'étaient pas souvent fameux, quoique plus réalisable que ceux de Sirius:

-Je t'écoute

-Et bien, on s'arrange pour qu'Ennoa soit très vite amie avec Lily, ça sera simple ce sont des filles…

Remus arqua un sourcil mais le laissa poursuivre:

-Ensuite un soir, Ennoa leur demandera dans leur dortoir de se confier à mon sujet, et toi tu seras dans la salle commune au pied des escaliers, comme tu as une ouie fine tu entendra tout et…

Remus éclata de rire, l'interrompant. James fit une moue:

-Quoi, tu penses que c'est pas au point comme plan?

-Cornedrue, c'est foireux comme plan, s'esclaffa le lycanthrope

James lui tira la langue et Remus se calma, conservant néanmoins un grand sourire. Il poursuivit:

-De plus ce plan n'est pas du tout au point: tu ne te servira jamais de mes capacité auditives pour ça ET Ennoa refusera en bloc ça

Le brun soupira devant les portes de l'infirmerie:

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais?

Remus sourit de plus belle:

-Vous l'ennuyait avec vos conversations, ça saute aux yeux quand on l'observe

James poussa la porte blanche sans un mot. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la vaste pièce de l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh parlait à une jeune fille rousse qui la remercia. Remus croisa le regard de James qui dévorait Lily Evans et avait ébouriffé ses cheveux pour l'occasion.

Lily se retourna pour voir qui Madame Pomfresh fixait elle derrière son épaule. Quand elle aperçut Remus elle nota son teint pâle et s'approcha vivement de lui:

-Remus! Ça va bien?

James parla pour son ami:

-Salut Evans! Tu es très jolie, Remus va bien ne t'en fait p…

-Je t'ai causé? Coupa Lily

Elle fusilla James du regard et retourna son attention sur le lycanthrope, légèrement gêné et triste pour son ami, il répondit à la jolie rousse:

-Ca va aller Lily, j'ai un peu mal au ventre je pensais me reposer. Et toi ça va?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui mentait pas, avant de ce décider à répondre:

-Un peu mal au ventre aussi, je reviendrais te voir plus tard, j'ai cour

Elle remercia encore l'infirmière, ignora James et repartit.

Madame Pomfresh s'avança vers Remus:

-Merci Monsieur Potter de l'avoir amené, vous avez cour aussi non?

-Je peux attendre encore un peu, affirma le garçon

Madame Pomfresh prit la température de Remus par précaution et lui demanda d'aller se coucher pendant qu'elle préparait une potion. Le garçon prit machinalement le chemin du lit qui lui était réservé, James ferma les rideaux en silence. Le lycanthrope voulut dire quelque chose mais son ami lui envoya un pyjama et il se changea. Cela fait il s'assit sur le matelas et soupira:

-James désolé

-De quoi? Demanda le brun en fixant le rideau

Remus fronça les sourcils, son ami ne lui facilitait pas la tache:

-D'être si proche de Lily

James hocha les épaules, puis se décida à se tourner vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains:

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait hein?

- Rien sauf peut être l'avoir harcelé pendant des années

James aller répondre quand l'infirmière entra et força Remus à s'allonger et à boire une potion. Quand le garçon eut bien fini son verre elle sortie après avoir conseillé à James de ne pas traîner.

Le brun soupira:

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que j'aimerais être aimé de Lily comme toi Remus

Remus se força à garder les yeux ouverts, la potion venait d'engourdir son corps et il se sentait tomber dans un sommeil profond:

-Etre à ma place? Réussi t il à marmonner

-Ouai je pense, avoua James

Remus sourit doucement:

-Je te le conseil pas James…

Il sombra ensuite dans un sommeil magique. Le brun le regarda encore quelque secondes avant de se décider à aller en cour.

James arriva avec 10 bonnes minutes de retard au cour de métamorphose, quand il expliqua qu'il avait accompagné Remus à l'infirmerie, Mc Gonagall le jaugea du regard un instant. James le soutint le plus sérieusement du monde, de toute façon après l'ignorance de Lily il n'était pas en état de sourire:

-Je vous crois Monsieur Potter, miss Evans m'a prévenue. Allez vous asseoir maintenant!

James battit des paupières et tourna les yeux vers Lily, la jeune fille le fixa un bref instant avant de revenir sur son manuel. Le brun remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se précipita vers Sirius qui lui souriait à pleine dent:

-Elle a dit quoi? Demanda précipitamment James dés qu'il fut assis

Sirius attendit patiemment que le cours recouvre une légère agitation, et que James soit à deux doigts de l'étrangler, pour imiter Lily:

-"Professeur Mac Gonagall James risque d'avoir du retard, il à accompagné Remus à l'infirmerie et je pense qu'il veut s'assurer qu'il aille bien avant de revenir", pratique d'être prêfète

James fixa d'un air béat son hérisson qui semblait hésiter à sauter du bureau:

-Lily m'a défendu

-Oui Cornedrue, je sais tu es heureux, répondit Sirius d'un air sage, mais croit moi tu devrais ramener ton hérisson vers toi

Le brun le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois:

-hein? Quoi?

Un bruit sourd se fit entende, signe que le pauvre animal avait choisie de sauter:

-MONSIEUR POTTER! Hurla Mac Gonagal

James fit une grimace et ramassa son hérisson complètement sonné, il jeta un regard à son livre pour voir ce qu'il devait en faire:

-Ben c'est déjà ça, chuchota t il à Sirius, regarde, avec son museau écrasé il ressemble déjà plus à une assiette. Et sans magie s'il te plait

Les deux maraudeurs durent faire un effort surhumain pour contrôler leur rire.

La cloche sonna la fin de la journée, achevant de réveiller Remus. Il s'étira un peu avant de grimacer et de se tourner fatidiquement vers la fenêtre. Il s'ennuyait au possible dans ces moments là. Il pouvait entendre tous les élèves qui passaient devant l'infirmerie, les rires et les mots à mi-voix, leur pas pressés pour rejoindre la salle commune. Le jeune homme regarda le soleil décliner doucement, le ciel était teinté de couleurs vives et chaudes: orange, rose pailleté de la lumière du soleil qui disparaissait.

L'infirmière ouvrit le rideau pour s'assurer qu'il était réveillé:

-Je vous apporte à manger? Demanda t elle

Remus aller accepter mais il préféra se raviser, malgré les protestations de son estomac, et demanda:

-Je pourrais plutôt avoir mon sac s'il vous plait? Je vais écrire une lettre je pense

La femme attrapa le sac en bandouillère qui traînait à côté et sortit une liasse de parchemin, une plume et plusieurs bouteilles d'encre. Remus s'assit et prit son temps pour caler confortablement ses oreillers dans son dos, puis d'un coup de baguette il fit avancer la tablette du lit vers lui. Il se tourna avec satisfaction vers les quatre bouteilles d'encres qu'il gardait avec lui. Le lycanthrope hésita un instant puis déboucha l'encre rouge sang, il trempa l'extrémité de sa plume, tourna légèrement son parchemin et écrivit doucement. Changeant de temps en temps de couleurs, la lettre était désormais colorée de rouge, vert foncé, bleu/gris et parme. Après plusieurs minutes de rédaction il posa sa plume d'aigle, se frotta les yeux et repris son papier pour relire:

_"Bonjour papa, maman_

_Comment allez vous? Avez-vous fini le déménagement? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous dernièrement…je suis inquiet. Répondez moi vite, même si ce n'est que pour me dire que je devrais m'inquiéter pour moi, comme vous me le répétez assez souvent._

_Je suis à l'infirmerie, et le soleil est couché à présent, je vais bien ne vous en faites pas je suis bien installé (oui maman je vais me recoucher). Comment est notre nouvelle maison (appartement?) Est-ce en quartier moldus, sorcier? J'aimerais vous imaginer en train de lire cette lettre dans notre toute première maison…celle que nous n'avons plus par ma faute._

_Désolé je m'emporte un peu, mais je suis inquiet pour vous, vraiment. James est inquiet pour ces parents aussi, ils doivent être en mission et il ne reçoit que peu de lettres. Peter en reçoit quotidiennement et Sirius…et bien je crois que Sirius aimerait voir Bellatrix disparaître de la surface de la terre._

_Je vais vous laisser, mon estomac hurle, j'ai du le faire patienter pour écrire ça._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort _

_Remus"_

Satisfait, le jeune homme plia soigneusement sa lettre quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Il reconnut bien vite la voix de Lily qui ne tarda pas à passer sa tête entre les rideaux tirés:

-Serait tu contagieux? Demanda t elle malicieusement

-Juste fatigué Lily-jolie

La jeune fille rit doucement et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir prés de lui. Ils discutèrent rapidement, la jeune fille lui débarrassa sa plume et ses bouteilles d'encre pour faire place au repas:

-Malade mais affamé on dirait, remarqua t elle

Remus rougit légèrement. Il fallait dire qu'il avait devant lui une belle quantité de viandes et de pommes de terres:

-Tant que je garde la ligne…répondit il doucement

La jeune fille fit une grimace:

-C'es vraiment injuste que les garçons ne grossissent pas

-Mais non voyons, dit Remus en mordant avidement une patate, regarde Peter

Lily pouffa:

-Oui bon…ce n'est pas juste que TU gardes la ligne, avec ce que tu t'empiffre

Il lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et Pomfresh vint demander de laisser Remus seul. La jeune fille acquiesça et fit au garçon un petit signe de la main:

-Tu seras guéri bientôt? Souffla t elle alors que l'infirmière repartait

Remus sourit chaleureusement:

-laisse moi quelques jours

-Tu ne me diras pas ce que tu as?

-Mal au ventre

Lily arqua un sourcil:

-Je voulais dire le "secret de Remus Lupin"?

L'estomac du lycanthrope se serra:

-Pas question

Lily hocha la tête et déclara que c'était son choix, qu'elle trouverait bien un jour. Remus en était persuadé d'ailleurs. Elle le salua une dernière mais il l'arrêta d'un coup:

-Tu peux envoyer cette lettre pour moi? Elle est assez urgente

La jeune fille regarda le parchemin plié:

-Bien sur, je passe par la volière

Quand elle fut partit le garçon fini doucement son repas avant de prendre une autre potion de sommeil.

Camille jeta un regard désapprobateur à James qui baillait ostensiblement:

-Si mes explications t'ennuie James dit le tout de suite, lâcha t elle

Le garçon tressaillit, le premier mach de Griffondor approchait à grand pas et la capitaine de Griffondor commençait à partager son stress avec ses joueurs:

-J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, avoua James

Lucas prit sa défense, une main sur le cœur:

-J'affirme que ça doit être vrai, j'ai presque du le laver moi-même

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et James grommela un "merci Lucas" parfaitement audible. Son coéquipier le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne, refusant d'écouter les protestations de l'attrappeur:

-Réveille toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Jamesiiiiiiiie

-Lucas lâche moi! LACHE MOI!

Camille prit son balai et invita le reste de l'équipe à la suivre:

-Vous deux, je vous donne 5 minutes pour êtres prêts

Elle sortie et James s'empressa d'attraper son balai, menaça de frapper Lucas avec et courut sur le terrain de Quiddich. Le fait de voler le réveillerait complètement.

Johanna caressait avec lenteur les longues mèches sombres de son petit ami qui fermait paresseusement les yeux sur ses genoux. Sirius semblait exténué mais il n'avait rien voulu lui dire, les premières pensées de la jeune fille avait été qu'il avait passé la nuit avec une autre, la réputation de Sirius était quand même bien connue, mais un baiser tendre et passionné de ce dernier lui avait retiré tout soupons. Sirius lui appartenait.

Le garçon étira ses bras, puis se détendit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Johanna penché au dessus de lui:

-Jo' je te dérange pas au moins?

La jeune fille sourit:

-Laisse moi réfléchir: Sirius Black se trouve en train de somnoler sur mes genoux…la seule chose qui me gène c'est que tes groupies vont m'achever, conclue t elle

Sirius partit d'un grand rire et se releva sur son coude. Il s'avança et embrassa doucement sa petite amie avant de se remettre en position assise:

-J'ai dormi?

-Peut être un peu, t'as fait quoi hier soir?

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire des plus mystérieux et murmura:

-Secret de maraudeurs

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue. Soudain le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et Remus fit son entrée dans la salle commune presque vide, Lily s'avança vers lui l'air radieuse:

-Déjà sortie alors?

Le lycanthrope eut un sourire fatigué:

-Oui, Sirius a insisté pour que je sorte aujourd'hui

Il jeta un rapide regard sur la pièce et aperçut bien vite son ami qui venait lui serrer la main:

-REMUS! Alors ça va mieux? On s'inquiétait avec Jamesie? On t'a spas vu depuis…

Lily lui asséna un coup sur le crâne et proposa au jeune homme de venir s'asseoir avec elle et Ennoa. Remus accepta, car visiblement Johanna n'était pas prête à lâcher Sirius, et se dirigea sur le petit rassemblement de fauteuils. Il se laissa tomber sur celui en face d'Ennoa qui releva ses yeux bleus. Lily reprit son livre et se rassit à la droite du jeune homme qui avait toujours ses iris encrés dans ceux d'Ennoa. Finalement elle cligna des paupières, chassa une de ses mèches folles, et dit:

-Ca va mieux?

Remus se sentit mal et préféra fixer la cheminée emplit de braises rougeoyantes:

-ça va mieux oui, merci

Il risqua un autre coup d'œil en direction de son vis-à-vis, la jeune fille hocha la tête signe qu'elle comprenait et reprit son parchemin pour écrire.

Remus laissa son regard balayer calmement la salle rouge et or, un groupe de premières années jouaient à la bataille explosive sur une table du fond alors que quelques autres élèves travaillaient. Ses yeux ambrés tombèrent sur Sirius et sa petite amie, le jeune Black avait repris une position confortable contre Johanna et semblait dormir. Le lycanthrope ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, c'était à cause de la pleine lune de la veille que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas fermés l'œil de la nuit. Et James, Sirius et Peter, comparé à lui, avait eu cours. D'un coup Remus réalisât qu'il manquait Peter, James était à l'entraînement de quiddich mais le 4éme membre des maraudeurs n'avait rien de prévus, il se tourna vers Lily:

-Où est Peter?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'annoncer qu'il devait être dans son dortoir. Remus la remercia et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de pierres. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il entra en silence, Peter était couché sur le ventre sur sa couette tirée et était plongé dans un grand livre aux pages jaunies. Une odeur d'humidité s'en élevait doucement et chatouillait l'odorat sensible du lycanthrope. Remus se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et son ami sursauta littéralement. D'un geste convulsif Peter ferma son livre et le rangea soigneusement dans sa table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur son lit:

-Remus! Je ne t'avais pas entendue entré

-J'ai fait exprès, avoua t il en s'asseyant sur son propre lit

Peter siffla d'admiration et le lycanthrope détourna le regard. Une des mauvaises manie de Peter était d'affirmer avec force son admiration pour les qualités de ses amis: les réflexes de James, la popularité et le charme de Sirius ou les capacité "lycnathropique" de Remus. Si James et Sirius s'amusaient de ce fan continuel Remus en était gêné:

-Tu lisais quoi? Demanda t il pour changer de sujet

-Rien d'intéressant, j'irais le rendre demain

Remus arqua un sourcil:

-Tu m'avais bien passionné

-C'était pendant un paragraphe, affirma Peter, le reste est un vrai torchon

Remus haussa les épaules, Peter mentait, mais c'était son choix de ne pas dévoiler ces lectures:

-Si tu le dit, se conta t il de répondre

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos, croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et fixa le haut de son lit à baldaquin, guettant vaguement l'arrivé de James. Il entendit le matelas de Peter grincer, signe que son mai venait sûrement de faire la même chose que lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence, l'équipe de Griffondor rentra dans un grand vacarme, Remus se redressa un peu avant Peter, qui ne l'avait entendu qu'après. Le brun fit rapidement son entrée, sourit en voyant que Remus avait quitté l'infirmerie et s'en alla prendre une douche, Sirius le suivit dans la chambre avant de prendre place à côté de Peter.

Regulus soupira d'aise et regarda fièrement son travail. Une fleur de lys se tenait au creux de sa main, jamais il n'avait autant bossé sur un exercice de métamorphose, il était vraiment heureux du résultat. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups, il décrocherait sûrement une bonne note à la prochaine interrogation de Mc Gonagall et il pourrait enfin remercier convenablement Lily. Il resta un instant pensif, allongé sur son lit. La jeune fille avait été très gentille. Il était pourtant le frère détesté de Sirius et elle n'avait pas pu ne pas avoir entendu d'insultes sur lui…pourtant elle avait dit qu'ils se ressemblaient.

Regulus se rassit, aplatit ses cheveux noirs, rangea discrètement la fleur dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et quitta son dortoir. Il descendit les marches de pierres; les élèves étaient rassemblés par groupes dans la salle commune de Serpentard, occupés à leur devoir ou leur discussions. Le jeune garçon sortit de sa salle commune pour tomber sur Rogue:

-Severus, dit Regulus une fois la surprise passé, comment vas-tu?

Rogue haussa les épaules:

-Tu vas ou?

-Donner quelque chose à quelqu'un

Le garçon aux cheveux graisseux leva un sourcil, Regulus tourna son regard vers les escaliers et lança:

-A tout à l'heure Severus

Et il courut pour sortir des cachots.

James s'étira paresseusement avant de se mettre en tailleur, devant lui la surface miroitante du lac s'étendait jusqu'au château. Il resserra sa cape sur ses épaules, le temps étant encore un peu frais, et se tourna vers Peter pour le secouer énergiquement. Le garçon bailla ostensiblement et se leva:

-Je part devant, annonça t il

- Si tu veux, répondit James, on se retrouve au dortoir?

Peter hocha la tête et partit d'un pas tranquille vers la grande porte d'entrée. James le regarda s'éloigner avant de faire couler son regard marron sur Sirius. Son ami était allongé sur le côté, profondément endormi, James s'approcha doucement avant de lui hurler dessus.

Sirius sursauta violement et attrapa le col de James par réflexe, quand il comprit ce qui venait de se passer il tua le brun du regard, ce dernier lui souriait malicieusement:

-Tu es toujours de bonne humeur quand on te tire de la sieste

Sirius lui tira la langue et se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux pour les démêler et enlever quelques brins d'herbes. Il se tourna vers Remus qui, les bras callés sous sa nuque et le dos contre l'arbre qui surplombait le lac, semblait parfaitement calme, ses paupières closes sur ces yeux d'ambres:

-Quel flemmard ce Lunard, marmonna Sirius

-Je t'entend Patmol, répliqua Remus sans bouger

James, qui s'était levé, s'approcha de son ami en attendant que Sirius daigne se rétablir sur ces jambes:

-Il y à quelque chose d'intéressant au environs? Demanda t il

Remus ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea le visage de James, de face de lui. Il sourit légèrement:

-Pas plus que d'habitude mais c'est reposant, les beaux jours arrivent

-Et les cigales avec, lança Sirius en se levant enfin

Remus l'imita et demanda:

-Pourquoi cela te perturbe tant?

-ça fait trop de bruit ses bestioles

Ces amis éclatèrent de rire en rentrant au château. L'ombre du hall d'entrée les inonda et leurs yeux mirent un certain temps à se rétablir à la faible lumière des torches sur les murs, bien moins éclatante que le soleil. Ils commencèrent à monter le grand escalier quand ils virent Ennoa devant eux:

-Ennoa! S'exclama Sirius, quelle joie

La jeune fille se retourna, toujours aussi distante, ses yeux clairs dévisagèrent le garçon qui venait de courir vers elle:

-Salut Sirius, lança t elle d'une voix neutre, salut James, Remus

Remus lui répondit d'un signe de tête, il se sentait mal d'être en face d'elle, à moins que ce ne soit cette impression de grande quiétude qui lui semblait étrange.

Elle le fixa un court instant avant de se tourner vers James qui venait de lui prendre le bras:

-tu me lâche s'il te plait?

Le brun sourit fièrement:

-Non, sinon tu vas prétexter t'éloigner encore alors que tu vas bien au dortoir

La jeune fille fit la moue et dégagea prestement son bras:

-Je ne fuis pas les élèves, mais le prof de défense

-Pourquoi ça? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus

Il refusa bien vite quand les iris d'Ennoa le dévisagèrent, il se força à maintenir son regard dans le sien. Elle sembla réfléchir à la question quelques secondes, mais forcée de suivre James et Sirius qui la conduisait inévitablement vers le chemin où se trouvait le bureau d'Essaro:

- Et bien, je trouve ces yeux glacés…répondit elle soudain

Sirius se retourna, surpris:

-Il est pourtant super sympa!

Elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux:

-Remus tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi? Demanda t elle subitement

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules:

-Non pas vraiment, il est sympa avec moi…

D'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit et Essaro leur fit face, il parut un instant surpris avant de leur adresser un grand sourire et de les saluer chaleureusement. Son regard tourna vers Remus:

-Monsieur Lupin? J'ai fait un résumé du précédent cour, venez je vous pris

Essaro salua d'un signe de tête les adolescents et entra dans son bureau suivit de Remus qui leur indiqua qu'il les retrouveraient au dortoirs.

Les garçons reprirent leur route avec Ennoa:

-Tu vois? Reprit James, il est sympa

-Encore heureux qu'il fasse des résumés pour Remus!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Sirius d'un air soupçonneux

Ennoa se retourna pour lui faire, continuant de marcher, même James semblait tendus, elle devait peut être éviter de lâcher n'importe quoi:

-Remus est bon élève mais il tombe souvent malade…et un prof sympa ou pas se doit de faire passer ces cours, de plus…vous n'êtes pas très qualifiés pour prendre des notes

Elle fit glisser son regard vers la gauche:

-Sur ce, poursuivit elle, à toute!

Elle courut, traversa la tapisserie, et disparut dans le passage secret à la recherche de calme.

Les deux maraudeurs, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir, renoncèrent à la poursuivre et préférèrent attendre le retour de leur ami qui ne tarda pas. En les apercevant Remus les rejoignit d'un pas vif et éclata de rire quand ils confièrent qu'Ennoa leur avait faussé compagnie. Les trois amis prirent les escaliers en silence, mais arrivé au 5éme étage Remus s'arrêta. Il leur fit signe de se taire, en haut, juste au dessus, il distinguait parfaitement la voix de Lily et Regulus.

Lily sortit de la salle de classe qu'elle avait demandé à occuper pendant une heure, fière d'avoir réussi ses exercices de sortilèges et, pour le même coup, d'avoir fini ses devoirs. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux roux et se passa la main dedans pour les démêler complètement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, le soleil brillait et l'appelait irrésistiblement, elle laissa échapper un sourire.

Elle ferma la porte à clef, rangea le trousseau dans sa poche, respira à fond pour affronter Rusard le temps de lui rendre ses précieuses clefs, et commença à avancer quand une voix l'appela. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de tomber face au frère de Sirius, qui venait vers elle d'un pas hésitant. Le garçon semblait partagé entre l'envie de se dépêcher et celle de repartir de là ou il était venu. Il arriva néanmoins à la jeune fille et baissa le regard avant de se lancer:

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi?

-Pour moi? Répéta Lily de plus en plus surprise

Elle trouvait déjà cela étonnant que Regulus vienne lui parler de lui même, à elle la fille de moldu, ces gens méprisés part la famille Black. Le garçon plongea son regard sombre dans les iris émeraude de Lily et mis sa main sous sa robe de sorcier en fouillant:

-J'ai…j'ai eu pas mal de difficultées à faire ça

Il hésita encore un instant, le rendant de plus en plus mignon aux yeux de Lily, et il tendit la fleur de Lys fraîchement créé. La jeune fille prit délicatement la fleur, un grand sourire illuminant son visage:

-Merci beaucoup Regulus, ta métamorphose est magnifique!

-Je…repris le garçon, je te trouves très jolie en fait…et voila euh

Il sembla chercher ses mots quand il se trouva empoigné, il tomba les yeux sombres de son frère. Regulus durci son regard, que faisait il là? Lui le traître à leur sang?

-Regulus sombre petit crétin…murmura Sirius les dents serrées

Il détachait chaque syllabe. Son souffle était régulier et profond et sa prise sur son petit frère était ferme:

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Lily

-Sirius, protesta la jeune fille

Sirius se tourna vivement vers elle:

-Lily tu as un caractère de cochon mais je t'apprécie vraiment seulement là…là tu la ferme!

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, James ne dit rien bien que la remarque le fit tiquer, il jeta un coup d'œil très discret à Remus qui s'en voulait apparemment d'avoir indiqué qui se trouvaient en haut de l'escalier:

-Sirius, tenta le lycanthrope, il à donné un fleur à Lily. Juste une fleur, laisse le

-Remus cette conversation concerne deux frères…

-Tu n'es pas mon frère, cracha Regulus

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Sirius:

-Ca c'est depuis que je suis à Griffondor, une petite lettre à notre mère pour lui avouer que tu offre un lys à Lily Evans…de parents moldus

-Sirius ça suffit, commença James

Mais Regulus s'était tu, il faisait la même erreur que Sirius. Est ce que lui avait envie d'être comme son grand frère? Un exclu? Il ne pourrait plus regarder personne dans les yeux, il ne pourrait pas se représenter devant s amère. Devant aucun membre de la famille Black. C'est comme si un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, il n'avait pas l'assurance de Sirius, pas les amis de Sirius. Regulus bomba le torse et griffa la main de son frère qui le lâcha sur le coup. Le jeune homme se redressa, jeta un regard assassin à Lily:

-Il à raison sang de bourbe, vas te faire foutre

Et il partit avant que James, Remus ou Sirius n'aient put réagir.

Sirius serra les poings:

-Ne l'écoute pas Lily, c'est un imbécile prétentieux…

Sa voix tremblait. Lily se dégagea du bras de James qui venait de se glisser sur son épaule:

-Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles, cracha t elle

Son poing serra la tige du Lys, elle partit d'abord doucement puis en courant dans le fond du couloir. Sirius tenta de ramener un peu d'ambiance malgré ses muscles tendus:

-Jamais une montée d'escalier n'a été si mouvementée

James regarda ses main et murmura d'une voix d'outre tombe:

-Elle me déteste…je ne voulais que la rassurer

-Regulus n'a pas semblé avoir de mauvaises intentions, fit remarquer Remus à mi-voix

Le regard sombre de Sirius se glaça, il se tourna vers Remus avec la ferme intention de lui rappeler à quel point son frère était pourri de l'intérieur par sa famille mais il se ravisa. Il se ravisa quand il fut face aux yeux du lycanthrope, les iris ambrés montrait avec calme que tout ce que Sirius allait dire, il le savait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se passa la main dans ses cheveux, Lily s'était arrêté à la bibliothèque, il avait entendu ses bruits de pas s'évanouir au bout du couloir:

-Je vais aller voir Lily, annonça t il

James tourna vers lui un regard désespéré:

-Je sais Cornedrue, soupira Remus, je sais que tu l'aimes, que tu ne voulais pas la blesser. Je vais lui parler, ajouta t il simplement

Le brun ne réagit pas, il tourna ses talons et repartit vers la tour de Griffondor, Sirius le regarda, se retourna vers Remus et hocha la tête comme pour dire "OK à tout à l'heure", et il courut rattraper son ami. Le lycanthrope attendit qu'ils aient tourné l'angle pour courir vers la bibliothèque. A peine passa t-il la porte qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, il devina qu'elle l'avait attendus, contre le mur. Lily pleurait doucement sur son épaule, Remus la serra fortement un court instant avant de la tirer avec délicatesse dans un passage secret. 5 minutes après ils étaient seuls dans une petite pièce et Lily serrait fortement Remus dans ses bras, il sembla au garçon qu'elle s'accrochait à lui désespérément pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas seule:

-ça t'a tant choqué que ça? Chuchota t il avec douceur

Elle se détacha de lui, le garçon passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête sur son torse, les yeux brillant, elle répondit:

-Pas vraiment mais…Regulus avait été gentil, très mignon même, il m'a juste offert une fleur

Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine:

-Mais là il y à Sirius qui lui hurle dessus, je sais tous les problème qu'il à eu avec sa famille. Les beuglantes ne sont pas passé inaperçus, soupira t elle, mais voilà que Sirius l'engueule et moi je me retrouve insultée

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux:

-Je me suis faite à cette insultes, mais voir Regulus, qui avait été si adorable, me crier ça sous l'influence de Sirius…ça me montre à quel points les humains changent facilement d'avis. Et comme dans ce cas là, s'en est blessant.

Elle ferma les yeux et Remus caressa machinalement ses cheveux roux. "Les humains changent facilement d'avis"…

-Tu as raison Lily, avoua t il, les humains changent facilement d'avis sous influence mais c'est parce qu'ils ont une conscience et un esprit.

Il fixa les yeux verts qui venaient de se poser sur lui, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du garçon:

-Mais c'est aussi grâce à cet esprit et cette conscience qu'on a inventé les promesses Lily-jolie! Et une promesse est un gage de confiance, tu vois? Aussi changeant qu'ils soient les êtres humains arrivent à s'inventer de quoi rester sur leur idées.

Elle cligna des paupières un instant, sembla réfléchir à ses paroles, et sourit légèrement, puis franchement:

-Les maraudeurs se seraient ils fait une promesse importante pour que tu sois si sur de ce que tu avances? Demanda t elle d'une voix enjouée

-oui

Elle se tourna vers lui, avide. Remus était heureux de la voir de nouveau en forme:

-Et quoi donc? Poursuivit elle

Il mit un index sur ses lèvres:

-C'est un secret

La jeune fille fit mine de bouder, elle haussa un sourcil:

-Le secret de Remus Lupin?

-lui-même

Et pour achever la conversation il l'embrassa.

Il était minuit dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Lily était rentré et avait présenté ses excuses à Sirius ainsi qu'un hochement de tête en direction de James, sous le regard suppliant de Remus. Les maraudeurs étaient tranquillement assis sur les fauteuils, devant la cheminée flamboyante, pour terminer leurs rédactions respectives de métamorphose. Peter était complètement courbé sur son parchemin et finissait fébrilement son devoir, après les nombreuses explications de ses amis. James regardait vaguement l'âtre avant d'ajouter une phrase dans un bruit doux et régulier, Remus écrivait consciencieusement. Sirius s'étira:

-Fi-ni! La prochaine fois on s'y prendra plus tôt

Remus réprima un bâillement et mis un point final à son devoir en même temps que James:

-T'as pas tord Patmol, répondit il

-Qui aurait pensé que ça nous prendrait 3 bonnes heures? Remarqua James

Tous trois soupirèrent et attendirent en silence que Peter ai fini à son tour pour monter se coucher.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoir un claquement régulier se fit entendre en direction de la vitre, un hibou grand duc au plumes fauve frappait contre le carreau. Son regard perçant et jaune se fixa sur James:

-Moon! S'exclama James

Remus haussa un sourcil alors que James allait ouvrir la fenêtre pour prendre l'enveloppe:

-Tu as appelé ce hibou "Moon"? Plaisanta le lycanthrope

James rit:

-Je voulais l'appeler "Yellow" pour la couleur de ses yeux mais mon père trouvait ça moche…donc j'ai pris Moon.

Il s'assit sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe pendant que ses amis enfilaient leur pyjama. Quand il furent prés il se tournèrent vers James qui, les sourcils froncés, achevait sa lecture:

-Alors? Demanda Sirius quand son ami replia le parchemin

James posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet et répondit en se mettant en pyjama:

-C'était mon père, il m'a demandé d'être très prudent et de bien garder vous-savez-quoi.

James passa sa tête par le col de tee-shirt et bailla ostensiblement:

-Il m'a dit que 15 familles moldus ont été décimées dans les dernières 24 heures et que 2 sorciers du ministère sont morts en ayant tenté de rattraper un mangemort

La pièce fut comme gelée, Remus éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguettes magique. Les quatre amis furent plongés dans le noir, leurs pensées défilaient devant leurs yeux ouverts qui fixaient un plafond invisible. Sirius frissonna, et lança d'une voix neutre:

-Cette histoire est très mauvais je trouve

Remus acquiesça, même s'il savait que personne ne le verrait, James répondit un "oui" au nom du groupe:

-Mais si on reste ensemble ça ira pour nous, assura fermement James

-On est maraudeurs un jour, on le reste toujours, appuya fermement Siirus, personne ne quitte personne dans cette guerre c'est clair?

-Très clair, répondit Remus

Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un demi-sommeil, il n'eu même pas la force de répondre un "bonne nuit" à celui de Sirius. Tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble? Remus espérait de tout son cœur ne pas être séparé de ses amis, il était un loup-garou, il n'était pas dupe et savait que la société serait loin d'être en sa faveur dans l'avenir. Mais si ses amis étaient à ses côtés, alors tout irait pour le mieux.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite au goût des griffondors profondément endormis. James fut le premier à s'extirper difficilement de sous sa couette, tanguant entre les lits de ses amis il retira leur couverture sans cérémonie avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sirius s'assit péniblement en maudissant les devoirs qui faisait veiller trop tard, ou trop tôt, les réveils et les cours. Il renonça à quitter son matelas gorgé de chaleur avant que James ne quitte la douche, il entreprit de secouer Peter, qui était le plus prêt, en allongeant son bras. Le jeune homme se contenta de se déplacer afin que Patmol ne trouble pas plus son sommeil, Sirius soupira faiblement et décida d'ouvrir la bouche pour se réveiller:

-Cher maraudeur bonjour! Il est…6h15 et le soleil n'est pas levé…

Peter tenta vainement d'envoyer son oreiller sur Sirius mais le rata d'un bon mètre, Remus se contenta de grogner dans son coin:

-Cornedrus est dans la salle de bain, poursuivit Sirius, 2 heures de métamorphose nous attendent après le petit déjeuner qui sera sûrement composé de toast et de bacon, cher Lunard voudras tu bien nous confirmer ça tout à l'heu…

Sirius renonça à continuer après s'être reçu le coussin de Remus, en tailleur sur son lit. Le lycanthrope bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, il sentit un coup de vent et quand il rouvrit les yeux Sirius était déjà enfermé dans la pièce. Le chant que poussa l'aîné des Black face au charme de son visage dans le miroir réveilla complètement Peter qui hésitait à ne pas prendre de douche pour éviter les performances vocales de Sirius. Finalement Remus enfonça la porte, chassa Sirius de devant la glace et s'enferma à son tour pour 5 minutes. James consola son ami qui boudait en même temps qu'il s'habillait. 20 minutes plus tard ils étaient enfin prêts et descendaient les marches pour atteindre la salle commune.

Sirius courut surprendre Johanna au milieu de ses amies des qu'il l'aperçue, laissant ses amis continuer seuls jusqu'à la grande salle. James attrapa littéralement Ennoa au vol et la bombarda de questions sur "sa nuit". Remus n'écouta que d'une oreille et salua chaleureusement Lily lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les 4 à sa hauteur. La jolie rousse adressa un grand sourire à Remus, un petit signe de tête à Peter et hésita avant d'accorder un regard à James. Elle ne lui avait pas totalement pardonné son audace de la veille. Puis elle partit rejoindre Alice devant eux.

Les maraudeurs se rendirent à la grande salle et prirent place à la table des griffondor, bien vite rejoint par Sirius. Les conversations matinales, le brouhaha des élèves prenant leurs petits déjeuners les avaient suffisamment réveillés. Remus se servi un verre de jus d'orange avant d'entendre les hululements des chouettes qui entraient par centaines par le "plafond" de la grande salle. Les lettres et paquets fusèrent, Remus guetta vaguement un hibou ou une chouette pour lui mais rien ne vint. Son estomac se serra d'inquiétude, il espérait que rien n'était arrivé à ses parents.

James par contre attrapa au vol la gazette du sorcier, sur la première page s'étendait les deux sorciers des ministères abattus par un mangemort. Un encadré indiquait la page n°12 pour de plus amples renseignements sur les victimes. Le brun refusa de déjeuner et se plongea dans le journal après avoir promis de faire un rapport détaillé à ses amis. Ennoa passa derrière eux, s'assit à côté de James et jeta nonchalamment un regard à la première page de la gazette que James reposa brutalement devant lui:

-C'est n'importe quoi, ça diffère de ce que mon père m'a dit!

-Moins fort Cornedrue, intima Sirius, il ne te l'a pas dit par hiboux du soir pour que tu le hurle le lendemain matin

James redressa ses lunettes et fronça les sourcils face aux regards curieux de certains élèves qui venaient de se retourner. Il prit ensuite un toast et le mâcha lentement jusqu'à ce que tous le monde se soit désintéressé de lui, puis il se tourna vers ses amis et Ennoa, qui venait de s'avancer, et expliqua:

-Dans le journal ils racontent: "5 familles moldus ont trouvé la mort dans un attentat de mangemorts hier dans la journée. Les deux, désormais regrettés, membre du ministères Erdman Brownt et Jasper Jones, se sont fait assassiner alors qu'ils venaient de protéger 2 enfants moldus" 5 familles? Au lieu de 15 c'est insensé!

Sirius prit le journal et lu l'endroit concerné comme pour s'assurer que James ne mentait pas. Il referma la gazette la mine sombre et marmonna:

-Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent à la gazette? Si on commence à dissimuler la vérité…

Remus se passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains:

-Le ministère est à la tête de la gazette, ils font pression et surtout dans ces temps de crises, rappela t il, ils tirent les ficelles pour rassurer la population. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont embelli la mort des deux membres du ministère

James se prit la tête dans ses mains, l'air désespéré:

-Mais que font mes parents? Gémit il, ils risquent leur vie…

Sirius posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami, Peter lui lança un regard désolé:

-Tes parents savent ce qu'ils font Cornedrue, tenta de consoler Sirius

Le brun hocha la tête:

-De toute façon ce qui dérape c'est le gouvernement! Conclu Sirius d'un grand coup sur la table

Ennoa soupira fortement, faisant retourner la tête des maraudeurs vers elle. Elle leur jeta un regard calme:

-Il ne faut pas vous affoler pour ça…votre gouvernement, ça va je trouve

James lança à la jeune fille un regard froid qu'elle lui renvoya de ses yeux bleu pluie. Le brun commença à s'énerver, lui demandant ce qu'elle trouvait de bien dans ces gens qui dissimulaient la vérité pour avoir bonne réputation. Ennoa fronça les sourcil mais ne se déroba pas:

-Vous n'êtes pas en dictature par exemple…

Sirius haussa un sourcil:

-Il n'y a jamais eu de dictature dans le monde magique

-Et bien dans mon pays si, acheva Ennoa

Elle se leva brusquement et saisit fermement la lanière de son sac pour le hisser sur son épaule. Elle pivota sur ses talons et commença à partir quand Remus l'interpella:

-Et d'où tu viens?

Elle se tourna, ses yeux semblèrent briller de cruauté, le garçon en fut troublé. Cette fille qui semblait toujours insensible, indifférente à ce qui l'entourait avait du vivre une époque terrible:

-Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fous là toi? Cracha t elle

Et elle s'en alla les laissant sur place. Les garçons se sentirent un peu gêné mais n'en soufflèrent pas un mot de plus. La cloche sonna et il se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur salle.

Remus s'étira et referma son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius passa sa tête par la porte de leur dortoir et lui demanda s'il avait fini, le lycanthrope répondit par l'affirmative et assura qu'il arrivait pour aller manger. Remus quitta son lit et rangea ses affaires dans son sac, il consulta au passage, par habitude, quand tomberait la prochaine pleine lune. Bientôt. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, ça arrivait toujours trop tôt de toute façon.

Ses amis abandonnèrent leur partie d'échec pour le rejoindre et se rendre à la grande salle. La salle résonnait du bruit des conversations et des couverts qui frappaient avec avidités le contenu des assiettes. James évoquait un nouveau plan contre les Serpentard à ses amis, Sirius ajoutait des détails que Remus contestaient presque tout le temps pour éviter que le groupe ne se fasse prendre.

Puis quelques hiboux passèrent le toit, ils avaient l'habitude de voir trois rapaces délivrer une lettre le soir en ces temps de crises ou certains parents voulaient s'assurer de la bonne santé de leurs enfants sans pouvoir attendre le lendemain. Remus vit une lettre tomber devant lui, son cœur rata un battement, il sentait le regard de ses ami peser sur lui alors qu'il saisissait le parchemin et l'ouvrait.

Remus se releva d'un coup, brusquement, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol. Le silence tomba dans la grande salle mais le jeune garçon ne s'en rendait même pas compte, un étau enfermait son esprit, il se sentait mal, perdu, sa respiration était comme bloquée. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter l'écriture de ses parents, il était perdu, désespérément perdu:

-M. Lupin

Il se tourna brusquement vers celui qui avait prononcé son nom, Dumbledore le regardait avec inquiétude. Le garçon prit alors conscience des voix qui murmuraient autour de lui, il avait perdu le contrôle un instant. Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers la lettre et il crut qu'il allait vomir, ce n'était pas possible.

Le garçon sentit ses muscles se tendrent, il pivota sur ses talon et s'enfuit, loin de la grande salle, il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver, posa une main sur son épaule:

-Je suis seul Remus, que ce passe t-il?

Le garçon tomba à genoux après lui avoir remit la lettre. Les yeux du vieux directeur parcoururent les lignes, il souleva Remus par le bras:

-Viens te reposer dans mon bureau.

Le garçon le suivit plus par obligation que par envie.

_"Mon cher Remus,_

_Nous sommes désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé, si j'avais accepté l'ordre de cet "homme" ce jour là: tu ne serais pas dans ton état actuel, nous ne serions peut être même pas morts. Car tu dois t'en douter, nous n'allons pas tarder à te laisser seuls._

_Désolé Remus nous devions juste te l'annoncer, le loup-garou qui t'as mordu est Fenrir Greyback. Je sais, tu dois nous en vouloir, nous avons toujours dit que nous ne le savions pas. Mais maintenant Remus, il est trop tard. Il arrive, vraiment désolé._

_Nous t'aimons, vraiment, soit fort_

_Tes parents."_

A suivre…

**Note: Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre xx vous comprendrez donc que je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra le prochain xD J'avais hâte de mettre cette lettre, maintenant tout va tomber sur la tête de mon petit Remus TT (désolé Mumus). Je commence aussi à installer le "mystère Ennoa", cette fic sera courte, je me rend compte que les idées sont presque à sec **

**Enjoy!**


	10. Remus lupin

Chap 9: Remus Lupin

Remus était debout, les poings serrés le long de ses bras tendus, au milieu du bureau de Dumbledore. Il fixait le sol depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, les iris exorbités Les maraudeurs se trouvaient dans son dos, il avait donné machinalement son accord à Dumbledore pour qu'ils lisent la lettre. Le sang battait à ses tempes, il tremblait de fureur et la voix qui sonnait dans sa tête et qu'il calmait habituellement hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Hurler. Oui c'était la chose qu'il désirait le plus en cet instant. Quitter cette pièce chaudes et circulaire, ce n'est pas la qu'il voulait s'enfermer mais dans son esprit. Il voulait courir la ou il n'y aurait aucun mur, la ou il n'y aurait personne pour le fixer et il aurait hurler. Le loup prenait possession de ces sens au fur et à mesure que son désir s'intensifiait.

Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, maintenant:

-Professeur Dumbledore…commença t il

Sa voix tremblait elle aussi, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi peu humain en dehors des pleines lunes:

-Non Remus, répondit calmement le vieux directeur

Le lycanthrope contracta ses épaule, sa peau blanchit la ou ses doigts s'enfonçaient:

-Je n'ai encore rien demandé!

-Tu ne retournera pas chez tes parents ce soir, c'est tout, conclu le directeur

Remus tourna la tête vivement. Ses amis le regardaient avec peine, et il les fixait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils baissent les yeux. Si eux pouvaient baisser le regard face à sa fureur, Dumbledore pouvait le laisser partir. Il avança vers la porte fermement, Sirius fit un geste pour l'arrêter mais Remus retira son bras avec force:

-Fout moi la paix Sirius!

Le vieux directeur attrapa à son tour le bras de Remus:

-Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ces amis Remus, ils s'inquiète pour toi, dit il calmement

-Je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour la bête que je suis! Je veux PARTIR d'ici!

Dumbledore secoua fermement Remus par les épaules. Le lycanthrope s'étonna un instant de la force que ce vieil homme pouvait avoir, mais il se durci aussitôt:

-Remus, à présent tu vas te calmer

La voix de Dumbledore avait pris une sonorité glaciale. Ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire pétillants et doux étaient sévères et fermes, Remus afficha un sourire narquois:

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous me retiendrez

Dumbledor fixa soudainement le jeune homme avec gravité et murmura:

-Remus, tu ne dois pas le laisser s'emparer de toi.

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler avec force. Qu'avait il dit? Non, qu'est ce que le loup avait dit? Rester debout ainsi immobile ne lui allait pas, ses jambes tremblaient tellement que si on le laissait ainsi il allait s'effondrer. James et Sirius semblèrent l'avoir remarquer et bondirent chercher un fauteuil pour qu'il puisse se poser. Remus baissa les yeux:

-Je…je…désolé monsieur

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge alors que son regard coulait vers la lettre de ses parents que Peter tenait toujours:

"Fenrir Greyback t'as mordus"

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent de peur:

-Vous saviez? Demanda t il à Dumbledor

Devant le manque de réponse il tourna son visage convulsivement:

-Vous saviez que c'était lui? Vous saviez?

Dumbledor plongea dans les iris mordoré du garçon, sans lâcher ses épaules tremblantes:

-Je le savais Remus. J'avais prévenu tes parents de te le dire au plus vite, mais si ils n'avaient pas pu le faire c'était à moi de te le dire

-Je dois retourner chez moi, supplia t il, je dois y aller… mes parents…

Le directeur inspira calmement et reprit:

-Remus tu sais très bien que tes parents…

-JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR! Hurla le garçon

Il se détacha de Dumbledore avec force et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles:

-Remus, tenta Sirius, Remus assis toi ça va allez

-NON CA N'IRA PAS! LAISSEZ MOI! PAR PITIE LAISSEZ MOI!

"De la pitié? Songea t il, moi qui ai toujours détesté ça voilà que je la réclame"

Dumbledore retint James qui voulait s'approcher de son ami:

-Remus, ne quitte pas le périmètre de l'école. Si tu as besoin de calme je suis d'accord mais tu ne quitteras pas l'école

Remus fixa de nouveau les yeux de son directeur. Ou aller maintenant qu'on l'autorisait? Son cœur accéléra:

-Je vais…dans la forêt, lâcha t il

Il pivota avant que quelqu'un ne l'empêche, il lui sembla voir que Peter aller dire quelque chose, mais il l'ignora et poussa la porte du bureau directorial. Il parcourut en courant, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, la distance qui le séparait du hall d'entrée. La porte était encore ouverte et il courut à perdre haleine dans le parc de Poudlard. La nuit voilait doucement le ciel,les étoiles s'allumaient un peu partout. Il leva la tête et aperçut la lourde et sombre forêt qui bordait Poudlard. Ses arbres s'élevaient vers le ciel, noirs dans l'obscurité. Le regard de Remus se voila légèrement, là bas, c'était le seul endroit ou il voulait se réfugier. Il lâcha doucement les commandes de son corps, il s'enferma seul à l'intérieur de lui même, regardant par ses yeux le monde qui devenait flou. Il sentit ses pas le mener plus vite, l'air frais de la nuit glissa sur son corps comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Mais il sentait tout cela comme un spectateur. Pour cet instant, il décida de laisser le loup prendre contrôle de lui-même. Il le surveillerait juste assez pour qu'il ne chasse rien mais il le laissera choisir un endroit ou personne ne le trouverait, où il pourrait hurler comme un animal blessé.

Le bureau de Dumbledor ne resta pas silencieux bien longtemps, Sirius fut le premier à parler:

-Pourquoi est il dans cet état?

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers la lettre que Peter relisait. James murmura:

-Ses parents sont…

Le mot se coinça dans sa gorge et il préféra le silence bien plus éloquent sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Le vieux directeur lui répondit:

-Remus à parfaitement compris qu'à l'heure qu'il est ses parents sont morts, ou agonisant, ajouta t il à mi-voix

Cela fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique à Sirius qui s'avança à grand pas vers Dumbledor:

-Alors pourquoi ne pas être là bas? Pourquoi avoir refusé qu'il y aille?

Le regard du directeur se fit glacial, Sirius baissa les yeux:

-Il ne faut pas, Remus le sait

-Les Aurors sont ils sur place? Demanda James

Le directeur hocha négativement la tête:

-Ce qui est sur place actuellement, c'est Fenrir Greyback.

_-Maman? Maman pourquoi tu pleures?_

_La femme baissa le regard et tomba sur son fils qui la fixait, inquiet. Elle essuya énergiquement ses larmes et prit son enfant sur ses genoux:_

_-Je suis inquiète pour papa_

_Le petit garçon fixa un bouton de la chemise de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils:_

_-Mais papa il est énervé aussi_

_La jeune femme berça doucement son fils, et la ramena contre elle tendrement:_

_-Ton papa à des soucis_

_-Pourquoi?_

_La femme ne put empêcher de sourire. Tous les enfants étaient ils aussi curieux et direct que le siens?_

_-Parce qu'une vilaine personne lui a dit de méchantes choses mais…_

_Elle l'écarta d'elle et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres:_

_-mais chut. On ne va pas l'embêter d'avantage d'accord?_

_-Oui maman_

_Il lui sourit. Elle trembla légèrement et la remit contre son cœur pour qu'il ne voie pas les nouvelles larmes:_

_-Ca ira Remus, ça ira…tout va s'arranger_

Non ça n'allait pas, rien n'allait. Il était contre un arbre dur et inspirait convulsivement les odeurs de la forêt, cherchant un peu de calme. Il avait hurlé, il l'avait laissé hurler tout son saoul et se sentait à la fois bien et mal d'avoir fait ça. S'abandonner à l'animal était une chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé, une idée qu'il rejeté des qu'elle venait s'offrir à lui. Et à présent il était au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, un loup hurlant à la lune presque pleine, un loup dissimulé sous un masque d'être humain. Et il aimait ça. Et plus il sentait qu'il appréciait, plus il se haïssait.

-Je ne comprend pas professeur, lâcha Peter

Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Remus avait quitté la pièce. Il avait été terrifié de voir son mai dans cet état:

-Quoi donc? Invita Dumbledore

Peter croisa les regards de James et Sirius, inspira un grand coup et avoua:

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Fenrir Greyback empêcherait la brigade des Aurors d'intervenir

Dumbledore soupira et alla lentement se placer derrière son bureau:

-Asseyez vous, proposa t il en faisant apparaître 3 fauteuils

Peter et James prirent place mais Sirius hésita:

-Je préfèrerai aller chercher Remus, avoua t-il

Dumbledor l'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place:

-Votre ami à besoin d'un peu de temps, je pense que vous clarifier la situation sera mieux avant que vous ne vous lâchiez dans la forêt

Sirius du admettre que son directeur avait raison. Il s'assit donc à la gauche de James et fixa les yeux bleus du vieil homme:

-Tout d'abord qui est Fenrir Greyback? Commença Dumbledore

Sirius se sentit comme interrogé par un professeur, il se souvint que c'était le métier de Dumbledore avant d'être le directeur de Poudlard. L'aîné des Black baissa les yeux et réfléchie intensément à la question comme ses amis. Le réponse était facile, Fenrir Greyback était un loup garou, celui qui avait mordu Remus de force mais Dumbledore semblait attendre autre chose…James tenta:

-C'est le pire des loups-garous, d'après ce que je sais de mes parents. Il ç mordu énormément de monde et…euh…

- Vous avez raison M. Potter, confirma Dumbledore, il faut qu vous sachiez aussi que Fenrir est loin, bien loin du caractère de votre ami. C'est un homme qui à choisi de ne faire qu'un avec le loup, il attaque les gens même quand ce n'est pas la pleine lune, il menace les parents de mordre leur enfants et surtout, j'ai de fortes raisons de penser qu'il est au service de Lord Voldemort

Les maraudeurs accusèrent le choc sans rien dire. Sirius comprenait que d'apprendre d'avoir été mordu par un tel…monstre est suscité chez Remus une aussi vive colère.

_"Remus tentait vainement de rassembler ses souvenirs alors qu'il se sentait cloué à un matelas par la douleur qui lançait son épaule droite. Il était partit au alentour de sa maison, puis il y avait eu un hurlement…puis le noir. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, au dessus de lui, fixée au plafond immaculé, une lampe brillait, légèrement flou. Le garçon se força à la fixer pour éclaircir sa vue:_

_-Remus tu es réveillé_

_C'était son père:_

_-Oh chérie…ses yeux, regarde ses yeux…chuchota la voix de sa mère_

_Cette voix était faible, bloqué par un sanglot. Remus voulut dire quelque chose, sa mère pleurait:_

_-Je vais bien maman, ça va…ne pleure plus_

_Il put baisser un peu sa tête et vit ses parents, ainsi que deux docteurs. Sa mère sourit, d'un sourire forcé, et prit la main de Remus dans la sienne. Le garçon remarqua alors que sa propre main était gelée:_

_-Remus, j'ai eu si peur, sanglota encore sa mère_

_Le petit garçon vit son père poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui ne lâchait pas la main de son fils. Un des docteurs, qui possédait une barbe grise et des lunettes ronde, se plaça de l'autre côté du lit de Remus et l'incita à tourner le regard vers lui:_

_-Mon petit, est ce que tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé?_

_Le petit garçon ne savait pas quoi dire:_

_-J'ai entendu un hurlement, avoua t il, et puis…rien. J'ai mal, j'ai très mal à l'épaule_

_Sa mère laissa échapper un hoquet étouffé de larme, Remus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pourquoi tout ça? Le docteur plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sorti un miroir:_

_-N'ai pas peut mon garçon, murmura t il_

_Remus écarquilla les yeux…ces iris qui avaient toujours étés marrons. Il observait à présent un garçon dont les yeux brillaient intensément d'une couleur jaune, les pupilles dilatées:_

_-Mes yeux…_

_Le docteur essaya vainement de sourire:_

_-Ce ne sera pas comme ça bien longtemps. Je pense qu'ils prendront une couleur ambrée cependant…_

_Le vieil homme hésita, il jeta un regard vers le père de Remus qui hocha la tête. Il se pencha vers son fils:_

_-Remus, si tes yeux ont changé de couleur et si tu as si mal à l'épaule c'est que tu es…_

_Son regard se voila:_

_-Tu es un loup garou Remus"_

Il plaqua ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne, enfonçant son visage entre ses genoux ramené contre lui. Les souvenirs affluaient à lui, avec force. Il revivait douloureusement tout cela. Il voulait pleurer. Mais pas tant que le loup le contrôlait il le savait. Un animal ne pouvait pas pleurer. Et c'était tout ce qu'il était, un animal, un animal dont le père n'était autre que Fenrir Greyback. Remus sentit une nausée lui tomber dessus. Pas lui. Pas cet homme là. Remus mettait à présent un visage sur le monstre de ces cauchemars. La pauvre excuse qu'il avait attribué à un loup-garou quelconque, celle que le pauvre contaminé ne pouvait lutter contre sa faim, tomba en cendre. Il avait été une victime volontaire…d'un monstre. Remus regarda ses mains, en pleine possession de ses sens animal il pouvait les voir presque nettement dans le couvert des arbres, mais il aurait été incapable de les juger de mains humaines. Lui aussi été un monstre…

Dumbledor observait les 3 maraudeurs, ses longs doigts croisés sur le bureau. Sirius fixait ses pieds, les sourcils froncés. Peter agitait nerveusement ses jambes, assis sur sa chaise et James, qui regardait d'un œil vide le bord du bureau de son directeur, leva ses yeux vers lui:

-Remus doit se sentir mal…d'avoir reçue sa…condition, d'un être comme Greyback

Dumbledore hocha la tête:

-Les parents de Remus se savaient surveiller par les lycanthropes

-Mais pourquoi? Cria Sirius

Le vieux directeur se leva lentement et se tourna vers une de ses grandes fenêtres qui dominaient le parc de Poudlard, ses mains croisées dans son dos:

-Ce sera à Remus de vous le dire. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'en doutait

La vue que Dumbledore avait sur la forêt lui montra toute la dangerosité de cette nature. Les rayons de la lune ne pouvaient certainement pas traverser l'épais feuillage des arbres. L'intérieur devait y être austère et sombre, sauvage et dangereux. Et pourtant c'était là ou son élève se sentait le mieux dans son instant de trouble.

Il se retourna face à ses élèves:

-Je commence à être inquiet pour Remus. Exceptionnellement je vous donne l'autorisation d'entrer dans la forêt

Il ne put retenir un sourire voyant qu'il venait de faire lever la tête des maraudeurs. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils obtenaient le droit de faire quelque chose d'ordinaire interdite:

-Mais par contre, poursuivit il, je vous demande la plus grande prudence. N'attaquez rien ni personne, je vous regarderais de là ou je suis. Si vous avez un quelconque problème envoyez des étincelles rouges.

James hocha la tête avec le plus grand sérieux, prenant d'instinct la direction de l'opération. Sirius et Peter écoutait leur directeur avec la plus grandes attentions:

-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Hagrid? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Peter

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui:

-Remus sera plus réceptif à ces amis qu'à notre cher garde chasse

James inspira un grand coup, se leva en même temps que Sirius et remercia le directeur avant de partir. Peter et Sirius suivirent à l'unisson. Ils quittèrent en silence les appartements du directeur, s'engagèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon et ne parlèrent qu'après avoir entendue la gargouille se verrouiller avec force dans leur dos:

-Autant chercher un chocogrenouille dans le lac, souffla Sirius, j'espère que Remus n'a rien

James acquillessa:

-J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien fait plus précisement…bon on empoigne notre baguette t on y v.

Il s'arrêta brusquement:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cornedrue? Demanda l'aîné des Blacks

Son ami se retourna et lui exposa ses pensées:

-Il doit faire terriblement sombre…

-On va utiliser le sortilège de Lumos non?

James se mordit la lèvre:

-Pointer une baguette magique sur chaque créatures de la forêt qu'on pourrait croiser, même si c'est juste pour s'éclairer, ça serait du suicide…

-Ils se sentiraient menacer, compléta Sirius, t'as raison. Faut trouver autre chose pour s'éclairer, mais vite!

_"-Maman qu'est ce que tu fais? S'il te plait dit moi!_

_La mère de Remus resséra sa prise sur la main de son garçon et continua d'avancer:_

_-Tu te rappel ce que papa et moi t'avons expliqué Remus? Tu va être dangereux…je vais te mettre en sécurité et je viendrais te chercher demain…_

_Le petit garçon vit alors apparaître devant lui la porte menant à la cave. Cette cave si sombre qui l'effrayait:_

_-Non maman, supplia t il, non pas là…pas la cave!_

_La femme baissa sa tête mais Remus protestait fermement:_

_-MAMAN pitié! J'ai fait quoi?_

_Les sanglots perçaient la voix du petit garçon. Son corps tremblait, il ne comprenait pas. Sa mère se retourna et le prit dans ses bras:_

_-Tu n'as rien fait, sa voix se perdit dans les aigues, tu n'as rien fait Remus. C'est pour ta protection, pour la notre…_

_Remus pleura fortement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou pâle de sa mère:_

_-Je suis le même, maman! S'il te plait! Pas ça, pas ça…_

_Il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. La porte s'ouvrit et il sentit le froid s'installer dans son corps alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier de pierres. Quand ses pieds se reposèrent sur le sol froid, il refusa de lâcher la main de sa mère:_

_-Je veux remonter, supplia t il les larmes inondant son visage, je t'en supplie maman_

_Elle serra les dents, ferma les yeux et fit lâcher prise à son fils avec violence. Elle remonta en courant les escaliers et ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Attrapant sa baguette elle jeta divers sorts de protections sur la porte. Remus hurlait, les larmes dans la voix de l'autre côté:_

_-POURQUOIIII? MAMAAAAAN_

_La jeune femme se laissa glisser le long du bois et colla ses lèvres dans le léger interstice_

_-Remus, murmura t elle_

_Il se tu, elle pouvait entendre la respiration saccadé de son fils unique:_

_-Demain tu comprendra, mon chérie tout ira bien."_

Il avait compris en effet. Remus serra plus fortement ses genoux à ces souvenirs. Sa première transformation restait gravé dans son esprit comme une marque faite au fer chaud. C'était un fragment de sa vie qu'il n'oublierait jamais. La première fois que la pleine lune lui avait brûlé le corps, ébouillanté son cerveau. Quand il avait appris la douleur et l'effroi de voir ses membres se tordre dans les craquements sinistre des os qui s'allonges, se sentir de moins en moins humain à force de sentir une fourrure épaisse lui manger les membres. Et la souffrance du lendemain…la première chose qu'il avait réalisé ce matin là, était qu'il n'était plus un être humain. Tout simplement. Ensuite c'était la douleur qu'il avait sentie se répandre dans son corps comme un poison. Alors que son père le ramenait, lui l'animal uqi venait de s'éveillé, encore à demi inconscient, dans sa chambre; il avait vu les blessures de ses bras. C'était la première fois de sa vie, aussi, qu'il sentait autant de son sang glisser le long de ses membres.

-Cornedrue je sais! S'exclama Sirius

Il se dirigea prestement vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, se tournant vers els deux autres maraudeurs:

-Le truc que ton père t'a envoyé, la sphère, elle brillait fortement non?

Le visage de James s'illumina:

-Patmol tu es un génie!

-Je sais

Il coururent jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et prononcèrent à l'unisson le mot de passe. Le passage se révéla et Peter s'y engouffra à leur suite en haletant.

La salle commune n'était plus très pleine. Seuls subsistait des groupes de 5éme et 7éme années qui s'efforçaient d'achever leur devoir avant 3 heures du matin. James fonça dans leur dortoir. Il fouilla un peu dans sa valise avant de mettre la main sur s acape d'invisibilité, renfermant l'orbe. Il vérifia que la lumière de ce dernier n'était pas voyant s'il le glissait simplement dans sa poche, et après avoir constaté que non descendit 4 à 4 les marches. Il s'arrêta face au visage de Lily:

-Vous allez chercher Remus?

James la questionna du regard et elle s'expliqua:

-Sirius vient de me le dire. Je l'ai vu traversé le château vers le halle en courant, il avait l'ai effondré.

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête. La jeune fille sembla sur le point d'ajouter autre chose mais se ravisa, James estima préférable de la prévenir:

-Il à filé vers la forêt, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta t il face aux visage effaré de Lily, il n'a pas du aller loin. On va partir le chercher, il ira à l'infirmerie je pense…

-Bien

Le silence qui suivit incita James à aller retrouver Sirius et Peter qui l'attendait, il se sentit retenu par la main de Lily. Il tourna la tête et croisa ses yeux d'émeraudes:

-Soyez prudent hein?

Il hocha la tête, lui sourit d'un air confiant, et s'en alla avec ses amis.

_"-Votre enfant est vraiment calme, et très sérieux. Dur à croire qu'il n'a que 9 ans_

_Les parents de Remus sourirent à l'institutrice moldus, le garçon attendait à côté d'eux. Le visage marqué par la neutralité, ses yeux fixant poliment son professeur. Elle énonçait à présent ses bonnes notes, l'encourageant à continuer. Remus vit son père se tourner vers lui et lui sourire, le petit garçon sourit à son tour._

_Quand ils sortirent de l'école il ne put s'empêcher de demander:_

_-J'irais toujours à une école moldus?_

_Sa mère se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de frotter les cheveux de son fils:_

_-Tu n'as plus mal au bras Remus? Demanda son père_

_Le petit garçon était vexé que ses parents aient ainsi changé de sujet, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il mit sur son visage un masque d'enfant heureux et simple et répondit:_

_-Non je vais mieux!_

_Son père sourit, rassuré, et porta de nouveau son regard devant lui. Remus lui fixait ses pieds."_

Toujours un air calme, oui c'est ce qu'on avait dit de lui. Remus avait toujours adopté ce trait de caractère, pour trancher au maximum avec le loup énervé et meurtrier. La colère grondait toujours en lui, lui pesait dans le corps comme une grosse boule en plomb, lui pesant sur l'esprit par une voix qui criait. Une voix qu'il n'avait découvert qu'après sa première transformation, qu'il avait du calmer tout les jours de sa vie. De sa misérable vie.

Il se recroquevilla encore plus. Le vent glissa entre les arbre de la forêts, il l'entendit frotter contre les troncs puis glisser sur son corps. Sur ses mains qui enserrait ses genoux. Il n'avait pas froid. Un animal hurla quelque part dans la forêt, assez loin pour que Remus ne soit pas déranger. Cette capacité à entendre mieux, à prêter attention aux odeurs, était aussi une chose qu'il avait découverte seul. Qu'il s'était forcé à garder caché comme sa colère, une honte de plus qui creusait le fossé entre lui, l'animal, et les autres, les êtres humains.

Ses parents étaient morts…en le protégeant ils avaient donné leur vie.

James regarda Sirius et Peter, pas très rassurés non plus, avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur la sombre forêt à 2 pas d'eux. Il inspira fortement, sortit l'orbe qui illumina clairement le tronc devant lui, répandant une agréable lumière bleutée. Remus était quelque part entre ces arbres, quelque part dans l'obscurité qui s'étendait. Sirius murmura un "allons y" et James prit le devant du groupe.

Les maraudeurs suivirent le sentier pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à partir à gauche. James, Remus ne serait resté sur le sentier vide. Un hibou huhula en haut d'eux. Sirius leva le visage vers le ciel, espérant peut être apercevoir le volatil, et ne pu retenir une exclamation. Les arbres semblaient plus haut vu de l'intérieur que du parc de Poudlard. Ils s'élançaient, semblant toucher le ciel presque invisible. Peter gémit, apeuré, mais James le rassura d'un sourire et reprit sa marche. Quand ils eurent marché en vain pendant un quart d'heure, ils décidèrent de faire une pause:

-J'espère juste, chuchota Sirius, qu'on est pas perdus…

James se passa la main dans ses cheveux:

-Remus ne sera pas perdu lui, on le retrouve avant…

Peter ne répondit rien mais le regard larmoyant qu'il lança trahissait son inquiétude et son hésitation à continuer. Mais préférant ne rien dire il se contenta de reprendre son souffle. Soudain un bruit retentit, quelque part devant eux:

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda prestement Sirius, tendu

Le brun lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait pas. Il hésita un instant, étendant l'orbe devant lui au maximum pour tenter de voir quelque chose mais rien. Il haussa les épaules, pour faire comme si il ne fallait pas s'en faire, et reprit la marche.

Ils continuèrent dans l'obscurité angoissante et oppressante, mais ce fut Sirius qui arrêta James en le tirant par la manche:

-Il y a quelqu'un…ou quelque chose

Peter déglutit difficilement mais els deux autres n'y prêtèrent pas attention. James mit sa main libre dans sa poche et tint fermement sa baguette:

-Si c'est une chose aimable on peut demander notre chemin, suggéra t il à son mai

Sirius haussa les épaules:

-Et si c'est un truc méchant on demande à faire nos prières?

Tout d'un coup ils se retournèrent, le bruit avait été clairement émis dans leur dos. Tout prés. Les deux sorciers gardèrent une main dans leur poche, serrant leurs baguettes respectives. Peter poussait quelques plaintes derrière eux. Le bruit retentit, régulier. Comme si quelqu'un marchait le plus calmement du monde dans leur direction. Le bruit de quatre pieds écrasant les feuilles mortes leur parvenait distinctement. James sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine alors qu'une tête se dressa devant eux, surgissant de derrière un arbre:

-Un centaure, lâcha Sirius dans un soupir de soulagement

La créature posa sur lui un regard sans expression, puis sur James. Il avait le torse et le visage d'un homme, encore jeune, avec des cheveux long et brun. Le reste de son corps était pareil à un cheval à la robe claire. James était incapable d'en dire la couleur, seul les yeux du centaure pouvaient être vu sans recours à la lumière de l'orbe. Brillants. La créature les dépassait de quelques centimètres, elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur et dit:

-Des humains

Sa voix était un murmure doux comme une brise:

-Que font trois humains au cœur de la forêt? Des hommes en plus. Si mon troupeau vous trouve, vous êtes morts

James lâcha sa baguette et sortie sa main de sa poche, estimant que c'était plus poli…et moins risqué. Sirius avait fait de même:

-Nous cherchons notre ami, si vous l'avez vu…

Le centaure leva haut ses sourcils, son regard devint légèrement exorbité:

-Un autre humain? Non je n'ai rien vu. Comment aurait il traversé la forêt sans courir de risque?

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-Nous sommes bien arrivés là nous

-Mais vous êtes tombés sur moi, conclut le centaure

Sirius grimaça, le centaure l'avait eu. James ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, moqueur, en se demandant si la créature savait qu'elle venait de clouer le bec à Sirius black. Le brun se tourna de nouveau vers le centaure qui semblait à présent réfléchir à l'éventualité d'un autre être humain ayant traversé la forêt. Il tourna brusquement les yeux vers James et demanda:

-Votre ami…ce ne serait pas un loup-garou?

James approuva prestement:

-Ou est il parti?

-Il fallait le dire tout de suite que c'était un loup-garou, poursuivit le centaure

Il accorda cependant un sourire au trois sorciers:

-Continuer tout droit, il n'est plus très loin je crois

Sirius se pencha et tenta de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité devant lui. Il grimaça:

-Merci beaucoup

-Oui! Renchérit James, merci infiniment. Nous partirons sitôt qu'il ira mieux

Le centaure acquiesça:

-Avec lui vous avez peut être des chances de ne pas vous attirer les foudres de mon troupeau. Hâtez vous jeunes hommes

Les trois garçons repartirent mais Sirius se tourna brusquement et demanda à la créature qui s'en allait:

-Quel est votre nom?

Le centaure se tourna vers lui,seul ses yeux lumineux étaient visible et il répondit:

-Firenze, ravie de vous avoir rencontrés

Et il s'en alla, laissant les trois sorciers continuer.

Ils avancèrent un peu avant que James ne se risque d'appeler:

-Remus?

Un silence fut sa seule réponse, Sirius lui donna une tape dans le dos en encouragement et reprit:

-Remus? Youhou Lunard!

Remus leva son visage de ses bras. Quel heure était il? Il s'était tellement énervé contre Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le regarder en face. Et savoir que Greyback….

Il leva complètement la tête. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé, et recommençait. Le garçon ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître les voix de Sirius et James, et celle très basse de Peter qui les suivaient. Ils étaient fous de chercher quelqu'un comme lui. Mais ils se rapprochaient, indubitablement.

Et soudain, Remus vit une lumière bleutée couler sur les troncs des arbres à sa droite. Ondulants comment si la mer venait d'échouer dans la forêt interdite. Il fixa la lumière qui grandissait, à laquelle vinrent s'ajouter les ombres de ces amis. James poussa un soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant et Sirius se précipita sur lui:

-Lunard? Ça va?

Remus le fixa une fraction de seconde avant de regarder ailleurs. Il avait honte, il murmura:

-laissez moi

Sa voix était légèrement rauque, cela faisait il tellement longtemps qu'il était là? Enfermé dans ses souvenirs?

-Oh non on ne te laisse pas Remus, trancha James, je sais c'est dur…

-NON TU NE SAIS PAS!

James s'était assis à ses côtés et avait sursauté face au ton métallique que Remus avait pris. L'orbe lumineux entre eux deux illuminait un petit rayon autour des quatre garçons:

-Dumbledore nous à raconté un peu plus qui était Fenrir Greyback, commença Sirius, mais …euh pourquoi tes parents…

Remus le fixa froidement:

-Greyback mord les jeunes pour avoir son armée. Je n'ai pas rejoint son armé. Et ça je ne l'ai compris que très récemment!

Il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses genoux. Il voulait quitter les regards de ses amis. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle entier de son corps et pleurer. Mais James l'encouragea doucement à continuer, alors il craqua:

-J'ai passé mon enfance à déménager. Même quand je suis entré à Pourdlard mes parents changeaient régulièrement de maison…je ne pouvais pas croire que tous le monde devinait ce que j'était…

Elles venaient, doucement, cachée par ses genoux, elles commençaient à couler:

-Mais en fait ils…ils me protégeaient juste. Quotidiennement Greyback devait les voir, leur ordonnant de me donner à lui!

_"-Chérie il était encore là_

_-On va encore changer il se lassera bien_

_-Tu sais que non…"_

_-_ Je le savais…

Remus sentait un sanglot bloquer sa voix:

-Depuis l'année dernière j'avais compris! Et Greyback l'ai a tuer pour ne pas m'avoir et…

Deux bras l'encerclère. Sirius venait de l'étreindre et Remus s'accrochait à lui alors qu'il acheva:

-Et il pensait que tu reviendrais ce soir. Donc il va attendre chez toi toute la nuit, c'est pour ça que Dumbledor voulait te garder là

Remus hocha vaguement la tête alors qu'il se perdait dans ses larmes. Ces parents étaient morts par sa faute, il ne pouvait pas le supporter plus.

James se mit prés de lui, souhaitant prendre un peu du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et lui murmura:

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Remus

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un sanglot:

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute quoique tu puisses penser

-Je n'en peux plus…

La voix de Remus était à peine audible à présent. Il était terrassé par la fatigue, par les pleurs et par sa tristesse:

-Je n'en peux plus d'être un animal…j'aurais voulu rester un être humain, pourquoi?

Sirius regarda James d'un air gênés mais Remus n'ajouta rien. Il pleurait juste doucement sur l'épaule de Sirius. Aucun des trois maraudeurs n'était en mesure de contredire le Remus qui les avaient regardé un instant plus tôt, le Remus qui possédaient deux grands yeux jaune brillant et aux pupilles dilatées.

Ils attendirent patiemment plusieurs minutes que leur ami soit redevenu calme. Remus s'écarta doucement de l'épaule de Sirius, les yeux rouges et le visage décomposé. Il prit avec délicatesse la petite sphère qui brillait sans discontinuer et se releva, aidé par James:

-On rentre? Murmura t il

James lui sourit et le laissa passer devant.

Remus avançait comme un fantôme devant eux, mais semblait savoir ou il allait. Le lycanthrope demanda, peut être briser le silence:

-Comment êtes vous arrivé jusque là?

-Au pif, répondit Sirius en toute honnêteté, un centaure nous a indiqué le chemin au bout d'un moment

-On à eu de la chance, il n'était apparemment pas hostiles aux humain, murmura évasivement James

Remus hocha la tête. Peter, haletant, questionna:

-Et toi tu ne te perds pas?

Remus soupira discrètement, mais dans le silence oppressant ses amis l'avaient bien entendu:

-Je prends exactement le chemin que vous avez utilisé pour venir.

Peter allait demander comment il faisait mais James lui mit sa main devant la bouche. Soudain un bruit éclata dans le silence. Avant qu'il ait compris ce qui s'était passé, Sirius était piétiné par James et Peter:

-J'ai glissé sur une racine, maugréa t il

Il attrapa la main que Remus lui tendait pendant que les deux autres s'excusaient, à moitié plié en deux. Sirius les rabroua mais Remus le fit taire d'un regard, lui donnant la sphère:

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit le centaure mais il vaut mieux rester silencieux dans la forêt

-Il semblerait qu'avec toi on ne risque rien, avoua James en s'époussetant

Remus haussa les épaules et se remit à avancer, Sirius juste derrière lui éclairait le sol pour ne pas se prendre une autre racine.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils avaient erré dans le couvert des arbres, mais très bientôt le sentier, puis le ciel furent de nouveau visible. Le grand château s'éleva majestueusement devant eux, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes à l'exception de celle du bureau de Dumbledor. Ils avancèrent jusqu'aux grandes portes d'entrée et montèrent directement par le grand escalier de marbre. Au quatrième étage Madame Pomfresh les attendaient, els poings sur les hanches:

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter! Chuchota t elle prestement

James allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle l'interrompit:

-Vous n'êtes pas blessés? Personne?

Sirius répondit que non et elle les intima de retourner dans leur dortoir. Elle retint Remus par l'épaule:

-Vous vous allez dormir à l'infirmerie, demain, elle regarda sa montre, ou plutôt tout à l'heure, le professeur Dumbledore vous emmènera chez vous.

Remus acquiesça et suivit l'infirmière. James l'appela soudain:

- On ne va pas te laisser, on t'accompagne Remus!

-Pas question

Le ton de son ami avait été tranchant, métallique. Coupant toute envie à James, Peter ou Sirius de le convaincre de l'importance de leur présence. Remus les salua d'un signe de tête et repartie à l'infirmerie.

Les trois maraudeurs se rendirent alors compte qu'ils étaient épuisés, la fatigue venait de s'abattre avec force sur leurs épaules. Ne prononçant pas un mot, ils traînèrent des pieds jusqu'à la salle commune de griffondor. Il passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame en ignorant ses remarques et tombèrent sur la pièce douce et chaude de la salle commune. L'exact contraire de la forêt, glacial et sombre. Ils allaient monter à leur dortoir quand une voix retentit.

Lily se frottaient les yeux, ses cheveux roux en batailles sur son visage aux traits tiré. Elle se releva, chancelante, du fauteuil cramoisie ou elle avait du s'endormir. Elle ramassa en baillant en baillant le livre qui venait de tomber de ses genoux:

-Vous l'avez trouvé? Demanda t elle inquiète

-Oui, la rassura James il est à l'infirmerie là

La jolie rousse hocha la tête, ses beaux yeux verts un peu vitreux:

-Pourquoi est il allé dans la forêt interdite? demanda une autre voix

Les trois maraudeurs prirent alors conscience d'Ennoa qui se levait elle aussi d'un fauteuil. Elle bailla longuement, attendant leur réponse. Sirius bafouilla:

- On ne sait pas. On l'a juste ramené

-Sans vous perdre? Poursuivit la jeune fille, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes partis, vous avez du vous enfoncer dans la forêt

James la coupa d'un geste de la main:

-Ennoa, peut être que ça ne se voit pas mais nous sommes épuisé. On à cour tout à l'heure en plus alors…laisse nous allez dormir

Et sans attendre de réponse il grimpa les marches en pierre.

Remus se leva, quittant son lit de l'infirmerie. Il entendait le professeur Dumbledor et Pomfresh discuter de l'autre côté du rideau opaque. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge au dessus de lui, l'après midi venait de commencer. Il regarda ses mains un in moment, son cœur cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine dans un rythme accéléré. Il ne se sentait même plus capable de voir l'être humain. Il s'habilla prestement, tant qu'il en avait le vague courage, il devait y aller. Il tira lentement le rideau:

-Bonjour Remus, le salua Dumbledor

Le lycanthrope fit un signe de tête. Son directeur remercia l'infirmière et s'avança vers le jeune homme:

-Je vais te faire transplanter, prévient le directeur

Remus retira son bras alors que Dumbledor allait lui prendre et murmura:

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé…pour hier

-Ce n'est rien allons, laisse toi faire.

Dumbledore tint fermement le bras du lycanthrope. Remus ressentit une forte secousse au niveau du nombril et sentit pris dans étau. Quelque seconde après il sentait ses pieds toucher fermement le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Une personne extérieure à la situation n'aurait jamais pu imaginer le massacre qu'il avait put avoir dans ce lieu. Entouré de cyprès et de chênes une petite maison se dressait, les murs lisses et blancs. Quelques fleurs parcouraient une herbe verdoyante. Remus sentit son estomac se soulever quand une acre odeur de sang parvint à ses narines:

-Avant toute chose Remus, murmura Dumbledore, est ce que Fenrir Greback est encore là?

Le garçon paniqua un instant:

"Calme toi, songea t il, tu l'aurais immédiatement sut si il était là"

Il fit courir son regard sur la petite forêt qui l'entourait, profitant du moindre souffle de vent pour capter une odeur humaine ou animal mais rien. L'endroit était vide de présence vivante, mis à part Dumbledore et lui-même:

-Il n'y à rien

-Bien, soupira Dumbledore, nous avons une heure avant que le ministère n'arrive je pense. Tu veux que je vienne?

Remus allait accepter mais il se ravisa:

-Non, s'il vous plait. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps

-J'attend donc

Remus avança vers la porte d'entrée. De façon lente et lourde, écrasant des touffes d'herbes. La porte était fermée, mais la fenêtre du côté avait volée en éclat. Le cœur plus éteint que jamais, Remus ouvrit la porte d'un sortilège.

Il fit quelque pas et se figea. Le sang glacé frappait contre ses tempes. Lui qui pensait avoir utilisé toutes ses larmes la veille, de nouvelles coulèrent sans retenue sur ses joues plus pâle que jamais. Son souffle circulait difficilement dans son corps. Il se prit convulsivement la tte dans ses mains et s'accroupit pour fuir la vision d'horreur. Pour fuir le visage lacéré d es amère. Le corps éventré de son père. Leurs yeux vides et le sang. Tous le sang contenue dans ses parents qui formait un tapis macabre et coagulé. Remus leva une dernière fois les yeux et s'enfuit vers els escaliers qu'il voyait devant lui. Il grimpa les marches sans s'arrêter de pleurer et trouva refuge dans la première chambre qu'il trouva.

C'était celle de ses parents. Cela avait été celle de ses parents. Il retrouva le lit deux places qu'il connaissait bien ainsi que l'armoire et la commode en bois. Sur cette dernière se trouvaient plusieurs photographies. Il fixa une où il était entouré de sa mère et de son père. Il n'était pas sur de reconnaître ce petit garçon aux yeux marron et aux cheveux clair. Cet enfant qui riait dans les bras de son père, le regard tourné vers s amère. Il ne se reconnaissait pas car le garçon de la photo n'était pas un loup-garou. Il prit quand même le cadre, décacheta le papier brillant et le glissa dans sa poche. Il regarda les autres cadres. Non, il ne garderait qu'une photo. A quoi bon s'alourdir de souvenirs, il aurait plus de mal à s'en détacher.

Il avisa par contre un petit sac et entreprit de garder tous les livres. Il se sentait mal de toucher les reliures de ceux qu'on lui avait interdit "tu es trop petit Remus", maintenant, à 16 ans, il espérait que ses parents ne lui aurait pas interdit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la seconde chambre de la maison, celle qui aurait du être la sienne pour les vacances d'été. Il y avait son lit, les couvertures bien tirées. Sa bibliothèque et son vieux bureau. Il vida sa bibliothèque les mains légèrement tremblante.

Quand il eut fini il s'assit sur son matelas et attendit. Il voulait rester ici le plus longtemps possible, il voulait s'imprégner de cet endroit ou il venait pour la première fois. Cependant cela ne dura pas, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Le professeur Dumbledore sourit au jeune homme et s'excusa:

-Le ministère arrive, je pense que tu devrais sortir Remus

Le lycanthrope acquiesça, attrapa la hanse du sac et se releva pour suivre son directeur. Le vieil homme le forçat doucement à avancer en lui appuyant sur l'épaule quand ils passèrent de nouveau devant les cadavres. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, des lunettes carré sur un nez légèrement proéminent les observait attentivement. Il se retourna quand il entendit Dumbledore et Remus descendre:

-Professeur Dumbledore! S'exclama t il, Alan Chesper, ravie de vous revoir

-Moi de même Alan, salua poliment Dumbledore

L'homme commença à entamer d'une voix excité une conversation mais le directeur l'interrompit d'un geste:

-Si vous permettez, je préférerais discuter dehors

Alan sembla soudainement remarquer Remus, il fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-oui…oui bien sur je comprend Excusez moi, il se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore en l'invitant à sortir, quand on à pas l'habitude en effet…enfin je veux dire que je suis dans le métier depuis longtemps maintenant

Remus préféra ne rien faire d'autre que de faire taire la voix qui lui intimait de se jeter sur cet Alan pour l'égorger. Le lycanthrope remarqua alors qu'il avait une bonne vingtaine d'envoyé du ministère dans le jardin. Certain lui lancèrent un regard dégoûté et il se sentit trembler de nouveau: tous savait qui il était. Il se concentra sur la discussion que son directeur entretenait avec son ancien élève:

- Une sale affaire, marmonna Alan, si les lycanthropes entre dans cette guerre au côté de vous-savez-qui cela risque de poser pas mal de désagrément…

-Ce sera un carnage, simplifia Dumbledore avec sérieux, mais faites attention à l'opinion public mon cher Alan

L'homme l'interrogea d'un regard bleu vif:

- Tous les lycanthropes ne sont pas ainsi

Remus baissa les yeux, sentant ceux d'Alan sur lui:

-Celui qui à fait ça est Fenrir Greyback, poursuivit Dumbledore, ne l'oublions pas

-Et comment pouvez vous le savoir Dumbledore! Tonna une voix

Alan les salua prestement et retourna à son travail alors que le ministre de la magie le rabrouait sur sa fainéantise. C'était un vieil homme à la grosse barbe grise. Il ajusta son monocle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine:

-Pourquoi affirmez vous ainsi que Greyback est forcément à l'origine de ce meurtre? Les lycanthropes ne sont pas de doux animaux Dumbledore

Remus fronça les sourcils et décida d'appuyer Dumbledore:

-Personne d'autre que Greyback n'aurait put faire ça!

Le ministre se tourna vers lui, ses gros sourcils se plissèrent:

-Et tu es?

Dumbledore incita Remus, d'un regard chaleureux, à ne pas avoir peur. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et tira sur son uniforme pour dégager son épaule, révélant ainsi une profonde cicatrice. L'ont discernait nettement les gros d'un animal:

-Remus Lupin, se présenta t il, si Fenrir Greyback à attaqué mes parents, c'était pour moi

Le ministre eut un mouvement de recul, mais revint bien vite sur ses positions:

-Ainsi c'est lui votre élève loup-garou, cracha t il à l'adresse de Dumbledore

Le vieux directeur eut un aimable sourire:

-Oui, c'est même l'un des plus brillants de son année.

Remus se sentit rougir:

-Ne jouez pas au plus malin Dumbledore, intima férocement le ministre, c'est grâce à mon accords que ce…qu'il est dans votre école. Vous jouez avec le feu, vous sympathisez avec les demi-géant et les loups-garous, vous y laisserez des plumes

-Je ne me bloque pas sur les apparence c'est tout, conclut Dumbledore d'un ton sec, j'ai la plus grande confiance en Remus Lupin et Rubeus Hagrid. Maintenant si vous me permettez, je dois retourner à mon école

Remus suivit son directeur d'un pas rapide. Serrant conte lui les restes de sa maison, avec la crainte qu'on les lui retire. Le discours du ministre n'avait pas amélioré son humeur mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, une telle répugnance à son égard c'est ce qu'il affronterait toute sa vie. Alors qu'il transplantait pour revenir à Poudlard il pria pour que cet homme ne passe pas les prochaines élections.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, Remus prit alors conscience en voyant Dumbledore appliquer à la pièce un sortilège, qu'ils avaient exceptionnellement transplané dans l'enceinte du château. Il assura à l'infirmière qu'il allait mieux, remercia le directeur et se rendit dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, et qu'il parle à Lily.

Il l'a trouvé sur un canapé de la salle commune. Elle l'observa un instant avant de se précipiter vers lui, il se demanda si elle était au courant:

-Où était tu Remus? Demanda t elle d'une voix douce

Il soupira, elle ne savait pas:

-Tu le saura demain dans la gazette je pense murmura t il prestement, je voulais te dire..

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura le plus rapidement possible ce à quoi il avait songé sur le chemin. Elle eut un sourire triste, mais le regarda droit dans les yeux:

-Je me doutais bien que ça ne durerait pas Remus

-Désolé mais tu n'as pas conscience ce à quoi tu t'expose, souffla le jeune homme

Elle lui sourit plus franchement et le prit dans ses bras:

-Mais je reste ton amie Remus. Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas d'accord?

Le lycanthrope la serra aussi avant de l'éloigner:

-Je te le promets.

Elle rit. Il fut rassuré qu'elle prenne aussi bien l'arrêt de leur "couple":

-Tes chers maraudeurs sont dans leur chambre, indiqua t elle

Il la remercia et partit les retrouver. Devant la porte il hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir franchement. Ses amis le regardèrent, ils étaient tous sur le lit de Sirius. Remus se décida à rompre le silence, en laissant retomber son sac plein sur son lit:

-Que faites vous?

Sirius et James se regardèrent un instant avant d'afficher un petit sourire:

-Un sale coup pour les Serpentard que crois tu? Dit James, on ne drague pas ma Lily comme ça

-Un coup contre Regulus? Devina Remus

Il sortie la photos de sa poche et la fixa à un cadre d'un coup de baguette magique avant de les retrouver:

-Ouai, avoua Sirius, mais bon on ne comptait pas épargner Servilo. Et puis tant qu'on y est ça s'étendra peut être à toute la maison de ces vils serpents

Le lycanthrope jeta un œil à la carte du maraudeur, que tous fixaient:

-ça se fera dans la grande salle? Demanda t il

-Un digne maraudeur! S'exclama Sirius, tu as deviné

-Ca va allez Remus? Ne put se retenir James

Son ami réfléchi un court instant avant de la rassurer:

-Oui ça va allez

Mais il se souvint d'une chose et demanda rapidement:

-Je peux voir la sphère James?

Le brun fut un peu étonné mais quitta le lit de son frère de coeur pour se diriger vers sa malle. Il chercha un petit moment avant de tomber sur s acape d'invisibilité qu'il retira, révélant le petit orbe lumineux. Il le tendit à Remus qui fronça les sourcils:

-Ca à baissé, murmura t il

Sirius fixa à son tour la sphère:

-Quoi donc?

-La lumière, elle à nettement faiblie depuis le jour ou tu l'a reçu.

A SUIVRE…


	11. celle qui parlait aux loups

Abysse

Chap 10:

Ennoa referma dans un claquement sec le vieux livre qu'elle feuilletait. Un nuage de poussière s'en échappa et la fit tousser. La jeune fille soupira face à la pile de livres qui menaçaient de s'effondrer sur sa droite, et à son devoir d'histoire de la magie sur sa gauche. Elle se leva et pris la pile d'ouvrage d'un geste fataliste. Elle s'assura que personne ne viendrait lui voler ses affaires, pour une farce sou tout autre raisons qui l'indifférait complètement. Il n'y avait que 3 autres élèves à part elles dans cette partie de la bibliothèque, tous trois en 7éme année et plongés dans des liasses de parchemins noirs d'encre. La jeune fille avança avec difficulté jusqu'à la première étagère, ou elle y rangea quelques livres, avant de se diriger vers la réserve.

La bibliothécaire lui ouvrit sèchement la porte et la fixa, derrière ses lunettes carrées, pour s'assurer qu'elle remettait bien en place les ouvrages. Ennoa ressortit et entendit la lourde grille de fer se refermer magiquement dans son dos. Elle grimaça et retourna s'asseoir. Elle rapprocha son parchemin ou trois phrases dénuées de sens y étaient jetées, au centre d'un vide astral. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux dépareillés dans un geste énervé. Depuis la rentrée elle cherchait. Elle avait parcourut presque toutes les étagères de la bibliothèque, avait même entamé de nombreux livres de la réserve sans aucun résultat. Il devait être quelque part, c'était obligé. Elle devait le trouver…

Son regard bleu retomba sur son devoir, en échange de toutes ses recherches elle devait étudier. Elle trempa sa plume d'oie dans l'encrier et suspendit son geste au dessus du parchemin:

-"les elfes et les trolls de Georgie ont toujours tenue d'étroits liens. Argumentez ", murmura t elle

Le sujet du devoir l'inspirait autant que les grandes conversations que James pouvait tenir avec Sirius sur le quiddich.

Elle soupira de nouveau, un peu trop fort car un élève releva la tête et fronça ses sourcils sombres et épais dans sa direction. Elle lui jeta un regard d'indifférence et se replongea dans son parchemin. Ennoa jeta un regard vers la grande fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à réchauffer durant des après midi entière le parc et le château. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient paresseusement allongés au bord du lac, sans penser à d'autres choses qu'à leur week end qui s'achevait. Les maraudeurs aussi, elle le savait, était dans le parc à cet instant.

Sirius s'étira avec délice. A moitié à l'ombre des branches du saule sous lequel ils venaient, eux les maraudeurs, se reposer ou étudier durant les beaux jours. Il se retourna vers James, Peter et Remus qui profitaient eux aussi du soleil, à leur façon.

Peter était assis, les jambes tendues devant lui, détachant chaque brin d'herbe devant lui en fixant le lac. Ses yeux marron suivaient les ondulations de l'eau, sûrement formées par le calmar géant.

James était assis à côté de Remus, un grand sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il regardait avec délice Lily, Alice et leurs amies en face de l'endroit ou ils étaient. Le brun, se tourna vers son frère de cœur qui leva le pouce pour lui répondre. Il retourna son visage vers Remus.

Le lycanthrope avait le regard dans le vague, son visage était fermé dans un état de réflexions. Ses amis savaient qu'il entendait parfaitement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Remus était souvent dans cet état, même un peu plus depuis que ces parents étaient morts. Il avait reçu bon nombre d'excuses et d'encouragement quand la gazette avait annoncé le meurtre de la famille Lupin par Fenrir Greyback. D'après Remus, Dumbledore avait été en colère contre le ministère car il voulait garder l'une des deux informations confidentielles, mais finalement personne n'avait fait de rapprochement et l'école avait repris une vie normale entre les cours et les devoirs.

Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt interdite. Les paroles que Remus avait prononcé en pleurant sur son épaule, c'était une chose qu'il refuserait d'effacer de son esprit. Alors pendant la semaine qui avait suivie il avait montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans tous ce qu'ils entreprenaient, apportant des listes entières de possibilités de farces contre Regulus et Rogue, alors que James applaudissait à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elle lui plaisait. Lily les saluait même le matin, faisant parfois le chemin avec eux pour discuter avec Remus, James était au comble du bonheur, même s'il s'était déjà reçu plusieurs remarques acerbes de la part de la jolie rousse.

Remus se retourna et croisa le regard de Sirius, le garçon se rendit compte qu'il fixait son ami depuis plusieurs minutes:

-ça va Patmol? Demanda le lycanthrope

-Il fait beau, j'ai fini mes devoirs pour demain, énuméra t il, alors oui je vais très bien! Je pensais juste à autre chose

-Autre que quoi? Demanda malicieusement James, toi et Johanna?

Pour toute réponse Sirius lui tira la langue, Peter rit avec les deux autres maraudeurs. Sirius ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, le rire de Remus sonnait encore faux, James s'en était aussi rendue compte dans le regard peiné qu'il lui avait lancé après.

Si Remus interpréta ce regard, il n'en tint pas rigueur. Ces amis s'inquiétaient, il s'en doutait. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur festive, ni d'humeur travailleuse…il se sentait vide. Juste une marionnette dont chaque membre était connectée à ces amis. Il se sentait mal de causer des soucis à James, Sirius, Peter ou Lily. Mais c'était plus fort que lui…il ne pouvait tout simplement plus être comme avant. Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère il choisit de changer de sujet:

-James tu as envoyé un hibou à tes parents? Pour tu sait quoi…

Les maraudeurs étaient tombés d'accord sur la déclaration de Remus quelques jours plus tôt. La lumière bleutée qui émanait de la sphère avait diminué, perdait de son intensité. Sirius et Remus avait insisté auprès du brun pour qu'il prévienne ses parents. Mais James s'étira, un peu gêné:

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, avoua t il

-Et pourquoi? Demanda Sirius

-Parce que je devais prendre soin de cet objet, que mes parents sont occupés, résuma James, je vais faire des recherches, je veux savoir ce que c'est!

Remus soupira et se leva prestement:

-Alors pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit plus tôt hein? Allez on va à la bibliothèque.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, s'enfermer au milieu des livres lui ferait le plus grand bien. Sirius fit mine de protester mais accepta finalement de résoudre ce mystère.

Les maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans le hall de Poudlard. L'ombre des murs leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide et ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson. Il décidèrent d'un commun accord à prendre un raccourci et passèrent d'un bon pas derrière la statue d'un griffon. Un étroit escalier en colimaçon s'élevait devant eux, sur les murs diverses portes que comptaient mentalement les maraudeurs, ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment, poussèrent la porte en bois et arrivèrent à l'étage de la bibliothèque. Ils virent au loin Ennoa quitter le lieu ou eux même se rendaient. Ils la saluèrent, elle leur répondit d'un geste vague, elle semblait à la fois abattue et fatigué:

- Ca va? Demanda James alors qu'il remarquait son regard vide

Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers lui. Elle haussa ses épaules:

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde

Elle chassa une de ses nombreuses mèches rebelles de sa courte coupe de cheveux, et les quitta sur un regard à chacun. Remus avait fuit volontairement ses yeux alors que ces amis grimaçaient:

-Je me demande toujours ce qu'on lui à fait, confia Sirius en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque

-Je sais pas non plus, avoua James en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire, mais une chose à la fois, d'abord des documents; ensuite Ennoa

Mme Pince, qui gérait la bibliothèque depuis quelques année, était déjà quelqu'un connue pour sa sécheresse, son amour peut être un peu trop passionnel vis-à-vis de l'état des livres et son regard de faucon. James toussa doucement pour attirer son attention, une paire d'yeux froids rencontra les siens, séparé par les verres de lunettes carrées:

-On chercherait un renseignement sur un…un objet, tenta d'expliquer James, et nous aimerions entrer dans la réserve. S'il vous plait.

Il y ajouta un petit sourire étincelant. N'importe quelle filles, mis à part peut être Lily, lui aurait dit "oui" avec un air béat et de la bave au coin des lèvres. La bibliothécaire se contenta de claquer la langue désagréablement:

-Ya assez de livres autour de vous. Aucun fouineur n'est accepté dans la réserve!

James accusa le coup et tourna un regard vers ses amis, Sirius s'approcha un peu:

-Mais si vous nous surveillez, vous saurez qu'on ne cherche qu'un…

-Non!

Ils soupirèrent tous, Remus décida de tenter sa chance à son tour:

-Et même si…

-Non c'est non! Le coupa la bibliothécaire, je vous connais vous! Tout le personnel vous connaît. Avec votre réputation il est normal que je ne vous laisse pas consulter de précieux ouvrages. Maintenant, soit vous allez travailler soit vous sortez!

James et Sirius se détournèrent d'elle d'un air digne et, entraînant les deux autres dans leur pas impérial, allèrent prendre place le plus au fond de la salle. James soupira:

-Ca aurait été plus facile de commencer par la réserve…

Remus acquiesça mais se leva:

- Il y à quand même plein de livres ici. Il faut un début à tout

James lui donna raison et chacun quitta sa chaise pour se diriger vers une étagère. Ils revinrent avec une pile de livre et commencèrent à chercher. Chaque fois que l'un deux trouvaient quelques qui ressemblait de prés ou de loin à l'objet, ils le consignait sur un parchemin. James était si impatient de trouver, qu'il feuilletait parfois trop vite ses livres, Remus se sentait obligé de repasser derrière. Sirius, qui n'était pas du genre à se plonger dans les livres pendant des heures, fut le premier à se plaindre. Quand Peter lui fit remarquer qu'il ne regardait les livres que depuis une demie heure, Sirius grogna et prit un nouvel ouvrage sur une des nombreuses piles:

-Celle-ci c'est la même chose non? Demanda t il après quelques minutes

Il tourna le livre pour que tous puissent le regarder:

-Je ne pense, dit Remus, celle de James est bleue, celle-ci est jaune électrique

James fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-Si ça se trouve ça ne veut rien dire. Il peut y en avoir plusieurs et la mienne serait bleue

Remus haussa les épaules, Peter nota les références de la trouvaille de Sirius. Le lycanthrope ne protesta pas mais il savait que ce n'était pas la même. Celle de James était spéciale, ses reflets, son froid, la sensation à son contact…c'était quelque chose de très particulier. Et le fait que, doucement, cette petite boule de lumière commence à s'éteindre, faisait ressentir à Remus l'urgence d'une situation qu'il ignorait. Il ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis. Quand il regardait la sphère, le loup s'inquiétait…quelque part, ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, cet objet était très loin de n'être qu'une simple pierre bleue. IL regarda du coin de l'œil les maraudeurs chercher avec applications d'autres renseignements, il soupira discrètement, ça lycanthropie devait y être pour quelque chose face à ce sentiment qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir.

Lily soupira d'aise en coupant l'eau de la douche. Les vapeurs avaient envahit la salle de bain, la buée prit possession de la glace. La jeune fille prit sa serviette blanche et s'en vêtis. Elle écouta un moment le silence qui venait de son dortoir. Ses camarades de chambre étaient toutes parties retrouver leurs petits amis respectifs. Son cœur se serra un moment à l'idée qu'elle ne sortait plus avec Remus, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Après tout ils n'était pas officiellement sortis ensemble, pensa t elle en enlevant la bué de la glace grâce à un sort. La jeune fille prit une brosse et coiffa ses cheveux roux, Remus était un ami. Un simple ami? Non. Remus Lupin était presque son frère à présent, et elle était bien prête à savoir ce qui le rendait si mystérieux.

Elle prit un élastique, attacha ses cheveux, enfila sa robe de sorcière et alla s'avachir sur son matelas. Le réveil de sa table de chevet lui assura qu'elle avait encore du temps avant de descendre manger. La jolie rousse agita ses jambes dans le vide, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle inspira un grand coup et prit son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle hésita à ouvrir son livre de cour. De nombreux doutes l'avait traversé au sujet de Remus, tous lui semblaient impossible et pourtant. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'au sommaire de l'ouvrage. Son index glissa sur le papier, ses yeux d'émeraude lisaient les titres des chapitres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, la page 78:

-Allez Lily, murmura t elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle tournait lentement les pages, tu vas lire ça et si jamais…

Elle arriva au chapitre:

-"créatures dangereuses", chuchota telle

Elle passa rapidement la description des vampires, ignora les démons des eaux et les ogres. Son cœur rata un battement. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

Lily referma le livre d'un geste sec, son cœur battait la chamade, il lui avait semblé avoir trouvé quelque chose d'interdit. Elle quitta son lit, ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune. Personne ne prêta attention à elle. Elle jeta un bref regard en direction de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas là. James et Sirius avaient déclaré à voix haute partir dans les cuisines alors que Peter se rendait en retenue…Remus était à l'infirmerie depuis plusieurs heures. La jeune fille inspira pour se donner du courage et grimpa les marches avant d'entrer dans leur chambre.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le bazar de la pièce, rien d'exceptionnelle, la chambre de Pétunia était bien pire, la sienne aussi parfois. Deux lits n'étaient pas faits, l'une des malles étaient grandes ouverte, son contenue complètement chiffonné. La jeune fille se dirigea directement vers le lit du fond, les draps bien tirés et le bureau rangé. C'était le seul bureau qui n'était pas encombré de rouleau de parchemin, de bouteilles d'encres, de manuels ouverts et étalés. Le bureau de Remus. Elle se souvenait que c'était lui quand elle était venue pour lui emprunter un livre un soir ou elle s'était assurée qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit un à un les tiroirs sans trop savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, mais quand elle tira sur le dernier elle sentit son cœur accélérer son allure, si c'était encore possible. Elle tourna rapidement les pages d'un petit calendrier avant de le reposer prestement et de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Elle descendit les escaliers en courant, Alice lui sourit avant de remarquer son air rouge:

-Que faisait tu Lily? Demanda t elle soupçonneuse, tu viens de quels dortoirs là?

La jeune fille rougit mais ne répondit pas prenant comme prétexte le fait de reprendre son souffle. Franck, qui se trouvait prés de sa petite amie, se pencha:

-Tu as faim peut être? Tout le monde est partit manger

La jolie rousse constata enfin que la salle était vide, elle hocha la tête. Il lui fallait un prétexte pour oublier. Le couple ne lui posa pas plus de questions et ils sortirent pour se diriger vers la grande salle:

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Lily sursauta avant de remarquer que c'était Ennoa qui, le regard impénétrable, lui avait chuchoté dans l'oreille. Elle se reprit et lui sourit:

-Je vais bien assura t elle, et toi? Tu as l'air fatigué

-Epuisé, remarqua Ennoa en baillant, j'était à la bibliothèque

Lily hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle savait, par Ennoa elle-même, que la jeune fille cherchait quelque chose de quasi introuvable:

-Tu as avancé? Demanda la rousse

-hum? Non pas vraiment…mais je ne peut plus faire marche arrière

-Par rapport à quoi?

-Rien du tout!

Lily n'insista pas, Ennoa pouvait vraiment s'énerver si on la poussait à bout. La jeune fille aller entrer dans la grande salle quand son regard tomba sur James, Sirius et Peter qui arrivaient dans leur dos. Elle hésita à aller manger d'un seul coup, les garçons passèrent à son niveau, James la fixa longuement mais elle l'ignora. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça!

Sans vraiment réfléchir elle partit en direction des escaliers, en courant à toutes jambes. Les marches volaient sous ses pieds, elle ne sentait aucun contact entre le sol et elle alors qu'elle volait littéralement dans les couloirs. Lily s'arrêta brusquement devant l'infirmerie et y entra d'un coup sec. Madame Pomfresh vint rapidement lui demander ce qu'elle avait:

-C'est pour une visite

L'infirmière l'a dévisagea un moment. La jeune fille se passa nerveusement la main dans ces cheveux roux. Réajusta sa robe, mettant en évidence son badge de préfet. Ses joues l'à brûlait, une bouffé de chaleur monta en elle comme à la fin d'une compétition sportive. Mais ce qu'elle allait apprendre, elle le savait, serait encore plus éprouvant.

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête et la guida jusqu'à l'unique lit occupé à cette heure, quand elle écarta les rideaux Remus l'a regardait avec étonnement. Il sourit pourtant, quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux:

-Tu as courue un marathon? Plaisanta t il

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois prés du lit. Elle croisa les pupilles mordorées de Remus, le regard du garçon devint grave:

-Remus…chuchota t elle, je crois avoir…

Elle détourna les yeux, tous cela lui semblait bien ridicule à présent. Elle fixa obstinément ses poings, serré sur ses cuisses:

-Disons que j'ai regardé…notre livre de défense contre les forces du mal et…

Il lui sembla entendre Remus déglutir:

-J'ai vue que les loups garous avaient les même symptômes que toi, lâcha t elle d'une traite

Le silence tomba. Elle espérait que Remus allait rire, se moquer gentiment d'elle, lui assurer qu'il n'était qu'un garçon plus faiblement constitué que les autres. Mais rien. Pas un souffle, pas un son. Elle tourna le regard vers son ami, alarmée. Remus fixait le vide:

-Remus…chuchota t elle

Un très fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du garçon, mais il était dénué de sentiments ou d'expression. Ce n'était qu'un trait sur un visage pale:

-Je pensais bien que toi aussi…murmura t il

Elle fut frappée par sa voix. Elle était éteinte, juste un murmure:

-Est-ce que tu serais un…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, Remus se redressa et la fixa. Elle se surprit à vouloir fuir son regard:

-Je suis un loup-garou, lui confirma t-il, mais je t'en supplie Lily. Ne le dit à personne. Dumbledore sait, les professeurs savent et je suis ici, dans cette condition, depuis ma première année alors s'il te plait

-Depuis combien de temps? Poursuivit elle

Elle savait qu'il avait compris. Depuis combien de temps était il un loup garou:

-J'avais 7 ans, répondit il

La jeune fille trembla. Depuis si longtemps, quel horreur:

-Je suis désolé, murmura t elle, tu devrais te reposer…je vais te laisser Remus

Elle se leva, comme une automate. Le cours de ses pensées redémarrait très doucement alors que ses pieds traînaient sur le sol. Elle n'osait pas jeter un regard en arrière, et pourquoi? Parce qu'elle venait de découvrir que Remus possédait en lui un véritable monstre.

Lily s'arrêta avant de retraverser le rideau opaque. Remus était derrière lui, fatigué et anxieux et elle, elle allait lui tourner le dos? Elle respira profondément, une fois, deux fois…elle fit volte face. La jeune fille croisa un instant les yeux du garçon avant de le prendre fermement dans ses bras:

-je suis désolé Remus, pardon, pardon, murmura t elle dans son cou

Elle sentie les bras du garçon la serrer fortement. Elle le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put, comme une sœur l'aurait fait. Elle ne prit congé que quand elle le sentie vraiment fatigué, elle lui sourit, se leva, et promis de vite revenir. Il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne parte:

-Lily…sans pouvoir te le dire j'aimerais que tu comprenne, à quel point James à fait beaucoup pour moi

La jeune fille se retourna, et acquiesça:

-Oui je pense comprendre maintenant…

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, le cœur léger, les épaules moins lourdes. Elle se retrouva face à face avec Sirius, Peter et James. Le brun sembla se tasser un peu mais elle les accueillit avec un sourire radieux:

-Bonjour! Claironna t elle, Remus est fatigué alors faites attention à lui hein?

Les garçons restèrent interdits. Lily prit un air grave et Sirius bafouilla:

-Lily est ce que tu…tu…

-Je sais qui est Remus, l'interrompit t elle précipitamment, et je sais aussi que vous n'êtes peut être pas si stupide et immature que vous en avez l'air. Il y a des choses qui changent profondément une personne, très jeune. Etre…malade, comme Remus, et apprendre ce secret comme vous, cela fait gagner en maturité. Oui, même toi Potter.

Les garçons la fixèrent encore un peu, avant que Sirius ne lui serre la main d'une façon officielle, et lui souhaite la bienvenue chez les maraudeurs. Elle refusa l'invitation avec un sourire et leur dit au revoir.

Quand elle fut au bout du couloir, James, n'y tenant plus, cria:

-Tu sera au mach de quiddich contre Serdaigle?

Lily se retourna et répondit:

-Bien sur. Je ne manque pas un mach. Bonne chance

C'est un maraudeurs particulièrement bruyant qui se précipita au chevet de son ami, suivit d'un Sirius et d'un Peter hilare. Ils furent bien vite chassés par l'infirmière, ils souhaitèrent bonne chance à Remus:

-A ce soir, murmura Sirius avec un clin d'œil

Ennoa s'étira longuement. Son regard se posa sur ce qui devrait être ses pied sous la couverture, mais dans l'obscurité qui régnait elle ne distinguait rien. Elle grogna, essuya d'un revers de la main la sueur qui perlait son front, essayant de chasser de son esprit son cauchemar, son souvenir. La jeune fille se rallongea, ramena dans un geste ample ses couvertures sur ses épaules et ferma les paupières. Après une demi heure à attendre le sommeil, elle du admettre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, l'espace exigu qu'ils formaient autour de son matelas lui semblait insupportable. Mais très vite ce fut la chambre elle-même qui l'étouffa. Avec un soupir résigné elle attrapa sa robe de chambre, enfila ses chaussures, et sortie de son dortoir.

Le couloir était silencieux, glacial même. Mais Ennoa ne s'en formalisa pas, elle descendit les marches de pierres, le bruit régulier de ses pas coupant le silence. Elle se dirigea vers un fauteuil, en face de la cheminé, et s'y assis. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, étouffa un bâillement et fixa l'âtre d'un air vide. Les braises qui brillaient lui rappelaient les regards effrayés, la fumée et les cendres lui faisaient douloureusement se souvenir du désastre. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait sortie de la salle commune de Griffondor, aurait parcourue les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque et aurait passé une nuit entière à chercher. Mais chercher quoi? Bien qu'elle ai vue cet objet de nombreuses fois dans son enfance il lui semblait qu'elle poursuivait une chimère, mais c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait. Son dernier but, son dernier rêve…

Son regard se délaissa de l'âtre pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Une lune jaune et parfaitement ronde brillait à l'intersection de deux carreaux. Elle se remit debout, oui pourquoi pas après tout? Il fallait quelle se change les idées. Et Remus devait se sentir bien seul.

Le loup courait à la lisière de la forêt, poursuivie par un chien qui aboyait de plaisir. Un cerf lui coupa la route, l'idée effleura l'animal de plonger ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cerf, de se délecter de son sang. Mais il le connaissait bien, lui et ce chien, à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux il se faisait violemment attaquer. Même quand il avait essayé de s'en prendre à ce simple rat. Il fit passer sa langue sur ses crocs luisants, son regard jaune se tourna vers le chien qui se jeta sur lui, sans animosité. Le loup hurla à la lune, enfin libre. Il hurlait sa liberté et sa supériorité sur le faible humain qui l'hébergeait. Il hurlait tout cela au seul être auquel il obéissait. L'astre qui accueillait à bras ouvert ses hurlements de bonheur. La lune.

Mais bien vite il se détourna des trois animaux qui lui tenait compagnie. Son regard glissa vers la lourde battisse loin, très loin devant lui. Une odeur. Un souffle. Un être humain. Il s'élança, laissant derrière lui le cerf et le chien, ils ne pourraient pas le rattraper. L'être humain se découpait devant la porte de bois, refermée. A défaut d'entrer et de manger, mordre tous ces humains, il en aurait un.

Mais alors qu'elle lui apparaissait, alors que son regard croisa ses yeux, il ralentit. Il n'entendait même plus le cerf et le chien qui hurlaient dans son dos. Ni le vent qui soufflait avec délice dans sa fourrure. Il ne restait que deux yeux bleus qui se rapprochaient. Il s'assit, sage, calme, alors qu'une main parcourait sa fourrure entre ses deux oreilles. Il ferma paresseusement les yeux alors qu'elle murmurait. Il se coucha, comme l'aurait fait un chien devant son maître. Mais lui était un loup garous, le plus heureux et le plus serein.

Ennoa fit glisser la paume de sa main le long des longues oreilles pointue du loup, le long de son museau. Elle leva les yeux, un cerf, portant entre ses bois un rat, et un chien regardait la scène avec stupeur. Elle eut un demi sourire:

-James, Sirius et Peter je suppose?

Le chien grogna doucement. La réaction du loup fut immédiate, il se leva et se plaça entre Ennoa et l'autre animal. Ses canines dévoilée:

-Remus, chut, murmura Ennoa

Elle enserra son cou pour le calmer, et pour se réchauffer du froid. Les maraudeurs, conservant leurs formes animales, s'assirent et la fixèrent sans faiblir. Jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe.

Il s'éveilla avec les habituelles crampes, avec les habituelles peurs. Mais Remus ne se sentait pas particulièrement blessé. Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il sentie deux bras glisser sur lui alors qu'il s'éloignait par réflexes, il eut à peine le temps de voir qu'Ennoa était assise en face de lui qu'il retint un cri. Ses membres étaient encore terriblement douloureux:

-Attend Remus ne bouge pas trop, dit une voix

James surgit devant lui, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, et enveloppa son amie dans une cape. Sirius arriva et l'aida à se caller sur son épaule:

-C'est incroyable que tu te soit endormi comme ça…

-attendez! Protesta Remus, Ennoa qu'est ce que tu fait la?

La jeune fille bailla ostensiblement:

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir

-Mais encore? S'énerva le lycanthrope

Elle eut un demi sourire, étira ses bras, fit craquer ses doigts d'un geste désinvolte:

-Je me disais que tu te sentais seul. Je ne me doutais pas que les célèbres maraudeurs étaient des animagus

Un regard de Remus vers ses amis l'informa qu'ils n'étaient pas très rassurés face à Ennoa:

-Tu le savais que j'était un…

-Un loup garou, compléta t elle rapidement, j'avais des doutes oui. J'ai toujours eu un bon contact avec les animaux et tu ne semblais pas insensible à mes regards donc…j'ai fait une simple déduction

-Simple pour toi, grogna Sirius, comment peut tu arriver, prendre un loup garou dans tes bras et le faire s'endormir en expliquant par "j'ai un bon contact avec les animaux"

Elle rit. Et Remus dut s'avouer qu'en effet il ne pouvait pas la voir comme il verrait n'importe quelle personne de Poudlard. Les yeux d'Ennoa étaient particuliers, la voix d'Ennoa était particulière. Tout en elle calmait l'animal qu'il était, le faisait s'apaiser. Il se souvint de deux yeux bleus, il sut désormais à qui ils appartenaient. Ennoa calma son rire et repris d'une voix posé:

-Tous ceux, de la ou je viens, on un contact pareil avec les animaux. Remus n'était rien d'autre qu'un loup parfaitement inoffensif hier soir. Il ne m'aurait rien fait, absolument rien. N'est ce pas Remus? Demanda t elle en se tournant vers lui

Le garçon ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il était quand même fatigué, il lui sembla que seul le loup s'était endormi. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ennoa:

-On va à l'infirmerie…ne répète pas ce que tu as vue, Ennoa

Elle leva un sourcil:

-Une telle marque de confiance m'honore. Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à raconter la condition de Remus à tout le monde? Qui ça intéresserait en plus?

James l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres:

-Beaucoup de gens seraient intéressé. Peter tu peux la ramener au dortoir? Juste au cas ou

Le garçon acquiesça et les regarda partir au côté de la jeune fille. Remus ne sut pas vraiment à quel moment il finit par s'endormir, soutenue par ses deux amis.

Lily sortie des serres et remercia le professeur Chourave. Elle inspira avec délice le parfum des fleurs fraîchement cueillis qu'elle portait et grimpa la petite colline qui menait au château. Elle n'avait put que discuter rapidement avec Sirius pour apprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit, elle avait été sous le choc. Ennoa possédait un très grand pouvoir, mais elle s'était évertué à dire que c'était inné la ou elle venait. Quand Sirius avait insisté une 5éme fois elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses après une gifle pour le faire taire. Lily avait retenu à grande peine un sourire avant de partir en arithmancie. La jolie rousse atteignit le hall du château. Sans un regard vers les curieux qui fixaient ses fleurs elle grimpa les marches. La jeune fille vit James avant la porte de l'infirmerie, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avant de l'atteindre:

-Evans, commença le garçon, tu es très…

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard glacé. Le brun déglutit, se passa la main dans ses cheveux et reprit:

-Tu es venu voir Remus?

-Oui, je suis allé chercher quelques fleurs dans la serre n°1. Où sont Sirius et Peter?

James eut un sourire en coin:

-En retenue

-Pour la salamandre dans le chapeau de Mc Gonagall?

-Ouai! Je trouve que c'est injuste, après tout notre sortilège de transfert était parfait

Lily hocha vaguement de la tête avant de reprendre sa marche vers la porte de l'infirmerie, James sur ses talons.

-Jamais j'aurais pensé que vous viendriez tous les deux me rendre visite un jour

Lily et James se fixèrent. La jeune fille reposa bien vite ses yeux verts sur le lycanthrope alors que James souriait bêtement, les yeux fixés sur le profil de la jeune fille:

-Comment te sens tu Remus?

Le garçon eut un petit sourire:

-Bien mieux, je pourrais aller au mach de quiddich demain matin

James retourna son attention vers le maraudeur:

-C'est vrai? S'exclama t il

Remus eut un petit rire:

-Je n'ai pas de blessures graves, et à condition de prendre mon petit déjeuner ici je pourrais sortir, il regarda d'un air vague par la fenêtre, je pense que je devrais remercier Ennoa

-Que t'a-t-elle fait? Demanda Lily

Il se retourna vers elle, son regard était marqué d'incertitude:

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens que de ses yeux, c'est l'unique image claire que j'ai de cette nuit

Lily sembla un instant très inquiète, James posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle mit un certain temps avant de réaliser cette avance et de la retirer brutalement, le brun ne se découragea pas et dit:

-Remus ne se souvient pas des nuits de pleines lunes

-ah…dit elle simplement

Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta:

-Désolé…je suis stupide et…

Remus rit, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Lily, dit il, il n'y à aucun problème. Depuis le temps que je traîne cette malédiction je pense pouvoir en parler à une amie qui ne me jette pas de regard de dégoût

Elle lui accorda un sourire. Le lycanthrope expliqua alors comment il sentait qu'il se perdait lui-même pendant les transformations. Que le loup ne laissait en lui que des souvenirs d'odeur, de sensations et de bruits. James ajouta quelques anecdotes sur les pleines lunes qu'il avait faites.

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, Lily décida de les laisser. Elle embrassa les joues de Remus et salua James d'un signe de tête avant de sortir. Elle entendit juste James chuchoter:

-On l'a notre blague pour les Serpentard!

Avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

James lui avait semblé infiniment plus drôle, éloigné de sa foule continuelle d'admiratrices. La jeune fille se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Prononça le mot de passe et, après avoir salué quelques personnes, alla s'installer sur une table. Elle sortie un livre et commença sa lecture, attendant l'heure du repas.

Le lendemain, quand Lily descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, elle ressentit les étincelles de stress et d'agitation qui émanait des élèves. Les effets bien connu d'un mach de quiddich. Les équipes de serdaigle et griffondor étaient entourées par les applaudissements de leur maisons respectives. Chaque membre de l'équipe des lions recevait sa part d'accolades et d'encouragements. Lily s'assit légèrement à l'écart, elle souhaiterait bon courage à son équipe quand ils passeraient prés d'elle. Elle rit, alors que Camille forçait Ambre à manger plusieurs toasts, tandis que Lucas et John lui proposait une tasse de café. La jolie rousse tendit le bras pour prendre la carafe de jus d'orange, Ennoa se laissa tomber prés d'elle alors qu'elle se servait un grand verre:

-Tu en veux proposa t elle

-Oui, merci

Elles déjeunèrent en silence, Sirius leur adressa un grand sourire en s'installant un peu plus loin avec sa petite amie.

Très vite, Camille demanda à ses joueurs de se rassembler sur le terrain. Lily lui lança un clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit par le même signe. James fit claquer sa mains dans celle de son frère de cœur, et sourit de toutes ses dents à Lily, qui lui répondit d'un vague sourire. Dans son esprit ce n'était plus un gamin immature, presque plus songea t elle alors qu'il se passait la main dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille suivit, comme bon nombre de sa table, l'équipe de Grinffondor du regard. Elle vit James traîner un peu derrière, ses coéquipiers le dépassèrent et Lily vit avec joie à qui il parlait.

Remus était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur des deux grandes portes. Elle avala en vitesse sa tartine et se leva, dans un parfait synchronisme avec Sirius. Quand ils remarquèrent ça ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Sirius lui fit de grands signes de l main, alors que seulement la largeur d'une table les séparait. Elle releva le menton et avança en direction de Remus qui venait de laisser partir James.

Le lycanthrope se retourna pour voir arriver Lily, suivit de prés par Sirius. La jeune fille rayonna en le voyant:

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sortes si tôt!

-Un peu de persuasion, avoua Remus, et la promesse de me reposer après le mach

Sirius lui donna une grande frappe dans le dos:

-Ca ça va être difficile à tenir! Griffondor va gagner et ce sera la fête jusqu'à la fin de la soirée!

Remus rit et déclara qu'il n'hésiterait de toute façon pas à aller s'allonger si la fatigue se faisait sentir. Les adolescents s'écartèrent pour laisser passer quelques élèves. Parmi eux figurait Ennoa, qui se mit face à Remus:

-Tu vas mieux? Demanda t elle

Le garçon fronça les sourcils:

-A ce propos Ennoa

Elle chassa une mèche de cheveux d'un geste brusque:

-Quoi? Ne me remercie pas surtout, lança t elle irrité

Remus se sentit pris en faute, Sirius attrapa le poignet d'Ennoa et murmura méchamment:

-Du calme toi. Il est normal que Remus réclama un semblant d'explications tu ne crois pas?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard de glace, retira brusquement sa mains de l'étreinte du garçon et lâcha, froide:

-Non je ne crois pas. Il n'y à rien d'autre à dire. Après le mach ne me cherchait pas, je serais à la bibliothèque, et ne venez pas me déranger!

Elle partie sans leur accorder un regard de plus. Ils laissèrent passer un groupe de poufsouffle avant de se diriger à leur tour vers le terrain. Sirius vociférait contre la jeune fille avec force. Lily, partagé entre l'accord et le désaccord, préféra garder le silence. Elle jeta un regard en travers à Remus. Il le remarqua et lui sourit, s'excusant d'une grimace pour le spectacle que leur offrait son ami. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Les trois adolescents s'assirent dans les tribunes de Griffondor, très vite rejoints par Alice et Franck , vêtus de la tête au pied au couleurs de leur maison.

Les tribunes se remplirent bien vite. Remus était ravi de pouvoir discuter avec Lily et Sirius, une chose qui n'était jamais arrivé, il en arrivait presque à penser que sa condition avait été un avantage de réconciliation entre la préfete et les maraudeurs. Soudain les applaudissements retentirent avec forces, l'équipe de serdaigle et griffondor venait d'entrer sur le terrain. Remus ne tarda pas à trouver James, les traits du visage tendu:

-Il est angoissé Jamesie? Demanda précipitamment Sirius

Remus pouffa:

-Oui, mais bon ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude

Lily se pencha:

- On ne dirait pas pourtant …

Remus se pencha vers elle et glissa à son oreille:

-Fait confiance à ma bonne vue

Elle sourit franchement, le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du mach retentit brusquement. Les adolescents sentirent une rafale de vent fouetter leur visage alors que les joueurs s'élevaient dans le ciel. La partie venait de commencer. Remus nota les mains de Lily qui se cramponnaient au banc:

-Anxieuse? Demanda t il

Elle eut un sourire gêné:

-J'ai le vertige, ça me fait toujours peur de les voir s'envoler comme ça

Il rit et se joignit avec forces aux supporters. Puis il remarqua Sirius sortir sa baguette:

-3, 2, 1…chuchota ce dernier

Un craquement étourdissant retentit dans tout le stade. Les balais se stoppèrent à l'unisson, les visages se détournèrent des joueurs. Un brouhaha de rire emplit bien vite le terrain et les tribunes, dirigé vers les Serpentard qui se relevaient difficilement. Tous les bancs des verts et argents venaient de s'effondrer, renversants les élèves en arrières. Lily se tourna vers Sirius les yeux écarquillés:

-Ne me dit pas que vous…

-Les bancs ne sont pas très stables hein? Répondit Sirius, franchement faudra faire quelque chose les préfets!

Remus se pencha vers lui et répondit calmement:

-C'est vrai, pour nos amis les Serpentard nous devrions faire quelque chose!

Un rire secoua Sirius qui se tourna vers James qui applaudissait dans sa direction:

-Vous êtes fou, murmura Lily partagé entre le rire et la colère

Sirius baissa son regard dans le sien, un grand sourire fendant son visage:

-Bienvenue au sein des joyeux maraudeurs Lily-jolie!

Un coup de sifflet retentit bien vite, relançant le mach.

James sentit le vent cingler son visage, ses peurs étaient restées collées sur le sol, très loin en dessous de lui. Seul comptait le mach et la victoire de griffondor. Le brun vira brusquement à gauche et passa en piqué devant le batteur adverse, libérant le passage pour Ambre. Il vit la jeune fille envoyer le souaffle à John, les hourras de la foule quelques secondes après lui indiquere le premier point de griffondor. Il sourit, ça allait être du gâteau. Il lui fallait attendre encore un peu, pour obtenir la victoire et la place en final.

Il vit deux traînée bleus passer dans le sens opposé au siens, Lucas les suivis de prés. James plongea brusquement, il lui fallait trouver l'attrapeur de serdaigle et le surveiller: personne sauf lui ne devait toucher le vif d'or. Il repéra bien vite l'attrapeur adverse, une fille. Il ne voyait d'elle que ses cheveux roux sombres et tressés. James colla à son balai, puis se pencha en avant et lui bloqua la route, la forçant à remonter. Il la poussa vers les buts de Griffondor et entendit Camille lui hurler:

-JAMES! ENCORE 2

Le garçon sentit son cœur s'accélérer, encore 2 buts et il devait l'attraper. Bien vite l'écart se réduit à 1 but. Les jumeaux encadrèrent James, le protégeant des cognards qui le visaient désormais.

Tout se passa très vite, James croisa la chevelure flamboyante de Lily, et l'éclat jaune devant ses yeux. La foule hurla un nouveau but en faveur des lions, le vif d'or n'avait pas bougé. James piqua en sa direction. Trop tard pour l'attrapeuse de serdaigle, loin derrière lui. Il tendit le bras, ses doigt effleurèrent puis emprisonnèrent la balle d'or.

Ce ne fut pas le hurlement du commentateur qui indiquèrent à James la victoire de son équipe, ni ceux de la foule, ni les quolibets des serdaigles ou des serpentard. Ce fut l'étreinte que Sirius lui fit, passant outre la barrière qui séparait le brun du public, ce fut les félicitations d'un Remus encore fatigué mais présent et surtout ce fut le sourire de Lily. James rejoignit son équipe sur le sol, ils furent vite envahit par la foule que représentait leur maison. James perçut les félicitations, moins vive, de la part des professeurs et fut presque certain de croiser un sourire sur le visage de Mac Gonagal.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Il n'y restait que les maraudeurs, excepté Peter qui avait stipulé vouloir finir un livre, Lily et Ennoa qu'ils avaient retenu de force. La jeune fille les fixait d'un œil froid, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Lily se tenait prés d'elle, peut être dans l'intention de la soutenir, de lui montrer que personne ne lui voulait de mal. De toutes façon, ils ne voulaient que des explications:

-Une fois pour toute, je peux savoir pourquoi on m'interdit d'aller dormir? Cracha t elle

-On veut juste savoir d'où tu viens, demanda Sirius

Elle fronça les sourcils:

-En quoi ça vous regarde?

James frappa du poing sur les bords du fauteuil:

-Parce que la nuit dernière tu as approché Remus et…et normalement tu aurais du te faire charcuter

La jeune fille soupira d'énervement, et se tourna vers Remus. Celui-ci soutint son regard et fini par dire:

-Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir.

Un rictus déforma le visage d'Ennoa:

-C'est dommage, susurra t elle, moi je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous le dire.

Elle se leva souplement, Sirius et James imitèrent son geste. Elle, ne quittait pas Remus des yeux:

-J'ai des choses plus importante à faire que de vous raconter le fil passionnant de mon existence, poursuivit elle, cependant il y a d'autre créatures existantes qui son sûrement capable de répondre à vos questions.

Elle passa devant les maraudeurs, trop surpris pour penser à l'arrêter. Elle avait commencé à grimper les marches quand Remus demanda:

-De quelles créatures parles tu?

-De créatures qui ont, elles, du temps à perdre. De celles qui lisent les astres, les seuls à par toi à être doué de parole je pense, ajouta t elle après un temps de réflexion

Sirius hurla:

-Remus est un être humain!

La jeune fille dodelina de la tête, ses cheveux inégaux volèrent un peu:

-oui sûrement, murmura t elle, bonne nuit

Ils la laissèrent monter, Sirius grinçait des dents, contenait une colère qui noircissaient encore plus ses iris. James posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus, pour l'inciter à ne pas prêter d'attention à ce qu'avait dit Ennoa. Remus haussa les épaules, lui savait qui il était…à peu prés, et c'était cela qui comptait. Lily rompit le silence:

-Les centaures

Les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers elle:

-Ennoa nous incite à interroger les centaures.

A SUIVRE…


	12. Chapter 12

OChap 11: Jalousie

James ne prétait aucunement attention à Peter qui ne cessait de bouger à côté de lui en tentant de finir son devoir. Pas plus à Sirius et Johana qui roucoulaient un peu plus loin, ni à Remus qui lisait en silence un roman. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans ses yeux et dans son esprit. Lily était assise dans le fond de la salle commune de griffondor, ses amies étaient montées se coucher quelques instant avant, et elle demeurait concentrée sur son exercice. James avait son profil dans sa ligne de mire, son petit nez droit, ses mains qui remettaient constamment en place une mèche génante qui glissait devant ses yeux. Ses beau yeux verts surmonté d'un sourcil froncé, et ses lèvres roses, pincée en cette instant.

James soupira de contentement quand une main passa devant son regard, le ramenant à la dure réalité: il se trouvait à 50 mètre de Lily Evans:

-Patmol apelle Cornedrue, vous m'entendez?

James chassa le bras de Sirius et se retourna face à ses amis. Sirius se laissa tomber sans grâce aux côté de Remus qui ne souleva rien mais laissa son livre de côté. Peter laissa échapper un soupir desespéré et fini par enrouler son parchemin:

-J'y comprend rien, gémit il

-Moi non plus, répondit Sirius, d'ailleur ça fait 1 heures que j'ai laissé tomber

-Quel acharnement au travail, railla Remus

-Hey! Répondit l'intéréssé, on ne s'apelle pas tous Remus Lupin

Le lycanthrope fit remarquer qu'un seul était bien suffisant. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le feu brûlant derrière eux allègrement, fixant au hasard les derniers étudiants de la salle. Puis Sirius se redressa légèrement et racla sa gorge, James se retourna et faillit tomber de son accoudoir. De 50 mètre, Lily était à présent à 2 centimètre:

-Bonsoir, sourit elle, Remus je peux emprunter ton cerveau pour la botanique?

-C'est son cerveau que tu veux ou son corps?

-La ferme Black, répondit Lily, à ce que je sache je ne t'ai pas parlé

Sirius lui tira la langue, James se leva, maladroitement, et lui fit face un petit sourire au coin des lèvres:

-Bonsoir Evans

Elle le toisa un instant, soupira:

-Bonsoir Potter

Le brun, lancé, allait continuer mais la jeune fille avait recentré son attention sur son ami. Remus accepta et partit la rejoindre, un regard d'excuse pour James. Le garçon partit s'écrouler près de Sirius, à la place que Remus venait de quitter. Le jeune Black l'observa un moment:

-On revoit Evans dés que tous le monde est partit je te rappel, Meurt pas Jamesie

James grogna d'un air contrit. Sirius se tourna vers Peter qui haussa les épaules, il fit une grimace:

-Ecoute Jamesie ça peut plus durer!

-Quoi donc? Demanda t il accerbe, que je lui fasse des avances? Que je soit amoureux d'elle? Que je sois jaloux de Remus? Que je…

-Stop! Le stoppa Sirius

Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux puis fit doucement glisser son regard vers la table de Lily. James l'imita et se sentit honteux, Remus venait de se retourner, une expression indéchiffrable dans ses yeux miels. James baissa la tête et marmonna des excuses qu'il esperait que son ami avait entendu:

-Rassure moi, murmura t il à Sirius, y'a que lui pour m'avoir entendu hein?

Sirius haussa les épaules:

-Ya que Lunard et son ouie dévellopé. Aux yeux de la grande salle tu es encore : James Potter, glorieux maraudeurs, élèves et attrappeur, constamment giflé par la fille de ses rêves! Rassuré?

James esquissa un semblant de sourire.

Au bout d'une heure Remus revint tranquillement vers ses amis. Deux fauteuils avaient été rajoutés en son absence, il s'assit et jeta un regard sur la salle. Il restait encore plusieurs personnes, baillants à s'en décrocher la machoire autour de leur manuels scolaire:

-Ca va prendre encore un peu de temps, constata t il

Il se retourna vers ses amis:

-Lily va prendre une douche, elle nous rejoint après.

-Avec ou sans peignoir? Demanda Sirius d'un air carnassieur

James vira au rouge alors que Remus claquait de la langue:

-Elle revient pas tout court en fait, elle m'a dit qu'elle supportait plus ton regard balladeur

James allait répliquer quand Sirius l'interrompit, l'index sur sa bouche:

-Stress pas Jamesie, Lunard est un tantinet joueur ce soir, il se retourna vers Remus qui s'était levé, ou vas-tu mon loulou?

Remus lui lança un regard noir et anonça qu'il allait aussi prendre une douche. Sirius haussa les épaule mais proposa de monter dans leur dortoir en attendant quer la salle se vide:

-De toute façon, argumenta t il, si on parle on les maintient réveillés, ça le fait pas

Peter et James ne purent que constater la véracité de cette observation et leur emboitèrent le pas dans les escaliers de pierres.

Une fois dans leur chambre, chacun s'allongea sur son lit, prêt à attendre le moment où ils pourraient redescendre. Remus retira son pull et ses chaussures, rechercha un moment une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il tenta de capter l'attention de James, mais le regard de son ami semblait décidé à ne fixer rien d'autre que le mur. Le lycanthrope prit une douche rapide, refusant d'apprécier l'agréable sensation de l'eau chaudes sur ses anciennes blessures. Il se sécha et enfila son pyjama. Quand il retourna dans son dortoir Sirius et Peter jouaient aux cartes sur le lit du jeune black. James n'avait pas bougé. Remus fronça les sourcils, jeta pèle mèle ses affaires sur son lit et se planta devant James. Le brun releva son regard, les deux autres feignirent l'gnorance:

-Bien, commença Remus, c'était quoi encore cette remarque?

James allait répondre mais Remus le coupa:

-Lily n'a rien entendu si c'est ce que tu veux savoir

James ne cacha pas son soupir:

-Moi, si, par contre, remarqua le lycanthrope

Le brun releva les yeux vers son ami et chercha à lire ses sentiments dans son regard, d'ordinaire si expressif, mais il n'y décela rien:

-Remus, je ne voulais pas te vexer…j'ai pas réfléchi

-Je sais

Remus s'assit prés de James et ajouta:

-Mais réfléchi un peu la prochaine fois s'il te plait. Lily pour moi c'est comme une sœur, ce ne sera rien d'autre je te le promet. Après tu sais bien que si il y à une personne de jalouse ici c'est moi.

Le garçon quitta le regard du brun qui s'était tourné vers lui, et fixa le mur comme lui précédemment:

-Par jalousie, surtout ces derniers temps, j'ai failli faire les pires bétises

Remus voulut abandonner la conversation mais Sirius s'y incrusta:

-Te suicider par exemple?

Sa voix était neutre, et pourtant inquiète. Remus sourit à Sirius et se dirigea vers son lit:

-Oui, mais aussi d'autre chose. Oublier, tout oublier par exemple.

Sirius allait le relancer, les sourcils froncés mais Remus leur sourit:

-Il n'y a plus personne en bas, on y va?

Ses amis acquiescèrent et une poignée de secondes plus tard ils avaient retrouvé leurs places dans les fauteuils prés du feu. Lily ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, dans une chemise de nuit noire, nouant son peignoir rouge et or sur sa taille. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus, puis le silence tomba.

Sirius fut le premier à décider de reprendre la conversation de la veille:

-Nous devons donc nous balader dans la forêt interdite, trouver des centaures, taper la convers' avec eux pour savoir si ils connaissent Ennoa, les remercier, remonter dans le château et dormir.

Devant le silence et les sourires face à l'absurdité de la tâche il reprit:

-C'est vraiment le truc le plus con qu'on ai jamais eu à faire!

-On devrait procéder par étape, reprit calmement Lily

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, plongée dans ses réflexions:

-J'ai cherché ce que j'ai pu sur les centaures tout à l'heure, et ce que j'en ai retenue c'est qu'ils ne supportent pas les humains. Mais ils ne tuent pas les enfants.

Peter fit une grimace:

-Ca veut dire qu'ils tuent les autres? Sympathique

James secoua son visage et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque:

-Ennoa nous aurait pas sortit ça pour faire jolie

-Non mais pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, releva Sirius, donc c'est la même chose

Remus sourit:

-Non ce n'est pas la même chose. Pour qu'on lui fiche la paix définitivement, elle veut être sur que l'ont découvre son secret pour qu'on ne la dérange plus

-Un secret qu'elle souhaite divulguer? S'esclaffa Sirius, c'est pas malin

Remus baissa le regard:

-Je pense qu'inconciemment elle voudrait en parler. Elle doit se sentir seule.

Il sentit la main de Lily dans la sienne quand elle compléta:

-Je suis d'accord, cette information doit nous être accessible. Après tout vous n'êtes pas un groupe comme les autres

Remus sourit, les autres l'intèrogèrent du regard:

-Ben, expliqua t il, je cherchait ce qui faisait la particularité de Sirius. Mais je doute que draguer une centeresse soit aprécié par le troupeau

L'interessé se fendit d'un sourire railleur:

-C'est pas non plus les lunettes de James ou les bourelets de Peter qui va les interesser. Ni les goûts douteux de Lily pour ses robes de chambres

La jeune femme lui lança un regard glaciale auquel il répondit d'un clin d'œil. Remus releva d'un coup le visage:

-Mais peut être….réfléchit il à voix haute

-Mais oui! S'exlama Lily

Sirius haussa un sourcils devant le silence qui s'ensuivit:

-Je nous sens exclus les gars

Remus se tourna vers eux:

-Ils n'acceptent pas les humains, mais si un loup garou les accompagnent peut être que ça passera

Sirius lui serra fermement la main un instant plus tard:

-Mais oui Loulou c'est ça! On y va dés demain allez!!

Remus soupira et fit soulever que ce n'était pas sûr. Sirius eut un air hautement perplexe, Lily répondit pour le lycanthrope:

-Les loup garous n'étant pas franchement pacifiques, il se peut aussi que ça ne change rien et qu'ils s'attaquent à Remus…

Ennoa laissa sa paume glisser sur sa joue, puis releva le visage. Elle laissa tomber son couvert dans un bruit métalique et s'étira conscienceusement. Son regard de pluie dériva vers la montre de son voisin, elle avait un bon quart d'heure avant de devoir se rendre en métamorphose. La jeune fille accorda une dernière, et brêve attention, à son assiette à moitié pleine. Elle appuya ses deux paumes sur la table et se leva souplement, elle attrapa son sac de sa main gauche et se fraya un chemin entre les deux banc de son côté. Elle passa devant les maraudeurs, discutant avec une Lily Evans proche de Remus et un James qui la devorait des yeux. Ennoa secoua sa tête, ses cheveux lui caressèrent inégalement les tempes et la peau de son visage, quand une voix l'appela. Elle venait d'entrer dans le hall:

-Attend Ennoa!

La jeune fille se retourna, haussa un sourcil face au sourire de Sirius et lui répondit en reprenant sa marche:

-Je vais à la bibliothèque Sirius, reste avec tes amis. Merci

Les pas précipités du garçons se firent entendre le temps qu'il se retrouve à sa hauteur. La jeune fille tenta de ne pas lui prêter attention mais le jeune Black parla d'une voix qu'elle trouva faussement enjoué:

-Ils sont dans les devoirs maintenant, ça me gonfle. On à résolu ton énigme de la nuit dernière tu sais?

Ennoa arrêta sa marche, claqua sa langue séchement et mis les poings sur ses hanches, face au jeune homme:

-Si tu cherches une poire avec qui passer du temps alors que tu crève de jalousie pour Evans, va voir ta petite amie!

Sirius lui serra le poignet, ses yeux sombres semblaient vouloir la dominer. Elle garda son masque d'impassibilité, ne le quittant pas du regard alors qu'il répondait:

-Johanna n'est pas une poire ok? D'où tu sort que je suis jaloux d'abord?

-Parce que c'est le cas, souffla la jeune fille d'une voix froide, Peter traine dans votre dortoir plongé dans je ne sais quel livre qu'il dévore depuis plusieurs jours, Lily discute avec Remus au sein même de votre groupe et James n'a d'yeux que pour elle.

Sirius ne répondit rien, son étreinte se dessera légérement et Ennoa retira brusquement sa main:

-Bien, conclut elle, je te laisse y réfléchir.

Elle fit quelques mètres puis se retourna. Le visage sans expression que lui offrait le jeune homme ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure mais elle le trouvait pitoyable:

-Laisse les respirer. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants.

Elle passa prestemment la porte de la bibliothèque et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la réserve. Elle sortit sa petite clé d'argent, ouvrit la serrure dans un déclic, arpenta une dizaine de rayons avant d'entendre la sonnerie. Une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'elle saisissait au vol un livre au hasard, Mac Gonagall n'apreciait aucun retard!

-Ca va pas Sirius? S'enquit James

Le brun s'adossa au mur prés de son ami qui ne répondit rien. Haussant les épaules il vit Ennoa arriver en courant, fourant un livre dans son sac. Remus discutait avec Lily un peu plus loin et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas juste.

Mac Gonagall les fit entrer et leur donna rapidement la même consigne qu'au précédent cour. Mais James ne préta pas plus d'attention à sa tortue, censsé être un perroquet ara, que Sirius. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si Lily était assise avec eux à table dernièrement c'était parce que le "mystère Ennoa" l'intriguait autant que les garçons, et qu'elle était l'amie de Remus. James regarda son ami lycanthrope qui travaillait justement avec la fille de ses rêves, il ne put retenir un soupir ou se mélait sa passion et sa trépignante jalousie. Il croisa ses bras et y enfouit son visage. Merlin qu'il haissait ressentir ça pour ses amis. Il n'avait pas le droit de se dire jaloux de Remus, lui qui vivait dans le luxe, avec ses deux parents et son avenir brillant comme ne cessait de le répéter son entourage. Il savait que Remus lui enviait sa famille depuis qu'il avait perdu la sienne, et qu'il enviait plus que tout son humanité, comme aux autre. Pourtant le lycanthrope ne montrait que rarement ce sentiment, et James s'en sentit d'autant plus mal.

Il releva son visage, croisa les sourcils froncés de son professeur et se saisit de sa baguette magique. Aurait il pu accepter de devenir un loup garou pour pouvoir parler aussi librement avec Lily? La réponse resta dans un coin inaccessible de son cerveau, et seul le rire de Sirius le reveilla de sa torpeur. Sa tortue était surmontée de deux grandes oreilles de lapin, il ne put retenir son rire à son tour. Après tout, du moment que Sirius ou Remus avait le moral il ne devait pas se plaindre!

Lily jeta un regard exaspéré à sa voisine de botanique qui leva les bras en signe d'impuissance. La rouquine alla alors vers les maraudeurs, assis un peu plus loin, sous les regards de plus en plus stupéfaits de ses amies et de sa classe. La voir s'approcher ainsi, aussi prés de James Potter, était devenu un début d'une suites infinie de ragots. Cependant elle n'adressa, comme d'habitude, qu'un hochement de tête au brun qui levait les yeux pleins d'espoirs vers elle. Sirius, elle préférait l'ignorer quand son visage se fendait ainsi d'un sourire carnassier, elle sourit plutot à Remus, et Peter qui se trouvait à côté:

-Remus je peux me mettre avec toi pour le travail?

Elle ignora superbement le grognement que produisit James:

-C'est que, hésita le lycanthrope, je suis avec Peter…

-Pas de problème, sourit Lily, mon amie Sarah se trouve aimer beaucoup Peter

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps d'acquiescer tout les deux qu'elle avait déjà poussé Peter vers Sarah, qui lui envoya un regard couroucé. Lily partit avec Remus au bureau de leur professeur qui leur assignèrent une plante au fond de la serre.

Une fois face à l'énorme végétal à la tige verte fluo et aux feuilles jaunes et raccornies, la jeune fille se tourna vers le partenaire qu'elle s'était assigné. Son regard lui crispa quelque peu ses traits:

-Tu m'en veux pour t'avoir arraché à Peter?

Remus secoua son visage négativement, elle se détendit un peu. La plante frémit quand le jeune homme la palpa pour chercher ses fruits, minuscules baies dissimulées sous la peau. Son amie l'assista un moment puis, se lassant de son silence, elle reprit la parole:

-Sarah ne voulait pas travailler, expliqua t elle, ça l'écoeure mais je ne voulais pas me taper une sale note à cause d'elle.

Elle chassa une mèche de sa figure et rencontra le sourire de Remus, elle lui sourit en retour. Il répondit:

-Je suis content de travailler avec toi tu sais…

-encore heureux! S'exclama t elle

Sa remarque arracha un petit rire au lycanthrope:

-Mais c'est…c'est James en fait.

Il risque un coup d'œil vers la rouquine, le mépris ne dura qu'une seconde dans son regard émeraudes. Elle haussa les épaules et ajoutant des fruits dans son panier:

-Et pourquoi cela gène t-il Potter que nous soyons ami?

Remus baissa les yeux et soupira:

-Il est jaloux…à t il dit

-De toi?

Remus fut un peu surpris par le ton étonné qu'elle avait pris. Il aquiesça:

-Il est stupide, grogna t elle, il pourrait penser à toi!

Un élant d'affection envahi Remus. Il n'aimait pas se plaindre à voix haute de sa condition, des révélations comme il avait faites la veille à ses amis étaient rares, et il les raccourcissaient généralement. Mais que quelqu'un pense à lui ainsi lui faisait toujours plaisir. Ses yeux le piquèrent un instant, il refoula bien vite ses larmes, un peu honteux, puis tenta de reprendre, d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre:

-Et toi Lily? Tu es jalouse de quelqu'un?

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir, une petite ride entre ses deux sourcils froncés:

-Je suis jalouse que de tels individus comme les maraudeurs aient d'aussi bonnes notes dans toutes les matières

Remus rit, ne pouvant réfuter cette remarque:

-Je suis jalouse de certaines amies qui ont un copain, de telles attitudes de quelqu'un, de tel trait de personnalité…tout le monde est jaloux Remus! C'est normal

-Je ne miroite pas tant de choses, sourit Remus malgrés lui

Lily lui prit la main et le tira doucement derrière les grandes feuilles de la plante:

-Tu comprend, murmura t elle, maintenant qu'on est plus ensemble ce serait bête que les rumeurs de notre couple circulent

Il conserva son sourire et accepta avec plaisir l'étreinte qu'elle lui offrait:

-Tu n'as pas à envier l'humanité de tous Remus, chuchota t elle à son oreille, tu es génial tel que tu es. Avec ton apparence humaines et tes capacités animales

Remus ressera ses bras autour d'elle pour la remercier. Lily était surement la seule personne qu'il conaissait, capable d'appuyer sur ses hontes et ses douleurs et qu'il en sorte appaisé. Il la repoussa doucement quand il entendit leur professeur arriver vers eux:

-Vous vous en sortez? Demanda t elle

Remus avait baissé le menton pour dissimuler son sourire, Lily répondit:

-A merveille professeur!

James regarda son équipe s'en aller vers le château. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, il avait une bonne heure devant lui, et il n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite. Le jeune homme enfourcha son balai donna un grand coup dans le sol dur et s'éleva dans les air. Le brusque vent qui fouetta son visage et joua entre ses mèches brunes lui rendit le sourire. Sans Camille pour hurler ce qu'il devait faire, sans joueurs à éviter ou vif d'or à rechercher il se sentait libre de toutes contraintes. Il laissa faire son balai, et se mit à faire inlassablement des tours du terrain, son esprit vagabondant. Lily qu'il aimait depuis des années, Lily qui restait maintenant dans leur groupe, Lily qui ne restait qu'avec Remus. Lily qu'il voyait au loin se diriger vers le terrain…

James évita de justesse le poteau des buts quand il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas. D'un pas rapide, sa cape serré autour d'elle, ses cheveux roux libres dans son dos elle venait d'arriver prés des vestiaires et le fixait. Le brun hésita un moment puis, réalisant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Lily pouvait attendre à cette heure sur le terrain de quiddich, il entama sa descente.

De prés James la dépassait d'une demi-tête, il avait alors une vue en plongé sur ses yeux verts et sur ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent:

-On peut parler un peu? Maintenant?

Ne sachant que répondre il hocha la tête et rangea prestement son balai avant de la suivre. Ils s'assirent sur une des rives du lac, le silence demeurait. James prit la parole, avec dans la bouche l'amertume d'être si loin d'elle:

-De quoi tu voulais parler? Si c'est d'Ennoa ce serait plus sympa avec Sirius et…

-Et Remus? Le coupa t elle

Le garçon déglutit:

-Ben…oui. Tu n'est pas d'accord?

La jeune fille soupira, éxaspéré. Il releva le menton et la vit s'appuyer sur ses paumes, légèrement en arrière, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher, pas avec la lumière qui frappait ses yeux verts, merlin qu'elle était belle. Il en était fou:

-C'est de lui que je voudrais te parler, Remus, ajouta t elle devant l'air que James affichait, il m'a dit que tu était jaloux de lui. Vrai?

James vira au rouge. Honteux de faire une déclaration à Lily aussi…indirecte, seul à seul avec elle dans le parc de poudlard.Et la honte d'avoir pensé ça. La rouquine sembla attendre une réponse quelconque de sa part, et son visage était passé du profil au face à face. Le brun se força de ne pas lacher ses yeux:

-Je l'ai dit, je l'ai pensé même. Mais je m'en veux. Remus fait ce qu'il veut et toi aussi

Elle ne répondit rien et il préféra finalement détourner son visage vers la surface du lac. Les mots poursuivirent leur courses hors de sa bouche:

-Je t'aime Evans. Qu'importe ce que tu en pense. Mais tu es libre après tout et tu peux sortir avec n'importe qui, avec Remus même, sa gorge se serra, mais évite Servilus. Lui ce serait un mauvais choix!

Il rit pour essayer de se calmer. Mais rien n'y fit. La jeune fille attendit encore un peu avant de répondre, sa voix posé couvrit le vent qui secoua les arbres de la foret interdite:

-Je crois avoir compris tes…sentiments à mon égard.

Elle ne semblait pas géné, à la grande tristesse de James, mais légérement énervé. Comme si elle-même ne croyait pas ce qu'elle disait:

-Mais je ne veux pas sortir avec Remus, affirma t elle, je sais qu'il souffre et je le soutient comme je peux, à ma manière. Tu es son ami tu devrai comprendre qu'être jaloux est un coup de poignard pour lui, à lui qui vous envis tant.

James soupira doucement:

-Je le sais, murmura t il, je n'avais pas réfléchie à ce moment là

-Bien!

Elle se remit prestement sur ses jambe et étira ses bras vers le ciel:

-Ca va être l'heure de manger, je n'ai rien à ajouter à cette conversation, elle est définitivement close!

James ne la quitta pas des yeux, elle était si prés de lui. Il se leva, maladroitement, et eut une poignée de seconde supplémentaire pour la regarder à son aise alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux. Puis son regard d'émeraude rencontra le sien, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter et son estomac se contracter. Il pouvait faire un pas et lui voler un baiser inéspéré et après…

Après ce ne serait qu'une défaite. Alors qu'elle attendait, visiblement sur ses gardes, il sourit doucement:

-On rentre Evans, j'ai faim aussi

Au moins il pourrait l'avoir à ses côtés encore quelques minutes.

Sirius grogna une énième fois. Remus affichait en face de lui une moue amusé et Peter le fixait, inexpressif. Quelques regards de sa table avaient été sur lui au début mais il les avaient refroidies. Il se pencha et ramassa sa fourchette, il repositionna le couvert sur sa main droite, le fit tourner et grogna encore quand elle se retrouva de nouveau sur le sol. Quand il se releva Remus se moquait ouvertement de lui, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire sur les lèvres:

-Lunard s'il te plait, tu me déconcentre

Le lycanthrope eut un petit rire:

-Oh toutes mes excuses Sirius. C'est vrai que normalement tu y arrives…quand je ne regarde pas

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais renonça à lui répondre. Peter reprit la parole:

-Tu y arrivera non? Un peu d'entrainement et ce sera dans la poche pour toi

Sirius acquiesça avec un grand sourire, un peu crispé, mais que Peter ne remarqua pas. Le regard du jeune black croisa le demi-sourire que Remus lui lança suite à la remarque, Sirius soupira discrétement, il était vrai que Peter avait tendance à élever ses amis sur de hautes marches. Sirius abandonna sa fourchette pour la soirée et jeta un regard sur la montre de Remus:

-Il fait quoi Jamesie?

Remus haussa les épaules:

-De toute façon les plats ne sont pas encore là…

Comme pour leur répondre, les cheveux en battaille de James dépassèrent d'une foule d'élève qui entrait dans la grande salle. Le brun fut bientôt assis à côté de Sirius alors que Lily le quittait pour partir voir ses amies. Sirius la regarda s'éloigner puis remarqua avec satisfaction les plats apparut devant lui. Il se servit du poulet sans attendre plus longtemps. Après quelques minutes ou ne se faisaient entendre que les couverts contre les assiettes la voix de Remus s'éleva:

-Dit moi Cornedrue, tu revenais du parc avec Lily?

Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille quand James rougit brusquement, signe d'une réponse affirmative:

-Vous avez parlé de quoi? S'étonna Remus

James haussa les épaules:

-Une remarque que j'ai faite et qu'elle n'a pas apprécié

Le lycanthrope laissa échappa un "ho", qui fit penser à James qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Sirius laissa son sombre regard se diriger vers la rouquine, plus loin, qui riait avec une jeune fille brune. L'idée que Lily et James sortent ensemble l'avait toujours effrayé, parce qu'alors il lui semblait que son ami se désinteressera de lui.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Ennoa, assise prés de Lily, et il revint bien vite sur son asiette. Ennoa avait deviné son sentiment bien sur, la froide et distante Ennoa qui devait prendre bien son temps pour observer les comportements d'autruis et donner de justes conclusions:

-Pour dire vrai, reprit James, j'ai failli l'embrasser

Sirius eut un air affligé que personne ne remarqua, un jour il savait que Lily céderait. Peter lui avait l'air fasciné, comme toujours, par ce que disait James et Remus l'écoutait patiemment, son esprit devant peser le pour et le contre:

-Et? Demanda t il

James soupira, eut un regard en direction de la fille de son cœur avant de revenir sur ses doigts croisés:

-Alors je ne l'ai pas fait. Conclut il, je n'y aurait rien gagné. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que Lily m'apprécie

-Surtout qu'elle aurait peut être pas apprécié justement, nota Remus avec ironie

James eut un sourire d'excuse:

-Oui c'est vrai

Sirius pencha la tête de côté et capta les yeux chocolats de son ami:

-Tu l'aime vraiment hein?

Il lui sembla que Remus faisait taire Peter d'un regard alors que James fixait d'un air déconfit le visage de Sirius. Le jeune black posait cette question avec un grand sérieux aussi James répondit après un temps:

-Je suis fou amoureux d'elle Patmol. Mais ça ne changera rien entre nous si on sort ensemble hein?

Sirius fut pris de court, est ce que ses craintes étaient t elles si visibles? James attendait une réponse avec patience, et ne quittait pas les yeux de son ami. Un soulagement envahit le jeune black, son estomac se détendit et il souflla:

-Non bien sur que ça ne changera rien. Maraudeur un jour maraudeur toujours non?

Ennoa se pencha entre eux, les faisait sursuater, et prit leur pichet d'eau sans un mot. Sirius fit une discrète grimace, il était presque certain de l'avoir vu lui sourire.

-Peter ça va?

Le garçon sursauta, James le regardait avec intensité derrière ses lunettes. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il était juste perdue dans ses pensées. Il était très tard encore, et ils se retrouvaient une fois de plus tous les quatres avec Lily pour savoir si oui ou non ils allaient voir les centaures, et si oui quand. Pour Peter c'était une mauvaise idée, rien que l'image de ce féroces peuple de la forêt interdite le paralysait, il commençait même à se demander comment il pouvait avoir aussi peur et accompagner chaque mois un loup garous pendant toute la nuit:

-Bon on y va! Lança fermement Sirius, c'est pas quelques dada qui nous ferons peur hein Remus?

Peter regarda avec envie Sirius, il reflétait une telle énergie dans ce genre de situation que rien ne semblait l'atteindre:

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rétorqua calmement son vis-à-vis, personellement je pense que ces "dada" serons surement plus dangereux que moi

Sirius soupira, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Peter soupira aussi, mais face au calme constant de Remus. Il admirait sa capacité à pouvoir se controler, même quand la pleine lune approchait:

-De toute façon on à pas d'autre choix, reprit James, vous vous êtes renseignés sur les centaures?

Et James bien sur! Songea Peter, celui qui avait tent d'estime de la part des élèves pour son charisme et ses aptitude en cour et au quiddich. Ses amis étaient géniaux, mais lui dans tout ça…

-Il est sur, Potter que tu n'aurais pas fait ses recherches toit même, rétorqua Lily

-La question est : vous êtes vous renseigné? Lança Sirius un regard noir vers la rouquine

Remus se leva et se plaça enbtre Lily et Sirius avant qu'elle ne réplique:

-Oui Sirius, dit il pour couper court à la dispute qui risquait d'éclater

Les deux camps se calmèrent un peu. Lily se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé et Sirius croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque:

-Et alors, demanda James, c'est risqué?

Remus haussa les épaules:

-Il y a surement une part de risque, mais il semblerait qu'ils me considérerons quand même comme une créature magique..

Il eut ue grimace que personne ne se permit de relever:

-donc apte à se déplacer dans la foret interdite, finit il

Le cœur de Peter s'accéléra douloureusement, il ne voulait pas y aller:

-Par-fait! S'exclama Siruus les deux bras levé en signe de victoire, on y va quand? Demain?

Les trois autres se regardèrent en souriant, impossible de freiner l'enthousiasme de Sirius, Lily finit par acquiesçer:

-On à pas vraiment de devoirs, autant en profiter

Peter frissona, non il ne voulait pas! Les autres souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Lily qui les salua d'un signe de la main. Remus avoua qu'il allait rester un peu dans la salle commune, Sirius et James soupirèrent mais ne prirent pas le risque de protester. Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers, Peter trainant des pieds derrière eux. Il devait leur dire maintenant:

-Les gars je viendrais pas! Lacha t il brusquement

Il n'avait pas leur courage, leur audace ou leur intelligence. Le danger l'effrayait, tout ce qui était plus fort que lui l'effrayait et même si James lui avait assuré que ça ne durerait qu'un temps il n'y croyait pas. Il était Peter Pettigrow et non Remus lupin, James potter ou Sirius black. Le brun le regarda, un air un peu peiné:

-Tu es sur? Demanda t il, on ne laissera jamais rien arriver de grave, tu le sais bien

Peter baissa les yeux et hocha la tête:

-Je n'irais pas, reprit il plus doucement

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna, Remus lui souriait gentiment:

-C'est normal Queudver t'en fait pas. On te racontera tout

Alors qu'il se glissait sous ses couverture, Peter sentit un grand poid s'élever de son ventre.

Remus ouvrit les yeux, dans un léger flou il vit l'âtre éteint de la cheminée de la salle commune. Il se releva, engourdis, et une couverture tomba sur le sol. Le garçon bailla et regarda sa montre, il était 5h30 et il s'en voulut de s'être endormis, pour une nuit agitée qui plus est. Il s'assit et se frotta le visage, des images pleins l'esprit:

-Oh tu es réveillé, dit une voix

Le garçon se retourna brusquement, Ennoa lisait assise à une table derrière lui:

-Je suis descendu tôt et je t'ai vus, expliqua t elle, j'ai eu peur que tu prenne froid alors je suis allé te chercher une couverture

Le lycanthrope regarda la boule de tissu qui était tombé, il la ramassa lentement:

-Merci, murmura t il

Un petit claquement lui indiqua que la jeune fille venait de fermer son livre. Le canapé s'affaisa à ses côtés quand elle prit place prés de lui:

-Tu as fait un cauchemar?

-Pas qu'un, avoua t il d'une voix lasse

Il n'osait pas la regarder et garda les yeux rivé sur une dalle:

-Tu peux m'en parler, poursuivit elle

Sa voix était basse et feutrée, le garçon commençait à sentir ses défense céder:

-Tu as peur de moi Remus?

-Non, répondit il dans un sursaut

Son regard croisa le sien et il sentit son coeur se serrer:

-Alors dit moi, reprit elle doucement

La main de la jeune fille caressa doucement son poignet. Le garçon hésita un moment mais lacha:

-Un cauchemar de Fenrir greyback qui me mord, le cauchemar des cadavres de mes parents

-Mais c'est la réalité ça Remus, on apelle ça de mauvais souvenirs

Les épaules du garçon s'afaissèrent:

-J'aimerais oublier

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer désagréablement, l'instant d'après il avait le cœur d'Ennoa contre son oreille. Les bras de la jeune fille le berçant doucement:

-Essaye de dormir encore un peu, je te ferais oublier pendant quelques minutes…

Remus ne pensa alors à rien d'autre qu'à fermer les yeux. Il sentit qu'elle lui posait doucement sa joue sur ses cuisses, il s'endormit sans vraiment le réaliser, la main de la jeune fille jouant dans ses cheveux clairs.

Quand il s'éveilla pour la seconde fois, il sentit que la couverture avait repris place sur lui. Il se releva sur son coude et croisa le regard noirs de James et Sirius:

-bonjour, lança t il du mieux qu'il pu

Les garçons ne lui répondit pas et il soupira en se rasseyant. Il balaya la salle commune de Griffondor du regard, puis sa montre qui lui indiqua pourquoi elle était si vide. Peu de personnes étaient levée, et c'était surement son absence qui avait tiré les deux autres du sommeil. Peter devait finir de se préparer. Remus plia la couverture d'Ennoa, la posa à côté de lui et se retourna vers ses amis. James prit la parole:

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas monté Remus?

-T'aurais déjà mieux dormi! Renchérit Sirius avant que le lycanthrope n'ai put répondre

Remus leva les mains en signe d'impuissance:

-Je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte

-Tu n'avait qu'à monter au dortoir avant!

-Mais je ne m'endort pas les gars, supplia Remus, pitié épargnez moi ça je meurt de faim

Il se releva avec la ferme intention d'aller déjeuner mais son chemin fut barré par Sirius:

-Notre compagnie te gène? Grogna t il

Le cœur de Remus se contracta, s'ils savaient à quel point il était éloigné de la vérité en disant ça:

-J'ai toujours était insomniaque, fit remarquer Remus doucement

-Tu pourrais être insomniaque au dortoir…soupira James

Le lycanthrope allait répliquer quand une voix puissante se fit entendre:

-Vous pouvez pas le lacher?

Dans l'encadrement du trou de la salle commune se tenait Ennoa, les poings sur les hanches. Son regard brillait d'une lueur féroce:

-Il peut bien dormir ou il veut non? Reprit elle, vous êtes lourds à la fin!

Sirius serra ses poings convulsivement mais Remus préféra éviter un massacre certain. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui tendit sa cpouverture:

-Merci Ennoa, sourit il, je me débrouille ils n'ont pas vraiment tord.

La jeune fille sembla juger son geste et son regard, puis reprit son bien des mains de Remus. Les deux autres maraudeurs passèrent devant elle pour descendre déjeuner, Remus hésita un instant et, fixant résolument le dos de ses amis qui l'attendait, il lui demanda:

-On ne risque vraiment rien dans la forêt?

-Ca te ferait mal qu'ils souffrent et pas toi hein?

-Je souffrirais, affirma fermement le garçon

Un petit rire se fit entendre de la bouche d'Ennoa:

-Les loup garous sont les plus féroces créatures de la forêt interdites non? Répondit elle

Il ne se retourna pas, il la savait déjà au pied des escaliers de son dortoir. Il rejoignit ses deux amis.

Peter remonta en trainant les pieds dans son dortoir. Il était vide, ses amis venaient de partir pour la forêt interdite. Le garçon soupira de soulagement, il ne risquerait pas sa vie cette nuit. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ouvrit le loquet puis les battants. L'air frais lui frappa le visage alors qu'il regardait la menaçante foret au loin, la fenêtre de Rubeus Hagrid était allumée dans sa cabane. Mais ses amis ne compterais pas partir par ce chemin il le savait. Le garçon quitta sa contemplation et se dirigea vers son lit. Ses bouteilles d'encres, parchemins et livres de cours étaient en tas au milieu du matelas. Il alla reposer le tout, dans le même désordre, sur le bureau et ouvrit sa table de chevet.

Avec précaution il libéra l'ouvrage emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il s'assit sur le ventre et tourna l'épaisse reliure de cuir rouge sur son oreiller. Son index grassouillet glissa le long de la page du sommaire, puis suivit un trait jusqu'au numéro de page. Il s'y rendit:

-"Causes et effets des sortilèges impardonnables", lut il à mi-voix

Un frisson accompagna cette parole, si James, Sirius ou Remus l'entendait il aurait droit à une série de regards noirs et inquisiteurs. La magie noire était dangereuse, Peter le savait, mais puissante si puissante. Et le pouvoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela grisant. Il commença sa lecture.

-Je persiste à dire qu'on aurait put se glisser sous la cape, même à quatre, grinça James pour la énième fois entre ses dents

Sirius répliqua dans un souffle, encore une fois, que jamais il n'y aurait eut la place pour deux garçons d'une taille raisonnable, l'un musclé et une élégante jeune femme. Remus et Lily lui lancèrent un regard noir en réponse et se retournèrent vers l'angle du mur.

Remus inspira doucement, ils ne devaient pas se faire prendre, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de dtraverser le château jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans cape d'invisibilité:

-On y va? Demanda Lily

Remus lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle n'avance, entrainant les deux autres dans son chemin:

-Attend un peu, murmura t il

En effet une quelques secondes plus tard Mac Gonagall traversa l'endroit auparavant vide, et s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier centrale. Fixe. Un soupir, très discrret, de soulagement se fit entendre derrière Remus. Lui-même ne put s'empêcher de remercier son ouie fine en cet instant. Le château silencieux était pour lui une source incommensurable de bruits en tout genre et d'odeurs, il pouvait aisemment savoir si ils étaient ou non seuls dans un large rayon.

Finalement le professeur de métamorphose disparut de là ou elle était venu et Remus partis en courant silencieusement vers la grande porte en bois, le poignet de Lily toujours dans sa main, ses amis sur les talons. Quand ils purent se glisser à l'extérieur et refermer le battant sans un bruit ils firent quelques pas avant de tomber en même temps sur l'herbe humide, de soulagement:

-Merci Lunard, chuchota James

-Bien joué, renchérit Sirius

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête et, les paume sur l'herbe, tourna son visage vers le ciel, les yeux clos. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir à cette heure de la nuit mais ça lui faisait un bien fou:

-On peut y aller?

Il rouvrit les yeux, Lily s'était levé devant lui et l'interrogeait du regard:

-Pas de problème, acquiesça t il, tu as raison il vaut mieux vite en finir

Les trois garçons se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers l'orée de la forêt:

-Tu avais l'air concentré, fit remarquer doucement Evans

Remus eut un demi sourire:

-Tu n'imagine pas ce qu'on peut entendre à cette heure là

La jeune femme eut un petit rire et souffla un "en effet" d'un ton légérement envieux. Remus ne releva pas et Sirius brisa le silence:

-J'aimerais que tu en entende autant dans la forêt Loulou. Oui pour tomber comme une fleur sur les centaures mais non pour qu'ils nous tombent dessus derrière une fougère

Les maraudeurs partirent d'un grand rire mais Remus le rassura avec le plus grand sérieux.

La forêt leur apparut bien vite extrènement sombre. Les arbres s'élevaient autour d'eux, oppressant et imposants. Remus ne sentait que le bois détrempée de certains troncs, n'ayant pas put évaporer l'eau des dernières pluies, de la mousse. Il ne préféra pas noter tous les bruit qu'ils entendaient cependant, il songea qu'il était inutils de les angoisser autant que lui. Ennoa avait beau dire, il se sentait bien éloigné de la bête sauvage qu'il devenait une fois par mois et dont il se sentait si proche d'ordinaire:

-Ca va? Demanda soudain Sirius

Ils arrêtrent leur marcher et se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune black haussa un sourcil:

-et ça y est on m'en veux de troubler un silence de mort! On était pas partit pour faire une randonnée funêbre

James, Lily et Remus partirent d'un petit rire nerveux, qui se répercuta très doucement autour d'eux et donna la chaire de poule à Remus:

-En fait, expliqua James, je voulais pas déranger Lunard en bavardant

Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds alors que Siirus semblait comprendre et approuvait. Des discussions ne l'aurait pas géné, au contraire ça l'aurait fait décompresser:

-Mais vous pouvez parler, s'exclama le lycanthrope, j'entendrais facilement un quelconque galop même si vous riiez comme des bossus à côté

Il faillit ajouter que cela aurait rendue les bruits de la forêt moins effrayant mais se retint, ses amis entendaient et voyaient la forêt d'une façon qui lui était inconnus, il ne voulait pas leur gacher ça:

-On savait pas Remus, répondit Lily, tu ne nous avais pas dit

Le lycanthrope eut un léger sourire, c'est vrai qu'ils ne savaient pas:

-Désolé, c'est vrai je ne vous avait pas expliqué. Donc je le dit maintenant, vous pouvez parler sans problèmes

Ils n'attendirent pas et discutèrent à pleine voix. Remus ne put retenir un large sourire, apparement il était loin d'être le seul aussi stressé.

Plus ils progressaient et plus leur ombres disparaissaient dans l'obscurité, les sorciers furent résolus d'allumer l'extrémité de leur baguettes. Remus avançait lentement, imité par les autres, il avait peur de progresser trop vite dans la foret et de ne pas être capable de retrouver le sentier puis le parc de poudlard. Soudain il se figea, à l'écoute. Ses amis cessèrent toutes discussion dés cet instant. Remus l'entendait parfaitement, un très léger galop, pas très loin d'eux:

-Alors? Chuchota Sirius

-Ce sont eux, souffla son ami

James eut un rire nerveux:

-On fait quoi? On les apelle? On les attend?

Les autres répodirent à son rire, le lycanthrope répondit;

-pas la peine, ils viennent

En effet quelques minutes après apparurent devant eux le premier centaure d'un troupeau d'une vingtaine. Il était assurement le plus grand et les toisaient, son troupeau les encerclant. Remus ne s'attarda qu'un instant sur son corps étrange, mi-cheval, mi-homme et sur son chatoyant pelage baie pour fixer ses yeux. Le centaure avait les bras croisé sur son torse nu et ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité comme deux petites lumières:

-Que faites vous là? Tonna t il d'une voix puissante et rauque

Les maraudeurs et Lily se tournèrent vers Remus, qui fit un pas en avant. Il ne devait pas trembler, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait peur:

-Nous voulions vous voir, Répondi t il d'une voix claire

Les centaures poussèrent un hurlement de protestation, leur chef se cabra, ses pattes avant retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, faisant craquer des branches, soulever des nuages de terre:

-Nous ne sommes pas au service des humains! S'exclama t il, aucun homme n'entre comme il le souhaite dans NOTRE forêt. Mourez!

Remus sentit Lily s'aggriper à son bras alors que les cordes d'arcs se tendaient autour d'eux:

-Je suis un loup-garou! Hurla presque Remus

Les cordes arrêtèrent leur lente avancée, le centaure qui leur faisait face plissa les yeux. Remus reprit plus docuement:

-Je suis un loup-garou, ils m'accompagnent c'est tout

La créature courba sa partie humaine et approcha son visage de celui de Remus. Le jeune homme vit les nombreuses rides autour des yeux du centaure, signe d'un âge certain:

-Tes yeux son ceux d'un loup, affirma t il apré sun long moment

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur:

-Je suis Merzan, chef de ce troupeau.

-Remus lupin, répondit le lycanthrope

Il inspira discrètement, la pression que Lily exercait sur son bras se relacha quelque peu, Remus se détendit aussi:

-Je viens de Poudlard, nous cherchions à en savoir plus sur quelqu'un, cette perosnne nous à dit que vous sauriez

Merzan hocha doucement la tête:

-Nous savons tout

Remus esquissa un demi-sourire, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder:

-Elle s'apelle Ennoa, commença t il, et elle semble venir d'un endroit euh…étrange? En tout cas différent du monde ou nous sommes, affirma t il avec plus d'applomb

Merzan quitta le regard du loup-garou et le dirigea vers les étoiles, il murmura:

-Il y à un danger dans cette école

-Poudlard est en danger? S'exclama James

-Il y à un danger dans cette école, répéta Merzan, pour un endroit lointain

Il rabaissa sa nuque et rencontra le regard d'incompréhension qu'affichait son vis-à-vis:

-Ennoa n'est ce pas? Une bien étrange jeune fille selon saturne…elle est liée au danger…

Remus se tourna vers ses amis, tous avaient les sourcils froncés. Ils l'incitèrent d'un hochement de tête à continuer l'entretient:

-Quel est ce danger?

-un objet, répondit il d'une voix mystérieuse

-Quel objet? Reprit le lycanthrope

Merzan souffla fortement. Ses pattes avant bougèrent légérement puis il répartit d'une voix calme:

-Un objet qui met un monde en danger

-Le monde d'Ennoa, déduisit Sirius à voix basse

Lily acquiesça, Remus se retourna vers le centaure:

-Mais où est cet objet?

-Cette humaine t'interesse, affirma calmement Merzan

Remus se sentit géné, ses amis le regardait il le savait. Le centaure continuait de le regarder, ses petit yeux brillants plissés, il décida de jouer la carte de la franchise:

-Elle me calme c'est tout, sa présence me calme tout entier c'est étrange. J'aimerais l'aider…je crois

Il avait baissé les yeux à la fin mais décida de les relever. Le centaure souriait et commençait à se rapprocher encore de lui. Leur regard n'étaient plus éloignés à présent, la créature parla d'une voix lente et détaché:

-Tout est lié Remus, tout est lié. Le destin s'est lié aux étoiles voila des milliers d'années, le destin de cette enfant est lié au danger. Son monde est vouée à la disparition…et tu le sais toi aussi que dans cette école une chose pousse au danger

Remus sentit son cœur s'accélérer, non c'était impossible, et pourtant... lui seul avait senti à ce moment là…

-Et si je ne le sais pas en fin de compte? Demanda le jeune homme

Merzan eut son sourire le plus mystérieux et se releva, son troupeau vint des replacer derrière lui:

-Alors lui le sait. Adieu Remus et vous humains

Dans un grand galop les centaures disparurent.

Les adolescents laissèrent s'écouler plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à rebrousser chemin et à rentrer dans leur dortoir. Des images et des paroles pleins l'esprit.

Sirius embrassa une dernière fois Johanna sur le bout des lèvres avant de se décider à la laisser monter dans son dortoir. Il retourna s'asseoir nonchalament sur le canapé, à gauche de Remus qui lisait un petit livre moldu. Le jeune black regarda son ami lire, le coude sur l'accoudoir et la paume sur la joue. Remus avait le tête légérement penché et des mèche de cheveux clairs lui tombaient sur ses yeux miels. Il n'en avait que faire cependant et lisait d'un air passioné, puis dit sur le ton de la conversation:

-J'ai quelque chose sur le nez Patmol?

Il tourna une page du livre sans lever les yeux, Sirius afficha un grand sourire:

-Je me disait simplement que tu était passioné…

-et? Poursuivit Remus

-Et que les pauvres jeune filles dans notre dos arrêteraient de soupirer si tu leur offrait un de tes regards si concentrés que tu as en ce moment

-n'invente pas des bruits Patmol

Cependant la ride entre ses sourcils indiquèrent à Sirius qu'il entendait parfaitement les jeunes filles glousser et soupirer. Bientôt Sirius les imita, il ne comprenait pas que Remus les repoussent toutes à ce point. Il était un maraudeur, beau de surcroit et avec une musculature qui faisait bien palir ses camarades de dortoirs, avec un peu d'effort il pouvait même surpasser Sirius dans ses conquêtes mais non…le lycnathrope s'interdisait toute relation longue durée.

Mais le jeune black du avouer qu'il comprenait l'engouement de Remus pour son livre. Après leur retour de la foret interdite ils avaient longuement analysé ce qu'avaient dit les centaures et Remus s'était décider à consulter toutes les légendes, sorcières ou moldu, qu'il pouvait trouver. Il avait une idée derrière la tête mais il préférait s'en assurer avant de la dire: "par sécurité, mieux vaut qu'Ennoa ne découvre pas tout tout de suite." Avait il ajouté en regardant Sirius longuement. Le jeune homme soupira encore, il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'avait pas naturellement sa langue dans sa poche après tout…

-Dit moi Sirius, dit alors une voix

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa voisine de canapé qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Ennoa. Ses yeux bleus le fixait avec sérieux:

-Oui?

-Ca fait quoi d'embrasser?

La question pris le jeune homme de court, même Remus sembla arrêter de lire. Sirius bredouilla:

-euh …pardon?

-Qu'est ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un? Répétat t elle très lentement comme à un petit enfant, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Sirius la dévisagea, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse dans ses propos. Il se racla la gorge, il s'était attendus à plus…vénimeux, plus froid:

-Et bien il faut essayer pour en juger, sourit il

-Qui ça?

Sirius voulut rire mais se retint. Il décida de mettre en pratique ses longues expérience de drague et de proie:

-Et bien, commença t il, n'importe qui du moment que ça lui fait plaisir. Embrasse par surprise, tout homme aime se faire embrasser par surprise par une jolie fille comme toi

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil mais elle s'en désinteressa et fixa l'âtre. Elle entrelaça ses doigts et posa son menton dessus:

-Par surprise, répétat elle dans un souffle, j'aimerais bien essayer

-Embrasse le premier gars qui rentre dans la salle commune, proposa Sirius d'un ton autoritaire

L'instant d'après le portrait qui gardait l'entrée s'ouvrit. Avant qu'il n'ait put tourner complètement la tête, Sirius avait vu la jeune fille se lever et partir dans cette direction. Un grand silence envahit la salle comune alors qu'Ennoa avait posé ses lèvre sur celle de James.

-Il n'y à rien à voir! Ordonna une voix forte

Sirius se retourna, Remus s'était levé, sourcils froncés et regard noir adressé aux curieux:

-Bien joué Lunard , souffla Sirius

Une volé de cheveux passé alors devant son visage, puis le bruit d'une porte de dortoir qu'on claque se fit entendre.

A SUIVRE…


	13. Chapter 13

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris?!!!

Le coeur de James battait la chamade. Moins de 5 minutes plus tôt il était revenu de son entrainement de quiddich pour finir avec ses lèvres contres celles d'Ennoa. Ce trop récent souvenir lui fit exprimer une grimace, son interlocutrice ne répondant rien il l'a secoua une fois encore:

-REPOND MERDE!

La main de Remus émit une pression sur son bras droit, il tourna son regard furibond pour croiser celui de son ami, James relacha Ennoa qui s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit de Sirius, ce dernier était droit contre la porte de leur dortoir, les bras croisés sur son torse. James souffla et se passa la main dans ces cheveux bruns. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ennoa:

-Pourquoi m'a tu embrassé Ennoa, répond

-Tu n'as pas à te mettre en colère pour si peu

-Repond! S'emporta le jeune homme

Le regard glacé que lui envoya la jeune femme en face de lui ne l'impressiona pas le moins du monde. Il aimait Lily Evans et pas Ennoa. Il désirait prouver à Lily que son amour pour elle était véritable et voilà qu'Ennoa l'embrassait en public dans la salle commune, le jeune homme crut qu'il allait faire un massacre:

-J'ai fait ce que m'a conseillé Sirius, dit Ennoa, rien de plus

-Minute! L'interrompit celui ci, je t'ai jamais dit d'embrasser James. Je pensais que c'était une blague ce que tu me racontait

La jeune femme tourna un regard de pluie insolent dans sa direction:

-Je t'ai demandé ce que ça faisait d'embrasser, à toi vu que tu passes la plupart de ton temps à le faire. C'est tombé sur James parce que c'est la première personne à avoir passé la porte de salle commune, c'est tout. J'ai rien choisit et je ne recommencerais plus

-J'éspère bien! S'exclama James, maintenant retourne dans ton dortoir et explique toi avec Lily

Ennoa soupira et se leva, arrivée à la moitié du chemin vers la porte elle dit:

-Si Lily n'a aucun sentiment pour toi je me demande quand même pourquoi elle à fait une telle crise de jalousie...débrouille toi seul James

Elle ouvrit la porte alors que Sirius se poussait et se retourna vers eux, un demi sourire étira ses lèvres:

-Quand même, c'est plutot positif pour toi non? Tu devrais me remercier

Aucun des maraudeurs ne prononça un mot durant quelques secondes, James restait interdit. Cette fille avait réponse à tout, elle se croyait supérieur et il detestait ça. Mais une petite voix ne cessait de murmurer à son oreille « Lily est jalouse James... ». La voix ressemblait cependant bien trop à celle d'Ennoa pour qu'il puisse pleinement apprecier le contenu.

4 réveils retentirent dans le dortoir de Lily, la rousse tendit son bras hors de sa couette et coupa le sien. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un horrible cauchemar, elle se mit en position assise et frotta ses yeux gonflés de sommeil. Sa tête lui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'apprétat à saluer ses camarades quand elle tomba sur le sourire rempli de sous-entendus d'Alice, la soirée de la veille lui revint comme un coup de poing. Ennoa se jetant sur James pour l'embrasser...quel idiot! La jeune femme renvoya ses couverture et se leva, évitant soigneusmeent le regard de ses amies elle prit d'office la salle de bain. Elle tourna l'eau chaude avec la ferme intention de s'ébouillanter mais décida aprés réflexion que c'était une idée stupide et qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas à y voir plus claire, avec un soupir elle enclencha de l'eau froide.

Profitant pleinement de sa douche, Lily chercha l'erreur. Oui elle était énervée, contre Ennoa? Non contre Potter, contre James Potter. Pourtant elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'importe ce que tous le monde lui sortirait aprés ça elle n'était pas amoureuse de James. Cependant il était un parfait idiot, aprés avoir passé autant d'années à lui déclarer sa flamme elle avait fini par vouloir le croire. La jeune femme avait été prête à le voir différement, à reconnaître en lui un bon caractère courageux et sensible, amoureux même. Mais quand quelqu'un lui tombait sur les bras il ne la rejettait pas... l'imbécile!

Lily libéra la salle de bain ou une de ses camarade s'y précipita, l'autre lisait un roman moldu. Alice se glissa derrière la rouquine pendant que celle ci s'habillait:

-Ca va Lily?

La jeune femme lui décocha un grand sourire:

-Bien sur et toi?

-Lily?

-Oui?

-Tu ment très mal

La dite Lily lui tira la langue avant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière. Alice soupira et prit place sur le matelas de sa meilleure amie:

-Hier soir, commença Alice, je suis sure que James n'y était pour rien

Lily fit un geste négligeant de la mains:

-Potter fait ce qu'il veut, j'ai eu raison de ne jamais lui faire complètement confiance

-Mais ton jugement avait changé vis à vis de lui non? Demanda Alice avec un regard peiné, tu passais du temps avec les maraudeurs, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser

-Je m'amusais, avoua Lily, j'avais changé d'avis sur Potter...grace à Remus. Mais laisse tomber Alice, de toute façon je ne sais même pas si nous étions devenu amis avant son « débordement », alors aucun soucis!  
Son amie resta pensive, Lily ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire décida de descendre dejeuner.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la grande salle qui se remplissait doucement des élèves matinaux et des conversations au réveil. Elle dirigea ses pas vers la table de sgriffondors et son regard émeraude tomba très vite sur les maraudeurs, attablés et au bord de l'effondrement, et Ennoa parfaitement réveillée, un livre ouvert appuyé sur le pichet de jus de citrouille. Décidant que, aprés tout, rien ne devait lui permettre de changer ses habitudes, elle décida de s'asseoir entre Remus et Ennoa, aprés avoir salué le petit groupe. Elle se saisit de la carafe de café et s'en servit un grand bol, un baillement sonore retentit en face d'elle:

-Tu me le passe s'il te plait?

-Mais bien sur Potter, répondit t elle glaciale en posant le récipient entre eux

Le silence s'abattit douloureusement mais la rouquine ne s'en formalisa pas, étalant généreusement de la confiture d'abricot sur son toast. Le seul bruit qui résonnait encore, excepté les mastications de Lily, était les pages qu'Ennoa tournait conscienceusement. Sirius se racla la gorge et fit lourdmeent peser son regard d'ébène sur la jeune femme qui but une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de dire d'une voix totalement neutre:

-Au fait Lily, l'interessée se tourna vers elle, désolé d'avoir embrassé James hier soir. C'était ma faute il ne fallait pas mal le prendre

-Je peux savoir ce que sa sous-entend? Grogna Lily

-Ce que tu voudras y entendre,,,

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, puis sembla se détendre. Le silence pesant repartit de plus belle, la nuance fut sur les joues rosées de James. La jeune femme apperçut ses amies qui entrait dans la grande salle et déplaça son déjeuner pour aller les retrouver. Plusieurs minutes aprés la cloche sonna et ils se levèrent tous pour aller en cour:

-Et dire que tu nous à levé aux aurore pour cette charmante rouquine, grogna Sirius pour son presque frère

Sirius retint difficilement un long baillement. Cet idiot de James, insister pour ce lever si tot sous pretexte que Lily ferait pareil. D'accord la jeune femme s'était en effet retrouvée dans la grande salle peu de temps aprés eux...mais pour ce que ça avait changé à la situation. Son meilleur ami avait décidé la veille, aprés une trop longue conversation à son goût sur le pour et le contre, qu'il s'expliquerait avec Lily en long, en large et en diagonal. Mais au final tout ce que le brun avait fait c'était fixer son toast rouge de confiture puis piquer lui même un fard... ah si il avait réussi à être destabilisé par Lily aussi.

Sirius soupira fortement, James tourna vers lui un regard vitreux et desespéré, le jeune black lui tapotta gentiment l'épaule et fit mine de retourner son attention sur Essaro qui parlait du dernier devoir. Heureusement qu'il avait rattrapé le coup en insistant sur Ennoa pour qu'elle rappelle de s'excuser, même si les excuses s'étaient retrouvées...particulières, à l'image d'Ennoa. D'ailleurs la jeune femme était complètement à l'ouest, le coude posé très prés du bord de sa table, Sirius était certain qu'elle finirait le cour avec la marque du bureau sur la peau, telle une longue ligne marquant la chaire. Ses yeux de pluies était à moitié fermés et fixait derrière le prof, prof qui d'ailleurs avançait vers Sirius:

-Je commence donc par vous Monsieur Black, j'ai beaucoup aimé votre façon de décrire le loup-garou physiquement, lança t il de sa voix chantante

Sirius rit et acceuillit à bras grand ouvert le compliment e tla bonne note qui allait avec. La dernière interrogation de defense contre les forces du mal avait reposé sur leur chapitre sur les loup-garous, une simple formalité pour les maraudeurs qui s'étaient contentés d'harceler Remus de questions au lieu d'ouvrir leur livre. Ce dernier souriait d'ailleur alors qu'il avait reçu, sans surprise, la note maximal.

La fin du cour arriva, les maraudeurs attendirent leur ami lycanthrope qui récupérait quelques cours d'avances en prévision de la futur pleine lune avant de les retrouver devant la porte:

-Remus, lança James, il faut que tu parles à Lily!

-J'ai cru comprendre l'urgence...

-Tu ne comprend pas apparement l'importance de la situation, ajouta Sirius d'un air grave, si tu ne parle pas à la tigresse James devra s'en charger seul. Jamais son visage ne supporterait l'élèvation de température arrivant aprés une claque  
James claque nerveusement la langue contre son palaie alors que ses trois ami riaient:

-Merci Patmol

-Derien Cornedrue, répondit son ami avec un clin d'oeil

Véxé, James accéléra l'allure et parti droit devant lui. Ses amis durent courir pour se remettre à sa hauteur, Remus demanda:

-Je peux savoir ou tu vas? Aux dernières nouvelles je suis le seul à avoir arithmancie

-un cour d'arithmancie une fois dans ma vie ne peut que m'être profitable, renvoya James du tac au tac

-non James pitié! Supplia Sirius les yeux larmoyant

Mais le brun l'ignora complètement,

Ce n'était pas vrai,,,Remus devait surement rêver. Lily ne disait rien à sa gauche mais son silence était très évocateur, jamais le lycanthrope n'aurait cru que son prof serait si crédible:

-Remus?

Le garçon eut un soupir résigné et se tourna vers sa voisine de table, la rouquine lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui ne se reproduisit pas dans son regard:

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tes amis sont assis à la rangée d'a côté? Nous sommes en arithmécie et l'idée de le prendre en option ne les a jamais effleurés

Remus pouffa, et se prit une boulette de parchemin dans la nuque. Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils vers les sourires railleurs des maraudeurs:

-Ils sont venu, expliqua Remus, parce qu'ils ont une soif sans fin de connaissance depuis quelques temps

-Ils ont sortie ça au prof?

-Ouai

Lily grogna légérement:

-Ca marche pas de protester de cette façon avec moi, sourit Remus

La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit rire, qui heureusmeent ne parvint pas aux oreilles de son professeur:

-Tu dois être beaucoup plus impressionant que moi, chuchota t elle complice

-Je le pense, répondit son ami

Le cour se passa le plus normalement possible, il ne s'interrompit même pas quand les ronflements sonors de Peter ser firent entendre. Remus tournait plusieurs fois la tête vers ses amis qui semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Mais au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de calculs le regard de James se fit plus insistant sur sa nuque, le lycanthrope soupira et attira l'attention de Lily. La jeune femme posa ses yeux émeraudes sur lui, puis les fit glisser vers James et les reposa, dépité sur Remus:

-Tu vas me sermonner?

Remus soupira:

-Non mais tu te doutait bien que j'allais te parler de ça à un moment

-Bien sur...

-Alors Lily? Pourquoi?

La jeune fille joua un moment avec une goutte d'encre et le bout de sa plume, puis elle murmura:

-Aprés Remus, on ira parler tout les deux d'accord?

Le jeune homme eut une expression un peu perplexe, mais aprés tout il voulait bien comprnedre que la salle de classe et les maraudeurs épiant dans leur dos n'était l'endroit le plus propice à une confidence:

-OK Lily

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre, les yeux de leur enseignant s'étant posés sur lui:

-Monsieur Lupin? En vu de votre interet sans borne pour mes explications, vous viendrez bien faire une demonstration devant vos camarade

Remus grimaça et se leva, son amie lui lança un regard d'encouragement.

Quand la cloche sonna Remus alla rapidement s'excuser auprés de ses amis et anonça qu'il leur faisait faux bond pour le déjeuner. James sembla ne pas y montrer trop d'opposition, ce qui rassura le lycanthrope. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se disputer avec lui. Il alla retrouver à grands pas son amie et proposa un détour aux cuisines:

-Un petit creux? Plaisanta Lily

-Une faim de loup, affirma t il avec le plus grand serieux

Pendant que Lily dissimulait son rire dans sa mains il tendit la main vers la poire d'un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Il chatouilla le dessin qui se mit à gigoter et libéra le passage secret des cuisines. Ils commandèrent tous deux leur repas aux dizaines d'elfes de maison qui s'inclinaient devant eux. Les deux adolescents ressortirent de la pièce avec un grand panier emplit de leur plats préférés. Ils passèrent comme de rien n'était l'immense porte du hall et allèrent s'installer au bord du lac.

Aprés quelques minutes de silence, Lily prit la parole:

-J'était à peu prés au même endroit avec James il y a quelques jours...

Remus s'accorda un temps de stupéfaction. Lily venait d'appeler son ami par son prénom, une grande première! Il sourit:

-Je sais, vous avez parlés de moi d'ailleurs

Lily eut un demi sourire et baissa le menton pour le poser sur ses genoux, ramenés contre sa poitrine:

-Désolé. Humm je suppose qu'on ne va échapper à une conversation sur James Potter

-C'est pour ça qu'on est là non?

-Je voulais parler avec un ami

-Je t'écoute, tu le sais bien, répondit chaleureusement Remus

Lily perdit son regard émeraude sur la surface miroitante du lac. Remus la fixa gentimment, dans le silence qui régnait il savait qu'elle réfléchissait à ses mots le plus calmement du monde, il y avait des signes qui ne pouvait le tromper. Sa respiration lente et régulière, ses traits du visage détendus, ses cheveux qu'elle ne remettait pas en place, les battements de son coeurs qui sonnaient au même rythme que le sien:

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de James, affirma t elle d'un ton calme, résolu et catégorique

Remus acquiesça, c'était vrai il le savait. Les sentiments de Lily n'étaient, en cet instant, absolument pas ambiguë:

-Pourtant, commença t il, dans la salle commune ce soir là, le lendemain ta réaction...cela ressemblait à de la jalousie. Une jalousie pour Ennoa qui avait embrassé James

Lily enfouit son visage dans ses bras, Remus comprit le message et détourna le regard devant lui. Il attendait, patient, que la jeune femme entrouvre ses lèvres:

-C'est que James à passé des années à me déclarer sa flamme. Je n'y croyais pas, pas du tout. Pour moi c'était un garçon arrogant, stupide, imbu de sa personne et riche... J'en venais à penser qu'ils vous avait chosie, toi, Sirius et Peter pour parfaire son image

Lily reprit son souffle un moment, elle s'était enflammée durant sa tirade et ses joues avaient pris une teinte légérement rouge. Puis elle se détendit et poursuivit:

-Mais en fin de compte, j'ai découvert qu'il était quelqu'un de prodondemment inquiet et impliqué envers ses amis. Tu es un loup-garou, c'est un sorcier de sang pur...et il ne t'a pas rejetté. N'est ce pas?

Elle tourna son regard vers celui de son ami qui quitta son masque grave pour lui sourire:

-James avait des idées toutes faite ssur les loups-garous. Enfin, elles ne sont pas si infondées que ça, ajouta t il aprés un temps de reflexion, mais c'est lui qui est venu me trouver pour me dire qu'ils savaient...et que ça ne faisait rien.

Lily le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux:

-Tu as confiance en lui

-Et en Peter et en Sirius, confirma le lycanthrope, je sais que, en ces temps incertains, je donnerais ma vie pour eux au coeur de la bataille. Mais je conçoit que cela reste difficile de me faire confiance...

-Difficile, répéta Lily à mi-voix, oui c'est difficile de faire pleinement confiance. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de James même en ayant découverte cette part de lui. Et le fait de ne pas le voir repousser Ennoa quand elle s'est jeté sur lui comme ça...j'ai pris ça comme une trahison, comme une véritable trahison!

Elle releva la tête, son regard se fit farouche:

-Si il était capable de profiter du baiser d'une autre,c 'est qu'il n'était pas serieux avec moi! Voila!!

Remus attendit un peu pour s'assurer qu'elle avait fini puis il se leva et s'étira conscienceusement:

-Mais tu sais qu'il tient à toi Lily non?

-Je le sais hocha t elle doucement, il m'aime...mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, pas encore...

Elle se releva vivement aussi:

-Je vais y aller! Alice voudra peut être profiter de moi avant le cour de potion!

Remus rit de bon coeur:

-C'est certain, d'ailleurs j'en connais qui vont me voler mes notes pour changer

-Un jour tu devra cesser de les materner, prevint Lily avec serieux avant d'éclater de rire, tu as un bon contact avec les idiots de leur genre

-Il ont un bon contact avec les monstres dans mon genre, rétorqua Remus avec un clin d'oeil

Lily sourit, ramassa le panier en promettant de le deposer aux cuisine et commença à s'éloigner, avant de se retourner:

-Merci Remus

Le garçon leva le pouce et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de reprendre sa course vers le château. Le lycanthrope s'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche, inspira profondemment, ferma les yeux et demanda:

-Rassuré Cornedrue?

La cape d'invisibilité s'abattit sur son visage d'un seul coup:

-Spéce de tombeur! Railla Sirius, tes notes en punition tout de suite!

Remus se laissa faire mais grogna de ce son impossible à reproduire qui venait du fond de sa gorge:

-Pas de ça avec nous Monsieur Lupin! Se plaignit Siirus

Remus sentit que Peter lui attrapait les pieds mais le lycanthrope se dégagea facilement, il tira la langue vers ses amis et donna une accolade au James pensif et cramoisie qui demeurait à côté.

-Je déclare ouverte cette réunion ultra-secrète des maraudeurs! Clama Sirius avec enthousiasme

Il leva sa bouteille de bierraubeurre pour appuyer ses dires:

-Bien sur cette nuit nous aurons une intruse dans le célébre groupe des faiseurs de mauvais coups, ajouta dit il en jetant un regard à Lily

La jeune femme leva sa bouteille, trinqua avec Remus prés de qui elle était assise, et but plusieurs gorgées d'afilées sous l'air médusé de James, Sirius et Peter.:

-Sacré descente, siffla Peter

-Ce n'est pas fort, argumenta la rouquine

James se frotta vigoureusement sa tignasse hérissée, but une grande gorgée de sa bierraubeurre, et demanda à son ami lycanthrope:

-Lunard tes info?

Le garçon soupira, posa sa boisson, et se pencha vers sa malle:

-Deux minutes Cornedrue

-Comment as tu trouvé? S'enquit Lily avec envie au dessus de sa tête

Le lycanthrope sourit, la jeune femme était allée au milieu de l'aprés midi, présenter ses excuses à James. Le jeune homme avait vaguement baffouillé quelque chose que Sirius avait rattrapé comme la révélation sur ce qu'ils appelait le « mystère Ennoa ». La jeune femme avait été conviée dans le dortoir des 4 griffondor le soir même, Remus était bien obligé d'avouer ce qu'il avait trouvé:

-Je rappelle que sans la confirmation d'Ennoa ce n'est pas encore certain, commença t il le nez plongé dans sa malle, en fait j'ai feuilleté tous les livres de légendes moldu que j'avais. Aprés j'ai comparé avec la même légende vu par les sorciers, pour une ça correspond...ah tient Lily, la version moldu, page 85

La rouquine attrapa le petit livre rouge que lui tendait son ami et l'ouvrit à la page indiqué. Ses yeux s'agrandir, ce qui fit vivement s'impatienter les autres:

-C'est sur quoi? Trépigna Sirius

-Remus tu es sur? Demanda t elle encore estomaqué

-Ca correspond avec ce livre, affirma t il en extirpant un grimmoire vert émeraude

-Ignorez nous je vous en pris, susura Sirius

-J'arrive Patmol ne pleure plus, répondit Remus en se rasseyant sur son matelas

-On t'écoute Remus, assura James en le fixant derrière ses lunettes

Le lycanthrope regarda encore une fois son livre et se lança:

-Il y à cette légende moldu sur la disparition il y a des millions d'années d'une ile possédant une technologie avancé, l'ile d'Atlantide. Il est dit qu'en une nuit, cette ile aurait disparut sous les flots.

Deja le silence semblait peser bien lourd autour des adolescents, Remus se saisit du grimmoire et l'ouvrit:

-Dans la légende sorciere il est dit que les Atlante avaient conservés la survie de leur mémoire dans un objet, un objet qui serait la clef de la resurection ou de la perte d'Atlantide.

Remus soupira doucement et poursuivit:

-Les atlantes seraient des êtres extrénements proche de la nature...donc des animaux. Il auraient eut tout une organisation politique comme nous...

Le silence dura pendant plusieurs minutes. Chacune des personne présente analysant l'anonce de Remus. Enfin Sirus se leva, ses amis le fixère, et il dit:

-Si je résumé tes idée mon Loulou

Remus grogna, Sirius l'ignora:

-Tout d'abord, Ennoa serait une atlante; ensuite elle chercherait l'objet qui, d'aprés cette illustration, serait la sphère que possède James...

James se jeta sur le livre pour comparer avec son objet. La correspondance était parfaite:

-Et la lumière, chchota t il, pourquoi faiblit elle?

En effet, depuis la dernière fois ou Remus avait put voir l'antiquité, la lumière était très loin de son éblouissement d'antan:

-Son énergie s'affaiblit, elle sera bientôt inutilisable pour l'atlantide je pense

-Alors cette sphère doit aller à Ennoa! Déclara Lily, si nous ne nous trompons pas, elle lui revient de droit

-On ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut en faire! Protesta James

-Alors il faut lui demander, conclu Remus, je le ferais si vous voulez

Sirius eut une grimace:

-Tu es le seul qu'elle ne regarde pas comme une larve, à toi l'honneur

Ennoa ressemblait à n'importe quelle étudiante de poudlard. Un peu froide peut être, mais Remus n'aurais jamais put immaginer qu'elle venait d'un monde si différent, si éloigné du sien. Le jeune homme retourna à sa plante qu'il était en train de soigner, coupant les fruits morts et les feuilles sèches et raccornies. En fait il aurait du s'en douter, qu'elle n'était pas comme n'importe qui. Les yeux d'Ennoa étaient trop...étrange.

Remus se gifla mentalement, il était le moins bien placé pour emettre de tels jugements sur elle compte tenu de sa situation, mais cela lui permettait de comprendre de ce fait pourquoi elle était si froide avec les autres. Pourquoi elle préférait observer le dos des gens plutot que de faire face à leur paroles. Surement que, comme lui, une part de son âme se sentait à l'aise au milieu d'une foule alors que l'autre était mu d'un sentiment différent. L'envie de fuir, la peur du regard des autres, le désir de se battre et de déchirer...Remus se mit à éspérer que la jeune femme ne conaissait pas ces même sentiments, il les savaient insupportables.

La cloche sonna, tout en rangeant ses affaire Remus soupira, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le prenne mal. Ennoa passa derrière lui mais il la retint par le poignet, du coin de l'oeil il vit Lily se décider à suivre Alice et les autres maraudeurs sortir à leur tour:

-Attend Ennoa, s'il te plait, dit il

Elle le jugea un instant du regard puis se détendit. Il lacha son poignet et rangea ses affaires, lança son sac sur son épaule et tous deux sortirent derrière les autres. Aprés avoir parcourut la moitié du chemin vers le château, Remus prit la parole:

-Tu es une atlante Ennoa?

La jeune femme s'arrêta, Remus se retourna et ce qu'il vit l'affligea profondemment. Envolé l'air au dessus des autres, le regard distant et glacé, les gestes sûr et précis. Ennoa tremblait très légérement, le menton baissé, le regard horrifié. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus de glace mais semblable à une rivière qui s'écoule, le jeune homme se rapprocha vivement et la prit par les épaules:

-Désolé! Mais tu nous a donné des indices, tu voulais qu'on le sache n'est ce pas? Tu voulais

-Vous n'auriez pas du le savoir...murmura t elle, vous n'auriez pas du

Ses lèvres pâles tremblaient elles aussi, Remus prit ses mains blanches dans les siennes et les serra un peu:

-Nous savons et nous ne comptons pas t'éviter Ennoa. Ca ne change rien, rien du tout.

Il allait ajouter qu'ils possédaient très certainement ce qu'elle cherchait, mais la detresse de la jeune femme était si grande qu'il renonça. Ils étaient seuls depuis bien longtemps dans le parc de poudlard, il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme réfugia son visage dans le cou du lycanthrope qui chuchota à mi-voix:

-Je comprend le fait d'être semblable et différent à la fois, je comprend ta peur Ennoa. Mais il n'y à pas de risques, aucun. Tu nous retrouvera dans la salle commune ce soir d'accord?

Et comme elle ne disait rien il renforça son étreinte.

-Tu as l'air soucieux Sirius

L'interpellé releva son visage vers Johana. Elle le regardait fixement, il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser:

-Tout va bien, assura t il aprés avoir quitté ses lèvres, on à juste une discussion importante ce soir, j'y pensais

Sa petite amie hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Un doux silence s'installa dans le couple, ponctué par l'animation habituelle de la salle commune des lions. Lily et Remus étaient en proie à une discussion dont le jeune homme était sur qu'il ne serait pas aussi passioné qu'eux, James faisait exploser avec Peter des pétarts mouillés du docteur flibuste. Et Ennoa regardait sans entrain tout le remue-ménage, assise sur les escaliers de son dortoir. Sirius remarqua sa paleur, il voulut lui faire un signe amical mais elle ne tourna pas le visage vers lui.

Il était étonant de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à Remus lors de leur deuxième année, quand les maraudeurs lui avaient dit « je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Remus », il les avaient évités toute la soirée, seul dans son coin. Et c'est parce qu'elle ressemblait à Remus, en plus bougon, que Sirius était persuadé que tout irait bien.

La salle commune se vida doucement, mais il ne finit par rester que les maraudeurs, Lily et Ennoa, chacun à un endroit de la pièce. Sirius claque energiquement ses deux paumes ensemble:

-Jamesie aide moi à rapprocher tous ces fauteuils! Je refuse de sacrifier ma voix si sensuelle alors que l'ont pourrait être tous à côté

-A tes ordre mon Patmol!

Très vite ils futent tous installé en cercle dans les moelleux fauteuils cramoisies. Lily étant aller chercher Ennoa qui refusait de bouger:

-Bon Ennoa, déclara James d'un ton confiant, tu es une atlante. Nous avons fini par le savoir

Il laissa passer un temps ou elle fuya leur regard:

-Et alors? Murmura t elle?

Elle avait la voix cassé de ceux qui pleure en silence:

-Tu cherche un...objet en rapport avec ton monde n'est ce pas? Demanda Lily

Ennoa battit des paupière et se tourna lentement vers elle, hocha la tête:  
- Si c'est une sphère qui emet de la lumière bleu, chuchota Sirius, sache que c'est nous qui l'avons


	14. Chapter 14

-Ennoa!

Une enfant se retourna vers celle qui l'appelait, elle enlaça bien vite le cou de sa mère. Dans ses bras maternels, l'enfant se plut à pouvoir oublier les cris, les larmes et les précipitations autour d'elles:

-Ma princesse, murmura la femme, les prêtres ont dit que c'était ce soir

Ennoa laissa deux larmes parcourir ses joues lisses, princesse de 12 ans d'un royaume en perdition, elle se sentit sombrer doucement à l'image de son île natale. La reine essuya ses larmes et demanda un sourire, la filette inspira et le lui offrit, un sourire plein d'espoir et de confiance. La reine passa sa main dans les long cheveux de son enfant et se releva, de toute sa hauteur.

C'était une femme forte, possédant une imposante taille et une bontée sans égale. Ennoa était fière d'être la fille de celle qui réclamait à présent le calme. La foule se calma très lentement, la tension était palpable tel un lien qui nouait les poignets de tous les habitants:

-Mes amis, clama t elle, vous êtes inquiet , nous le sommes tous, je ne cacherais donc rien. Les prêtres ont anoncé pour aujourd'hui le cataclysme.

L'effroi se répandit unanimement dans les voix. Les parents prirent leur enfants dans leur bras, les plus jeunes se mirent à pleurer sous le coup de cette étreinte soudaine, violente et protectrice:

-Je dois vous dire adieu donc. Cette phrase me déchire le coeur, j'ai peur moi aussi pour ma vie et celle de mon enfant. Soyez forts vous tous, et si quelqu'un survit, si notre peuple subsiste, alors n'oubliez jamais d'où vous venez. Criez avec force l'histoire et la vie d'Atlantide!

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit, la reine prit la main d'Ennoa et traversa la foule, distribuant des sourires et laissant les gens passer leur mains à travers le tissue soyeux de sa longues robe. Ennoa fit de même, malgrés son jeune âge, les Atlantes désirait aussi le regard d'azur de leur princesse ou le contact de sa tunique. Cette chance qu'était sencé apporter cette vue et ce toucher ne serait valable à aucun d'entre eux.

La mère d'Ennoa ne la lachait pas, quittant la foule elle rejoignirent le château principal. L'enfant vit défiler toute la cour, effrayée aussi mais décidé à rester digne. Finalement sa mère se retourna, la seconde qui précéda l'étreinte Ennoa lu dans ses yeux un océan de tristesse:

-Ma chérie, nos chemins se séparent. Mais tu vas m'écouter d'accord? Tu va sm'écouter jusqu'au bout

Elle maintint sa fille par ses petites épaules et mit son visage à sa hauteur. Ennoa fut frappé par les larmes salées de sa mère. C'est terrible une mère qui pleure sa mort devant son enfant:

-Je t'écoute maman

-Tu vas vivre ma chérie, tu vas vivre! Il y à deux protection, dont une est complètement opérationelle,,,

-Prend l'autre maman! Hurla l'enfant

La négation de sa mère lui fit perdre pied. Sa future solitude l'enveloppa douloureusement, les larmes se remirent à jaillir:

-Pourquoi? Sanglota t elle

-Parce que je dois rester prés de mon peuple, parce que ton père à besoin de ma présence...parce qu'elle n'est pas fini et que prendre un risque inutil serait idiot. Maintenant ma chérie écoute moi

Ennoa hocha la tête, elle écouterait jusqu'au bout:

-Tu va vivres Ennoa, assura la reine, ce sera comme une très longue nuit mais tu t'eveillera vivante. Je te confie donc notre civilisation, tu devras en conserver la souvenir et surtout, retrouver Yggdrasil. Tu t'en souvient n'est ce pas?

Le souvenir d'une sphère lumineuse jaillit aussitôt dans l'esprit d'Ennoa, comment oublier la vision si belle de la clé d'Atlantide?

-Tu récupérera Yggdrasil et choisira que faire de notre île. Avec cette clé tu pourra la détruire, ou faire ressurgir le passé. Tout est possible avec ça tu comprend?

-Oui maman...

La mère observa la fille un bref instant, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Une violente secousse arriva, faisant trembler toute l'architecture du palais. Ennoa fut de nouveau prise dans une étreinte à laquelle elle s'accrocha déséspérement. Sa mère la porta, traversa pour elle les nombreuses salles du château. Au bout d'un moment Ennoa fut décroché de son cou, elle était allongée dans une machine qu'elle ne conaissait que de nom:

-Maman...supplia l'enfant

-Je suis si fière de toi Ennoa »

-Ennoa? Appela Remus

Le jeune homme passa sa main devant le regard légérement embuée de la jeune femme, ses lèvres pâles tremblèrent, elle murmura:

-Yggdrasil...rendez moi Yggdrasil

Sirius se força à garder son calme:

-Nous voulons des explications quand même, on peut pas donner ça comme ça, les parents de James lui ont...

Ennoa se leva brusuquement, toute son attitude changea. Elle sembla beaucoup plus grande et fière quand elle exigea:

-La reine d'Atlantide te l'ordonne, rend moi Yggdrasil.

Sirius se leva à son tour et fit face à Ennoa. Avec tout le calme dont il était capable il tenta de relancer la conversation:

-Yggdrasil c'est la sphère de James?

-C'est la sphère de l'Atlantide, mais oui c'est elle. Rendez la moi je la cherche depuis trop longtemps maintenant

-Je dois m'en occuper, argumenta James, mes parents me l'on confié alors...

Le regard d'Ennoa ne se fit pas glacial mais perdu. James put lire dans ses pupilles d'azur autant de choses quand dans celles de Remus, de l'incertitude, de la peur...l'impression d'avoir tout et à la fois rien:

-On vient avec toi alors, trancha le brun

James ne prêta pas d'attention au regard perçant que lui lançait Remus, ni à l'air déconfit de Peter et Sirius. Ceppendant Lily s'interposa avant qu'Ennoa ne réponde:

-Et les cours James? Les examens? Tu te ferais renvoyer

-Je m'arrangerais...

-Tu? S'exclama Sirius, oh non c'est « on s'arrangera » qu'il faut dire. Je t'accompagne

Ennoa appela au calme un instant, les deux paumes levées. Elle baissa le menton, sembla peser le pour et le contre puis répondit:

-Si c'est la seule solution alors OK, vous venez avec moi. On part demain, la lumière doit déjà faiblir, si elle perd son pouvoir c'est fichue

Le silence retomba doucement, James et Sirius hochant positivement la tête plongés dans leur pensée. Soudain Remus se racla légérement la gorge:

-Peut tu attendre une simple semaine Ennoa? Je pense que ça ne changera pas grand chose

Ennoa aller protester vivement mais Remus fut le plus rapide, il se leva souplement et une fraction de seconde aprés tenait les poignets de la jeune femme dans ses mains, le regard planté dans le sien:

-La pleine lune est dans 5 jours, le temps que je me remette et on part...

-J'ai cherché 2 années entière Remus, murmura t elle

-Je ne les abandonnerais pas, répondit fermement le lycanthrope

Ennoa détourna le regard et finit par acquiesçer. Elle retourna vivement son visage vers Remus, les yeux écartés dans une torpeur indescriptible:

-Mais je ne sais même pas quoi y faire! C'était le souhait de ma mère mais moi, moi je ne sait pas quoi faire! J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur!

La jeune femme continuait de débiter ses cris, de plus en plus hysteriques et effrayés. Les larmes coulaient à flots alors qu'elle semblait ne voir personne d'autre que Remus, qu'elle fixait cependant d'un oeil vide. Autour personne ne savait quoi faire, Lily tenta de s'approcher mais se ravisa. Remus ramena Ennoa contre lui pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle tremblait énormément mais ne criait plus. Doucement il dégagea une méche, libérant son oreille et avança ses lèvres pour murmurer:

-Tout ira bien, dort maintenant

-Tes parents te manquent Remus?

La jeune femme s'était réveillée, la tête posé sur les genous du lycanthrope, sur un canapé de la salle commune profondément deserte. Ennoa ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qui s'était passé ni l'heure qu'il été. Ce n'était pas important:

-Bien sur qu'ils me manquent, répondit-il doucement

Il se pencha un peu pour reposer le livre qu'il avait, elle garda les yeux ouvert devant:

-Comment étaient ils?

-Mon père m'a toujours répété ce à quoi je devais faire attention, dit Remus, ne pas perdre mon sang-froid ou mon humanité, quand j'était petit je ne comprenait pas vraiment

-Et ta mère?

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire en pensant à un souvenir qui lui été propre:

-Constamment inquiète de ma santé, de mes blessures, de mon moral. Enfant je l'admirais, elle m'a toujours soutenue et protégé dans les villages sorciers qui devinaient ce que j'était

Il sentit Ennoa hocher de la tête sur ses genoux, il lui posa les mêmes questions:

-J'aimais enormément ma mère, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour la manière qu'elle avait de parler aux gens. C'était une femme forte, j'aurais aimé la connaître plus pour être certaine de devenir comme elle.

Elle soupira, l'image de sa mère se matérialisa devant elle. Assise dans un fauteuil rougeoyant de la salle commune. Ennoa songea à l'attitude qu'elle aurait si soudain elle aurait vraiment put être là, en face d'elle. Son dos aurait épousé la forme du fauteuil, droite mais détendue. Les mains sur les cuisses, le corps recouvert de sa robe préféré, Ennoa s'en souvenait la texture, la façon dont le tissue pliait à chaques mouvements. Les cheveux courant librement dans son dos, sa mère aurait sourit de la voir ainsi sur les genoux de Remus:

-Et ton père? Demanda t il avec interêt

La jeune femme battit des paupières, sa mère disparut:

-Je ne lui parlait pas trop, par fautes de temps, il avait énormement d'obligations. Ma mère m'a assuré qu'il m'aimait...de nombreuses fois. Et les souvenirs que j'ai de lui sont des souvenirs de chaleurs et d'affection de sa part. Je pense que c'était un homme bon, vraiment.

Elle se releva pour retrouver une position assise, la tête lui tourna un instant:

-Tu devrais aller dormir, conseilla Remus avec un sourire, tu n'était pas forcemment très bien installé là

Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux, remarqua qu'ils avaient un peu poussés, du temps étaient quand même passé depuis son arrivé à Poudlard:

-Tu vas dormir toi?

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaule, se releva et s'étira un peu:

-Je ne sais pas, je suis tendue à l'approche de la pleine lune et je cauchemarde pas mal...

-Essaye de dormir! Sinon je ne bouge pas!

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit franchement, la jeune femme semblait reellement campé sur cette idée:

-Alors je vais me coucher, on va éviter de nous trouver endormis à côté demain matin

Ennoa aquiesça et se releva:

-Ce serait idiot de lancer des rumeurs, cofirma t elle, il n'y a rien entre nous

-Rien du tout, affirma Remus, mais c'est un peu bizarre comme relation tu dois l'admettre

Son vie à vie sembla étonné:

-Chez moi c'est normal avec les animaux, je veux dire, on à toujours eu un très bon comportement

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça un peu, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la fixa durement:

-Ennoa, je suis un être humain avant...s'il te plait

Il retira son bras, lui souhaita bonne nuit et grimpa dans son dortoir. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemp à faire de même.

James hésita longtemps, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses talons devant la gargouille de pierre. Il avait parlé avec ses amis sur sa décision de prévenir ces parents, cependant cela incluait de parler par la cheminée de Dumbledore, une lettre aurait mis beaucoup trop de temps. Bon evidemment, comme l'avait fait remarquer Remus, il devrait de toute façon partir avec Ennoa et lui remettre la sphère le moment venu, ou Yggdrasil comme elle l'appelait. Une promesse se doit d'être tenue, un conseil que lui avait donné son père il y avait très longtemps. « La promesse, James, est une marque d'honneur. Chez les Potter l'honneur est important, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, reste fier et droit comme seul un Potter peut l'être »:

-Cornedrue!

Sirius agitait les bras de l'autre côté du couloir, James y répondit avec le sourire. Peter et Remus le suivait de prés:

-Alors? Demanda Sirius, tu y va ou pas?

James jeta un regard à sa montre, cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'il réfléchissait comme un idiot face au passage vers le bureau directoral. Il haussa les épaules:

-C'est la moindre des choses de les prévenir un minimum...bon allons chercher le mot de passe, ajouta t il en faisant volte face

Le brun réfléchit, durant le chemin menant à la salle de sprofesseurs, à une excuse digne de ce nom pour arriver devant Dumbledore:

-Jamesie, dit Sirius, je doute que tu puisses te pointer et demander à Mac Go « bonjour professeur, j'aimerais le mot de passe pour utiliser la cheminée du professeur Dumbledore s'il vous plait »...

James rit, Sirius n'était pas son frère de coeur pour rien. Ils semblaient lire tous deux dans les pensées de l'autre régulièrement. Cornedrue répondit qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il pouvait dire. Le silence dura encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous 4 devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. Une poignée de seconde plus tard Remus soupira:

-Bon je m'en occupe

-Tu vas utiliser ton influence de préfet? Demanda Sirius mi-amusé, mi-sacarstique

Remus lui fit un clin d'oeil:

-Plus subtil que ça Patmol

Il frappa et demanda à parler au professeur Mac Gonagall. La femme fut bientôt devant lui, son regard perçant dévisagea les autres maraudeurs qui prirent un air innocent. L'attention de Minerva Mac Gonagall revint sur Remus:

-Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose Monsieur Lupin?

-Hmm oui, souffla Remus, j'aurais besoin de parler au professeur Dumbledore s'il vous plait

-A quel sujet?

Remus se racla légèrement la gorge et regarda fixement son professeur. La femme fronça les sourcils pour marquer son mécontement face à un tel regard, mais son expression changea bien vite. James comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de son ami, l'instant d'aprés ils avaient le mot de passe:

-C'est qui qui nous à sortis en troisième année « je ne me servirais jamais de ma condition pour obtenir les faveurs d'un professeur »? railla James

-Cas de force majeur, répondit Remus avec un demi-sourire

Les maraudeurs prononcèrent le mort de passe à la gargouille qui libéra l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Arrivé devant la grande porte James frappa trois coups. Il fut invité à entrer. Les adolescents approchèrent avec une hésitation marqué, jamais ils n'étaient venu de leur plein grés dans ce bureau, sauf peut être Remus. Le directeur les acceuillit avec un sourire chaleureux, quoiqu'un peu étonné. Il posa les parchemin qu'il était en train de lire sur le côté de son somptueux bureau , croisa ses longs doigts et intima à ses élèves de s'avancer.

James prit la parole, avouant à son directeur avoir une faveur à demander:

-J'aimerais parler avec mes parents, ce serait assez urgent...

-Tu voudrais utiliser la poudre de cheminette? Terùina Dumbledore, ma foi je n'y voit pas vraiment d'objection, conaissant bien tes parents, et surtout toi, je pense ne pas avoir à le regretter aprés.

Le vieil homme lui accorda un regard pétillant alors qu'il se levait et saisissait un pot de poudre de cheminette. Il étendit son bras vers la cheminée:

-Je t'en prie James

Le brun le remercia et s'avança, un peu géné, vers la cheminée. Il plongea sa main dans le pot en terre cuite à côté et jeta une poignée de son contenue dans les flammes. Dans l'âtre se dressa un feu d'émeraude ou James y plongea son visage sans hésitation, dans une position inconfortable:

-Godric Hollow, ennonça t il clairement

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il savait que devant lui défilait de nombreuses cheminées, quand il les rouvrit il distinguait les pieds de la longue table de son salon. James s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce puis appela:

-Kor!!

Son elfe de maison apparut dans un léger « pop » sous ses yeux. La créature s'inclina avec respect:

-Mes parents sont ils là?

-Oui monsieur, répondit l'elfe

-Va les chercher s'il te plait

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois, ses grandes oreilles tombant un peu, puis transplana de nouveau. Bientôt des bruits de pas précipité se firent entendre, le père et la mère de James s'agenouillèrent devant l'âtre:

-James, dit son père, quelque chose ne va pas? D'ou nous parle tu?

-De chez Dumbledore, répondit le brun, je dois vous dire que...papa! Ton bras!

Le regard de monsieur Potter se fit dur, il cacha son avant bras bandé au yeux de son fils et gronda:

-James, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour une si petite blessure, Nous sommes en guerre, il y a bien plus grave autour de nous!

-Chérie, souffla sa femme pour le calmer

James eut un sourire d'excuse:

-Désolé papa, j'ai conscience qu'il y a pire, ajouta il en pensant à Remus les lendemains de pleine lune, mais ça m'a surpris c'est tout

-Alors James, reprit sa mère, tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps comme ça, que se passe t il?

Le garçon renonça difficilement à se passer la main dans ces cheveux, geste qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire, ses deux mains se trouvant douloureusement loin de lui en cet instant:

-C'est à propos de ce que vous m'avez confiés...

James se trouva alors coincé entre les yeux de son père et de sa mère, et leur regard qu'ils n'avaient que lorsque que la discussion partaient sur leur travail. Leur regard d'auror que James esperait secrètement posséder quand lui même ferait ce métier:

-J'ai...trés sûrement trouvé à quoi ça sert...

Il s'arrêtat mais ces parents insistaient silencieusement:

-Et je vais l'utiliser je suis désolé, ajouta t il précipitament

Il retira son visage du feu et se retrouva devant l'âtre de la cheminée de Dumbledore. Le brun laissa passer le léger vertige qu'avait provoqué ce retour avant de se relever. Il rejoignit ses amis face au directeur:

-Merci professeur

-Je t'en prie, répondit chaleureusmeent le vieil homme, comment vont il?

L'image fugitive du bras bandé de son père revint à James, il eut un demi-sourire:

-Trés bien monsieur. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, au revoir

Ils ressortirent en silence, les maraudeurs ne le rompirent pas. James était perdus dans des pensées qui n'échappaient pas aux trois autres. Sirius lui fit une accolade:

-Ca va aller vieu, confia t il

-C'est la guerre Sirius

-Ouai il paraît...

Remus fit plusieurs aller retours dans la pièce miteuse ou il se trouvait avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le vieux lit à baldaquin. Depuis le temps qu'il se transformait ici il était incapable de dire si la cabane hurlante avait toujours été dans cet état lamentable...ou si tout n'était que le résultats de toutes ces nuits passé là. Le garçon se frotta vigoureusement le visage, l'attente et la tension le rendait irritable et très mal dans sa peau, au sens propre.

Incapable de rester assis plus longtemps il sauta sur ses pied et se dirigea souplement vers une des fenêtres grossièrement barricadé, le ciel quittait peu à peu sa couleur orangé au profit de son manteau de nuit. Remus s'éloigna, ce serait bientôt. Bientôt il deviendrait Lunard, le sanguinaire loup-garous incapable d'émotions, uniquement controlé par l'instinct, mais bientôt James, Sirius et Peter le rejojndrait. Bien souvent ses amis lui avait proposé d'arriver avant sa transformation mais Remus avait toujours refusé, il ne savait pas vraiment si il été prêt à ce que ses amis voit l'horrible changement de son corps.

La douleur survint de nul part, Remus tomba à genoux alors que son coeur accélérait de plus en plus douloureusement et que ses muscles entier étaient soumis à une vive brûlure. Si Peter, James et Sirius ne voyaient pas sa transformation, il été persuadé qu'ils entendaient actuellement les cris de souffrance qu'il poussait. Son visage s'allongea, des canines bestiales remplacèrent ses anciennes dents humaines. Ils sentait à présent les 3 garçons encore à l'abris derrière quelques portes, puis il put les entendre alors que les longues oreilles prenait place au sommet de sa tête recouverte d'une fourrure gris perle. La douleur arriva à son paroxysme quand la colonne vertébrale de Remus changea, puis sa conscience humaine disparut lentement.

Remus grogna quand un liquide lui brûla le bras gauche:

-Désolé Remus, murmura une voix, on à dit à Pomfresh que tu pouvais pas te déplacer pour l'instant elle nous à donné ça

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, il pouvait apercevoir, légérement floue, les visages épuisés de James, Sirius et Peter, assis sur le lit à baldaquin. Lily se trouvait au dessus de lui, un demi sourire sur son visage, elle sembla soulagé de le voir se réveiller:

-Tu vois bien qu'il est en vie, dit James, détend toi Lily. Tout va bien Remus?

-Hum oui...si tu enlève le fait que j'ai les muscles en charpie et l'impression de m'être pris tous les arbres de la foret interdite sur la tête...

-Tout va bien comme d'habitude, déclara Sirius dans un rire

Il aida son ami à s'asseoir, appuyé contre le mur. Remus s'évita la vision de ses habituelles blessures mais laissa Lily continuer de le soigner:

-Mais, dit il, Pomfresh à cru à un tel conte?

Il était plus réveillé à présent et l'idée que l'infirmière de Poudlard ait laissé ses amis et Lily le soigner dans la cabane hurlante, seuls, lui paraissait impossible:

-Plusieurs premières années sont malades, répondit Peter, je pense que ça l'arrangeait qu'elle n'ai pas à avoir à s'occuper de toi

-Je comprend...

Le silence dura un peu, Lily banda ses deux avants bras:

-Tu perd pas mal de sang, murmura t elle, tu peux te tourner un peu? Que je nettoie ton dos...

Le garçon hocha la tête doucement mais ne bougea pas tout de suite, Lily semblait au bord des larmes:

-Euh Lily, commença t il doucement, je vais bien je t'assure...

-Tu devrais sortir un instant Lily, affirma James, ça fera du bien à Remus se reposer un peu, vient on va dans le parc il est encore tôt

La jeune femme hésita un peu puis accepta la main que lui tendait James pour aller prendre l'air. Quand Remus fut sûr qu'ils étaient éloignés il se tourna vers les deux autres, Sirius leva les bras et déclara, fatigué:

-Elle a tenu à venir, elle été déjà à l'infirmerie quand on arrivait, ça nous arrange un peu, je pense qu'on t'aurait pas aussi bien soigné

Remus pouffa:

-Je pense aussi, la dernière fois c'était une catastrophe

Il soupira:

-Elle n'aurait pas du être obligé de voir ça

Sirius eut un petit sourire:

-Tu es resté évanouie une bonne heure Lunard, sache qu'elle n'a pas été rebuté ou quoi que ce soit, elle est simplement inquiète de te voir avec tant de blessures à vif

Remus n'ajouta rien, les pas de Lily et James firent craquer les planches de la vieille maison. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit, Lily avait repris des couleurs:

-Allez Remus je fini ça et tu vas dormir, sourit elle

Elle s'approcha alors que son ami se tournait, il chuchota:

-Si tu pouvais juste éviter ...

Il grogna subitement, le frisson avait été on ne peut plus désagréable:

-Désolé, dit précipitamment Lily, je...Remus?

-...juste éviter l'épaule droite s'il te plait, acheva t il inutilement

La jeune femme retira sa main, l'ancienne blessure qui prenait l'épaule de Remus lui apparut un peu:

-Ca saigne Remus, laisse moi nettoyer...

Remus secoua fermement la tête:

-NON!

Il fixa durement le pied du lit qu'il avait en face de lui, pas cette blessure, non:

-Lily, c'est rien, souffla Sirius, il est sur les nerfs c'est normal, pas la peine de nettoyer là il s'en occupera

Elle lança un dernier regard puis passa l'alcool sur l'autre épaule, finissant son travail sans un mot, les lèvres pincées.

Remus apperçut madame Pomfresh qui s'éloignait de son lit, il soupira et se redressa doucement, son dos le faisait encore un peu souffrir. Il ne serait resté qu'une journée et une nuit à l'infirmerie mais Ennoa avait demandé à partir le plus tôt possible. Un échange se fit entre l'infirmière et un visiteur, Remus savait que c'était Lily. Le rideau de son lit s'ouvrit puis se ferma sur la jolie rouquine. Elle ne le regarda pas et s'assit à côté de lui:

-Vous partez dans 1 heure...

-Ils ont réussis à te convaincre de ne pas venir? Demanda Remus

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui ne l'intimida pas, il tenta un faible sourire:

-Je comprend James, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose non plus, et puis si jamais on tarde à revenir, il faudra que quelqu'un explique la situation

-Peter non plus ne vient pas! Susura Lily

Remus hocha les épaules, Peter avait vivement protesté à les accompagner:

-Peter est très peureux...et un peu à l'ouest, je ne sais pas s'il serait capable de correctement expliquer ou on va et pourquoi

-Alors je te laisse, déclara Lily

Remus la retint par le bras, elle se retourna, il reussit à coller leur regard:

-Lily tu m'en veux pour la dernière fois? Vraiment je suis désolé

-Je me suis emporté, avoua t elle

Remus hocha négativement la tête et lui ndiqua de se rasseoir, elle hésita puis obtempéra:

-Tu peux demander aux garçons, je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on me touche l'épaule comme ça, quand la cicatrice est visible. Surtout aprés ue pleine lune ou avant, quand je suis vraiment irritable

La jeune femme baissa les yeux:

-Je comprend Remus, mais tu devrais savoir que moi, ou Peter, James, Sirius ou d'autre encore, ne veulent pas te faire du mal. Je voulais te soigner

Remus soupira:

-Mon esprit sait que tu ne me voulais pas de mal, mais dans l'esprit il y à le souvenir et surtout l'instinct du loup qui est toujours présent. Mais je n'ai pas franchement envie que tu me fasse la tête pour cette histoire

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement:

-J'y vais Remus, soyez prudent surtout

-Promis

Le garçon attendit encore un peu aprés que la porte de l'infirmerie se soit refermée sur son amie, le plus dur restait à faire. Il installa ses coussins de façon à être plus assis que couché et attendit. Chaque secondes, chaque minutes passé dans le lit le rapprochait du moment ou ses muscles endoloris devraient faire des efforts. Au bout d'un moment il ne put plus perdre plus de temps et se leva donc. Le garçon grimaça mais une fois devant le bureau de Madame Pomfresh il se força à garder un visage impassible:

-Monsieur Lupin? Demanda l'infirmière en le voyant entrer

-Hmm je voulais savoir si je pouvais sortir maintenant

Le regard sceptique que la femme lui lança incita Remus à baisser légérement la tête:

-Vous auriez du vous regarder dans une glace avant de demander ça, allez vous recoucher, ordonna t elle

-Non s'il vous plait! Demanda Remus avec plus de force, vraiment la nuit n'a pas été si dur et...

-Vous vous êtes évanouie dans la cabane hurlante Remus, chuchota l'infirmière

Remus tourna son visage vers la vitre, les élèves malades regardaient l'échange avec interêt:

-S'il vous plait, reprit il plus doucement, c'est...c'est l'anniversaire de Peter

-Vous voulez vraiment me faire gober ça?

Remus eut un demi-sourire:

-Non, avoua t il, mais j'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui

James soupira quand il vit que Remus arriver enfin, son ami avait le visage pâle et ses habituelles cernes sous ses yeux, il s'excusa de son retard expliquant qu'il avait du se battre avec Pomfresh:

-Et finalement elle t'a laissé sortir comme ça? S'étonna Sirius

-J'ai ordre de me reposer au maximum, soupira le lycanthrope

-Je te porte si tu veux Lunard

-Ferme la Patmol

Ennoa les incita au silence d'un regard puis se tourna vers James. Le garçon comprit ce qu'elle voulait vérifier et tira la sphère de sous sa cape, elle sembla rassuré et passa sans autre préambule les portes du château.

Les adolescents s'échappèrent par la cabane hurlante, Ennoa traversa Pré-au-lard sans un mot, une fois les montagnes derrière le village passés Sirius demanda:

-Pourquoi on trasnplane pas tout simplement?

La jeune fille s'arrêtat, James vit du coin de l'oeil Remus essayer de reprendre son souffle:

-Je saurais y transplaner , répondit Ennoa, que de l'endroit ou je me suis réveillée...

Sirius n'ajouta rien:

-Et c'est ou? Demanda le brun

-Une journée de marche

-Pourquoi on à pas pris des balais? S'exclama Siirus, tu aurais put prévenir

Ennoa haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche souplement, les garçons ne purent rien faire d'autre que la suivre.

James été à bout de souffle, ils avaient déjà marché plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter. Sirius le devançait de quelque pas et montrait les signes d'un point de côté, mais celui qui les inquiétait le plus été Remus. Le garçon ne s'était pas assez reposé et son visage, qui avait dangereusement pâli, été constamment couvert de sueurs froides:

-Remus, décida finalement James, on va faire une pause tu peux pas continuer comme ça

Le lycanthrope ne répondit rien, le souffle court, mais son regard se dirigea vers leur guide:

-Ennoa! Appela Sirius, on arrête quelques minutes!

Elle se tourna et les jaugea un instant:

-J'aimerais y être vite...

-Remus sort d'une pleine lune, rapela James avec ferveur, il est déjà crevé! Tu sais pas ce que c'est !

Ennoa haussa les épaules et souffla:

-Vous non plus à ce que je sache, vous ne savez pas

Elle s'assit cependant sur un rocher prés d'elle, ce que les garçons imitèrent instantanemment.

Quand Ennoa s'arrêta enfin, James ne sentait plus ses jambes. Le soleil commençait doucement à descendre devant eux, Sirius passa devant son ami pour vérifier que Remus allait bien. Le brun n'entendait rien d'autre que son souffle et les battements de son coeur, douloureux aprés cet effort:

-Nous allons transplaner directement d'ici, nous serons juste devant l'entrée, anonça Ennoa

La jeune fille ne semblait pas spécialement fatigué mais elle avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. James fut persuadé que l'idée de retrouver son île natale été ce qui avait permis à la jeune fille un tel effort en continu:

-On y va maintenant? Demanda Remus

James se retourna, son ami lui adressa un faible sourire sur son visage pâle avant de retourner son attention sur le dos de la jeune femme:

-Oui ce serait le mieux, venez!

Avec une grimace James se releva, suivi de ses deux amis, et ils se regroupèrent autour d'Ennoa. Chacun se tint de façon à ce que la jeune femme les fassent transplaner.

James vacilla une fois arrivé, ses mollets le brûlait.Ils se trouvaient devant un grand lac, l'eau parassaient de plus en plus noire au fur et à mesure que le ciel s'obscurcissait. Ennoa s'avança dans l'eau et soupira de contentement, elle se retourna vers eux, ses yeux pétillaient:

-Suivez moi, ne vous en faites pas!

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent un instant, Remus fit le premier pas pour la suivre, James l'imita et entra dans l'eau. C'était une sensation des plus étranges, l'élément liquide s'étendait tout autour de lui et pourtant il ne sentait pas son pantalon mouillé, en fait il avait l'impression de marcher sur la terre ferme, sans humidité. Il s'avança plus pour suivre Ennoa et plongea à la suite de Remus quand elle s'éxécuta.

Il eut la très désagréable sensation de tomber, il voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Puis il rencontra aussi sec un sol. Le garçon se releva, un peu perdu, un cri le fit se retourner mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir quelquechose, un bandeau lui cacha la vue et une poigne de fer lui tint les mains dans son dos. Une bouffée de panique le submergea:

-QUE SE PASSE T IL? Appela t il, ENNOA? REMUS? SIRIUS?

-On est là vieux! Cria Sirius à son tour

-FERMEZ LA! Cria quelqu'un

James se raidit, la voix ne lui été pas inconnu:

-Mettez les tous les deux dans une cellule, la princesse je la garde avec moi, dans son état actuelle elle ne risque rien

Il eut un rire froid:

-Le loup-garous aussi laissez le là pour le moment, on va s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas agressif avant de le laisser retrouver ses amis

La voix ne lui été définitivement pas inconnu! Mais alors qu'il allait crier le nom de leur agresseur, James sentit un choc sur sa nuque, tout devint noir.

Quand il s'éveilla il mit quelques seconde à réaliser ou il pouvait être. Puis les évènements se remirent en place et il se releva d'un coup:

-Essaro! AIE

Il se massa le crâne en grimaçant, un petit rire résonna à côté de lui.Sirius s'approcha:

-Toi aussi tu l'as reconnu?

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Patmol?

-J'en sais pas plus que toi, ils m'on assomé juste aprés toi...écoute!

Des bruits de pas, lourds, se firent entendre au loin. James se releva doucement et fit face à la lourde porte en bois devant lui. Les pas se rapprochèrent, il mit sa main dans sa poche et réalisa avec horreur qu'on lui avait retiré sa baguette, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma aussi sec:

-Remus! Cria Sirius en s'approchant

James rejoignit le lycanthrope qui s'assit avec peine, il pleurait silencieusmeent, les larmes formaient un sillons des deux côté de son visage si pâle. James l'interrogea du regard, son ami baissa silencieusment ses yeux sur ses poignets. Une paire de menottes étincelantes les maintenaient:

-Lunard, chuchota Sirius, qu'est ce que...

-De l'argent, murmura faiblement son ami, ça brûle

James effleura le métal, il été froid. Il eut envers son ami un regard triste. Un cri retentit loin, beaucoup plus loin qu'eux. Tous se retournèrent:

-Je connais, murmura James, cette voix je...

- « Lachez moi », souffla Remus, je la connais aussi... « où sont il », répéta il au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait...mon dieu!

Un autre cri retentit:

-Lily! S'exclama James

A SUIVRE,,,


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 14

-LILY! LILY TU M'ENTEND?!

James allait encore frapper la porte en bois qui le séparait de son amie quand Sirius s'interposa doucement. Il retint le bras de son frère de coeur et souffla:

-Je pense qu'elle va bien, ça sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça

James lui lança un regard ou se reflétait sa tristesse et la honte de ne pas pouvoir aider celle qu'il aimait:

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici? Demanda t il désespérement

-Elle n'est pas très loin James, tenta de le rassurer Remus, je l'ai bien entendue et je n'ai pas vu d'autres portes de...prison en venant ici

Le brun hocha la tête, Sirius l'éloigna de la porte et ils se rassemblèrent au centre de leur cellule. Le jeune Black se posa prés de Remus et tint ces menottes de sorte que son ami puisse placer ses poignets sans toucher l'argent:

-Merci, soupira t il avec soulagement

-Derien. Jamesie? Tu voudrais pas résumer la situation? Mon cerveau se perd là...

Le garçon grogna:

-Je sais même plus ce qu'on été censé faire ici

-Accompagner Ennoa chez elle et voir ce qu'elle décidait de faire de l'Atlantide avec Yggdrasil, rapela Remus

La colère faisait vibrer sa voix:

-Calme toi Lunard, dit Sirius, ça sert à rien de perdre notre calme à...

-Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre! S'exclama James, on se retrouve dans une cellule de cette foutue île, Lily est emprisonnée aussi, Ennoa à disparue je ne sais où, et le pire, c'est notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal le sale type qui m'a volé Yggdrasil

-Et ben tu vois que tu arrives bien à résumer, plaisanta Sirius, t'as oublié que notre loulou est menotté

-Merci Sirius, grogna l'interessé, j'aurais put oublier ce détail...

Les trois garçons se regardèrent de longues minutes. Sirius fini par soupirer:

-Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire qu'attendre...ya personne dans le couloir non?

-Non, confirma Remus à voix basse

James se cala contre le mur glacé de leur prison et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Remus intima à Sirius de lacher ses menottes, sous pretexte que ce serait idiot que tous les deux se fatiguent:

-ça ira quand même? S'inquièta Patmol

-Je m'y ferais, assura Remus néanmoins avec une grimace

-Remus? Demanda James

-Oui?

-Tu me le dirais hein? Si Lily été blessé ou si elle disait quelque chose d'important

La réponse été si évidente que son ami ne prit pas la peine de la dire.

« Quand Ennoa avait enfin ouvert ses yeux elle remarqua bien vite que de longues années avaient passées. La partie suppérieur de sa protection s'ouvrit avec autant de facilité que la première fois mais le paysage n'était pas le même. Elle était au milieu d'un lac, loin de tout. La jeune fille ignorait depuis combien de temps elle avait ainsi laissé la machine la diriger, l'alimenter, la maintenir en vie. Elle regarda ses mains, qui avaient perdues les rondeurs de l'enfances, ses premières larmes tombèrent dessus. Elle avait gagner quelques années, ses cheveux avaient poussés eux aussi en croissance ralentit. De rage elle prit la petite dague qu'on lui avait oujours conseillé de garder avec elle et coupa sans pitié sa chevelure claire. Ceci fait elle n'était pas calmé. Elle pleura son peuple disparus, ses parents qui lui manquaient déjà, son corps d'adolescente qu'elle devrait découvrir. Seule la pensée qu'il lui restait une mission, une chose à faire qui concernait l'atlantide, lui permit de calmer ses pleurs et de sortir complètement. »

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il lui semblait sortir d'un rêve pour plonger dans un nouveau. Elle se redressa en sursaut, la tête lui tournait mais elle distinguait bien chaque détails de la pièce ou elle était. C'était son lit, ses meubles, ses murs à l'Atlantide. C'était sa chambre telle qu'elle l'avait quitté. Le coeur d'Ennoa frappa contre sa poitrine avec force, il lui semblait ré-entendre le va et vient des serviteurs. Tout été propre, comme si jamais rien n'avait été déserté.

Elle quitta son lit, ses draps, l'odeur et les couleurs familières de ses coussins qui lui avaient tant manqué pour retrouver le dallage de sa chambre. Elle se précipita vers la poignée de la porte mais se retint au dernier moment. Non, elle ne trouverais plus sa mère, ni son père, ni les gens qu'elle aimait en tournant la poignée d'argent. Elle se laissa glisser lentement contre la porte, la paume de sa main caressant le bois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à genoux sur le sol. Il n'y avait qu'Essaro. Etrangement l'idée que cet homme soit un Atlante qui ai survecu ne l'aida pas à arrêter ses larmes.

Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé ce « professeur ». Peut être que depuis le début elle savait qu'il été du même monde qu'elle...mais elle été allé de l'avant en s'appuyant sur la certitude qu'elle été la seule. Seule la vision de sa mère lui aurait fait changer d'avis...Ennoa frappa du poing sur le sol. C'était stupide de penser à ça maintenant!

Elle se releva, les jambes un peu chancelantes, mais se dirigea fermement vers son lit. Elle s'y assit calmement, inspirant longuement pour se reprendre. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre au palais. James, Sirius et Remus devraient être en toute logique dans les cachots, loin en dessous de ses pieds donc. Elle inspira, frotta son visage vigoureusement et se releva. Elle traversa en quelques enjambés la distance qui la séparait de la porte mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'actionne la poignée. Elle retint son souffle, son regard se fit glacial, elle cracha:

-Essaro...

-Petite princesse allons calmez vous, à nous deux nous ferons renaitre l'Atlantide

Remus se figea. Quelqu'un approchait, à pas lourd, de leur cellule. Il fit un signe discret à ses amis qui se mirent à fixer la porte avec intensité quand celle ci s'ouvrit. L'homme été d'une taille assez impressionante, entièrement vétu d'une épaisse armure d'un bleu brillant. Son haume ne laissait rien apercevoir de son visage, qui se tourna cependant dans leur direction:

-Ou est l'autre captive? S'exclama aussitôt James, emmenez là ici!

Le nouveau venu ne répondit pas, il posa un plateau devant lui et ferma la porte avec un claquement. Les garçons entendirent la serrure tourner, le cliquetis leur serra le coeur mutuellement. Le plateau semblait contenir à manger. Aprés un moment de silence Sirius se releva resolumment et rapporta ce qui venait d'être déposé:

-Tu sauveras pas ta bien aimée le ventre vide James, tenta de plaisnater le garçon

La réaction ne fut pas l'effet désiré, James gardait la machoire serrée et le regard obstiné sur la porte, comme si elle s'ouvrirait par l'unique volontée de son esprit. Remus aurait voulu l'aider mais il n'y avait rien à faire...à part que Lily se trouvait au bout du couloir il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, son amie été silencieuse, et semblait seule...comme eux. Le lycanthrope perdait de temps en temps le fil de ses pensées, ses poignets toujours brulés par l'argent.

Soudain Sirius colla un gros morceaux de pain dans la bouche de Remus qui, s'étouffant à moitié, l'avala de force:

-Sirius! Hurla t il

-Enfin une réaction mon loulou!! Nan sérieux entre le demi-Cornedrue qui semble vidé de son âme et toi qui à l'air sur le point de t'évanouir je te jure que c'est pas la fête!

Remus ne put retenir un sourire face aux grands geste que faisait Patmol pour appuyer ses dires, il avait raison, ils ne devaient pas se laisser abattre:

-Désolé Sirius, avoua t il, bon on fait quoi?

Le regard de James se détourna de la porte pour se planter dans celui de Remus:

-Tu vois plusieurs options toi?

-Deux, dormir ou défoncer la porte

James allait lancer une remarque sarcastiques quand il vit quer son ami été sérieux:

-Tu pourrais défoncer cette porte? Demanda t il plein d'espoir

Le lycanthrope eut un pâle sourire:

-J'ai un doute quand même, et si possible j'aimerais éviter...

-Si ça peut nous permettre de sortir d'ici, remarqua Sirius

Remus sourit franchement:

-Oui c'est vrai. Je disais juste que je ne veux plus me retrouver dans l'état ou j'était quand mes parents son morts

-C'est possible?

-Si je pique une crise...oui. C'est vraiment la chose la plus facile à faire, ajouta t il sombrement

Sirius se releva, épousseta son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte:

-Garde tes aptitudes pour plus tard alors Remus

-Ouai...attend Sirius! Recule

Son ami obéit en le fixant avec étonnement, à la suite de James:

-Quelu'un arrive, ajouta simplement Lunard

Ses yeux d'ambre s'ouvrirent alors que la porte dévoila Ennoa. La jeune fille avait perdue des couleurs, ses traits étaient tirés. En un instant elle nota les menottes de Remus, le regard sombre de James et les questions dans le regard de Sirius:

-Plus tard, souffla t elle, j'ai obtenue une permission de vous voir alors taisez vous pour l'instant!

Elle se rapprocha du fond de la cellule ou ils étaient et s'accroupit, le jeune black l'imita, elle murmura:

-Vous n'allez pas rester longtemps enfermés, Essaro tient à ce que vous voyiez...un rituel, auquel je dois assister

-Quel genre? Demanda Remus

-Ce que j'avais décidé de ne pas faire, dit elle tristement, ramener les victimes à la vie

-On peut faire ça? S'exclama James

-Pas vraiment. Le pouvoir d'Yggdrasil leur insufflera le pouvoir de bouger et de se battre à tous les morts enterrés ici. Ce ne sera pas vraiment une vie digne de ce nom

Le silence dura quelques secondes. James le brisa:

-Ennoa, ou est Lily? Que fait elle ici?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua t elle, Essaro m'en à parlé. Elle est au bout du couloir mais vous rejoindra pour le rituel

-Nos baguettes, souffla Sirius, il nous les faut pour nous battre et sortir

-Plus loin, je vous expliquerais...vous devrez partir aprés le rituel, je vais essayer de vous expliquer comment

Durant le quart d'heure que put durer la fin de leur entretien, Ennoa tenta de mettre des mots au labyrinthe qu'était le royaume.Les trois garçons restaient bien concentrés et quand la cellule s'ouvrit sur un autre des colosses en armures, ils étaient tous à peu prés capable de récupérer leur baguettes et de trouver la sortie. En se relevant, Ennoa effleura le poignet brûlant de Remus, ce dernier sentit la douleur s'appaiser légèrement. Leur regard se croisèrent, celui de la jeune femme semblait désolé.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois tous les trois, les maraudeurs se sentaient soulagés. Ils avaient peut être une chance de s'échapper finalement.

Lily ramena ses genoux contre elle et les entoura de ses bras, tremblante. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment voulu ça, suivre les maraudeurs...oui, se faire assomer et kidnapper par Essaro par l'arrière, non. La rouquine enfouie sa tête entre ses jambes, l'attente été l'unique issue et la pire qu'elle avait à subir. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ou se trouvaient les garçons par rapport à elle, ni ou été Ennoa ni ce qui allait vraiment se passer à présent. On lui avait donné deux repas depuis son arrivé, elle en conclut que la nuit été tombé et que le mieu pour elle été surement d'essayer de dormir.

Elle soupira doucement, ses tremblements se calmèrent. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne si elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle se dirigea vers une paillasse et s'allongea sur un fine couverture, il ne faisait pas froid. Elle croisa ses mains sous sa nuque et ferma ses yeux verts. Si elle avait eu sa baguette elle aurait put s'endormir rassurée, et vite. Elle se gifla mentalement, si on lui avait laissé sa baguette elle serait sortie de cette cellule vite fait au lieu d'y dormir avec l'angoisse de se faire tuer!

Elle s'étonnait de plusieurs choses, seule dans cette pièce lugubre. De comment elle en été venu à considérer un bout de bois comme un objet de courage. Avant sa première année elle avait trouvé sa « baguette magique » un peu simple...elle s'était attendue à tellement plus impressionant, aprés tout elle été une sorcière! Mais bien vite elle avait conpris la puissance qu'elle pouvait transférer à sa plume de phénix et à présent le contact doux du bois lui manquait.

C'était comme avec James. D'un petit avorton prétentieux elle avait appris à y connaître un ami...et peut être plus. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Son coeur ne battait pas pour James, pour personne d'ailleur, la dernière avait été Remus...mais leur amour n'allait pas au dela de la fraternité. Pour James elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'à deux doigts de changer. La plus grande faiblesse humaine été surement celle du coeur, en ces temps de guerre, de meurtres et de trahisons, jusqu'ou irait elle si James et elle devait être un couple?

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lily. Seule, ainsi, à côté d'une possible mort, elle pouvait laisser ses pensées aller sans ressentir de gène, et elle les trouvaient délicieuses. Elle referma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrits elle ne put retenir un cri, sa porte de cellule été ouverte et un des énormes gardes en armures qui l'avaient ammené se tenait dans l'embrasure. Il lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle devait le suivre, elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit avec soulagement de sa prison. Ils traversèrent une petite partie du chemin, le garde prit des clefs et ouvrit une autre porte. Le coeur de Lily accéléra.

James sortit le premier, suivit par Sirius et Remus. Lily se jeta au cou de ce dernier:

-Vous êtes vivant! Merci, milles fois merci!!

Des larmes brouillèrent un peu sa vue. Elle se sentait si rassuré:

-Aie, Lily s'il te plait j'ai mal, murmura Remus

Elle se retira rapidement, son ami eut un sourire d'excuses:

-J'ai des menottes en argent, expliqua t il

La jeune femme plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche mais n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter que deux gardes supplémentaires venaient d'arriver et les poussaient à avancer:

-On va t'expliquer Lily, souffla Sirius, Ennoa est venu nous voir

La jeune femme le fixa d'un air grave, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal, le pressentiment prenait de la place dans son corps à lui donner la nausée. Lily fut rapidement mise au courant de la situation par Sirius, James y glissa quelques allusions indiquant que c'était là leur unique moyen de sortie. Son amie avait aqciessé à tout, sérieuse et concentrée. Remus lui, avait peur pour Ennoa.

Ils débouchèrent dans une salle immense. Le plafond était extrénement haut et de grandes fresques le parsemait. Les motifs entrelacés descendaient sur les colonnes entourant la salle. Ils furent conduit vers le centre ou un socle somptueux reposait. Eassaro été juste derrière, un sourire sarcastique illuminant son doux visage et donnant à ses yeux une lueur cruelle. Il avait revêtue une tenue semblable à aucunes autres que Remus avait put voir. Elle semblait riche, surement une tenue atlante. Il ouvrit grand ses bras, dans un geste de bienvenue:

-Bienvenue cher élèves, au coeur même de l'Atlantide, la cour intérieur du palais royal

Les gardes quittèrent les adolescents qui ne détachaient pas leur yeux de leur anciens professeur:

-Vous allez assister à une importante cérémonie, je vous tuerais ensuite pour ce que vous allez voir. Mais je dois prendre quelques...précautions.

Il leva sa baguette et d'une geste qui sembla presque l'amuser, il fit ammener des chaines qui s'enroulèrent solidements autour de James, Lily et Sirius. Puis laissant sa baguette dans sa poche, Essaro leva les deux paumes de ses mains au dessus du socle et caressa certains des endroits. De lourds rocher s'élevèrent alors derrière les prisonniers et les chaines s'y collèrent dans un horrible claquement. Le regard bleu d'Essaro se tourna vers Remus qui le soutint:

-Toi, susura t il, peut être un peu plus...élaboré.

Il manipula de nouveau le socle, de nombreux anneaux d'argents s'élevèrent autour de Remus. Le garçon se figea de peur de toucher les côté de sa nouvelle prison. Essaro brandit sa baguette, les menottes de Remus s'évaporèrent:

-Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, j'éspère que tu apprécie, j'ai lu que c'était une douleur insupportable qui vous affectez au contact de l'argent

Remus ne répondit rien, et du se forcer de retenir le soupir de soulagement qui avait suivie sa délivrance.

Son ancien professeur tourna les yeux et il avisa rapidement la hauteur qu'atteignaient les anneaux autour de lui, puis il croisa le regard de James. Un sourire complice passa entre les deux amis:

-Voila notre chère princesse! S'exclama Essaro, regardez là s'il vous plait, elle n'a jamais eu de public pour ce qui va suivre!

Le ton été malsain et le sourire de Remus s'évanouie dés qu'il vit l'air résigné d'Ennoa. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge mais la jeune femme le fit taire d'un regard, calme et résolut. Il se força alors à décider de croire au plan qu'ils avaient établis. James et Sirius rougirent, c'est à ce moment que Remus remarqua la tenue d'Ennoa.

Une simple robe à manche très amples la recouvrait. Elle étaient à moitié transparente et dévoilait son corps à le vue de tous. Essaro sortit alors Yggdrasil de sa poche et d'un air décidé le posa sur le socle:

-Maintenant ma princesse danse, danse la résurection d'Atlantide

Ennoa s'éxécuta.

Elle s'étonna de la simplicitée avec laquelle elle retrouvait ses pas. Elle n'entendit que d'une oreille Essaro ordonner aux autres de ne pas détourner le regard, se moquer du rouge de leur joues. Elle devait éxécuter ces pas ancestraux, et le faisait parfaitement. Ses bras retrouvaient dans le ciel les tracés que sa mère avait dessiné dans son enfance:

« -Plus légère Ennoa, tu dois avoir le désir de toucher le soleil du bout des doigts »

-Ennoa arrête je t'en prie!

Elle tourna très légèrement ses yeux et croisa ceux de Remus. Il semblait inquiet pour elle, triste, le loup en lui pleurait pour la jeune princesse. Cette danse en effet lui brûlait les poignets et les chevilles, mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, leur vie étaient en jeux, tant pis si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire avec Yggdrasil.

Elle fit comprendre en un regard ceci au loup. Remus fronça les sourcil, son regard s'enflamma. Elle le vit prendre appui sur le sol, le temps d'éxécuter sa pirouette il se trouvait bien haut au dessus de sa prison d'argent. Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

Jamais il n'avait encore fait ça, mais rien que pour le regard d'Essaro loin en dessous de lui, il été content d'avoir dépassé la limite. Il atterit avec souplesse de l'autre côté de son ancienne prison et adressa un souriree carnassier à son professeur. Remus pouvait presque sentir ses yeux changer de couleurs, il se tourna vers ses amis, Lily accusa le coup du regard jaune, brillant et le remercia alors qu'il arrachait ses chaines. Sirius siffla d'admiration aprés qu'il l'ai libéré et James se plaça prés de Lily:

-Vous...murmura Essaro

Il tremblait de rage, Remus fit un pas vers Ennoa:

-Vous allez mourir beaucoup plus vite que prévut, ensuite Ennoa nous reprendrons. GARDE!

-Remus emmène Lily s'il te plait! Demanda précipitamment James, tu court plus vite!

Le lycanthrope ne protesta pas, se saisit du poignet d'Ennoa et de Lily et traversa la masse de garde qui arrivait:

-Remus! Cria Lily essouflée, non arrête, James...Sirius...ils...

-Ils vont nous retrouver! Assura le jeune homme

Ils traversaient à présent le couloir des cachots, il se tourna vers Ennoa:

-A droite, souffla t elle

Il s'éxécuta:

-Tu es fou Remus, ajouta Ennoa

-Je commence à me le dire aussi, sourit il

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'ombre d'un pan de mur. Ils s'y assirent et reprirent leur souffle silencieusement, les bruits demeuraient loin d'eux:

-Remus ça va? S'inquiétat Lily

Il rit doucement:

-Oui ça va. Je ne le ferais plus par contre, c'est plutot risqué de le laisser prendre autant le dessus. Mais bon c'est une situation d'extrême urgence

-Et James?Et Sirius?

Remus ne put s'empêcher de noter que le nom de Sirius n'avait été rajouté qu'aprés coup:

-Ils sont allé chercher nos baguettes

-Comment nous retrouveron ils? Demanda Ennoa d'une voix calme

-J'attend d'abord de les entendre, ensuite je m'occuperais de ce problème

Ennoa acquiesça et s'assit plus confortablement contre le mur, Lily resta à genoux, les poings serrés sur les dalles froides. Elle regarda Ennoa et retomba sur sa tenue, elle retira son pull:

-Met ça Ennoa, dit elle en lui tendant

La jeune femme considéra le vêtement un moment, puis le prit et l'enfila:

-Merci Lily

-Ils sont là, souffla Remus

-Où? Demanda aussitôt la rouquine

Elle se pencha au niveau de son ami pour voir le couloir:

-Ils sont plus loin, sourit le lycanthrope, maintenant ils faudraient juste leur indiquer ou on est...

-Ensuite je vous conduit à la sortie, dit Ennoa

Remus resta quelques sceondes pensif:

-Et Yggdrasil? Et Essaro? Pas question qu'on te laisse seule face à ce malade, tu ne veux pas d'une armée de mort dans l'atlantide, tu ne feras pas ce qu'il dit. Je reste avec toi.

-Tu es fou, murmura t elle

James se pencha et entendit la lourde lame siffler au dessus de lui:

-Mais où ils sont par Merlin? Grogna Sirius en lançant un sort de stupéfixion

James l'imita et fit basculer un des gardes en armures:

-Je me demande aussi Patmol mais continuons d'avancer,c omme ça Remus nous entendra

Libérant le chemin derrière eux les adolescents s'y précipitèrent. Un long hurlement retentit alors, le cri de Lunard qu'ils entendaient au moins une fois par mois:

-C'est risqué ce qu'il fait non? Remarqua Sirius

Les deux amis traversaient au pas de course les couloirs pour se diriger vers leur ami, les gardes étaient de plus en plus loin derrière eux:

-Ouai, mais estimons nous heureux qu'il le fasse

-Je veux pas le retrouver dans le même état que la denrière fois, menaça Sirius

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un mur. Le visage de Remus pâle et triste, les yeux de loup brillant dans la forêt interdite revint à James:

-Il contrôle la situation, répondit il

Il ne savait pas s'il se rassurait lui ou Sirius en disant cela.

Remus vit ses amis déboucher devant eux et s'arrêter net. Sirius s'appuya sur le mur pour récupérer un peu de souffle tandis que James appuyait sur un point de côté visiblement douloureux:

-Vous n'avez rien? S'enquit Lily

L'inquiétude perçait sa voix, James la rassura et lui tendit sa baguette ainsi qu'à Remus et Ennoa:

-Merci Cornedrue

-Au fait Lunard, dit Sirius, aprés le coup de l'alarme tes yeux voient dans le noir aussi?

-Aha très drole. Je regrette déjà de ne pas t'avoir laissé courir comme un idiot dans les couloirs

-J'ai rien dit moi! Protesta James en souriant largement, me met pas dans le même sac

Les trois garçons plaisantèrent un peu, pour se détendre, pour détendre Lily et Ennoa qui finirent par se prendre au jeu. Soudain Remus ramena ses amis à la situation, les gardes n'étaient plus très loin:

-Bon alors on retourne voir Essaro, on l'explose, et on s'en va?

Tous se tournèrent vers Ennoa, Remus essaya de capter son regard mais elle le fuya. Un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet l'envahit:

-Pas besoin de l'exploser comme tu dit, répondit elle, je sais comment faire. J'aurais du le faire depuis le début même...

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait alors? Demanda James

Elle se releva, ferma le syeux:

-J'avais peur de mourir, c'est bon maintenant

Remus baissa les yeux. Une autre personne de son entourage allait mourir. Il se leva presque mécaniquement. Les autres refusèrent de protester ou ne serait ce que de parler, Ennoa avait déjà commencé à avancer, s'il y avait une chose à faire ce serait au dernier moment.

-Je t'attendais petite princesse

Essaro leur tournait le dos, à côté d'Yggdrasil. Il se retourna, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres:

-Tu viens de réaliser qu'il été mieu pour nous de renaître?

-Une armée de morts, est ce cela que vous voulez? Nous ne retrouverons ni nos proches, ni nos parents en faisant ainsi

La main d'Essaro caressa presque amoureusement la surface de la sphère bleu:

-Nous retrouverons notre fierté à ceux qui nous l'ont pris, dit moi, ou as tu retrouvé Yggdrasil?

Ennoa ne répondit rien, James fit un pas en avant:

-C'est moi qui lui est donné, mes parents me l'avaient envoyé avec l'ordre de veiller dessus

Leur ancien professeur fut secoué par un rire cristallin:

-Mais oui bien sur, des aurors! C'est dommage que tu ne puisse pas leur porter un message de ma part

-Un message? Répéta James avec étonement

-Oui, des remerciements de ma part, pour l'avoir récupéré à ces mangemorts

Un grand silence suivit, Remus le coupa:

-Vous avez eu à faire à des mangemorts?

-Et oui, ils m'ont volé Yggdrasil...je venais de me réveiller, sales batards, ajouta t il dans un murmure

-Arrêtons ça Essaro! Lança Ennoa d'une voix forte, ça ne sert à rien de se venger avec des morts...

-Vous pouvez vivre, coupa Lily, dans notre monde, vous pouvez y vivre

Ennoa se tourna vers la rouquine, un pâle sourire sur son visage, elle secoua négativement la tête, lentement:

-Non Lily, nous ne pouvons pas

-Je le fait bien moi, grogna Remus, je vit avec eux pourtant bon nombres de personnes le refuse

-Tu es né parmis eux que je sache, répondit la princesse d'une voix calme, c'est un bon argument pour y demeurer

Essaro leva sa baguette:

-Stupefix!

Remus se jeta sur Ennoa pour lui faire éviter le coup, James et Sirius ripostèrent aussitôt:

-Merci beaucoup, souffla t elle

Leur ancien professeur été allongé à même le sol, les yeux fermés. Elle se leva, et sans un regard pour ses amis, se dirigea vers l'autel. Elle se pencha vers Yggdrasil et murmura pour lui de douces paroles dans une langue inconnue. Comme une prière. La sphère brilla de façon saccadé et donna aux maraudeurs et à Lily l'impression d'un coeur qui bat:

-S'il te plait Yggdrasil, chuchota Ennoa, aprés tout sera fini

Un bruit assourdissant envahit la pièce, ricochant sur les murs et les pilliers. Remus ferma les yeux en même temps que ses amis, appuya ses mains sur ses oreilles, puis plus rien.

Remus ouvrit les yeux en même temps que ses amis. Il se crut à l'intérieur d'un rêve, le calme envahissait l'espace d'un rose pâle, légérement flou:

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda James

Le lycantrhope tourna vers lui ses yeux mordorés, le brun tenait fermement Lily prés de lui par l'épaule, et haussa les épaules. Ennoa apparut alors devant eux. Elle été presque transparente, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, ses yeux semblaient s'être allumés, elle était différente, sereine:

-Je peux vous parler une dernière fois, chuchota t elle

Même sa voix avait changé, douce et légère:

-Je voulais vous dire quelques mots, avant que l'ont ne se sépare

-Que s'est il passé Ennoa? S'inquiéta Lily, où es tu?

-Je pense bien être morte maintenant, Essaro aussi. Nous sommes dans l'atlantide, nous n'en bougerons plus. Lily, dit elle en la regardant, je te remercie pour ton amitié et ta discrétion. Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable

Elle bougea très légèrement le visage pour fixer James:

-Toi...tu es bizarre, mais très gentil. Merci James, pour Yggdrasil, pour ta présence, pour ce que tu as fait jusque là et ce que tu feras encore. Sirius...

Le visage d'Ennoa se fendit d'un grand sourire:

-Tu fait vraiment des blagues pourries, et tu as un manque de tact irréprochable je pense...mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme

-Regrettes-tu de ne pas m'avoir embrassé? Railla t il

Remus décela derrière le ton de la plaisanterie, à travers une voix cassée, la véritable tristesse de son ami:

-Hmmm qui sait? Répliqua t elle, j'aurais peut être craqué un jour

Puis elle se tourna vers Remus. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour:

-Remus, commença t elle, tu es...tu es un être humain formidable. Ne l'oubli jamais, tu mérites beaucoup, beaucoup mieu que ce que ton monde t'impose

Il hocha la tête, les larmes lui restaient en travers de la gorge, comme un noeud, Sirius semblait avoir le même sentiment, James fixait le sol les lèvres sérrées. Seule Lily laissait couler librement des sillons de pleurs, souriant malgrés tout:

-Je suis contente de t'avoir connue Ennoa

La princesse de l'atlantide eut un éclatant sourire et se rapprocha de la rouquine:

-Tu donneras à Dumbledore ce livre s'il te plait, le dernier vestige de mon île, que personne ne nous oublis. Adieu maintenant

L'air s'effaça, ils semblèrent flotter pour atterir en douceur sur l'herbe moelleuse devant le lac. Le groupe fixa d'un air légèrement ahurie la surface miroitante de l'eau. Le même sentiment de vide les étraignaient alors. C'était fini, fini...

Remus se releva lentement, il savait que ce soir, à l'abris de tous, il pleurerait:

-Nous ne sommes pas partit très longtemps, murmura Lily

Ses larmes s'étaient stoppées, son ton été calme. Elle serrait fortement un gros livre à la reliure de cuir:

-C'est vrai, répondit James

Le soleil été haut dans le ciel, éclairant leur chemin:

-Ca n'empêchera pas Mac Go de nous punir, remarqua Sirius

-Oh on va bien trouver quelque chose, sourit Remus

Tous se relevèrent, et d'un même geste tournèrent le dos au lac:

-Rentrons, déclara James

Ils acquiessèrent et tranasplanèrent vers Prés au lard.


	16. épilogue

« Je m'apelle Remus Lupin, je suis un loup-garou. L'endroit ou je vis est un pauvre petit appartement, mais qui me convient. Le monde dans lequel je vis est un enfer permanent, c'est la guerre. Les seules nouvelles qui nous arrivent sont des listes de morts et de mangemorts présumés, dans ce monde là l'animosité envers les lycanthrope à encore grimpée.

Si je tient encore le choc c'est parce que j'ai de très bon amis, Lily et les maraudeurs s'assurent toujours que je vais bien, que je ne manque de rien. C'est aussi parce que je suis un membre actif dans l'ordre du phénix, une association fondée par le professeur Dumbledore et qui combat activement Voldemort. Pour là encore tout s'effondre.

Harry, l'adorable garçon de James et Lily, est en danger de mort, et il semblerait qu'il y ai un traitre, entre Sirius, Peter et moi. Et peu à peu l'ordre et mes amis ce sont mis à me soupçonner...ça me donne envie de vomir.

Il est tard, je devrais essayer de dormir au lieu de ressaser tout ça mais bien sur ça m'est impossible. J'ai honte, pour la première depuis longtemps j'ai honte d'être lycanthrope. J'ai honte de croiser leur regard, de me méler aux gens. J'ai honte des larmes qui n'arrêtent pas de couler mais j'y peux rien... »

Remus jeta un oeil sur le parchemin, désormais noir d'encre. Ecrire pour se débarasser des idées noire, la bonne blague! Il attrapa sa baguette et enflamma le papier qui se consumma sous ses yeux. Il se décida à aller ouvrir la petite fenêtre, l'air frais ne calma pas ses yeux brûlants.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour leur prouver que je ne suis pas ce qu'ils pensent? Que jamais je ne les trahiraient? Lily à toujours été comme une soeur pour moi, et James m'a aidé dans bien des situations. Moi qui me sens, encore maintenant, si reconaissant envers eux, pourquoi je les trahirais? »

Le lycanthrope ressentait trop d'émotions différentes en même temps, de la colère, de la peine, de la tristesse, de l'espoir...Il se redressa, un hiboux arrivait droit vers lui.

Il se poussa pour laisser à l'oiseau le soin de renverser la bouteille d'encre sur la table en s'y posant. Il laissa la lettre et fixa longuement Remus avant de s'en aller d'ou il été venu. Le jeune homme regarda la lettre, une désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il ne s'attendais pas à une bonne nouvelle, il y en avait si peu en ce moment...la dernière été sûrement la naissance de Harry.

Son prénom été écrit sur l'enveloppe dans une écriture fine et joliment arrondis, l'écriture du professeur dumbledore. Ses mains tremblèrent sans lui demander son avis:

« Pourquoi une lettre du professeur si tard? Lui aussi aurait perdu toute confiance en moi? »

Les larmes se remirent à couler. Se giflant mentalement pour se ressaisir, il décacheta l'enveloppe. « Et s'il voulait me retirer de l'ordre? »

Il déplia la lettre

« Et bien j'arrêterais tout, je disparaitrait »

Remus parcourut des yeux la missives de son ancien directeur:

_« Remus,_

_Je suis désolé de te faire parvenir une si triste nouvelle sur un morceau de parchemin. Voldemort à trouvé Lily et James, ils sont mort. Sirius nous aurait trahis._

_J'ai des excuses à te faire Remus, d'avoir douté de toi. Les aurors sont sur place, moi aussi._

_Mes condoléances_

_A. Dumbledore »_

Remus se sentit tomber au même titre que le parchemin qu'il venait de lacher. Son cerveau été enfermé dans un étaux, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout dans cette lettre ne pouvait être qu'impossible!

Remus se traina jusqu'à son lit, pour se trouver un appuit. Mais il été assis sur du vide, le monde été noir, il n'avait plus rien sur quoi accrocher son regard.

« James et Lily son morts. Sirius nous aurait trahis...non c'est impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! »

Son bras partit violemment et heurta une lampe qui se brisa sur le sol. Le bruit lui sembla lointain, un faible écho d'un monde auquel il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et se saisit du parchemin qui n'avait pas bougé:

« _Voldemort à trouvé Lily et James, ils sont mort. »_

Lily et James se cachaient, jamais, jamais Voldemort n'aurait put les trouver sans le gardien du secret.

« _Sirius nous aurait trahis. »_

Sirius été leur gardien du secret, leur plus intime confident, leur ami, le frère de James. Rien n'avait de sens...mis à part le fait que Sirius Black restait Sirius Black. Que les precepteq de sa famille l'avaient plus atteint que prévu.

« Mais Sirius ne peut pas avoir fait ça! Il ne peut pas! »

Remus serra dans son poing le parchemin alors qu'il s'effondrait en larme, la tête lourde. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un poid pour lui, un poid qui ne connaissait que des larmes, de la souffrance et des cris. Le mal de tête devint insupportable, redoublant les pleurs.

« _Voldemort à trouvé Lily et James, ils sont mort. »_

« Ce n'est pa svrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai. «

_« J'ai des excuses à te faire Remus, d'avoir douté de toi. »_

« Mais je m'en fout, je m'en fout royalement! Je ne voudrais même pas des excuses de James et Lily. Je voudrais qu'ils frappent à l'improviste à la porte de mon appartement, me demandant si je n'avait besoin de rien...comme avant »

Les pleurs se firent silencieux, guettant le moindre pas derrière la porte. Attendant le souffle court que le miracle se produise.

« Comme avant, comme avant... »

Avant, cette époque si proche et si lointaine. Où se cotoyait les larmes et les fou rires, ou les inquiétudes s'arrêtaient à celles des examens, où les questions qui se posaient se limitaient à des farces à faire...ou les maraudeurs étaient encore les maraudeurs. Où était il passé ce temps là? Quand Sirius et James se glissaient en douce sur le terrain de quiddich pour jouer, quand Lily venait lui demander de l'aide en arithmancie en échange des devoirs de potions.

Elle était morte, voilà. Comme James...comme Lily. Comme le souvenir de Sirius, ses souvenirs laisseraient en lui cette marque douce mais brûlante qui signe une époque révolu que l'ont regrette.

« Si j'avais sut, j'aurais passé plus de temps avec vous »

Avec des « si » on peut se refaire un monde. Avec des « si » Remus se perdit une heure durant, laissant aller les larmes et les cris silencieux.

« _Les aurors sont sur place, moi aussi. »_

Remus releva son visage, ravagé par la détresse

_« moi aussi. »_

Il se releva sans réfléchir. Il ne chercha pas à se couvrir ou à se rincer le visage, il passa la porte sans la fermer et dévala les escaliers. L'air frais le ramena durement à la réalité, le monde continuait de tourner. Son monde venait de s'écrouler mais il en restait un qui demeurait à l'ombre de son chagrin. Remus se mit à courir droit devant lui et transplana sans s'arrêter.

« Au diable le décret de protection » pesta il

Il courut sans s'arrêter sur la route de Godric Hollows. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, lui brûlait la gorge. Ses yeux rougit fixaient sans ciller un point devant lui, qui grossisait au fur et à mesure de ses pas.

-Remus, souffla Dumbledore

Le vieux professeur semblait affligé de voir ainsi son ancien élève:

-Où est Peter, demanda Remus la voix rauque

Il pensait à Peter pour la première fois depuis la lettre. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche qu'il aurait put l'être de Sirius ou James:

-Peter et mort aussi, informa le sorcier, Sirius la tué

Remus sentit la boule de desespoir monter de sa gorge et naitre en un grondement sourd, Dumbledore ne bougea pas:

-Je te prie de te ressaisir Remus

-Me ressaisir, répéta le jeune homme avec un hochement de tête, me ressaisir de quoi au juste? Mon enfance perdu? Ma vie gaché ou la mort de mes amis?

-Remus...

-Il n'y a plus de « Remus »! s'époumonna t il

Ses mains tremblait. Le loup et lui partageait en cet instant chaque partie de son corps:

-Il n'ya jamais eu de Remus, murmura t il la voix cassé, depuis mes 6 ans cet être là à disparue, mort, enterré, noyé dans son sang

Dumbledore hocha négativement la tête:

-Tu te trompe, le bonheur que tu as vécu à Poudlard n'était pas une illusion, tu l'as ressentit en toi, ne me ment pas

-Je ne vous mentirais pas, j'ai cru revivre, j'ai cru avoir été épargné cette nuit là en découvrant James et Sirius

« Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge »

-J'ai cru avoir des amis qui ne me quitterais jamais

« Ils ont fini par ne plus me faire confiance »

-J'ai cru avoir des êtres extraordnaires à mes côtés qui me soutiendrais jusqu'à ma mort!

« Mais ils été aussi mortels que moi »

-Finalement James est...mort

Le mot fit ressortir des larmes:

-Sirius n'existe plus pour moi, Peter est mort aussi! Et moi...

« Et moi »

-Remus

Le ton de Dumbledore été presque suppliant:

-Moi je ne suis pas Remus. Je ne suis rien

« Je n'ai finalement toujours été qu'une coquille vide »

Le lycanthrope se retourna, dos à Dumbledore, dos à la maison dévasté ou avaient vécu son meilleur ami. Ses jambes se mirent à le porter plus vite que jamais, il lui sembla entendre loin, très loin, Dumbledore l'appeler alors que le prénom d'Harry frôlait sa mémoire.

« Je vivrais avec mes souvenirs, dans ce petit coin de mon esprit abrité de cette bête »

Abandonnant ses dernières résistances face au loup-garou, Remus disparue dans la forêt.

_« -Si t'es un loup-garou Remus ça ne change rien_

_-Rien du tout_

_-faut pas te gacher la vie avec ça, nous on va t'aider_

_-On est amis pas vrai?_

_-Les maraudeurs! Pour toujours et à jamais! »_

_FIN_


End file.
